Deep in Your Heart
by Chii.S
Summary: [Chap 16 Up!] Seokjin hanya mau Namjoon pergi jauh dari hidupnya. Dia hanya ingin namja itu berhenti menyakiti dia. Tapi saat dia sadar, Namjoonlah yang mengenggam dia paling kuat, Apa dia masih ingin membuangnya? Mind RnR ? :3 Kim!family/NamJin/VMin/FamilyAU
1. chapter 1

_"Mulai hari ini, Seokjin dan Namjoon bersaudara ya."_.

.

.

 **Deep in Your Heart**

 **by. SummerChii**

.

.

.

AU! Typo! Semoga alurnya jelas~

BTS milik keluarganya dan kita semua, saya cuma pinjem nama

.

.

Kim!family (jangan trauma yah ehehe)

Warning: Bromance/bxb/otw menjerumus/chaptered

.

.

.

~enjoy~

 **01: Brotherhood**

 _Mau bagaimana juga, di mata Seokjin semua laki-laki itu sama._

 _Tiga hal wajib yang membuat mereka puas._

 _Harta, wanita, kuasa._

 _Sialnya, dia seorang laki-laki, tulen._ _Jika ingin memilih, Seokjin pilih dia jadi wanita, mungkin._

 _Tapi setelah ditilik lagi dia benci dengan sosok wanita. Tak ada kenangan seorang wanita yang baik buatnya, jujur._ _Jika bagi semua orang ibu adalah sosok malaikat yang bisa disandari, buatnya sosok ibu itu seperti setan alas._ _Sama saja sama bapaknya._

 _Dia terheran-heran, apa jangan-jangan dia anak gelap atau produk ketidaksengajaan. Entah, bapaknya tak pernah bicara soal itu dan dia pernah digampar waktu bertanya hal semacam itu._

 _Dia berusaha peduli dengan asal usul keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri, tapi malah digampar. Jadi dia diam saja untuk kedepannya. Terserahlah saja mereka, pikirnya._ _Toh, hidupnya juga tak berarti. Masa bodoh dengan keluarga._

 _Didunia ini, Seokjin tidak punya apa-apa._ _Tidak ada satupun yang bisa dipercaya atau melindunginya. Cuma punggungnya sendiri yang sanggup._

 _Keras, dunia ini._

 _Hal yang sangat dia benci diurutan pertama; ayahnya, lalu jalang kesayangan appanya itu. Lalu adik tirinya._

 _Anak yang menghancurkan hidup dia dan keluarganya._

 _"Hyung, makan malam sudah siap."_

 _Napas bocah itu terengah, poni pendeknya yang cepak basah. Tubuh jangkungnya berdiri didepan pintu kamar Seokjin yang terbuka sedikit. Sementara sang tuan sedang duduk dan menerjakan tugasnya, tidak memperhatikan sang adik yang memanggil namanya._

 _"Seokjin-hyung, eomma dan appa menunggu dibawah. Kita harus segera turun..."_

 _Suaranya menyapa Seokjin lagi, membuat anak itu menatap tajam sang empunya suara. Adik tirinya berdiri diambang pintu, piyama hitamnya masih membalut dengan handuk ungu melingkar di lehernya. Sementara kakinya dibalut sandal bulu nyaman._

 _Bahkan anak itu punya sandal rumah yang berbeda dengan anggota keluarga lainnya._ _Seokjin benci itu._

 _"Turun saja kalau mau sana."_

 _"Tapi, hyung... appa menyuruh kita turun-"_

 _"DIA BUKAN APPAMU! DIA APPAKU! CUMA APPAKU!"_

 _Anak itu kaget bukan main dengan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba marah dan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar._

 _"H-hyung.. m-mian... aku-"_

 _"Maafmu itu percuma! Pergi sana! PERGI, JANGAN MUNCUL LAGI DIDEPANKU! MATI SAJA SANA!"_

 _Seokjin mendorong kesal bahu mungil dongsaengnya, membiarkan punggung sempitnya menabrak teralis tangga._

 _Bukannya takut, yang lebih muda malah masih berusaha membujuk 'kakak'nya itu._

 _"Hyung... kita kan.. saudara, kenapa kau benci padaku?"_

 _Seokjin benci saat dibilang mereka saudara. Seokjin benci pada anak itu. Emosinya meluap ketika ditanya kenapa dia benci adiknya._

 _Kenapa? Hah. Konyol._

 _"Karena kau perusak! Parasit! KAU MENGHANCURKAN KELUARGAKU, BODOH!"_

 _Seokjin memukulnya._ _Memukul dia tepat di dada sampai jatuh, duduk bersandar pada teralis._

 _Lalu keheningan menyapa dia. Tidak ada lagi rengekan anak manja itu yang berusaha membuat dia mau makan malam bersama keluarga baru ini._

 _Dia nyaris berbalik, tapi anak itu tiba-tiba menangis, meringis._ _Seokjin berniat untuk cuek saja, dia tidak mau peduli kalau anak itu kenapa-kenapa._

 _Tapi melihat bocah itu sampai jatuh terduduk cuma gara-gara dipukul begitu membuat kakinya terpaku dilantai. Di ambang pintu kamarnya, memandangi dia yang diam disana meremas dada._

 _"KIM SEOKJIN!"_ _Tak berapa lama, ayahnya datang sehabis mendengar keributan yang mereka buat. Wanita itu muncul dibelakangnya dengan wajah kaget saat melihat putranya meringkuk sambil meringis memegang dadanya._

 _"Namjoon... kau dengar eomma? Namjoon!"_

 _Wanita itu histeris. Dia berusaha keras berjongkok walaupun perutnya sudah sebesar semangka._

 _Mendengar jalangnya menangis, appanya Seokjin tidak jadi menghajar anak kandungnya itu atau menanyakan hal lebih lanjut. Mereka sibuk, dengan anak itu. Sibuk mengurusnya yang sudah seperti ikan mati saja._

 _Melupakan dia, yang sebenarnya anak kandung sang appa. Anak kandung yang ditirikan._

 _Sementara anak tiri itu diperlakukan khusus._

 _Bahkan setelah membunuh ibunya, jalang itu dan anaknya masih mendapat perhatian khusus dari appanya._

 _Wajar bukan, kalau Seokjin membencinya?_

XXX

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Seokjin tak menghiraukan panggilan marah _appa_ nya, tetap membawa travel bag besar berisi baju-baju dan perlengkapannya, melempar kartu, kaus kaki, sepatu, atau apapun itu yang dia dapat dari ayahnya. Biar cuma pakai kaus bolong juga dia rela daripada didiskriminasi.

Seokjin sudah tidak peduli apa-apa. Dia tidak akan mati tanpa ayahnya, yakin dia akan hal itu, walau dia benar mau mati saja cepat-cepat.

"Aku **keluar**. Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran!"

Wanita itu sudah menangis menjadi-jadi sejak Seokjin mulai mengatainya dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas. Makin keras dia menangis saat tangan itu mengenai pipi mulus anak tiri yang sudah seatap dengannya hampir sepuluh tahun itu.

"MINTA MAAF PADA EOMMAMU! BOCAH SIALAN! KAU TIDAK BISA KEMANAPUN!"

Tangan kekar sang ayah menarik kembali Seokjin kedalam rumah, membuatnya harus terhempas di sofa. Biar sudah dewasa dan namja itu-ayahnya-sudah berumur, Seokjin masih tak sanggup menyambangi kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, tidak akan berlutut padanya. Siapa dia? Buat Taehyung maupun bangsat satu itu mungkin _jalang_ disana itu-"

PLAKK

" _Chagiya_! Sudah, hentikan!"

Wanita itu berusaha menahan tangan kekar namja paruh baya didepannya, membuat wajahnya memerah marah. Dia menatap wanita mungil dihadapannya, yang berlumur airmata menatap dia dan menggeleng kepadanya, sementara anaknya yang lain berdiri terisak sendirian disudut ruang tamu. Dia menepis tangan mungilnya dengan lembut, kemudian menatap putra sulungnya sekali lagi.

"Kalau bukan gara-gara Ji Hye, kau sudah habis, Seokjin."

"Habisi saja aku, _appa_."

Seokjin menjawab sinis, menyunggingkan senyum miringnya dan menerima satu tamparan lagi yang merobek bibirnya. Wanita itu terus memintanya berhenti, namun tangannya bahkan tidak sempat menghentikan lengan kekar itu mengaduk pipi Seokjin sampai berdarah.

Bila Tuhan mentakdirkan Seokjin mati digebuki ayahnya, sungguh, dia akan sangat senang. Biar _jalang_ itu tahu, Seokjin menderita gara-gara dia.

" _Chagi_. Sudah hentikan... sudah, Seokjin tidak bermaksud begitu pastinya... Seokjin-"

"Aku pulang."

Begitu suara bass menyapa seluruh ruangan, mereka semua langsung hening. Wanita itu langsung menghapus airmatanya kasar, menghilangkan bekas air mata yang menggenang. Pria paruh baya disampingnya juga langsung berusaha meredam marah.

"Namjoon-ah, selamat datang..."

Wanita itu yang pertama tersenyum, paksa dan mendatangi si jangkung berambut coklat gelap keunguan itu sambil menarik tangannya kecil. Namja itu menatap sang ayah dan membungkuk kecil, kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar pada adiknya, kemudian Seokjin yang duduk di sofa dengan ujung bibir robek.

"Seokjin-hyung-"

"Makan malam sudah siap, Namjoon-ah. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi mandi dulu lalu kita makan bersama, nde?"

Suara tegas milik sang ayah jauh terdengar lebih lembut intonasinya. Dia menatap putra tirinya dengan senyum super tenang. Kim Namjoon memandang ketiga orang itu bingung, kemudian beralih pada adiknya yang terisak dan menempel di dinding sekat menuju dapur.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa bapaknya melakukan adegan menjijikkan seperti drama klasik, itu jawabannya karena Kim Namjoon anak spesial yang membanggakan ayahnya dengan segudang prestasi. Yang membuat rasa iba di hati ayahnya dengan segudang penyakit dan kemalangan. Dan anak laki-laki yang lebih penurut seperti seorang munafik, bersebrangan dengan Seokjin si pemberontak.

"Ah, ne... aku akan pergi keatas dulu dengan Taetae."

Seokjin menyunggingkan senyum miring.

Benar dugaannya. Anak itu akan berpura-pura seperti hari sebelumnya. Dia akan lari dan mangkir agar tak melihat betapa menyedihkan hidup Seokjin yang digampari ayah kandungnya sejak Namjoon masuk ke dalam keluarga mereka. Bahkan saat usianya menginjak delapan belas juga, semuanya masih sampah.

 _Dia sampah dan Namjoon emas._

Penghabisannya belum selesai. Anak itu pulang, berarti dia harus dipaksa memainkan peran lagi didepan dia. Brengsek, memang.

Tidak ayahnya, ibu tirinya, atau anak sialan itu sendiri...

Semuanya tak peduli dengan Seokjin dan hatinya yang sakit. Sakit keras, sama sakitnya dengan anak emas ayahnya itu. Sakit sekali, sampai dia merasa mau mati saja. Pergi, mati membusuk dimana saja. Bahkan dia berani bertaruh pada pencipta kalau keluarganya tidak akan mencari atau bahkan peduli dengan berita ' _Seorang Anak SMA Mati Kelaparan di Jalan karena Ayahnya. Diketahui Bernama Kim Seokjin_.' Mana ada mereka peduli dengan berita begitu?

Bagi mereka, dia tidak lebih daripada sampah.

XXX

Seokjin bukan orang yang mudah menyerah.

Jika dia tadi tak dapat keluar dari rumah karena appanya memaksa mereka berlima makan malam baik-baik seperti keluarga kebanyakan, dia tak akan menurut begitu saja dan tinggal di rumah baik-baik.

Dia boleh mengikuti alur ayahnya yang ingin mereka makan malam seperti keluarga-terserah apalah itu Seokjin tidak peduli- tapi yang pasti, dia tak akan mengikuti seluruh perkataan ayahnya bagai bidak catur yang patuh pasrah pada tuannya.

 _Perlu dicatat, biar wajahnya manis, Seokjin adalah seorang pemberontak_.

Seperti saat ini, saat selimutnya dia juntaikan kebawah dan ranselnya sudah dilempar. Saat dia berdiri di balkon kamarnya setelah menutup jendela dan mematikan lampu, kemudian terjun kebawah diam-diam.

Jika dia tak bisa keluar dari rumah terang-terangan, dia akan mengumpat-umpat melakukannya.

Biar saja mereka berempat panik besok pagi-ah, mungkin bukannya panik, tapi malah bersyukur dan menghela napas lega.

Kalau boleh jujur,

Seokjin tidak punya tujuan yang lebih jelas daripada mati sekarang ini. Mungkin dia akan menginap di sauna dan menghirup udara sampai uang di sakunya habis dan menikmati nafas sebentar, lalu setelahnya mati dengan cara apapun. Seokjin tak pernah punya arah tujuan, tak pernah punya panduan dan tumpuan.

Bahkan setiap kali kakinya menapak tanah, dia tak tahu harus apa.

Tapi biarlah. Yang penting, dia keluar dari rumah itu. Itu hal yang paling meyakinkan buatnya. Hal yang paling menjamin buatnya.

Setelah selesai menapak tanah, dengan perlahan dia menuju gerbang rumahnya.

"Hyung?"

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Lelah. Ini pukul tiga pagi dan kenapa sialnya, anak itu bisa bangun?

"Apa?"

Dia segera berbalik dan mendapati namja jangkung dengan kaus tipis dan celana tidurnya itu berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan wajah menyebalkannya yang penuh tanda tanya dan tangan bergetar di kenop pintu rumah mereka.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini, hyung?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _dik_."

Seokjin menjawab sinis dan berbalik di detik berikutnya. Mengacuhkan namja yang lebih tan di ambang pintu.

Lalu setelah berapa lama ketika dia memanjat pagar, terdengar langkah kaki mengikutinya. Awalnya, dia acuh. Namun lama-kelamaan dia lelah dengan kelakuan bocah itu.

"Apa maumu, bodoh? Jangan mengikutiku seperti anjing."

Seokjin berbalik, mencengkram kuat kerah kaus Namjoon dan menariknya. Namja itu tak pergi dengan jaketnya, dia hanya menggunakan kaus tipis dan celana training hitam didepannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu, hyung... kau mau kabur dari rumah, kan?"

Seokjin tersenyum sinis. Dia lupa otak adiknya ini pintar.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau mau melarangku? Basi, Namjoon."

Seokjin tertawa, memutar matanya.

Kemudian melepaskan genggaman kausnya yang tipis dan mendorong Namjoon pelan. Seokjin melanjutkan perjalannya sampai ujung gang.

Tapi sepasang kaki itu mengikutinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku, Namjoon!"

Kim Namjoon diam ditempatnya. Dia tahu benar akan diteriaki seperti ini, dia juga tahu Seokjin akan marah karena perbuatannya.

"Kalau sendirian-"

"Aku selalu _sendirian_ , bangsat. Jangan sok peduli padaku. Pulang sana!"

Seokjin kembali memacu kakinya, mengacuhkan suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya yang dia yakin dari makhluk keras kepala itu. Dia tidak peduli, dia hanya mau pergi jauh-jauh dari kehidupan keluarganya yang aneh.

Dan mungkin mati membusuk dijalan, terserah. Dia tidak peduli.

"Hyung, jangan belok sana."

Suara pelan Namjoon tak dia pedulikan. Dia tetap memacu kakinya dan berjalan masuk kearah barat daya gang itu. Langkahnya lebih cepat dari Namjoon, biar kaki namja itu lebih panjang juga. Namjoon tidak baik dalam hal lari atau olahraga biar badannya bagus juga.

Seokjin memandang lurus kedepan, konstan berjalan sebelum tangan besar itu menggenggamnya kuat-kuat dan menariknya berjalan kearah terbalik.

"Kim Nam-"

"Dengar kataku. Disini berbahaya, kita harus pulang. Kita tidak hanya berdua disini, Seokjin"

Seokjin terdiam. Belum pernah dia menatap mata Namjoon yang sebegitu tajam, suaranya yang begitu berat juga belum pernah dia dengar.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, bodoh? Lepaskan! Nam-"

Seokjin sempat bergetar saat menyangkal adiknya itu. Kata-katanya membeku kala matanya menangkap dua pasang kaki mendekat kearah mereka. Tinggi masing-masing orang itu jauh diatas Namjoon, dengan badan bak kuli angkut dan muka sangar seperti singa. Memerah dan berkeringat, sebotol soju kosong ditangan masing-masing dari mereka.

"Penyusuuppp!!!"

Seorang dari mereka berteriak-setengah teler sambil memutar botol sojunya tinggi-tinggi. Dia tertawa seenaknya memamerkan gigi kuningnya.

"Hyung! Ada... yang cantik~ hik! Bisa dibawa pulang, hyung~"

Seorang dari mereka yang lebih pendek menginterupsi, berjalan mendekati Seokjin yang langsung dipunggungi Namjoon sampai dagunya menempel di bahu sang adik.

"Ouh... dia punya anjing penjaga... hyung!"

Namjoon mengeratkan tangannya pada Seokjin, tak bicara sepatah katapun bahkan saat Seokjin berusaha menepis tangannya yang selalu bergetar itu. Apa-apaan anak ini? Mau sok pahlawan dihadapannya?

Cih. Padahal kalau Namjoon tergores sedikit saja, Seokjin yang bakalan kena marah. Mau melindunginya? Kesurupan apa Kim Namjoon?

"Dongsaeng-ah... lihat anjing itu! Bahkan tuan putri tak mau bersamanya~ ouh... apa dia penculik?"

"Putri kita ini tidak suka padanya, hyung! Dia jahat!"

"Dongsaeng-ah~ kau tahu cara mematahkan tulangnya, bukan begitu?"

"Aye, aye! Anak baik tidak boleh kabur~"

Preman mabuk itu menghadang Namjoon dan mulai mengerjai dia. Memukul pipinya sampai limbung dan menendang perutnya. Seokjin hanya diam saja dan berusaha mencari celah buat lari, sama seperti yang dilakukan Namjoon tadi, namun gagal.

Namjoon yang ada dihadapannya dipukuli habis-habisan sementara anak itu terus berusaha berdiri biar kelihatannya tidak sanggup. Seokjin berniat menolongnya, namun nafasnya tercekat.

Yang lebih besar badannya mendekat kearahnya, menarik Seokjin kuat sekali sembari mengenggam dagunya bak boneka. Seokjin hanya diam, tak gentar sekalipun. Walau dia harus mati dikeroyok gelandangan, dia tak apa. Tapi kalau mampus diomeli bapaknya gara-gara anak sialan itu, Seokjin tidak sudi.

"Jangan melawan, bocah! Kupatahkan leher orang ini kalau kau sampai melawan!"

Gertakan itu membuat Namjoon tak berdiri lagi, membiarkan orang yang memukulinya puas menghajar dia. Entah dia sudah sekarat atau entah dia takut pada orang itu.

Dan kemudian, Seokjin merasakan orang itu menghimpitnya ke tembok sembari tangannya bermain di pantat sintalnya.

"Jangan berontak atau aku akan merobekmu..sayang."

Hanya saja, ada Kim Namjoon yang memberontak disini. Entah nyawa darimana orang itu bisa bangkit dan balas memukul preman tadi dengan botol soju. Dan itu membuat dua pemabuk tadi makin geram dan tambah menyiksanya.

Rahangnya dicekik kuat-kuat, diarahkan menuju bibir si pemabuk yang baunya minta ampun itu. Seokjin mengelak, menendang orang itu keras-keras walau di detik berikutnya dia rasa remuk karena dilempar menabrak tembok lainnya.

"Hyung-"

BRAKK

Seokjin kembali menjemput pening dan pekak ditelinganya. Pria yang mencekiknya itu menabrakkan kepalanya ke tembok keras-keras sambil berteriak, "tidur, cantik! Kau tidak boleh membantah" sampai rasa sakitnya setengah mampus.

Si mabuk itu tak menghiraukan jerit sesaknya atau peningnya sama sekali, masih melanjutkan aksinya. Sampai dia mengantuk.

Kepalanya pening. Sangat.

Samar-samar dia merasa sentuhan gamang di tubuhnya. Dan suara pukul serta bantingan botol kaca menganggu indera pendengarannya.

Seokjin tersenyum miring.

Apa dia akan mati begini? Diperkosa laki-laki dan dikeroyok? Atau mati dimaki ayahnya karena anak tiri kesayangannya itu bertengkar dengan preman?

Yang manapun terserah. Yang penting dia cepat mati.

Seokjin sudah tidak peduli. Semuanya terlalu sakit.

Sampai suara botol pecah itu menyapa telinganya dan wajah yang tak asing itu muncul didepannya. Habis. Babak belur dia, nafasnya kacau dan ditangannya sebotol soju pecah tergenggam. Pria yang menistakannya tadi terguling ke samping memegangi kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Seokjin ingin menutup matanya saja. Dia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa. Dia terlalu muak dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat dia bangun nanti. Dia terlalu muak dengan dunia dan dramanya.

Seokjin tak berusaha membuka matanya, tetap duduk diam bersandar di tembok dengan tubuh setengah limbung dan kepala berdarah. Seringai miring muncul di wajahnya.

 _Apa ini akhir buatku?_

Belum ada tiga detik Seokjin memejamkan matanya, tengkuknya dicubit kuat.

Dia terkesiap, ingin menjerit keras.

Dan saat itu, bibirnya menyapa substrat kenyal yang anyir dan basah. Sedingin malam, selembut kulit ari jeruk yang terkelupas. Aroma besi mendominasi, tapi Seokjin masih merasakan rasa mint dari lidahnya yang menginvasi dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Tunggu.

Meraup, melumat, menekan tengkuknya untuk semakin mendekat pada dia. Bukan dua sosok preman gendut yang tadi yang mengemut bibirnya. Bukan salah satu dari brengsek itu yang mengenggam nadinya kuat-kuat. Bukan mereka yang menyapu langit-langitnya dengan lembut memabukkan.

Bukan.

Tapi dia, yang piyamanya terkoyak. Yang basah keringat dan berhias lebam, yang dadanya menyapa angin malam yang kejam dihadapannya.

Kim Namjoon.

 _Adiknya sendiri_ , mencium-bukan. _Mencumbu_ bibirnya.

Siapapun tolong bilang pada Tuhan untuk mengampuni dosa Seokjin di masa lampau agar dia tak mendapat hidup lebih pelik dari ini.

XXX

 **A/N:** **(aku suka bikin a/n guys! hehe)**

 **Ada yang mau tebak, kira-kira namjun sama jin mau aku apain ya di chapter depan?**

 **Sepatah dua patah kata buat ff ini... ini adalah ff REMAKE dari ffku yang pernah kupublish di wattpad. Hanya bedanya, cast, fandom, bahasa. Dan alurnya juga kuubah parah. Cuma konsepnya aja sama.**

 **Ini peringatan banget banget banget...**

 **1\. Karena ini namjin yang jadi main character, mungkin ini bakalan sangat sangat sangat menjerumus. Mereka berdua tidak bisa tidak menjerumus kalau genrenya gak dibuat angst. Gimana dong? :( Huhuhu *cry* mereka akan penuh dosa, aku tahu. Aku ini penuh dosa. Aku thau.**

 **2\. Mengandung sedikit unsur incest. Buat reader-deul yang terganggu dengan topik ini, sungguh aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian membacanya sampe sini :( tapi gak sepenuhnya incest kok. AKU PUNYA RENCANA**

 **3\. Hehehe... kim!family lagi HEHEHEHE. ada yang mau rikues sesuatu? (Tidak menjamin keterkabulannya sih tapi akan kupikirkan)**

 **Oiya. Buat reader-deul yang merayakan idul fitri,** **Mohon maaf lahir batin ya! Maafkan aku jika ada salah :)**

 **Ditunggu kritik sarannya**

 **SummerChii,** **27.06.17**


	2. chapter 2

**Deep in Your Heart**

 **SummerChii**

.

.

disclaimer: saya maunya mereka milik saya tapi gak boleh :(

.

.

warn: bxb! incest! otw menjerumus!(masih otw) kim!family. absurd, gaje, alur aneh, majumundur/eh/

.

.

.

 **02\. A Lonely One**

Kim Taehyung malam itu memanipulasi telepon rumah. Menelepon Jimin tengah malam dan memintanya merapal PR sejarah mereka untuk disalin.

 _'Taeee~ kerjakan sendiri... kau kan pintarr! Hyung-hyungmu jugaa... aku, aku ngantukk...'_

Suara parau Jimin disebrang sana tak membuat Taehyung berhenti.

"Tolong aku... please, Chim... tolong aku! Namjoon-hyung mana mungkin kubangunkan.. dan kau tau Seokjin-hyung galaknya minta ampun."

 _'Ada jawabannya di buku, Tae... cari-'_

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya dibuku... tolong aku, Chimchimku, Mochiku, sahabatku tercinta yang paling baik di muka bumi~"

Anak itu dirayu sampai lemas dengan alasan Taehyung akan mati berdiri kalau tidak dapat salinan dari teman masa kecilnya itu. Dan tentu, Jimin mana mau teman masa kecilnya meninggal sia-sia gara-gara PRnya tidak dikerjakan.

Dengan tangan memegang telepon dan satunya diatas kertas, tulisan bak pantat bebek-nya menyalin rapalan mantra Jimin yang sempurna di kertas putih. Dalam hatinya dia sujud sembah meminta maaf pada Im Yoona- _saem_ yang cantik karena dia menyalin PR teman, juga pada ayah-ibunya karena dia kelupaan membuat PR dan terpaksa mencontek Jimin. Kalau sampai besok dia ketakutan dan jadi gemetar, dia sudah berjanji akan mengaku.

Setelah selesai menyalin semua dikte Jimin ke kertas putih, dia mengucapkan selamat tidur dan terimakasih banyak sekali. Bahkan Taehyung terus mengatakan kalau Jimin itu seperti ibu peri walau sang empunya suara sudah jijik mendengar ocehan kawannya.

Selesai bicara, Kim Taehyung menyalin PR nya dengan hati-hati dan merubah beberapa kata disana agar tak 100% mirip. Dia diajari trik begini sama Namjoon-hyung, kata dia, teman-temannya banyak yang melakukan hal ini kala mereka meminjam tugas hyungnya itu.

Taehyung menyelesaikan PR nya hampir jam tiga.

Dan dia langsung melompat ke kasur dengan senangnya karena berhasil membuat PR tanpa diketahui mencuri telepon rumah. Ini pasti anugrah Tuhan buat anak baik sepertinya.

 **BRUKK**

Suara itu membuat Taehyung menerjapkan matanya.

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh kebawah.

Bocah itu awalnya takut, tapi rasa penasaran membunuhnya. Dia mengintip ke arah jendela besar kamarnya yang masih tertutup, dan mendapati selimut serta sprei menjuntai kebawah dari jendela sebelah. Sebuah tas hitam besar teronggok seperti sampah dibawah sana.

Lalu dengan hati-hati, Taehyung melirik ke jendela kamar kakaknya.

Benar saja, sudah dibuka dan hyungnya sudah menjuntaikan kaki kebawah.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, bocah itu langsung lari keluar kamarnya dan turun kebawah. Kakinya dia pacu cepat-cepat dan sehening mungkin.

Sesampainya di kamar kakak keduanya, dia langsung mendobrak masuk tanpa ketukan, menepuk punggung Namjoon yang tertidur sampai si jangkung itu membuka matanya kaget.

"Hyung! Hyung! Jin-hyung mau kabur!"

XXX

Itu kejadian dua atau tiga jam yang lalu.

Sekarang Taehyung ada di mobil. Ayahnya menyetir seperti orang mabuk dan ibunya diam didepan dengan raut tegang.

Dalam hati kecilnya dia merasa berdosa sedikit.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, pihak rumah sakit menelepon rumah. Teleponnya ada di kamar Taehyung dan anak itu yang mengangkat, syok, lalu memberinya pada sang ibu yang terkantuk-kantuk. Tak ada lima menit memegang telepon, wajah _eomma_ nya menjadi sangat panik. Wanita itu langsung membangunkan appanya.

Dan dia memaksa ikut mereka walau dia tak tau pergi kemana.

Sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan, dia sampai didepan gedung putih. Taehyung kenal jelas ini rumah sakit.

Pikirannya langsung kalut.

Dia semakin merasa bersalah. Harusnya tadi dia membangunkan appanya saja untuk mengejar Seokjin, jangan mengusik tidurnya Namjoon. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang gawat pada kedua hyungnya, Taehyung sudah bersumpah akan mewafatkan dirinya saja.

"Ah, tuan Kim... putra anda ada didalam."

Saat suara perawat menggema, Taehyung langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan mendapati namja jangkung itu duduk didalam sebuah bilik yang ditirai hijau.

Wajahnya penuh lebam dan kapas yang dibasahi obat merah. Beberapa medis sedang merawat lukanya. Dia langsung menatap sang ayah tepat di mata. Rasa bersalah menusuk mata marah dan khawatir dari sang ayah.

Tapi appanya langsung menelan emosi dalam-dalam saat melihat dokter pribadi Namjoon ada disana dan sedang menempelkan stetoskopnya di dada namja itu. Kerut kesal dan cemas tak hilang dari kepala dokter beruban yang merawat kakaknya sejak kecil.

Selang berapa menit, dia melepas stetoskopnya. Dan menatap sinis pada Kim Namjoon sendiri.

"Anakmu **hebat** , tuan Kim. Dia tahu tidak boleh beraktifitas fisik berat-berat, tapi barusan dia menghajar dua preman mabuk."

Dokter tua itu menghela napas lelah, mengurut pelipisnya.

"Yang satu kepalanya bocor, satu lagi dapat empat belas jahitan diwajah dan babak belur. Oh, anakmu yang lain sedang tidur disebelah sana. Gegar otak ringan dan memar-memar. Lalu anak ini..."

Dokter Jung menjabarkan semuanya sampai akar-akar tanpa diminta. Pria tua itu cepat naik darah dan penyebab utamanya, seperti biasa, pasien mudanya yang otaknya miring ini. Nada sarkas tak luput dari tiap untaian katanya.

"...mau ditahan aparat polisi kalau dua orang yang dia hajar itu tidak terbukti bersalah."

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melotot pada Kim Namjoon. Pun juga ibunya, juga ayahnya.

Sementara anak itu diam ditempatnya dengan santai seakan ditahan polisi bukan ancaman negara ataupun kata-kata yang menyerang keamanannya. Dia tetap duduk tenang, biar bibirnya makin kehilangan warna. Menatap tirai disebelah kanannya intens, dengan nafas pelan yang berat.

Dokter Jung memijat kepalanya sekali lagi sambil mengambil papan jalan yang dia taruh di nakas samping ranjang namja itu.

"Soal Namjoon, baiknya kalian ikut ke ruanganku untuk membicarakan kondisinya."

Lalu ketiganya pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung dan Namjoon yang hanya berdiam diri berdua. Dokter Jung sempat meminta sang adik untuk membujuk pasiennya itu berbaring, kalau bisa tidur. Tapi Taehyung hanya menunduk menanggapi pria itu. Dia hanya bisa diam, hatinya terlalu kacau. Ini semua salahnya. Mana mungkin dia bisa tenang?

Namjoon menepuk bahunya. Taehyung pikir hyungnya itu akan menenagkan dia.

Tapi tidak.

Namja itu bertumpu pada bahu sempit Taehyung, menapakkan kakinya yang membiru ke lantai. Dinginnya granit menyapa saraf sensorik pada telapak kakinya yang tak beralas.

Tidak sampai dua menit berdiri, tubuhnya limbung.

"H-hyung.."

" _Gwenchana, gwenchana_. Aku hanya pusing sedikit, Tae."

Taehyung memegangi lengan hyungnya, menatapnya cemas dan langsung menarik troli iv-nya agar bisa mengikuti pergerakan _namja_ Kim itu.

"Hyung.. Jung- _ahjussi_ bilang kau harus berbaring- hyung! Mau kemana?!"

Taehyung menatap dalam iris kecoklatan Namjoon, mengenggam lengannya kuat-kuat dan berusaha menahannya. Tapi Namjoon tidak menggubrisnya barang sedikit saja.

"Hyung-"

"Jin-hyung sendirian."

XXX

Dua hari berselang dari malam itu.

Seokjin sudah pindah ke ruang rawat biasa. Dan Namjoon masih sama, tidur disamping ranjang Seokjin biarpun setiap pagi dia akan mendapat ocehan dari dokter pribadinya sendiri. Dia akan tetap bersikukuh menginap di rumah sakit walaupun paginya dia harus pergi sekolah.

Dan Seokjin masih tidur.

 _Tidak_. Dia sempat bangun sebentar tengah malam kemarin, tapi berlanjut tidur lagi sebelum Taehyung sempat memanggil orangtua mereka. Dokter menyatakan kalau namja itu sudah baik-baik saja. Hanya sakit kepala hebat yang akan menerjangnya saat bangun nanti. Benturan yang kemarin itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk membuat dia lupa ingatan atau cacat fisik lainnya.

Sorenya, Seokjin bangun total dan langsung mendapat serangkaian tes yang membuatnya jengah. Hampir semua hal dia ingat kecuali malam itu, saat dia dihajar dan menghajar dua orang. Yang diingatnya, dia lari dari rumah dan Kim Namjoon mengejarnya. Lalu dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

"Apa aku terjatuh? Kecelakaan? Ditabrak?"

Dokter yang menangani namja itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar Seokjin berhenti cerita dan malah balik bertanya. Dokter muda itu menoleh pada kedua orangtua pasiennya dan meminta izin keduanya untuk memberitau sang anak.

"Kau dikeroyok preman, Jin."

Sang ibu yang menjawab, mengatakan seluruh kejadian yang dia tahu dari Namjoon dan hanya mendapat respon ' _oh_ ' dari putranya yang tak ada minat menatap sang ibu. Dia bahkan hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sinis jendela kamarnya sendiri.

Dia tidak peduli dengan ibu tirinya yang bercerita atau apalah itu. Juga tidak peduli ucapan syukur _yeoja_ disampingnya karena Seokjin sudah selamat.

 _Rasanya dia melupakan sesuatu._

 _Ah, tapi apa pedulinya?_

Dokter muda tadi meninggalkan ruangan dan membiarkan keluarga itu berbincang. Ini pertama kalinya sang ayah menjenguk pasiennya sejak dua malam lalu.

Tidak berapa lama, ayahnya berkoar.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Hanya bisa cari masalah terus saja! Merepotkan!"

Pria paruh baya itu memijat pelipisnya, menatap Seokjin yang masih diam sambil tersenyum sinis. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi, dan dia sudah biasa dihina semacam ini. Ini belum hujatan apa-apa buatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku saat rekanku bilang kalian berulah. Jika saja bukan gara-gara kau lari dari rumah, semua tidak akan begini!"

 _Ya. Penyiksaan batinnya baru akan dimulai setelah ayahnya-_

"Untung saja Namjoon ada waktu itu."

- _menyebut Kim Namjoon_.

Sumber sengsaranya selama ini. _Kim Namjoon._ Entah ada dimana dia, tapi Seokjin tidak suka fakta kalau mereka berdua _masih_ hidup. Jika dia masih belum bisa mati, dia meminta pada Dewa untuk memanggil Namjoon terlebih dahulu dengan cara paling menyakitkan. Biar anak itu tahu rasa bagaimana rasanya sakit sampai mau mati.

Jika Namjoon tidak mati, baiknya dia saja yang mati agar semuanya tidak rumit.

"Kalau bukan gara-gara ulahmu itu, Namjoon tidak akan sampai diinterogasi. Kalau bukan karenamu juga dia tidak akan cedera sampai begitu! Kau tahu adikmu sakit-sakitan dan sekarang kau tambah lagi dengan ulah barbarmu itu! Ayahmu ini aparat negara, tapi anaknya malah bertingkah seperti preman! Aku malu punya anak sepertimu! Kau-"

"Lalu kenapa menolongku?! Untuk memakiku karena Namjoon sekarat, dia ditahan polisi, dia tergores?! Belum cukup aku dimaki satu sekolah karena ada _pelacur_ dirumah kita?! Belum cukup-"

PLAKKK

"Jaga bicaramu, Kim Seokjin!"

" **Tidak**. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku akan mengoceh sampai mati biar kamu puas!"

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Sang ayah mengangkat tangannya lagi, membuat Seokjin menutup mata. Ini tamparan kedua dan pastinya akan sakit, mengingat yang tadi saja masih perih dan membekaskan pening dikepalanya.

Tiga detik, lima detik.

Tidak ada kulit yang menyapa pipinya. Hanya angin. Saat dia membuka mata, sosok tinggi itu langsung ada didepannya.

Kim-bukan. Namjoon sedang menahan tangan ayahnya.

Dia tersenyum lembut, dan itu saja cukup untuk membuat pria paruh baya dihadapannya menarik tangan dan meredam emosi dalam-dalam. Mau seberapa keraspun sang ayah, dia akan begitu lembek pada _anak-anaknya_. Dan itu membuat Seokjin mual.

Sorotnya masih sama, tenang dan lembut. Dan Seokjin benci dengan hal semacam itu.

"Bahkan dia masih sempat membelamu! Berterimakasihlah padanya, Seokjin!"

Dan ucapan itu membuatnya semakin sakit.

Ayahnya tidak mengerti dia. Tidak. _Pria itu tak mengerti apapun._ Dia tidak tahu apapun, yang dia tahu hanya istri barunya dan _anak-anak_ barunya. Tidak tahu Seokjin, atau ibunya, atau hidupnya. Tidak tahu.

Seokjin baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya sebelum kata-kata bapaknya itu menohok dia dititik terdalam.

"Aku menyesal punya anak sepertimu... Kim Seokjin."

Cukup.

Sudah cukup semuanya. Sudah cukup dia menelan semuanya.

XXX

"Jihye-ah.."

Wanita itu masih diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit terisak dihadapan pria yang lebih tua dua belas tahun darinya itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau perbuatannya dulu akan berakhir seperti ini.

" _Mianhae_... kalau bukan karena aku, mungkin Seokjin tidak akan sampai sebegininya... aku.. gagal. Sungguh... aku minta maaf."

 _Yeoja_ berusia tiga puluh itu masih terisak, menutupi wajahnya dan menyesali perbuatannya yang terlalu bodoh dulu. Perbuatannya dan segala kesalahannya pada _putra_ tertuanya itu.

Sungguh, baginya Kim Seokjin sama seperti Taehyung, _sama juga seperti Namjoon._ Sama rata dia mengasihi mereka bertiga. Biar dia memang paling memperhatikan Namjoon, tapi dia tak membedakan ketiganya. Sungguh.

"Jangan menangis. Tidak apa... Seokjin bukan kesalahanmu. Dia seperti ini bukan kesalahanmu, Jihye-ah. Jangan khawatir."

Semua perkataan sang suami mentah di telinga _yeoja_ itu. Dia tetap menangis dalam pelukan _namja_ itu, disisi tembok koridor rumah sakit yang gelap. Matanya terpejam, dengan dada yang terasa sakit mengingat dosanya dimasa lampau.

"Kalau waktu itu aku tidak datang... mungkin kalian masih baik-baik saja... mungkin _eonni_ masih baik-baik saja. Mungkin Seokjin tidak akan jadi seperti ini, _oppa_... maaf... maaf-"

"Bukan salahmu. Apa yang terjadi pada Hana itu bukan salahmu. Seokjin memberontak juga bukan salahmu, _chagi_..."

Acara tangis-menangis itu masih berlanjut sampai sang ayah dipanggil rekannya. Meninggalkan Jihye sendirian yang tersenyum palsu dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, namun kemudian berjongkok menangisi dosanya sambil menghadap tembok.

Didepan ruangan Kim Seokjin, di koridor gelap yang remang cahayanya.

Pada tembok dingin itu, sang ibu mengadu.

Dibalik tembok diujung koridor sana, putranya terpaku. Matanya menyorot datar, tanpa ekspresi.

 _Hana. Dan Seokjin-hyung.. Sebenarnya siapa... dua orang itu?_

XXX

Sudah sering dia katakan dalam hati maupun di bibir tebalnya.

 _Dia cuma mau mati._

Atau tidak, _dia cuma mau Namjoon mati._ Selesai.

Tapi kelihatannya, Tuhan lebih sayang pada anak itu daripada dia.

Seokjin tertawa sinis.

Bahkan Dewa juga membela anak itu. Mana bisa menang dia melawan Dewa?

 _"Aku menyesal punya anak sepertimu... Kim Seokjin."_

 _Fatal_. Itu perkataan yang paling menusuk dadanya.

Jelas _appa_ nya menyesal punya dia, karena sudah ada Namjoon yang lebih cakap ini-itu daripada dia yang bodoh dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Jelas dia hanya sampah disini.

Seokjin membiarkan kaki telanjangnya menapaki semen kering diatas atap rumah sakit yang agak basah karena hujan, tertawa seperti orang gila dengan setelan kebesaran rumah sakit yang berwarna biru.

Kepalanya masih dibebat perban, dan masih terasa sedikit pening.

Angin malam menusuk punggungnya, menyibak rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan lengan piyamanya yang longgar. Mengeringkan airmata yang mendingin dipipinya.

Dia terlalu bingung. Terlalu pusing.

Terlalu sakit, semuanya.

Kepalanya, tubuhnya, hatinya. Semuanya sakit. Telinganya terus berdengung, merapal perkataan sang ayah akan betapa tak bergunanya ia, betapa dia membawa malu dan sial. Betapa sesalnya pria itu memiliki Seokjin.

Namjoon _lebih_ baik. Namjoon _lebih_ tahu diri walaupun dia adik. Namjoon _lebih_ dewasa daripada dirinya, Namjoon _lebih_ berguna daripada sampah macam dia. Namjoon _lebih_ dan _lebih_ dengan segala keagungannya.

 _Iri. Benci. Dengki._

Harusnya anak itu dia dorong saja dulu dari tangga. Pembunuh juga harusnya mati dibunuh sebelum dia membunuh satu nyawa lagi, kan?

Anggap saja Seokjin gila. Tapi memang benar, otaknya sudsh rusak karena Namjoon selalu mengambil atensi semua orang darinya.

Jika memang Namjoon mau mengambil semuanya, Seokjin akan berikan sekarang. Sampai sesak dan sakitnya akan Seokjin berikan. Sampai hidupnya juga akan dia berikan.

Matanya yang basah menatap pintu kawat yang memagari sekeliling atap rumah sakit itu. Sebuah kunci melingkar ditangannya, kunci yang diambilnya dari petugas diam-diam tadi.

Seokjin sudah memutuskan, dia akan membuat semuanya menjerit esok pagi.

 _Biar Namjoon puas mengambil semuanya._

Biar ayahnya lega tidak punya anak seperti dia.

Kakinya dia pacu cepat menuju gerbang surganya yang sudah dia buka itu, tidak peduli bila hujan memperingatinya dengan air yang licin. Seokjin hanya ingin bebas, melompat, terbang.

Dia ingin pulang dan mengadu pada _eomma_ nya.

Belum sampai kakinya menapak angin, tangan besar itu menjeratnya kuat-kuat, lebih kuat dari rontaan tubuhnya yang masih lemas.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK! LEPAS!"

 _Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya._

Tidak bisa lepas, dia hanya bisa berteriak. Sampai suaranya hilang. Frustasi, takut. Kesal, benci, marah... sampai dadanya teraduk-aduk. Sampai kuku-kukunya mencengkram lapisan daging yang berdarah.

Dibalik punggungnya dia merasakan pipi itu bersandar, basah. Rambutnya yang basah, punggungnya dan wajahnya. Aromanya yang khas, serta jemari yang tidak pernah berubah. Dia kenal ini semua. Dia kenal orang ini bahkan hanya dengan kulitnya menempel satu sama lain. Bahkan hanya dengan deru nafasnya, Seokjin kenal.

Dia benci.

 _Dia takut._

Kalau tangan itu tidak mengenggamnya, mungkin dia tidak akan _takut_ atau ragu untuk terjun begitu saja. Kalau orang itu tak mengangkatnya menjauh dari pinggir pembatas, mungkin Seokjin tinggal jadi daging tanpa nyawa dibawah sana dan bebas dari rasa takut.

Kalau bukan gara-gara orang itu, Seokjin tidak akan se-sesak ini.

 _Sesak_. Sampai seluruh suaranya hilang.

"Maaf..."

Sesak sekali saat dia sadar, dari semua orang penting dalam hidupnya, setan inilah yang menggenggamnya paling erat.

"Maaf membuatmu tertekan. Maaf karena aku ' _membunuh'_ _eomma_ mu. Maaf karena kau harus berbagi ayah denganku. Maaf karena aku tiba-tiba menghancurkan keluargamu. Maaf... maaf.. maaf karena aku hidup... bahkan setelah semua usahamu, maaf... karena aku masih hidup..."

Seokjin hanya menangis, tidak peduli orang itu mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggangnya dan membuatnya bergelung. Tidak peduli kalau isakkannya terdengar begitu pilu. Dia sudah tidak tahu malu lagi dengan orang itu. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika kukunya merusak jaringan epidermis sosok dipunggungnya.

Biar dia menangis seperti itu. Dia hanya terlalu sesak.

Seluruh frasa kebun binatang maupun penghuni neraka sudah ada diujung bibirnya, siap terlempar pada sosok tinggi yang merengkuh dia kuat-kuat dari belakang. Siap menggores hati namja itu yang bebal dan membuatnya serangan jantung mendadak.

Tapi semuanya terhenti saat dia sadar tangan besar dongsaengnya merengkuh dia begitu dalam, _lebih dalam_ daripada yang ayahnya lakukan. _Lebih erat_ daripada yang ibunya berikan. _Lebih hangat_ dari segalanya, dengan segala ketakutannya dan sesalnya.

Seokjin bisa merasakan itu. Tulus.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Aku disini, hyung. Aku dibelakangmu, pulanglah padaku kalau terlalu berat. Minta padaku maka akan kubela semua kesalahanmu. Tatap aku saat semuanya sangat sakit. Pukul saja aku, tampar, tinju aku dengan tanganmu kalau itu bisa menuai maafmu. Jangan begini. Jangan berpikir pendek. Jangan gegabah. Jangan jadikan aku orang yang _membunuhmu_."

Buram. Semuanya buram dimata Seokjin. Terlalu banyak airmata yang keluar. Terlalu perih matanya bekerja.

"Berikan aku kesempatan... sampai kau lulus untuk merubah pemikiranmu.Kalau itu tidak berhasil, kau boleh bunuh aku pelan-pelan atau kita bunuh diri sama-sama."

Seokjin tidak tau harus atau tidak memberikan kesempatan. Seokjin tidak tahu harus diam dalam pelukannya atau nekad terjun berdua karena dia tidak bisa melepas tangannya. Dia sungguh tidak tahu harus apa.

Tak berapa lama, dia melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam netra kecoklatan Seokjin, mengenggam jemari-jemarinya dengan tangan bergetar dan wajah basah air hujan, air mata juga. Dia menatap Seokjin yakin, kemudian senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Dan Seokjin merasa dihipnotis oleh onyx Kim Namjoon.

XXX

 **a/n :** **ini apa ini apa ini apaaaa** OAO **bisa juga aku menulis yang beginii**

 **maafkan update ku yang lamaa :( aku baru sempat mengetiknya lagi...**

 **mungkin kalian ada yang bertambah bingung? hehehehe, semua nanti akan dijelaskan pelan-pelan** **terima kasih sudah membaca~**

 **SummerChii**

 **2017\. 07.10**


	3. chapter 3

Deep in Your Heart

SummerChii

.

.

.

disclaimer: saya maunya mereka milik saya tapi gak boleh :(

.

.

.

warn: bxb! incest! otw menjerumus!(masih otw) kim!family. absurd, gaje, alur aneh, majumundur/eh/

 **03\. One Who Watch My Back**

 _'Anak itu pasti syok berat dengan apa yang menimpanya.'_

 _'Iya, kasihan... padahal masih kecil tapi harus melihat ibunya seperti itu...'_

 _'Kudengar, itu gara-gara ayahnya selingkuh dengan janda beranak satu kan?'_

 _'Yeoja itu juga, usianya dua belas tahun lebih muda. Cih, pria memang hanya mau dengan yang lebih muda! Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu dan melupakan istrinya!'_

 _'Putranya yeoja itu juga... katanya anak gelap, kan? Dia pasti memanfaatkan kemalangan putranya itu buat menghancurkan keluarga orang, menjijikkan!'_

 _'Sial sekali nasib bocah itu, harus bersaudara dengan orang yang menghancurkan keluarganya.'_

 _Seokjin diam saja mendengar bisik-bisik keras didepan ruangannya. Matanya menyorot kosong plafon diatasnya. Bahkan sampai dalam tidurnya dia bisa mendengar semua cemooh itu._

 _Sial sekali dia harus bersaudara dengan pembunuh ibunya._ _Berbagi marga pula._

 _"H-hyung... gwenchana?"_

 _Orang pertama yang Seokjin lihat setelah tidurnya adalah setan itu, duduk disampingnya dengan rambut cepak pendek yang berantakan dan bantal karakter Ryan didekat tangannya. Dan dia masih tetap disana bahkan setelah Seokjin memukulnya._

 _Tatapannya seakan dia bukan pendosa. Seakan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seakan dia itu anak baik yang menemani hyungnya._

 _"Pergi sana!"_

 _Seokjin menghardiknya keras, menyingkirkan tangannya yang ingin digenggam oleh jemari 'adik'nya yang lebih kurus dari dia._

 _Anak itu menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah, kemudian menunduk._

 _Seokjin ingat semua yang eommanya bilang soal anak didepannya ini. Anak yang membuat eommanya sakit dan meninggalkan Seokjin serta ayahnya. Anak dari wanita jalang yang merebut appanya. Eommanya selalu bilang begitu, kalau dia mati nanti, ingat nama Song Ji Hye dan anaknya yang sial sebagai pembunuh._

 _Seokjin akan mengingatnya terus. Terutama bocah sialan yang merebut appanya itu. Dia membuat Seokjin kehilangan semuanya. Eomma, juga appanya._

 _"Tapi, hyung... eomma bilang aku harus diam disini sampai eomma kembali."_

 _"Persetan dengan eommamu! Kalian berdua itu sama saja, munafik!"_

 _"Hyung, tapi-"_

 _"JANGAN PEGANG!"_

 _Seokjin tidak menggubris anak itu dan tetap menjaga jarak darinya. Melihat yang lebih tua seperti jijik padanya, Namjoon lalu mundur sedikit dengan kursinya dan hanya diam disana memandangi Seokjin. Yang lebih tua cuma bisa menggulung tubuhnya, mengeratkan genggaman pada lututnya saat dia membola dan mengubur wajahnya._

 _Menangis, lagi. Mengenang ibunya._

 _Dia tahu mau sekeras apa dia mengusir anak sialan itu, Namjoon tidak akan pergi. Dia dan wanita jalang itu sama saja. Pura-pura perhatian. Pura-pura baik padanya. Pura-pura. Semua supaya mereka mendapatkan ayahnya. Meraup semuanya dari Seokjin._

 _Seokjin hanya bisa menangis sampai kembali tidur lagi, tanpa pernah peduli Namjoon dibelakangnya._ _Menjaga dia diam-diam._

 _Namjoon akan tetap menjaganya seperti anjing dan mengeratkan tangannya pada ujung selimut, karena dia tidak bisa mengenggam tangan Seokjin saat namja itu terjaga._

XXX

Namja cantik itu membuka matanya, dan atap putih langsung menyambut dia.

Seokjin tidak tahu apa semalam dia kesurupan, atau mabuk, atau dia terlalu teler untuk melawan. Yang dia ingat, kemarin dia mengikuti kemauan namja brengsek - _adiknya-_ untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur, menenangkan diri dan beristirahat dengan benar.

Dan disinilah dia.

Diatas ranjangnya, dengan pakaian rumah sakit kering yang hangat. Infus ditangannya dan perbannya yang pasti sudah diganti. Disampingnya, Kim Namjoon mengorok keras dengan bibir ada ditangannya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain mengenggam ujung selimut yang Seokjin pakai.

Rasanya dia malas melihat wajah itu.

Kesal bercampur marah karena mimpinya barusan dan karena _namja_ itu terlampau banyak mencampuri hidupnya.

Kalau Namjoon boleh dia tendang, mungkin dia akan menendangnya sampai neraka.

Belum sempat kaki Seokjin terangkat untuk menendang Namjoon, matanya menangkap bekas luka di lengan bebas namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Luka terbuka bekas cakaran dan tancapan kuku-kuku. Kuku manusia. Bukan kuku kucing atau anjing, tentunya.

Kukunya.

Dan Namjoon bahkan tidak menutupnya dengan perban atau apapun itu. Dibiarkan begitu saja, tanpa obat merah dan kelihatannya belum dibersihkan. Bahkan Namja itu belum mengganti bajunya yang kemarin.

Jika Seokjin tidak ingat Namjoon adalah pembunuh ibunya, mungkin dia akan langsung tersentuh dengan perbuatan Kim-sialan ini. Sayangnya, dia ingat jelas bagaimana ibunya mati gara-gara orang ini.

"Hyung? A-ah, maaf... aku-"

"Hm. Karena kau sudah bangun, keluar sana."

Seokjin memotong namja itu datar, menatapnya tajam dan mendapat tatapan bingung Namjoon yang berlagak polos seperti biasa. Tak sampai semenit memproses kata-katanya, si jangkung itu tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri mengikuti titah yang lebih tua.

" _Nde_. Aku pergi dulu."

Namjoon berbalik darinya. Punggung lebarnya mengarah pada Seokjin, dan perlahan anak itu hilang dibalik pintu. Perlahan sekali, sampai Seokjin merasa terlalu lama memandangnya.

Setelah Namjoon pergi, Seokjin termenung.

Apa ini bisa jadi kesempatan dia untuk benar-benar menerima kenyataan? Atau ini kesempatan dia untuk berpikir ulang tentang hidupnya? Tidak.

Apa... ini peluang buatnya untuk balas dendam?

Apa dia sanggup membuat Jihye sakit hati dengan memperalat orang yang menggenggam dia begitu kuat sampai berdarah-darah?

 _Apa dia sanggup benar-benar jadi pembunuh?_

XXX

"Kau sudah boleh pulang dua atau tiga hari lagi, hyung."

Taehyung yang datang ke kamarnya waktu itu, menatapnya dengan senang dan lega. lalu dia tersenyum lebar walaupun sedikit kaku. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu akrab-lebih tepatnya Taehyung terlalu takut dengan hyungnya yang 'agak' galak ini. Dulu sewaktu dia masih lebih kecil, Seokjin akan marah besar bahkan kalau tangannya hanya iseng sedikit. Seokjin juga sering mengacuhkannya. Bahkan kalau dia mengambek Seokjin akan cuek dan memandangnya sangat galak.

Alhasil, Taehyung jadi takut dengan hyung tertuanya ini. Agaknya namja itu kurang menyukai dia.

Tapi Namjoon-hyungnya itu benar-benar sayang sama Jin-hyung. Jin-hyung memang galak dengan semua orang, suka teriak-teriak dan marah. Memang begitu tabiatnya. Itu yang Taehyung tahu selama ini. Namjoon-hyungnya selalu bilanh jangan dipikirkan, kalau Jin-hyung mulai berkata jahat padanya.

Dan dia bilang, harusnya mereka tidak saling benci.

Jadi, Taehyung berusaha untuk _tidak saling benci_ dan mulai _membuat suasana akrab_ pada Jin-hyung. Apalagi setelah kemarin dia tahu hyung tertuanya mau lompat dari atap karena masalah yang tak dia ketahui. Sepertinya namja itu _t_ _idak segalak yang dia pikirkan._

 _Dia terlihat menyedihkan._

"Pulang tidak pulang... tidak ada bedanya."

Nah.

Seokjin juga mengatakan itu beberapa hari lalu.

Itu membuat Taehyung berpikir, mulai memperhatikan sekitarnya. Appanya yang bahkan hanya dua kali menjenguk. Eommanya yang lebih banyak sibuk dengan Namjoon-hyung dan sering terdiam saat menunggui Seokjin-hyung. Seokjin-hyung sendiri yang pendiam dan sepertinya benci dengan eommanya, dan Namjoon-hyungnya yang ketara sekali memperhatikan hyung tertuanya seperti anak kecil.

Itu semua aneh buatnya.

Tapi dia akan mengikuti Namjoon-hyungnya yang berlaku seperti itu pada Seokjin. Setidaknya diantara mereka berlima, Namjoon hyung yang bisa dia ikuti dan dia yakin-orang itu benar.

"Jangan bilang begitu hyung. _Orang bisa berubah_! Namjoon-hyung suka bilang begitu. Jadi, dengar ya! Kamu tidak boleh macam-macam! Aku dan Namjoon-hyung akan memperhatikanmu terus, lihat saja!"

Seokjin sampai melotot mendengar Taehyung.

Setengah mati Taehyung melawan rasa takutnya dengan tertawa garing saat Seokjin memandangnya tajam.

XXX

Sepertinya omongan Taehyung punya dampak positif.

Seokjin tidak melakukan apapun yang berarti bahkan sampai detik ini, setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali kesekolah. Dia hanya menjalani harinya monoton dan sarat bicara, sarat menatap, sarat berekspresi.

Wanita yang terpaksa dia panggil ibu itu berkali-kali menanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja, khawatir apakah benturan itu membuat Seokjin sering terbengong dan tidak fokus seperti saat ini. Tapi Seokjin diam saja tiap ditanya. Bahkan mereka _(minus ayahnya)_ memaksa datang kerumah sakit lagi dan mengecek kepalanya.

Dia berharap otaknya ada yang rusak atau cedera berat apalah itu. _Setidaknya biar ayahnya merasa digampar kenyataan, kalau Seokjin sudah mau mati._ Biar orang itu menyesal.

Tapi setelah serangkaian tes- yang lagi-lagi membuatnya jengah- itu, mereka menyatakan Seokjin sehat-sehat saja.

Brengsek memang. _Tuhan tidak pernah memihak dia._

Setelah dua minggu beristirahat dirumah, namja itu kembali ke sekolah. Sekolahnya yang busuk dan mengerikan.

Bahkan saat dia masuk pertama kali ke kelasnya, bukan pesta penyambutan seperti; _selamat datang kembali Seokjin-ah!_ Atau; _lekas sembuh teman_ Atau lainnya. Tapi tatapan acuh dari satu isi kelas. Ya, jujur, dia sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

PUK

Satu kaleng kola yang masih setengah penuh berhasil mengenai kepalanya, membuat Seokjin merasa sedikit pening saat seng ringan itu menyapa rambutnya dan isinya yang dingin membasahi bajunya. Matanya terpejam, meringis perih. Samar-samar, dia dapat mendengar suara cekikikan kawan-kawan sekelasnya. Juga ada beberapa dari mereka yang terbahak-tidak sanggup menahan tawa.

Melihat keadaan sekeliling begitu kondusif mencela dia-bahkan hanya dengan perbuatan Seokjin diam termenung.

 _Harusnya, malam itu dia benar-benar melompat saja._

 _Harusnya dia tidak mendengar ocehan si bocah._

"Uh~ anak manja itu bajunya basah! Aduh, nanti sakit!"

"Biar saja tau! Bajunya biasa juga basah sperma, ups."

Lalu tawa meledak lagi didalam kelas, sementara Seokjin hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala. Dia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari neraka ini, setidaknya.

"Hey, hey! Ada yang tahu? Kemarin itu aku melihatnya ada di gudang olahraga dengan baju acak-acakan! Wah... sedang apa dia?"

Seorang dari kerumunan murid itu maju kedepan, mulai berjalan dengan wajah senang seperti dia sedang melakukan _story-telling_ yang begitu menarik. Dua temannya yang lain ikut maju dan menyeret Seokjin kedepan bersama mereka. Seseorang membawa ponsel dan terlihat sedang membuka sesuatu.

Apa? Kapan?

Kenapa Seokjin tidak tahu apa-apa?

"Ahhh! Bukannya kalau dalam posisi begini, dia terlihat seperti habis melakukan itu?!"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya. Fotonya ada disana dengan kemeja terbuka sempurna dan celana nyaris turun sepenuhnya.

Kapan mereka mengambil foto itu?

"Ap-"

Baru saja Seokjin mau meraih benda persegi yang menunjukkan foto laknatnya, sebuah tangan mengambil ponsel keluaran terbaru tadi. Tepat sebelum mereka menghadapkan layarnya pada seisi kelas.

PRAKK

Seisi ruangan langsung hening mendengar suara besi dibanting dari sisi depan kelas. Bahkan sang empunya ponsel yang tadi memegangnya langsung syok melihat benda persegi itu direbut dan dilempar dengan sadis sampai menabrak jendela kaca kelasnya. Beberapa komponen terlepas dari perangkat pintar itu, bahkan layarnya sudah retak.

Pelaku penyiksaan terhadap ponsel itu masih belum berhenti, tangannya meraih benda persegi yang sudah tidak ada bentuknya lagi, lalu melemparnya ke sisi lain kelas didekat tempat duduk Seokjin.

Namja tinggi itu hanya bisa terpaku melihat betapa santainya adiknya melempar ponsel seakan itu batu.

Kim Namjoon menatap tajam seisi kelas Seokjin, tatapannya seperti rubah dan auranya benar-benar membuat orang membeku-selain aksinya tadi yang terlampau santai dan wajahnya yang terlampau datar untuk melempar ponsel seseorang.

"YYA! BANGSAT SATU INI-"

Namjoon langsung mendapat satu kepalan tinju diwajahnya. Membuat beberapa siswi yang sudah sadar dari syok memekik kaget dan langsung mundur. Siswa-siswa yang merasa 'teman' dari pemilik ponsel tadi ikut maju kedepan, beberapa memukul kepalanya dan menarik dasi Namjoon kuat-kuat sampai namja itu kusut seragamnya.

"Dia kelas dua, sialan! Berani-beraninya dengan senior-"

"Ken! Ini adiknya si jalang itu!"

"Brengsek! Mampus saja sana!"

Sumpah serapah lainnya sudah menyelimuti kemarahan enam namja diambang pintu kelasnya yang sedang menghajar Namjoon habis-habisan. Seokjin berusaha untuk bergerak, setidaknya membantu Namjoon untuk berdiri, tapi badannya terlalu kaku.

Bahkan dia hanya bisa meringis saat anak itu sudah jatuh kebawah dan dihabisi dengan tendangan. Dalam hatinya dia membatin.

 _Kemana Namjoon yang katanya kemarin memukul orang?_

"MONYET YANG DISANA, BERHENTI!"

Suara yang membuat satu koridor nyaris mati berdiri itu -baik yang menonton maupun yang ditonton- mendesiskan umpatan dari bibir mungilnya.

Min Yoongi si ketua kedisiplinan datang.

XXX

"A-aw..."

Seokjin hanya duduk diam dan menatap Kim Namjoon yang meringis sambil membubuhkan salep di dadanya sendiri. Dia menghadap tembok, membuka kemejanya dan membiarkan Seokjin melihat setengah tubuh atasnya dari belakang yang benar-benar bagus. Biarpun kurus, jujur saja Namjoon punya postur yang baik. Bahunya, punggungnya, pinggangnya yang tertutup kemeja...

Astaga. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"K-kau bisa?"

Yang lebih tua bertanya, karena bukannya membubuhkan gel bening itu dengan telaten, Namjoon malah terus menjauhkan tangannya sendiri dari dadanya. Dia tidak tahu itu sesakit apa, tapi dia tidak mau berlama-lama ditempat ini untuk melihat punggung adiknya -yang sialnya sangat, sangat seksi- ini.

"Bisa, hyung. Aku oke, tenang..."

Persetan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, Namjoon.

"Kenapa tidak melawan?"

Hening. Baik Seokjin maupun Namjoon hanya diam di posisi masing-masing. Itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik, sampai Namjoon menghela napas pelan dan meletakkan salepnya di ranjang.

"Kita berdua akan ada di ruang konseling kalau aku memukul mereka. Aku tidak suka mencari masalah, tentu. Jadi lebih baik aku dilempar kemari seakan-akan kita korban."

Ada benarnya juga dia.

Lalu hening kembali menyapa. Hanya Namjoon yang mendesis pelan dan Seokjin yang diam memperhatikan dia.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya saat Namjoon sesekali tertunduk dan mengadah, sesekali menggeliat tidak nyaman sendiri dan mendesis saat jemari panjangnya berhasil membubuhkan gel pada dadanya.

"Putar balik. Biar kuolesi lukanya."

Seokjin memerintahkan anak itu, tapi bukannya berbalik, Namjoon malah diam saja dan membungkuk. Melihatnya membuat Seokjin khawatir. _Apa lukanya terlalu parah? Atau bekas yang kemarin lalu belum sembuh?_

Seokjin bingung, kenapa dia harus khawatir?

Tapi melihat namja jangkung itu hanya mendesis-desis perih dan diam tidak mengurus lukanya, Seokjin gemas.

Namja itu menarik pelan Namjoon yang dalam keadaan duduk menghadap tembok dan menurunkan punggungnya agar menempel pada ranjang ruang kesehatan itu. Namjoon tidak melawan, dia terlentang pasrah sembari terus meringis.

Begitu melihat keadaan dongsaengnya, Seokjin ikut meringis.

Banyak lebam biru keunguan-yang besar dan kelihatannya dalam- menghiasi bagian thorax sampai abdomen adiknya. Sebagian besar sudah belecetan salep dan ada beberapa yang sudah memudar. Seokjin pikir itu bekas-bekas yang kemarin saat orangtuanya bilang mereka kecelakaan dan Namjoon menolongnya.

Terlepas dari itu, mata Seokjin terkunci.

Bukan pada perut adiknya yang basah seperti dilumuri gula- atau dadanya yang entah kenapa bisa sangat bidang. Bukan pada perutnya yang tercetak garis belah seksi. Tapi pada daging lebih di dadanya yang kecoklatan dan menonjol. Kontras dengan kulit kuning langsatnya yang mengkilat dilumeri keringat bercampur salep.

Seokjin menatap namja didepannya dengan tatapan kaget, tangannya meraba substrat itu perlahan.

 ** _"Namjoon harus menjalankan operasi paling lambat tiga puluh enam jam sejak saat ini. Hidupnya bergantung pada proses itu."_**

 ** _"Tapi... uisanim..itu pasti berhasil..kan?"_**

 ** _"Kemungkinannya tiga puluh persen, nyonya..."_**

Seokjin merasa ngeri. Sedikit merinding kala kulit-kulitnya yang mengkerut menyapa indra perabanya. Daging-dagingnya beberapa masuk kedalam, terlihat seperti ada benang kasat mata yang menutupi kulit itu.

Namja itu sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya ; tentang seberapa besar dosanya dulu sampai membekaskan luka sepanjang ini pada orang yang dua kali mengagalkan kematiannya. Teringat dikepalanya waktu dia meneriaki bocah kecil yang dua tahun lebih muda dibawahnya untuk keluar dari rumah, lalu saat dia memukul Namjoon karena anak itu sangat keras kepala. Lalu saat dia mengerjai adiknya dengan menghancurkan kamarnya.

Seokjin termenung.

Sedikit ruang dihatinya memberontak, bilang kalau dia itu manusia tidak tahu diri yang menyakiti seorang anak kecil -dulu-. Sedikit hatinya merasa tidak pantas ada disini dan bersikap seolah-olah Namjoon adalah lalat sementara orang itu sama sekali tidak membencinya, yang notabene membuat dia menjalani hidup seperti kecoak di rumah maupun di sekolah, bahkan namja itu masih mau mengejar-ngejar dia dan memeluknya dalam-dalam saat Seokjin berpikir hidupnya seperti sampah.

Sejenak, dia berpikir seperti itu. Namun sedetik setelahnya dia mengingat bagaimana kaki ibunya melayang didepan matanya. Lalu dia teringat bagaimana appanya bisa mengajak mereka pindah tak lebih dari sebulan setelah kejadian itu, melupakan semua memori dia dan sang ibu.

Saat itu juga, Namjoon mengenggam pergelangan tangannya dan mendekati wajahnya.

Lalu bel tanda pergantian subjek berteriak.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit sampai Namjoon membimbing tangan Seokjin menjauh dari dadanya dan dia kembali duduk menghadap tembok.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas, hyung.. jangan sampai kau masuk ruang konseling lagi karena kelamaan menemaniku."

Namjoon mengatakannya dengan ringan dan santai. Jemarinya yang bergetar secara refleks kembali meraih gel untuk luka memar itu lagi dan memakaikannya pada perut serta dadanya kembali.

Seokjin membatu sepersekian detik. Hingga dia memutuskan bahwa kata-kata Namjoon ada benarnya.

"Oke. Aku kembali."

Namja manis itu berlalu, meninggalkan yang lebih muda didalam ruang kesehatan sendirian.

Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa setelah pintu tertutup, orang itu menggeliat sambil memejam mata erat, berusaha meraih nafasnya yang terputus karena Seokjin membuat jantungnya bekerja diluar kata normal.

Sakit.

Dia tahu itu akan sangat sakit.

XXX

 **A/N**

 **Aku kembalii~~** **Ini chapter yang dibuat secara spontanitas/?**

 **Jadi sepertinya ini** **rancu yah...begitulah**

 **Jadiii, kalau ini membosankan, maafkan akuu :(**

 **Jadiiiii aku gamau jin gampang luluh : Cukup syuda dia jadi ukeuke penurut. Sesekali harus memberontak(?) gatau ini teori darimana** **sihh.**

 **Dandanndannn... maaf aku suka greget sendiri kalo liat Momon diem2 liatin Jin. Beda aja. Saya yang liat jadi ketar ketir kesenengan sendiri kadang. OUR SHIP IS SAILING BRUH!!! bayangin ajaa namjun yang suka perhatiin si mamih dengan tatapan berlistrique**

 **/abaykann yhaaa~yang diatas gaada hubungannya/**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca!**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya~**

 **Regards,**

 **SummerChii 2017.07.17**

 **(Angka cantik gaes)**


	4. chapter 4

Deep in Your Heart

.

.

.

SummerChii

.

.

.

disclaimer: mereka bukan milik saya :( tapi cerita ini murni berojol dari otak laknat saya hehe

warn: bxb! incest! otw menjerumus!(masih otw) kim!family. absurd, gaje, bisa menyebabkan sesak napas, pening dan mual

.

.

.

.

 **04 : Warmth**

Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi subuh itu ambulans parkir didepan rumahnya.

Dan dia melihat mereka membawa Namjoon keluar.

Saat dia turun, ayahnya langsung menampar dia sangat keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA DI SEKOLAH?!"

Seokjin awalnya diam. Lalu berbalik dan menatap sengit ayahnya yang meredam marah. Sang ibu sudah melompat ke ambulans dan pergi bersama putranya didalam sana. Sementara ayahnya masih dirumah dan memegang kunci mobil, sepertinya hendak bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

"JIKA TAEHYUNG TERLAMBAT MENYADARINYA, KAU ADALAH PEMBUNUH DAN _AKU TIDAK PUNYA ANAK SEORANG PEMBUNUH_!"

Seokjin sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik. Hatinya sakit mendengar penuturan bapaknya kepada dia. Dia tidak punya anak seorang pembunuh tapi Kim Namjoon adalah anaknya. Heran Seokjin kadang. Lagipula, apa yang dia lakukan kepada Namjoon? Apa yang dia perbuat pada namja yang lebih muda?

 _Apa yang membuat si anak tiri itu jauh lebih penting daripada dia_?

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa... dan punya niat baik kesini untuk sekedar bertanya, apa Namjoon sakit atau cedera? Tapi kau malah mencercaku dengan hal seperti ini. Apa segitu sampahnya aku, sampai kau pikir aku biang semua masalah?"

Seokjin berusaha menetralkan nafasnya, menahan tangis biarpun matanya sudah semerah kepalan tangannya sendiri. Dia berusaha menatap ayahnya dalam berusaha mengerti tatapan apa yang dilayangkan ayahnya pada dia.

"Apa aku bukan anak appa?"

Seokjin berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata itu sepelan mungkin, sehalus mungkin.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau-"

"Sembarangan apa?! Kau cuma peduli Taehyung, Namjoon, Taehyung dan Namjoon lagi! Memangnya pernah kau khawatir padaku? Pernah kau tersenyum seperti seorang papa padaku? Sejak JiHye-ssi datang, _aku bukan apa-apa buatmu kan_?!"

Pria paruh baya itu menahan amarahnya. Wajah appanya sudah merah sekali, terlihat siap meledak kapan saja.

"Karena sudah punya anakmu yang itu, yang _lebih_ pintar, _lebih_ sopan, _lebih_ cakap daripada aku, kau lupa keluarga kita itu _bertiga_! Kau lupa eomma dan aku! Karena ada yang lebih muda daripada eomma, _lebih waras_ daripada eomma, kau membuang kami kan?! Kau bilang aku pembunuh kalau sampai dia mati. Lalu kira-kira Namjoon itu apa? Dia-"

PLAK

Satu lagi tamparan mengarah di pipi bengap Seokjin, tapi dia juga belum berhenti. Matanya kembali menyorot sang ayah tajam, wajahnya sudah merah. Bekas tamparan dan penuh emosi. Dia tidak peduli jika dia marah-marah sampai menangis juga.

"Anakmu yang itu diam saja waktu eommaku bunuh diri"

"JAGA MULUTMU!"

"- _bukannya dia pembunuh_?"

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

"STOPP! STOPPP!!"

Bukan tangan yang menyapa dia. Tapi suara secempreng kuali dapurnya itu yang menggema. Bocah kecil itu berlari mendekatinya, membawa ponsel sang appa dan memberikannya pada pria paruh baya disana.

"Appa... eomma butuh appa sekarang. _Ppali_..."

Taehyung menyerahkan ponsel dengan flipcase sederhana itu, disambut tangan besar appanya yang langsung mengambil benda itu kasar, sempat berdecak kepada Seokjin seakan dia makhluk hina sebelum beralih keluar pada mobilnya. Tidak mengucapkan apa-apa kepada kedua anaknya yang termangu didepan pintu.

Seokjin sudah merosot tepat saat punggungnya menyapa tembok disamping pintu, menyesapi tiap rasa sakit dari kata-kata sang ayah sambil menangis dalam diam. Dia meremat dadanya pelan-pelan, sesekali mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Lebih baik dia pergi saja dari sini.

Tapi belum ada dua menit dia berpikir begitu, saat kakinya bangkit Taehyung langsung menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Bocah itu terlihat kusut khas bangun tidur, dengan piyama berantakan dan muka bantal yang masih fresh. Matanya menyorot Seokjin dengan tatapan memohon agar yang lebih tua tidak pergi.

"Hyung, ayo masak ramyeon..."

XXX

Jimin berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit saat menemui wajah yang dikenalnya didorong dengan ranjang menuju ruang gawat darurat. Dia meninggalkan ibu dan ayahnya di ruang tunggu dokter yang ingin memeriksa adiknya.

Wajah yang akrab dikenalnya itu benar-benar terlihat sakit. Kesakitan, bahkan Jimin sendiri sampai harus menahan napas melihatnya. Dia harus menghampiri orang itu, setidaknya untuk menemui Taehyung yang mungkin sedang menangis dengan khawatirnya atau mengetahui keadaan _hyung_ kawan sehidup sematinya itu.

Namjoon-hyung dibawa masuk kedalam ruang gawat darurat.

Jimin menyelinap masuk koridor yang gelap dan lebih mencengkram itu karena banyaknya suster dan perawat lain yang berlari kesana, sehingga dia bisa mengekor salah satu dari mereka tanpa ketahuan. Mereka semua berlalu-lalang mengambil ini-itu dan memanggil dokter, bahkan sudah dua yang ada disana.

Satunya masih muda, dan yang baru datang adalah pria yang terlihat seumuran kakeknya.

"Berapa jam setelah kejadian?"

"Kami tidak tahu... _uisanim_. Mereka pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja... kami tidak tahu apapun... sampai tadi Taehyung menemukan dia."

Dokter tua itu kelihatannya sedang memeriksa _hyung_ nya Taehyung. Jimin mengintip dari sela tirai, melihat mamanya Taehyung sedang menangis dan hyung kesayangannya Tae itu sudah setengah telanjang. Dia basah keringat, basah sampai ke rambut-rambutnya, bahkan Jimin bisa melihatnya.

"Dua hari kedepan kami akan memantau dia. Kalau masih belum ada peningkatan, aku akan merujuk rawat intensif."

Jimin termangu. Dia jadi ragu apa dia harus masuk atau tidak. Dia jadi takut jika kehadirannya malah merusak suasana. Dia juga jadi takut jika tak bisa mendengar lebih.

"Tolong lebih perhatikan Namjoon lagi, nyonya Kim. Ini sudah yang kedua kali dan jarak waktunya sangat dekat. Kalian tahu proses penyembuhan lukanya cukup lama, dan itu bukan hal baik. Saya mungkin tidak berada pada tempatnya untuk mengatakan ini tapi... tolong, _jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi_."

Bocah bulat itu hanya terdiam, berusaha mengerti perkataan orang-orang dewasa yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali.

Dia bisa melihat bibi Kim mengangguk-angguk didalam pelukan papanya Taehyung, sementara pria yang lebih tua menepuk pundaknya.

"Kami berharap kalian menjaganya baik-baik, supaya tim juga bisa mengusahakan operasinya."

Tubuh mungil itu beringsut kedalam tirai. Niatnya yang tadi untuk menanyakan apa Namjoon-hyung tidak apa-apa hilang sudah. Kini berganti rasa penasaran, akan apa yang dikatakan dokter tua itu dan apa yang akan mamanya Taehyung katakan.

Kali ini dia harus diam, mengamati.

Biar seluruh hatinya terasa rubuh mendengar tangis pilu dan permintaan maaf mamanya Taehyung, juga tiap frasa yang keluar dari bibir uisanim yang seumuran kakeknya. Telinganya terus menangkap kata-kata yang dia tak mengerti namun ia pahami- itu berbahaya. Mematikan. Terus, dan terus. Sampai pada titik dimana dia harus lari.

Jimin tidak tahu lagi, menyimpan rahasia termaksud dosa apa tidak.

Tapi dia akan mengunci ini rapat-rapat dari Taehyung.

XXX

Saat pagi menjemput, Seokjin juga tidak menemukan ketenangan.

Tidak juga dengan pagi berikutnya, dan yang besoknya lagi.

Taehyung boleh bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena Namjoon kuat atau dia boleh bilang pada Seokjin untuk bicara jika merasa sedih, tapi tidak satupun perkataan bocah itu masuk keotaknya.

Tidak ada kedamaian barang sehari saja dirumah, mereka malah perang dingin. Begitu juga di sekolah.

"Kemana adikmu yang brengsek itu, Seokjin?"

Jin menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajah. Dua orang didepannya menekan bahunya kuat-kuat ke tembok, meremasnya kuat sampai membuat bibir tebal itu meringis. Pipinya yang masih membekas karena kejadian dua malam lalu tidak menarik simpati monster didepannya. Ken boleh jadi tidak ada di tempat, tapi masih ada Baro yang sama brengseknya dengan si sombong Ken.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, jujur. Aku mau buat perhitungan sama anak belagu satu itu. Dia membuat 4 teman kami di skors, _sayang_. Dia membuat ponsel keluaran barunya Sandeul jadi rongsok. Dia juga membuat kami terlibat urusan dengan bagian konsel _plus_ Min Yoongi. Jadi lebih baik kau bicara, sebelum aku marah."

Jin hanya diam, berusaha melepaskan tangan besar namja itu dari bahunya dan melarikan diri. Bukannya dia mau melindungi Namjoon atau apa, tapi dia sendiri memang benar-benar tidak tahu anak itu ada dimana. Sudah tiga hari dia selalu pergi pagi dan pulang malam saat semua orang sudah tidur. Dia tidak tahu keadaan rumah dan keadaan Namjoon. Dia juga tidak peduli apa anak itu sudah masuk sekolah atau tidak. Intinya, ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-"

"Omong kosong, Jin. Kita semua tahu kalian serumah. Kita semua juga tahu bangsat satu itu absen belakangan ini .Katakan saja dimana dan biarkan kita berenam _melayat_ dia."

Seokjin terdiam, dia bahkan baru tahu Namjoon absen sekolah. Matanya terus lari dari manik kecoklatan namja didepannya, membuat orang itu geram dan menarik dagu Seokjin mendekati wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak mau bicara, hari ini kau _menggantikan_ dia."

Seokjin ingin saja protes, namun bibirnya disumpal dengan substrat basah oleh namja didepannya ini. Dia menolak, namun malah mendapat gigitan keras di bibirnya yang merah. Aksi itu membuat dia ingin berteriak, namun tertahan. Namja dihadapannya langsung mengambil kesempatan dan membawa lidahnya masuk, mengekspedisi rongga mulut cantik itu seenaknya.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu kasar seperti aku memukul Namjoon. Aku akan _lebih_ _lembut_ , ya?"

Seokjin tidak mau. Dia sungguh tidak mau.

Tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa dalam kungkungan kedua orang itu. Satu mengeksplor bibirnya, yang satu lagi bergerak liar dipunggungnya. Padahal ini lingkup sekolah, tapi mereka berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Benar- _benar... kacau._ Dan ini seperti ranjau dia merasa seperti akan dijebak.

"Jangan-"

"Ternyata Ken benar, _bibirmu enak sekali_ , Jin."

Namja itu menyeringai, melepas bibirnya dengan milik Seokjin yang sudah berdarah, membengkak. Seokjin berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman teman sekelasnya itu, namun dia benar tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk menepisnya. Genggamannya sama kuat dengan apa yang ayahnya lakukan buat dia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan? Kau jadi jalang kami bergiliran, dan kami tidak akan mengganggumu? Aku akan bicarakan itu pada Ken nanti. Hm?"

Seokjin menutup matanya, membiarkan airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tangannya sakit. Hatinya sakit. Dia merasa diperlakukan seperti binatang, seperti manekin yang bisa seenaknya saja dimainkan. Tidak ada adab sama sekali. Menghargaipun tidak.

Mereka berdua menyentuhnya seakan dia itu barang pajangan yang dijajahkan gratis. Memukul dia kalau melawan, mengigit bibirnya kalau menjerit. Menarik lehernya seperti kucing kalau dia jatuh lemas. Melepaskan kancing kemejanya seakan dia boneka.

Tidak peduli sebagaimana dia meronta, menjerit sampai bibirnya membiru karena dihadiahi gigit dan tinju.

"Jin- _FUCK!"_

Seokjin mendengar suara desis itu dengan jelas ditelinganya. Punggungnya langsung menubruk dinding bata dibelakangnya saat sosok teman sekelasnya itu ditarik paksa menjauh dari dia. Seorang namja lain menarik rambut kedua orang itu keras, rokok di salah satu tangannya dimatikan pada dahi teman sekelasnya, sementara satu orang lainnya yang membawa kamera memukuli mereka.

" _Great_ , Hobi. Mampusi saja mereka."

Yang merokok menyeringai, tertawa kecil. Kemeja sekolahnya digulung dan dijepit di tali pinggang, sementara tubuh bagian atasnya dilapisi tank top tipis yang mencetak keringatnya. Rambut blonde nyentrik dan celana yang digulung langsung mengidentifikasi kalau dia itu berandal yang bolos.

Sementara yang satu lagi lebih kalem-penampilannya- tapi jauh lebih brengsek.

Seokjin menatap keduanya yang sedang mencari kepuasan memukuli teman sekelasnya itu. Sepertinya mereka adik kelas, atau anak baru. Entahlah. Seokjin tidak peduli.

Begitu mereka berdua terlihat puas bergulat dan membuat dua _teman_ nya jatuh ketanah, mereka mengulurkan tangan pada Seokjin.

" _Gwenchana_?!"

Sirat khawatir itu tidak tertangkap di telinga Seokjin. Tanpa meraih tangannya, dia lari.

Dia sudah terlalu malu bahkan untuk sekedar mengucap terimakasih. Malu untuk menatap wajah mereka.

Malu, karena dia begitu lemah.

Malu, karena dia terlalu menyedihkan.

Malu, karena dia memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia bukan apa-apa. _Dimanapun juga dia, dia itu sampah._

XXX

Seokjin tidak menapakkan kakinya kedalam rumah maupun menampakkan wajahnya disekolah.

Dia lari, mengintari kota kecil ini dan singgah tiap dia merasa lelah, duduk di taman-taman pada malam hari sambil termenung dalam diam. Tidak tahu arah. Tidak tahu tujuan. Menjauhi setiap kantor polisi dan tempat-tempat ramai.

Tidak tau mau kemana dan mau apa. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa mobil yang menekan klakson marah padanya, atau berapa orang yang berusaha membawanya ke kantor polisi karena terlihat tidak waras.

Dia tidak mau ada di kantor polisi. _Ayahnya akan mendapatkannya._

Dia tidak mau pulang juga bahkan kalau aparat memaksanya kembali ke rumah. Semuanya tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan dan dia yang rusak. Lagipula, ia ragu kalau ayahnya akan mencarinya.

Ah, mungkin kalau dia mati terlindas kereta juga bapaknya tidak peduli.

Dia tidak butuh rasa kasihan orang, juga tidak butuh uang ayahnya. Dia cuma minta sedikit atensi, sedikit ketenangan yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Bukan hari-hari penuh ancaman dan maki-makian.

Dan di malam keduanya, dia duduk di sebuah taman dekat dengan bangunan tinggi dibelakangnya. Menghela napas lelah sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Udara sudah mulai dingin, dan dia juga tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat selain sweaternya. Blazernya ada didalam tas, dan itu sudah basah karena sore tadi hujan.

Entah bagaimana absensinya dan apakah orang-orang rumah mencarinya, dia tidak peduli.

Seokjin termenung cukup lama disana, duduk diam biarpun serangga mengigiti kulitnya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli-gatal karena itu bukan apa-apa buatnya. Tangannyapun sudah cukup banyak lecet karena banyaknya bekas gigit nyamuk yang dia garuk terlalu keras.

Dinginnya udara malam itu perlahan hilang-oleh suatu lembaran lembut berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi bahunya dari belakang.

Seokjin langsung menoleh.

Dan menemukan anak itu berdiri dibelakangnya, dengan piyama khas berwarna biru yang tertutup rapat dan sebelah tangannya yang terhubung dengan tiang iv.

Matanya menyorot rasa simpati pada Seokjin.

 _D_ _ia benci_.

"Apa lagi, Namjoon?"

Yang lebih tinggi hanya diam, membenarkan selimut untuk membaluti tubuh Seokjin sambil menggeret tiang iv-nya yang menyangkut terus di batu-batu. Seokjin awalnya diam, tapi lama kelamaan dia teringat perlakuan apa saja yang dia dapat karena anak ini.

Dia langsung menepis tangannya, membiarkan linen abu itu jatuh kebawah dan membuatnya kotor. Matanya menatap marah yang lebih muda.

"Hyung, bibirmu-"

"Jangan sok peduli. Jangan panggil aku hyung!"

Namjoon hanya diam saat dia terguncang sedikit karena pergerakan Seokjin yang kelewat dadakan. Namja itu mengambil selimutnya sementara Seokjin berdiri dan menghapus jejak basah di pipinya kasar.

"Apa lagi maumu? Setelah membuat aku habis dirumah lalu direndahkan disekolah... apa mau menginjakku juga? Apa belum cukup melihatku jadi _binatang_?"

Seokjin tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya yang turun makin deras, bersamaan dengan isakan yang molos keluar dari bibirnya.

"Membuatku kehilangan eomma dan appa sekaligus, membuat seisi sekolah menertawaiku karena papanya selingkuh dan punya anak gelap. Membuat aku jatuh terus tapi tidak pernah dibangunkan. Diinjak-injak, dimaki-maki, dibuat seperti boneka..."

Namjoon hanya diam, mendengar semua keluh kesah Seokjin yang menangis sambil menunduk, menyeka airmatanya.

"Aku lelah, sungguh... aku lelah dengan semuanya."

Dan yang lebih muda tidak berucap. Membuka mulut saja tidak. Dia hanya diam saja menelan semua yang Seokjin katakan, memandangi pucuk kepala yang lebih tua. Rambut coklat gelapnya menutupi wajah, karena ia menunduk terlalu dalam dan belum memotong poninya.

Lalu kemudian dia tersenyum kecut, tertawa walaupun tak ada sesuatu yang lucu dan menyorot iris gelapnya pada sang adik yang lebih tinggi.

"Kadang aku berpikir, _kalau aku mat_ i nanti apakah ada yang datang ke pemakaman atau tidak?"

Namjoon masih terdiam, membalas tatapan Seokjin datar dan meremat erat tangannya di tiang iv biar urat-uratnya pada timbul-memberikan efek ngeri kalau kulitnya robek karena jarumnya menembus terlalu dalam.

"Apa mungkin dengan cara _begitu_ appa akan peduli padaku? Apa itu akan membuat ibumu menyesal setengah mati atau bahkan membuatnya pesta pora?"

Namja yang lebih tinggi mulai menguar aura kelamnya sementara Seokjin terus bicara melantur soal ini dan itu-menumpah ruahkan kegilaan dan keputus asaannya dia sambil berjalan keluar pagar, berdiri diluar batas zona penyebrangan yang aman.

"Mungkin aku cuma butuh tidur telentang dan tunggu truk melindas badanku disini, itu lebih baik bukan daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya?"

Seokjin berhenti, menatapi Namjoon yang tiga meter berada didepannya, dibatasi pagar besi yang dibuat lekukan bunga-bunga dan daun. Diam didepannya dengan tiang iv masih digenggam.

Setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu, dia pikir dia akan merasa lega dan puas. _Nyatanya dia makin sesak_. Dadanya seperti diikat. Dia nyaris merasa seperti penderita asma tapi nafasnya masih lancar.

"Kau juga, Namjoon... apa kau akan pesta pora kalau aku mati?"

Seokjin menyunggikan senyum miring, wajahnya sudah merah dan basah airmata, biar dia tidak mabuk juga. Matanya menyeret jalanan, melihat apakah ada kendaraan yang lewat dan siap menghantam dia.

Tapi malah bertemu dengan mata adiknya yang gelap.

"Padahal _nafas saja masih gratis,_ bicara saja masih lancar. Berjalan saja masih bisa tanpa batasan. Bicara soal mati terus... pikiranmu itu tidak bisa diubah ya, _hyung_?"

Seokjin tertawa, menggeram marah.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kupikirkan! _Memangnya ada yang memikirkan aku?!_ Ada yang peduli?! Mau tahu saja tidak ada-"

Namjoon mendekatinya, mengenggam tangannya erat dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Lupa dengan infus yang dia bawa-bawa tadi. Lupa dengan tangannya yang diperban tadi. Dibiarkan saja disamping bangku taman sambil meneteskan cairan terus. Menyisakan darah di jarumnya.

Seokjin masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, bersiap menyemburkan _lava_ _panas_ dari bibirnya lagi. Tapi belum sempat sepatah kata keluar, anak itu menariknya kuat sekali. Menempelkan kepala pada bahunya yang tegap.

Menempelkan dada mereka dan berbagi detak yang tak seirama bersama.

Seokjin berusaha melepaskan diri, berkali-kali mendorong tubuh itu menjauh dari dekapannya. Memukulnya dan terus mengajukan protes marah sementara Namjoon diam saja dan tenggelam menunduk dibalik bahunya. Menenangkan Seokjin dengan detak samar di dadanya yang pelan dan rengkuhan yang terlalu hangat.

"Sedikit saja... tolong. _Lihat_ _aku, cari aku, pikirkan aku. Lari padaku, Seokjin_. Tolong..."

Genggaman pada pinggangnya mengerat, seiring kepala itu tertunduk pada bahunya.

" _Aku peduli. Aku memperhatikan. Aku mau tahu... aku mau selalu ada_."

Seokjin termenung, hatinya sakit lagi mendengar pernyataan se-lirih itu dari adiknya.

"Aku bukan Dewa yang menentukan takdir. Juga bukan Tuhan yang bisa membolak-balik hati orang jadi tiba-tiba baik. Aku bukan malaikat pelindung yang bisa selalu menolong dimanapun. Aku hanya manusia. _Yang katamu pembunuh, yang pandai merusak._ Yang menghancurkan keluarga orang, membuatmu kehilangan kedua orang tua. Yang membuatmu terpuruk... yang tidak peka karena membuatmu susah."

Bahkan hanya karena _dipeluk_ dan _mendengar perkataan seperti itu_ dari adiknya, matanya memanas.

"Tapi aku sayang padamu. Sungguh. Aku benar sayang padamu, Seokjin."

Seokjin tidak pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan sayang padanya dengan nada selirih itu. Nada serendah itu, sedalam itu. Dia belum pernah mendengar ayah atau ibunya mengatakan itu sambil memeluknya kelewat erat, membuat kepalanya bersandar terlalu nyaman pada bahu tegap yang bahkan tidak empuk sama sekali. Membuat matanya memanas dan dadanya dipaksa kembang kempis.

"Sebagai seorang teman. Sebagai seorang keluarga. Sebagai saudara. Sebagai adik kepada kakaknya. Lebih dari itu, _sebagai laki-laki._ Lebih daripada apa yang kau bayangkan. Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana rasanya. Ini salah, aku tau..."

Namjoon melepaskan tangannya pada pucuk kepala Seokjin yang berwarna gelap. Namja itu mengendurkan lingkaran pada tangannya dan menatap hyungnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku cuma ingin kau tahu, kau punya tempat pelarian yang akan berdiri dibelakangmu terus."

Membiarkan bahunya yang bergetar menubruk dadanya dan wajahnya yang memerah kembali menyapa bahunya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku menyimpan rasa begitu, maaf. Tapi tolong, lihat aku sekali-kali. Aku ada dibelakangmu."

Membiarkan jemari Seokjin meremas erat punggungnya, membuat namja itu menangis tanpa suara didadanya dan mengumamkan betapa dia malu dan putus asa tentang segala hal. Betapa dia merasa diperlakukan seakan-akan sampah oleh semua orang.

 _Bahkan dia sendiri tidak sadar lagi mulutnya melepas semua sesak seperti tangki bocor._

"Aku merasa hina. Benar-benar hina. Aku merasa seperti bangsat, seperti sampah."

Dia menggumam lirih, meremas piyama biru adiknya yang masih ditempeli bau khas desinfektan. Membiarkan Namjoon menepuk kepalanya kembut sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Mereka membuatku merasa seperti barang kotor."

"Tidak ada yang kotor disini, Seokjin. Tidak ada yang sampah disini-"

"Kau tidak tahu. Seperti apa mereka membuatku merengek macam wanita yang dihimpit tembok dan laki-laki. Aku ini laki-laki. Dan cuma sampah yang tidak bisa melawan-"

"Tidak ada yang sampah. Mau seperti apa juga, tidak ada yang boleh menyebut Seokjin sampah."

Namja itu tersenyum, melepas tempelan pada dada mereka dan tersenyum manis kearah Seokjin, mencetak gurat dalam di pipinya.

Menatap kakaknya tenang dan menangkup pipinya yang bengkak dalam telapak tangannya.

"Kau sendiripun tidak boleh menganggap dirimu sampah. Bajingan, atau apapun itu."

Seokjin memandang yang lebih muda dengan nafas tidak karuan, matanya masih merah. Pipinya masih basah. Dan dia masih mau dekapan hangat seperti tadi. Ah, harusnya Seokjin malu dan lari ke kutub utara karena merasa nyaman pada orang yang dia hina-hina tadi. Tapi apa daya, Namjoon sepertinya memutuskan urat malu Seokjin.

"Karena kau penting buatku. _Ini salah_ , tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi soal ini."

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya, menumpu tubuhnya pada bahu lebar Seokjin sambil tersenyum lembut, mengikis jarak sambil terus membelai rambutnya yang halus.

" _Aku sayang padamu, lebih dari apapun._ "

Dan Seokjin, tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa diam tidak berkutik, memejamkan mata, menikmati angin malam itu dan rasa hangatnya Namjoon. Membiarkan tangan besar itu mendorong kepalanya untuk merapat. Menghela napas tenang saat dia kembali mendapat rengkuhannya.

Hanya karena satu hal.

Dia yakin tidak ada kebohongan padanya. _Dia yakin Namjoon bisa jadi tempat bersandar._

 _Cukup lengannya. Bahunya. Sorot matanya. Seokjin tahu dia tidak berbohong._

XXX

 **A/N:**

 **Halo?**

 **Pertama, aku mohon maaf atas update ngaret parah ini. Sebulan ya ga kulanjut? Lewat?**

 **Gimana chapter ini? Mengecewakan gak? Apa aku terkesan maksa bawainnya? Aku kuatir sendiri ampe ketik ulang terus... draft chapter ini udah ampe 3 dan setelah ditelaah beda semua. Ini otak terlalu bercabang. Ampyun deh. Akhirnya aku pilih yang ini karena paling semangat lanjutin versi ini/? Dan ini yang gak begitu belibet dari yang lain kayanya(?) Dan aku gemes pengen buat scene terakhir ci chap ini masa #aduhjadicurhat**

 **Ohyaaa...B** **uat yang masih baca,**

 **Makasihhh banget bangett bangettt mau nungguin. Juga buat yang udah review, fav, follow juga QuQ**

 **Maaf aku terlalu banyak notenya~**

 **Aku open saran, kritik, dan masukann hehehe... semuanya yang demi pembangunan/? Akan aku terimaa**

 **Lavvlavvv**

 **SummerChii**

 **27.08.2017**


	5. Chapter 5

Deep in Your Heart

.

.

.

SummerChii

.

.

.

disclaimer: mereka bukan milik saya :( tapi cerita ini murni berojol dari otak laknat saya hehe

warn: bxb! incest! otw menjerumus!(masih otw) kim!family. absurd, gaje, bisa menyebabkan sesak napas, pening dan mual

.

.

.

.

 **05:**

Seokjin memilih untuk kembali kerumah setelah Namjoon dinyatakan boleh keluar dari rumah sakit besok. Malam itu dia menginap di kamar Namjoon yang sempit dan hanya dibatasi tirai dengan bangsal pasien lain.

Mereka berbagi ranjang.

Awalnya, Namjoon menyuruh Seokjin tidur di ranjangnya saja dan mengumpat didalam selimut sementara dia nantinya akan bergelung di sofa di ujung ruangan. Sebagai manusia yang diseludupkan, Seokjin menolak harus membiarkan pasien tidur di sofa. Dia dengan sukarelawan tidur di sofa atau di lantai, tapi yang lebih muda tidak mengijinkannya.

Mereka sempat bersitenggang sampai kakek diujung ruangan terganggu dan meminta mereka tidur berdua. Pikir kakek itu, /kan, saudara. Tidak apalah bersempitan begitu./

Seokjin mengigit bibirnya. Dia hampir lari ke taman lagi dan memilih tidur disana. Tapi tiba-tiba si kakek bangun dan memukul kepala mereka berdua dengan penggaruk punggung. Ruangan ini dibagi untuk tiga orang. Satu Namjoon, ranjangnya ada didekat jendela, satunya lagi pria paruh baya yang sedang ada di lab dan satunya lagi si kakek yang dekat pintu keluar.

 _"Anak zaman sekarang. Tidur seranjang sama kakaknya saja tidak mau. Kalian itu satu pabrik! Dulu ya, kalian pasti sering mandi, peluk-pelukan dan bobok bareng. Berbagi ranjang saja bingung? Sana tidur!"_

Masalahnya, mereka tidak pernah begitu. Jadi saat harus merangkak masuk kedalam selimut, keadaan sangat canggung. Ditambah, Seokjin cuma memakai hoodie Namjoon dan celana pendek sang adik yang agak kebesaran karena dia menggantung seragamnya dan dianginkan didepan jendela.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu tak nyaman, hyung."

"A-ani... Aku yang minta maaf karena membuat sempit."

"Umm..."

Yang lebih muda mengambil jarak jauh sekali dari Seokjin. Mereka sampai ada di ujung-ujung ranjang super kecil itu dan berpunggung-punggungan. Diam saja seperti itu sampai Seokjin mendengar denguran kasar kakek, disusul dengkuran Namjoon yang tidak kalah hebatnya.

Malam itu dia baru tahu Namjoon mendengkur.

Malam itu dia baru tahu Namjoon juga rela bersempitan dengan dia seperti itu.

Malam itu dia tidak tidur. Diam saja memandangi punggung yang lebih muda sambil mengusap punggungnya beberapa kali. Lebar dan hangat, sedikit bergetar kalau dia mendengkur. Seokjin mau menubrukkan wajahnya ke sana sesekali, tapi dia pikir dia sudah gila berpikir begitu tentang adiknya.

Hingga akhirnya saat pagi menjemput dan langit mulai terang, Seokjin melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Namjoon. Mengambil seragamnya yang lecek dan berganti dengan cepat, menoleh kebelakang dimana adiknya masih terlelap dan kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Ada setitik rasa hangat di dadanya.

XXX

Esoknya saat dia pulang, ibu tirinya menyambut hangat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan super yang Seokjin jawab seadanya dengan ogah-ogahan. Anak itu langsung lari keatas dan mandi, merenung di kamarnya sampai Taehyung memanggil untuk makan malam.

'Makan malam' inilah yang membuatnya merenung.

Tapi saat dia turun dan makan, dia bingung.

Ayahnya tidak langsung marah-marah. Pria setengah abad itu cuma diam saja saat Seokjin duduk di meja makan, bersama Namjoon yang tiba-tiba mengambil sisi disebelahnya. Taehyung sampai bingung karena _biasanya_ itu tempatnya, tapi anak itu langsung mengambil tempat Namjoon secara spontan.

Makan malam yang tenang, hening dan sedikit canggung kalau boleh ditambahkan.

Jihye sesekali memaksa Taehyung memakan lobak dan wortel yang dia pisah-pisah dan mengancam dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Sementara yang bocah terus protes dan memotong lobak serta wortelnya sampai sekecil debu. Menanyakan Seokjin apakah dia ingin tambah sup atau nasi, juga kepada Namjoon.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada apa-apa hari sebelumnya. Damai, tenang- _awalnya_.

Sampai kepala keluarganya menaruh sumpit diatas mangkuk kosong dan menatap Seokjin.

"Kau bolos sekolah dua hari. Kemana saja?"

Ucapan itu datar dan dingin, membuat Seokjin tertohok dan langsung berfirasat kalau mereka akan mulai bertengkar lagi. seketika dia jadi malas menyuap nasi ke bibir gendutnya. sebenarnya kalau boleh bicara jujur, kepalanya sudah mau meledak karena terlalu banyak rasa ingin memaki. Tapi dia berusaha menahan hasratnya kuat-kuat.

"Kim Seokjin, aku yakin kau barusan mendengar, aku bertanya apa kau bolos sekolah atau tidak."

Seokjin masih diam, memandang piringnya gusar sambil meremas sumpitnya kuat. Dia sudah ingin menjawab, tapi dalam dirinya sendiri juga dia merasa terlalu kalut akan salah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kalau bisa dia tak mau memicu pertengkaran, sebenarnya.

"Aku mengajarkanmu untuk menjawab! Aku juga mengajarmu untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kamu buat! Aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapimu. Jawab, Seokjin!"

Seokjin menggertakkan giginya, memandang ayahnya dengan mata berapi-api dan siap meledak, matanya sudah merah dan mulai basah. Persetan dengan tidak mau bertengkar atau apa, dia butuh menyalurkan emosi daripada harus merasa direndahkan.

Sejurus sebelum lidahnya berkilat, Namjoon menyelanya.

"Maaf, boleh... aku yang menjelaskan?"

Seokjin mereda. Ayahnya juga mereda.

Seluruh mata menyorot pada Kim Namjoon yang dengan kalem menaruh sumpitnya, menatap ayahnya ragu-ragu sementara dibawah meja kakinya yang panjang menginjak kaki Seokjin lembut dan membiarkan jari-jari kakinya yang dingin menyentuh punggung kaki Seokjin yang tak tertutup sandal rumah. Seokjin menatap Namjoon marah. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Namjoon bilang semua rahasianya.

Tapi, yang lebih muda tersenyum tipis kearahnya, kakinya melingkar di pergelangan kakinya.

"Bolehkah? Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan hati-hati supaya tidak menyulut emosi kalian berdua. Aku tidak mau mati serangan jantung atau tersedak konyol gara-gara gatal ingin merelai kalian."

Seokjin siap melayangkan protes kalau saja Namjoon tidak meliriknya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Mengisyaratkan agar Seokjin sepenuhnya percaya pada sang adik sementara ayahnya menatap dia sinis. Seakan Namjoon baru saja menyindirnya.

"Ya. Bicaralah."

Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum puas-tersirat. Hanya Seokjin yang menangkapnya. Kemudian menatap ayahnya dalam-dalam.

"Akhir-akhir ini pihak sekolah suka memaksa murid kelas tiga untuk cepat-cepat memilih universitas. Dan katanya Seokjin-hyung stress akan hal itu."

Seokjin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia hampir menjatuhkan satu sumpitnya. Keempatnya langsung menoleh kearah Namjoon.

"Dia bilang, dia belum menentukan pilihan yang tepat. Juga, belum tahu dimana arah minatnya. Seokjin-hyung bilang dia _mangkir_ dari sekolah gara-gara hal itu. Bukan gara-gara berantem atau di skors."

" _Bohong_. Temanku melapor sering melihatnya di taman kota malam-malam."

Namjoon masih tersenyum, menyandarkan punggungnya santai dan menaruh tangannya diatas meja.

" _Buat apa berbohong, appa?_ Aku hanya berusaha menjadi jembatan disini. Tidak ada untungnya juga berbohong. Apa berbohong bisa membuatku panjang umur? Atau bisa membuat Seokjin-hyung jadi anak baik? lagipula, bagaimana bisa aku bohong? aku tidak ada dirumah beberapa hari belakangan, juga tidak masuk sekolah."

Hening. Seokjin sampai tertegun mendengar kejujuran dari kebohongan adiknya. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Namjoon termaksud aktor yang baik, terutama pada ayah mereka. Dalam hati terbesit kalau bakat _muka dua_ nya sangat menonjol disini. Dan itu cukup menguntungkan.

"Aku cuma ingin menyampaikan Seokjin-hyung butuh ketenangan. Mungkin dia mencari tempat untuk merenung? Siapa yang tahu? Lagipula, masalah appa percaya atau tidak, itu bukan hak-ku untuk menentukan, kan?"

Seokjin menerjapkan matanya akan alasan Namjoon yang sangat-sangat bangsat.

"Dia tidak pulang kerumah juga! Jangan konyol-"

"Appa akan marah dan main pukul kalau tahu dia tidak sekolah sejak pertama kali sekolah menelepon."

Skakmat.

Seokjin mendadak suka dan ingin menimpali omongan Namjoon yang membuat ayahnya langsung diam sekaligus berang.

"Seokjin-hyung mengalami beberapa hal sulit. Dia bilang, bukan hanya di akademisnya saja, tapi tekanan lingkungan juga. Appa tahu kan, guru-guru jadi ganas menjelang ujian."

Seokjin bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal ujian. Dia juga bingung apakah wali kelasnya menanyakan mau lanjut kemana dia? Dia diam saja, sementara sang ayah menyerit curiga. Namjoon masih santai seperti biasanya, seakan tidak punya dosa apapun sementara Seokjin sudah panas dingin sendiri mendengarnya.

Itu membuat hatinya berkelit seperti kepangan.

"Darimana kau tahu? Kalian tidak pernah dekat."

Seokjin sudah menahan napas sejak tadi, pertanyaan ini yang membuatnya mau mati sejenak. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Namjoon bicara seakan dia tahu semuanya sementara mereka berdua selama ini seperti kucing dan anjing yang musuhan. bahkan kalau anjing dan kucing bisa berteman, Seokjin rasa mereka tidak bisa.

"Kemarin malam, kebetulan aku menemukan dia di taman yang menghadap ruanganku. Kami ngobrol panjang, panjaaang sekali. Dan aku memaksa dia bicara sampai subuh," ucapnya sambil tertawa tipis, membuat pipinya mencetak lubang manis dan menarik ujung matanya yang sedikit berkerut. Sang ayah masih mengerutkan dahi, namun perlahan mulai kerutnya mulai menghilang. Namjoon tersenyum manis, matanya menunjukkan sirat ketenangan.

"Karena memberi kesempatan bicara bisa menenangkan orang dan mendengar bisa mendekatkan satu sama lain, bukan begitu?"

Dan Seokjin cuma bisa tercengang mendengar Namjoon juga melihat respon ayahnya yang terdiam.

Sedikit dalam batinnya, Seokjin merasa menang.

 _XXX_

Seokjin menarik Namjoon ke halaman belakang rumah setelah ayah dan ibunya masuk ke kamar.

Tapi yang lebih tua tidak berteriak, tidak mengoceh. Tidak bicara. Hanya menatap dalam iris kecoklatan Namjoon yang berbeda beberapa senti dari dia. Menatap sosok yang tadi dengan tenangnya membongkar-berbohong- tentang keadaannya.

Dalam sudut hatinya Seokjin merasa terselamatkan.

Dia kira tadi Namjoon akan membeberkan pelecehan dan bullying yang dia dapat. Seokjin memang maunya pindah sekolah, tapi dua hal itu jadi di urutan terakhir dalam upaya pindah sekolahnya. Dari dulu. Dia tidak mau appanya menganggap dia lemah seperti Namjoon yang harus dijaga-jaga.

Dalam sudut hatinya yang lain, Seokjin masih merasa iri tentang bagaimana kontrasnya saat kepala keluarga Kim bicara pada dia dan pada Namjoon.

Yang lebih muda hanya diam. Dia merasa Seokjin ingin bicara, jadi dia diam saja sampai Seokjin membuka mulutnya.

Sampai angin dingin menusuk kulit mereka berdua karena terlalu lama berdiri diluar.

Memancing rasa kering pada tenggorokan dan sedikit sesak pada dadanya. Membuat lamatan mata Seokjin pada adiknya terputus karena bahu yang lebih tinggi bergetar akibat serangan batuk yang membuat Seokjin gatal. Bau segar pentrichor tidak membuat Namjoon nyaman, sepertinya.

Mengisi hening dengan suara batuk basah yang benar membuat Seokjin khawatir.

Dia tidak sadar sudah berdiri dalam diam didepan lebih dari lima belas menit saling pandang-memandang.

"H-hei. M-mianhae... apa kau mau minum? Ah..ayo masuk saja um..."

Namjoon menggeleng, menepuk dadanya pelan kemudian membuang napas keras-keras. Membuatnya batuk makin sadis namun kemudian batuknya berhenti.

"Ani. Bicara saja dulu, aku baik-baik saja."

Persetan.

Padahal suaranya saja serak dan aneh. Detik lalu batuk hebohnya baru berhenti tapi dia bilang baik-baik saja. Sial. Seokjin lupa adiknya yang ini sensitif akan banyak hal. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan lupa, tapi tidak tahu. Entah. Dia juga baru tahu Namjoon sensitif udara dingin.

Seokjin tidak tahu banyak hal. Dan itu membuatnya ragu untuk melangkah.

Bibirnya terbuka, tapi dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Akhirnya mereka kembali berhening lagi.

Sampai Namjoon tertawa kecil, sesekali terbatuk dalam tawanya dan menyunggingkan senyum pada Seokjin.

"Sulit untuk mengatakannya, ya? Apa bohongku tadi aneh sekali?"

Seokjin masih diam, menatap Namjoon lagi tepat dimatanya dan mengigit bibir.

"Maaf kalau aneh dan membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tidak punya ide lain, jadi..."

"Gomawo..."

Namjoon berhenti. Senyumnya hilang perlahan dan wajahnya menatap Seokjin dengan bodoh. Kakaknya menatap dia sama lurus dengan tatapan tadi, konstan.

"Baru kali ini aku tidak jadi bertengkar dengan appa," ucapnya lirih, sedikit tertawa.

Namjoon mendengar sedikit sirat perih dalam nadanya. Mendengar bagaimana lirihnya dia berkata.

"Aku pikir akan dipukuli lagi tadi... ternyata tidak. Coba kalau aku melawan tadi, mungkin aku babak belur sekarang."

Seokjin masih tersenyum miris, memandang jalanan kosong didepan rumah mereka dan menghela napas ringan. Dia kembali menatap Namjoon dalam.

"Gomawo... ini terima kasih yang paling tulus loh."

"Ah... tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku juga tulus kok."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Menatap Namjoon yang mulai tersenyum konyol lagi dan memutar matanya.

" _Cha_. Sudah malam, ayo masuk."

"Masuk sana. Aku mau disini sebentar."

Yang lebih muda berjalan ke pintu masuk terlebih dahulu. Dan Seokjin masih diam ditempatnya, memandangi punggung Namjoon yang perlahan mendekati pintu dan menjauhinya.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa."

Namja jangkung itu berhenti, berbalik menghadap Seokjin yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Kemudian berjalan dengan langkah lebar kearahnya dan menariknya lembut.

Memeluk kepalanya dan membelai helaian coklatnya lembut, sementara yang lain bertengger pada punggungnya.

Menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin didepan poni Seokjin yang turun, menyapa kulitnya sedikit karena helai poninya tipis. Menepuk pucuk kepalanya agak lama dan melepaskannya sambil tersenyum.

"Biar hyung tidak ragu kalau aku sayang padamu," ucapnya sambil mengukir senyum selebar bahu Seokjin, menarik kedua dimplesnya untuk muncul kepermukaan dan menghilangkan matanya, menarik lipatan di sudut si monolids.

Dan setelah menampilkan wajah paling konyol itu, Namjoon beralih. Menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tepat saat punggung adiknya hilang, Seokjin berjongkok lemas didepan pot _aloe vera_ peliharaan ibu tirinya. Kedua tangannya ada di pelipis dan isi kepalanya bergulung-gulung seperti tsunami, lalu ambyar menyapa tanggul ombak.

Otaknya mendadak _blank_. Dadanya terasa seperti balon yang diisi udara panas.

Dia tidak mendengar suara batuknya Namjoon yang seperti kakek-kakek lagi, atau suara decit pintu yang terbuka karena bocah kecil itu mengintip. Kepalanya sudah berkabut sekarang. Seokjin bahkan tidak yakin kalau wajahnya normal sekarang. Darahnya seakan mengumpul di wajah dan dada semua.

 _Yang tadi itu apa?_

XXX

"Jihye?"

Yeoja yang rambutnya berikat satu itu langsung menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengadah dan mendapati namjanya berdiri didepan dia dengan senyum kalem.

Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah tenang, namun menunjukkan kegusarannya.

"Memikirkan Namjoon?"

Yang lebih muda langsung mengangguk spontan waktu nama anaknya disebut, kemudian memandanh lurus kearah tembok sementara namjanya duduk disamping dia.

"Memikirkan semuanya... oppa.."

Namja itu tersenyum, menepuk puncak kepala yeojanya dan membawanya mendekat ke bahunya.

"Jangan dipikirkan terlalu keras. Jung-uisanim sudah bilang, Namjoon baik untuk saat ini, dan masalah Seokjin, aku bisa mengurusnya. Kalau Seokjin berulah lagi, bilang saja padaku. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengigit bibirnya.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang, rumah ini masih sama hawa panasnya."

Keheningan menelan suasana malam itu, dimana sang kepala keluarga diam menepuki bahu istrinya yang gusar, melepas ikat rambutnya yang longgar dan menyalakan lampu tidur.

"Kadang aku berpikir, apa ini karmaku karena membuat Hana-unnie-"

"Jihye-ah, ini tidak ada hubungannya pada Hana. Oke?"

Yang lebih tua membuat binar kecoklatan sang wanita menyorot padanya, memancarkan rasa khawatir dan penyesalan bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu... ini karmaku pada Namjoonie... ya? Atau sama Seokjin?"

Kepala keluarga Kim bungkam, dia hanya bisa diam menatap dalam wajah istrinya yang gusar. Yang penuh rasa bersalah.

"Jihye-ah. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Apa yang kau lakukan dulu memang salah, tapi aku mengerti. Kau masih terlalu muda waktu itu. _Jika Hana ada di posisimupun, dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama._ Seokjin mungkin juga ada di posisi Namjoon, Jihye-ah. Aku berusaha mengerti, jadi.. jangan terus menyalahkan diri sendiri, nde?"

Yang lebih tua menepuk kepala wanitanya pelan, membiarkan setetes airmata turun lagi membasahi anyaman rambut halus di garis matanya. Dan kemudian hening menyelimuti, digantikan bisik menenangkan dan jamahan gamang agar tidur yeojanya tenang tanpa memikirkan masa lalu.

"Tapi... aku masih belum bisa lupa-"

"Tak perlu dilupakan, tapi juga tak usah diingat terus. Biar saja yang sudah berlalu, Jihye."

Mereka berdua berbagi kehangatan dalam dekap erat, membagi rasa bingung yang terlalu kental pada sosok bocah didepan kamar yang mengenggam segelas air ditangannya.

Dia bingung.

Tentang Hana-ssi. Seokjin-hyung, dan bahkan sekarang hyung kesayangannya sendiri.

Taehyung baru belakangan ini menyadarinya, baru belakangan ini mencium baunya. Bangkai yang ditutup-tutupi semua orang dirumah darinya karena dia itu bocah. Satu hal yang paling inti, keluarganya tidak sedamai dan se-simple keluarga Jimin yang kecil dan sederhana, atau seperti Seungcheol yang jadi adik kebanggaan kakak-kakak dan orangtuanya, atau Bogum yang orangtuanya gila karir tapi harmonis.

Keluarganya rumit.

Dan dia tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Terlalu takut menghancurkan Seokjin lebih lagi, juga terlalu menjaga perkataannya didepan Namjoon.

XXX

Saat pagi menjemput, Seokjin langsung membereskan segala peralatannya cepat-cepat. Berusaha lari dari sarapan pagi supaya ayahnya tidak bertanya macam-macam. Dia tentu tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih tua itu. Dia bukan Namjoon yang pandai bicara atau Taehyung yang dengan naturalnya membelokkan pembicaraan.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk kabur dari sarapan, untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Kakinya ditapakkan sangat pelan keluar rumah, seperti maling.

Saat dia membungkuk untuk memakai sepatunya, kaki dengan sandal yang familiar itu langsung menyapa matanya. Menapak pada vinil kayu dingin yang melapisi rumah mereka. Matanya langsung menyorot keatas, mendapati wajahnya yang masih ketara baru bangun tidur dengan satu kantung kertas ditangannya.

"Pagi, hyung."

Suara seraknya menyapa, membuat Seokjin langsung bingung sendiri dengan senyum bodoh adiknya yang membuat wajahnya langsung ikut-ikutan tolol.

Lalu hening lagi.

Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain, Seokjin dengan wajah bodohnya dan Namjoon dengan rambut yang masih berantakan plus piyama tidur.

"K-kenapa kau bisa tau... aku-"

"Aku lihat kau ke kamar mandi pagi sekali. Jadi kupikir, kau mau kabur. Ternyata benar."

Seokjin menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia tidak mengerti sistem otak adiknya. Apa Namjoon sensitif dengan bunyi-bunyian saat dia tidur? Apa Namjoon memperhatikan dia sampai segitunya? Dia mandi sebelum matahari terbit dan berusaha membuat suara shower sekecil mungkin, seingatnya.

"Ini, sarapan buatmu."

Namja itu tersenyum tipis, menyodorkan barang dalam dekapannya pada Seokjin.

Dan Seokjin diam tergugu disana, dengan tali sepatunya yang terurai. Otaknya mendadak mati mesin. Dia merasa tidak punya otak sekarang.

Matanya beralih dari wajah Namjoon pada kantung kertas itu, memperlihatkan jemari adiknya yang panjang. Seokjin memandang Namjoon lagi dalam-dalam, kemudian menarik kantung itu lepas dari genggaman Namjoon.

Banyak kata-kata yang mau keluar dari bibir Seokjin. Mulai dari cercaan karena Namjoon aneh hari ini sampai perasaan senang karena anak itu ternyata memperhatikan dia. Tapi bibirnya tidak bisa bergerak. Dia kembali membeku.

"G-gomawo. Aku pergi dulu."

Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Seokjin. Ucapan terima kasih. Dan sepertinya Namjoon tidak masalah akan itu. Yang lebih muda tersenyum lembut dan kembali menarik tubuh kakaknya yang lebih pendek beberapa senti sembari menyesapi wangi shampoonya. Dia menempelkan batang hidungnya di dahi Seokjin sebentar dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Hati-hati, hyung."

Namjoon mengeluarkan lesung pipinya, menepuk bahu Seokjin pelan. Seokjin mengangguk, berjalan keluar rumah sembari bengong seperti gadis remaja yang syok dengan kantung bekalnya. Dia berjalan dengan arah yang benar tapi otaknya kacau. Seakan tuli seakan gila, dia tidak dengar semua percakapan orang disekitarnya.

Namjoon mengamati itu sampai sosok kakaknya menghilang dibalik tikungan komplek mereka,

Dia tersenyum, senang akan apa yang dia lakukan pada yang lebih tua dan atas keberaniannya sendiri. Namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu, mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya keras-keras.

Saat dia berbalik, matanya mendadak gelap.

Tidak punya tumpuan, juga tidak tahu keadaan. Seluruh organnya terasa hilang, digantikan dengan dadanya yang mau meledak.

Sekoyong-koyong diantara kesadarannya, dia merogoh sakunya dan menelan _benda_ _ajaib_ tempat dia bergantung selama ini. Menunggu sebentar sebelum pil itu menentukan hidup dan matinya.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya sambil bertumpu pada lemari sepatu, mengatur otak dan nafasnya agar tetap tenang.

Ketika dirasa sudah cukup sanggup untuk berjalan, namja itu menyeret kakinya ke kamar lagi. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak pergi hari ini, daripada merepotkan orang-orang nantinya.

XXX

Seokjin heran, Namjoon tidak sekolah.

Seokjin juga heran, karena dua orang adik kelasnya datang kedepan kelasnya dengan wajah seperti titisan neraka.

Katanya sih, ' _mau pendekatan_ '. Tapi Seokjin sungguh bingung dengan maksud mereka dan malah merasa dijemput algojo karena keduanya memasang muka benar-benar serius dan menakutkan. Karena tidak ada Ken dan teman-temannya dikelas, mereka jadi mencolok karena punya dominasi seperti kuda liar.

Yang satu namanya Wang Jackson, murid berdarah Hongkong yang terkenal suka membuat onar. Rambut pirang hasil cat sampai akar, penggemar kaus dalam gombrong yang seperti preman, suka pakai rantai-rantai di seragam, sering masuk ruang konsel karena pakaiannya aneh-aneh.

Yang kedua namanya Jung Hoseok. Kabarnya dia anak keluarga kaya- _kelihatan dari wajahnya_ \- yang sebenarnya tidak akan punya kasus jelek kalau tidak bergaul dengan Jackson. Ya, pergaulan berpengaruh juga kan? Dia boleh saja berpakaian rapi seperti murid lainnya, tapi anak-anak sering mendengar kabar kalau mereka berdua suka menggebuki orang.

Dan jujur, Seokjin tidak akan tahu itu kalau gadis-gadis tidak menggosip.

Ia malah baru tahu hari ini kalau dua anak yang menjemputnya termaksud anak-anak tenar dalam hal bertengkar, kurang lebih setaraf dengan Ken dan antek-anteknya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Seokjin tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Dia juga berpikir keras sekali kenapa bisa dirinya terlibat terus dengan orang-orang sejenis Ken dan spesies-spesies anehnya. Seingatnya dia tidak suka adu tinju atau buat masalah. memang sial saja wajahnya seperti itu jadi diperebutkan orang-orang, atau mungkin memang nasibnya sudah digariskan sial oleh Dewa.

Tadinya Seokjin mau lari saja. Tapi dipikirnya, dia laki-laki, senior pula. Mana mungkin dia lari dari juniornya hanya karena mereka pakai rantai-rantai di celana dan bandana ?

"Ada apa ya?"

Dia bertanya dengan suara tenang, menatap mata kedua anak _bandel_ itu dan berdiri setegap mungkin didepan kelasnya. Dua-duanya ada didepan pintu kelas, masing-masing bersandar disisinya seakan itu kelas mereka.

Seokjin ingat- yang pirang- Jackson namanya, yang kemarin itu menariknya dari kerumunan peleceh seksual. Matanya melakukan _scanning_ pada Seokjin, dari atas kebawah sampai membuat dia tidak nyaman. Teman disebelahnya langsung memukul kepala dia keras-keras, dan menatap tajam Seokjin seakan Seokjinlah pelaku kejahatannya.

Padahal dia adalah korban yang baru dilucuti dengan metode _scanning._

"Duh! Galak sekali sih?! Kan, aku hanya memastikan hyung ini baik-baik saja!"

Jackon mengeluh, mengusap tengkuknya yang merah dan menatap kawannya yang mendegus bosan, entah bosan entah lelah, tidak Seokjin mengerti. Tapi rasanya kedua anak ini beda jalur beda darahnya.

"Kau oke?"

Seokjin malah bengong sendiri mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kenapa mereka berdua tiba-tiba muncul didepan dia? Apa keduanya minta tuntutan terima kasih? Apa mereka mau menagih balasan budi mereka kemarin itu?

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ah, untuk yang kemarin itu, terima-"

"Aku tidak melakukannya sukarela. Tidak perlu berterimakasih."

Jawaban dingin namja bersurai hitam itu membuat Seokjin menerjapkan mata heran. Jika dia tak menginginkan terimakasih, apa maunya datang kedepannya? Kenapa muncul dihadapannya tiba-tiba seperti titisan neraka, dan sejenisnya. Entahlah.

"Eyy! Jangan sombong begitu, Hobi-"

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan. Jaga diri dengan baik dan jangan sampai membuat orang lain susah gara-gara kelemahanmu. Kau menyusahkan."

Seokjin merasa kepalanya ditimpa batu zaman megalitik karena ucapan tajam juniornya ini. matanya menerjap heran, antara bingung dan kesal dengan ucapan hoobaenya yang sombong.

"Ya! Hoseok-ah! Bicaramu kasar!"

"Masa bodoh. Aku pergi, bye Jack."

"Yya! YYA!"

namja berambut pirang itu masih berusaha menarik temannya yang lebih kalem untuk kembali ketempat dan memperbaiki kata-katanya pada Seokjin yang tercengang. Tapi melihat Seokjin bingung seperti itu, si pirang memilih kembalii dan memberikan Seokjin penjelasan lebih soal si sombong Hoseok.

"Tsk. Dia cuma kurang tidur, hyung. Jangan dipikirkan ya, kurang tidur membuatnya jadi begitu, hahaha."

Biarpun begitu, Seokjin masih memandang bingung sosok yang baru berlalu tadi. Di otaknya dia tidak habis pikir kenapa yang lebih muda bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Padahal, mereka kenal saja tidak.

Bahkan tidak pernah bicara. Hanya sekali Seokjin melihatnya dan itu saat mereka berdua menolong dia.

"Sudah, kita pergi saja. Cari tempat yang lebih enak buat ngobrol ya? Siapatahu kita bisa jadi soulmate!"

Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti anak-anak ini kesurupan apa.

Tapi daripada dia dipandangi oleh anak-anak sekelas, dia lebih memilih pergi ditarik Jackson-si hoobae pirang dengan rantai di celananya.

Sekalian bertanya darimana mereka bisa tahu kelasnya.

XXX

 **a/n**

 **(engingeng)**

 **ada yang bingung kenapa Namjun jadi fluffy dan JHope jadi dingin dan Jin jadi gak narsis kalo dia ganteng?**

 **hahahahahayy~ ayo ditebak ditebak mereka kesambet apaan**

 **tapi bener deh, makin hari semuanya makin OOC ya?**

 **belakangan ini kumenelantarkan ffn lantaran nugas kebanyakan (entah kebanyakan apa di banyak2in gitchu) makanya bawainnya kaya gak iye gitu yaa?**

 **untuk review, maafkan aku kalau aku ga bales semua dan kalau ada yang kelumpatan, maaf bangettt. aku selalu baca review kalian dan kesemsem sendiri kokkk, jujur. dan tiap ada notif review langsung keingetan 'gua punya dosa lagi nih belom ngelarin ff' WWKWKWKWKW YOGGSS**

 **buat kamu yang masih setia,**

 **beriburibu terimakasih gomawo saranghae aishiteru xiexie danke gracias muah muah**

 **tunggu aku si author labil ini hidup kembali yaa!**

 **SummerChii**

 **05 10 17**


	6. chapter 6

Deep in Your Heart

(summerchii)

.

.

warn: bxb! incest! otw menjerumus!(masih otw) kim!family. absurd, gaje, bisa menyebabkan sesak napas, pening dan mual

.

.

.

 _Sejatinya, sosok itu tidak bisa dia miliki._

 **06:**

"Jadi, _man_ , sebenarnya kau itu mau jalan seperti apa?"

Namja berambut pirang itu mengacak jambulnya, mengigit long chicken burgernya kasar dan menatap sang kawan yang sedang mabuk soda didepan dia. Mata Hoseok yang biasa jelalatan ke wanita atau pria-pria cantik di tempat umum mendadak kosong, memandang tidak nafsu pada sedotan.

"Jalan layang saja kalau bisa. Aku pusing, dimana-mana macet-"

"Fuck off, dude. Aku serius! Kau ini bagaimana?! Kemarin itu mendekati Jinnie, lalu hari ini membuat pesan tersirat kalau kau benci padanya! Lalu itu maksudnya apa?! Dia tanya banyak hal padaku yang aku juga bingung jawabnya! Dia tanya kita itu siapa, kenapa kemarin bantu dia, lalu kenapa hari ini jemput dia, lalu kenapa kau aneh sekali sementara dia memandangku dengan tatapan geli seakan aku ini om om hidung belang yang suka lihat-lihat belahan pantat! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa karena langsung kabur-"

"AARGH BERISIK!"

Saluru penjuru resto cepat saji itu langsung menoleh pada mereka berdua, membuat Jackson melotot dan langsung berdiri, meminta maaf pada pelanggan lain yang mengganggu sembari men-sleding kepala Hoseok keras-keras.

"Bangsat kau! Tahu malu dong!"

"Bicara pada dirimu, si bawel yang sinting sekali omongannya!"

Jackson mencibir setelah bokongnya menyentuh bantalan empuk lagi, menggeleng kepalanya yang pening dan menggigit burgernya lagi.

Kepala mereka berdua sedang tidak ada yang dingin, dan tidak baik jika percakapan dilanjutkan. Hari ini mereka hanya pergi berdua saja karena kebetulan yang lain absen dan _rapat penting_ ini lebih baik dibicarakan secara privasi.

Hening mengambil alih, membiarkan dua insan heboh itu mengambil nafas dan menenangkan kepala mereka dengan roti panjang dengan selada dua lapis dan empat gelas soda. Memang tidak sehat, mereka tahu. Juga bisa membuat mereka cepat mati, mereka juga tau. Tapi apa peduli? Terlalu banyak stress juga membuat cepat mati.

"Aku membencinya. Dari semua keluarga Kim, kau tahu aku paling benci dia."

Jackson menghentikan kunyahannya. Melirik Hoseok yang menatap lurus kedepan, kosong tapi tajam. Benar menunjukkan keseriusan dari ucapannya.

Tapi bibirnya digigit.

Jackson tersenyum penuh ejek, membungkus burgernya yang sisa tiga gigit. Tiba-tiba nafsu makannya hilang karena melihat temannya bimbang begitu. Hoseok tidak pernah begini. Tidak pernah, kalau tidak berurusan dengan keluarga Kim.

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

"Aku benar membenci dia, Jackson sialan. Kau tidak tahu soal keluarga mereka-"

" _Persetan_. Sekarang begini, hatimu maunya bagaimana? Jangan setengah-setengah. Kau muncul baik-baik lalu sekarang tiba-tiba begitu. Kau mau dekat dengannya tapi malah membatasi diri. Tidak punya pendirian, tau! Apa kau pikir bagaimana perasaannya kalau dia tertarik padamu? Kenapa kau tidak jelas begini? Kalau memang benci ya jangan didekati, kalau memang mau dengannya ya hajar terus sampai dapat, bodoh!"

"Oke, oke! Aku tegaskan sekarang! Aku membencinya!"

"Tapi kemarin kau lari pontang-panting padanya dan lapor ke Yoongi-hyung masalah sunbae-sunbae mesum sampai mereka diskors! Itu apa namanya kalau bukan pendekatan? Kalau bukan suka? Kau itu aneh! Kau suka- STOP! JANGAN TERIAK!"

Jackson memukul bibir Hoseok kasar dan mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya. Mereka saling memelototi satu sama lain, siap saling cakar kalau tidak ingat mereka ada di tempat umum.

Diam disana selama beberapa menit, sebelum Hoseok menempelkan kepalanya ke meja, melipat tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan menggeleng diatas sana. Jackson menggaruk tengkuknya gatal, menepuk panggulnya kuat supaya dia bangun dan tidak menampilkan kecurigaan pada orang-orang.

"Yang tegas, Hoseok. Kejar atau menyesal. Ikuti saja kata hatimu, egois sedikit tidak apa-"

"Kalau aku bilang Namjoon ada rasa padanya, bagaimana?"

Jackson bungkam. Tangannya langsung kaku mendengar penuturan Hoseok yang ambigu. Namja itu menahan napas, mencari penjelasan dari manik gelap temannya.

"Hah? Kau gila?"

Hoseok mengacak rambutnya, menghela napas dalam dan mengubur wajahnya. Terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum muncul kembali. Merenggut pepsi Jackson yang masih penuh dan menelantarkan empat gelas es batu lainnya.

"Iya. Aku gila. Jangan anggap serius. Aku sedang mabuk, Jackson. Biarkan aku berpikir."

Mabuk soda, atau mungkin Hoseok sedang mabuk cinta. Cinta yang sedih, yang membuat kepalanya bergelembung seperti soda di gelas.

"Aku membencinya. Itu saja. Kalau Namjoon tidak memohon pada kita untuk memperhatikannya, aku mungkin tidak akan simpatik seperti ini sama orang itu."

"Hobi-"

"Aku tidak akan membelot, Jackson. Aku bukan orang macam itu."

Biarlah saja mereka menganggapnya anak kecil yang naif. Hoseok tidak peduli. Seokjin hanyalah bagian kecil dari dunia yang merusak hal penting dalam hidupnya, yang menyusup masuk kedalam rongga yang dikeruk karena kehilangan dan empatinya. Mengendap dalam di dasar jurangnya.

Dia hanya berharap endapan itu bisa menguap.

XXX

"Makan."

Seokjin nyaris mati terjungkal di ayunan saat mendapati tangan seputih salju itu menyodorkan sebungkus roti padanya. Dia kira itu tangan setan. Tapi ternyata yang hadir malah manusia albino, si pucat galak tukang silat lidah itu. Ditangannya yang lain terdapat satu kantung plastik dari minimarket disebrang jalan, dan dompet di saku celananya.

Udara sore mulai menusuk pipinya. Kelasnya sudah bubar dua jam lalu, hari ini syukurnya selesai lebih awal karena ada persiapan untuk acara sekolah tahunan besok hari-yang menyibukkan tim-tim panitia dan harusnya, ketua kedisiplinan.

Tapi orang itu sekarang disini, berdiri didepannya. Sekantung belanjaan dan sebungkus roti isi disodorkan didepan wajah Seokjin.

"Aku tidak bisa taruh racun atau obat tidur di roti isi yang masih disegel. Makan."

Nadanya entah memerintah atau memberitakan, Seokjin tidak tahu. Yang memberi hanya datar saja menatap yang lebih tua sambil tetap mempertahankan tangannya. Tidak enak, Seokjin meraih roti itu dan membawanya pada genggaman tangan besarnya.

"G-gomawo.."

Dan anak itu hanya mengangguk, beralih pada ayunan disebelah Seokjin dan membuka kantungnya. Seokjin terbelalak melihat banyak susu pisang disana. Ada snack berukuran besar juga. Dia mengambil kopinya satu, membukanya dan menegaknya kasar.

"Itu-"

"Buat anak-anak, tadi. Mereka lembur hari ini tapi aku tidak bisa ikut, jadi... yah, seperti sogokan? Sisanya masih banyak. Mau bawa pulang?"

Namja pucat itu tertawa kecil, membuka kaleng kopinya dan menegak minuman itu tanpa peduli jawaban Seokjin. Menyesapi tiap rasa pahit-manis dan menikmatinya. Seokjin hanya diam saja ditempatnya. Bingung mau bicara apa pada orang ini karena pada kenyataannya, dia tidak pernah dekat atau bahkan mengenal Min Yoongi selain sebagai ketua kedisiplinan.

Apalagi melihat dia tertawa dan sok mengajak ngobrol seakan mereka dekat.

"Kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu makanya tidak mau pulang?"

Seokjin langsung tersedak hebat waktu Yoongi menampar hatinya dengan kasar. Namja pucat itu cuek saja, mengeluarkan botol air dan menaruhnya di bawah ayunan Seokjin. Yang lebih tinggi mengambilnya, meneguknya perlahan dan menatap si ketua kedisiplinan sekolahnya sangsi.

"A-aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri... bu..bukan kabur."

"Oh."

Lalu, hening. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau membuka topik. Seokjin tidak enak sebenarnya, tapi dia bingung harus bicara apa. Lagipula, dia tidak dekat dengan Yoongi. Seingat dia mereka bukan teman sekelas. Dia saja lupa, Yoongi itu seangkatannya atau adik kelasnya. Entahlah, dia tidak pernah tahu menahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu keadaan disekelilingnya. Apalagi, tidak ada hal yang baik padanya.

Tunggu.

Tidak ada yang baik padanya. Lalu Yoongi ini kenapa?

"Namjoon bagaimana?"

Seakan langsung mendapatkan jawaban, Seokjin menghela napas berat. Ya, benar. Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan olehnya? Semuanya ini pasti ulah Namjoon. Entah anak itu mengutus penghiburan atau membuat ketua kedisiplinan jadi iba sama keluarga mereka, dia tidak tahu. Namjoon itu mudah sekali membuat hati orang-orang ada ditangannya.

"Entahlah... dia tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Tapi tadi pagi keadaannya baik."

Seokjin memberikan laporan sejujur-jujurnya, menatap kosong matahari senja didepannya. Burung burung mulai terlihat pulang ke sarang mereka masing-masing, menghiasi senja jingga dengan siluet siluet anggun bulu kehitaman mereka. Membuat Seokjin iri betapa mereka bisa pergi bebas.

"Apa kau tahu keadaanya bisa berubah terbalik hanya dalam hitungan detik?"

Seokjin menerjapkan matanya bingung, sementara Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata memicing heran. Terheran dengan pertanyaan Seokjin yang entah maksudnya apa.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu?"

Seokjin malah mengedipkan matanya bingung seperti alpaca kehilangan induk, membuat Yoongi berpikir keras. Bingung dan rumit. Dan harusnya dia tidak ikut-ikutan dalam masalah apapun itu.

Tapi mulutnya gatal untuk diam, otaknya mendidih karena ketidaktahuan orang yang disebut 'keluarga' oleh kawannya. Tragis, sadis. Kenapa bisa orang seperti Namjoon dapat 'keluarga' yang seperti ini?

"Kau serumah dengan dia tapi tidak tahu? Kau ini dungu apa jahat? Atau keduanya?"

Seokjin memicingkan matanya, menatap Yoongi yang menatap Seokjin adalah salah satu kenajisan dunia. Sial, dibalik rasa kesalnya, ada sedikit rasa aneh di dadanya saat Yoongi bilang begitu.

"Kurasa kau lebih baik tidak tahu."

Seokjin sempat mau protes, tapi Yoongi langsung mengangkat bokongnya dari ayunan dan melengang pergi begitu saja.

Dia ingin mengejar, namun matanya menangkap bayangan tinggi disebrang jalan. Sosok itu tersenyum, kemudian tertutup bus yang sedang berhenti.

XXX

Seokjin tidak tahu dia kenapa. Dia juga tidak tahu kena sambar apa sampai dia mau pulang dengan sekali ajakan dari anak yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Bahkan tidak ada penolakan apapun. Bahkan dia tidak berontak. Bahkan dia diam saja waktu tangannya diraih dan ditarik supaya mau berjalan. Dia lupa semuanya. Semudah itu, dengan tarikan pelan saja. Dia lupa semua kesalnya. Menguap seenaknya saja.

Padahal Seokjin sudah berencana melancarkan serangan ngambek dan cuek, supaya tidak terpengaruh banyak-banyak oleh energi positif Namjoon. Lama-lama dia bisa lupa kalau ibunya dendam kesumat sama anak ini. Itu bisa gawat. Dia tidak mau dikutuk ibunya yang di surga.

Anggaplah dia seperti anak kecil. Tapi serius, saat terlalu lama dengan Namjoon dikepalanya terus bergema suara ibunya yang marah pada dia. Sampai dia sendiri bingung, harusnya dia memaafkan anak itu atau mendorongnya saja biar jatuh dari tangga.

Tapi dia juga tidak yakin anak itu bisa mati gara-gara jatuh dari tangga. Nyawanya selalu di /re-stock/ oleh Tuhan. Dan akhirnya dia jadi samsak tinju ayahnya karena berbuat nakal.

Jika ingin di deskripsikan, hati dan kepala Seokjin kuranglebih seperti bolu marmer.

"Hyung, kau ikut acara sekolah besok?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang yang lebih tinggi, yang tepat melihat dia. Sejenak dia terbengong sebentar sebelum menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas kasar.

"Acara begitu tidak penting. Lebih-"

"Kalau begitu, besok kau tidak pergi kemana-mana dan pergi tanpa arah seperti biasa kan?"

Seokjin mau menggampar atau meninju, jika ini bukan tempat umum. Sinis sekali anak itu padanya.

"Terserahku dong mau-"

"Kalau begitu besok pergi denganku saja! Ada satu hal yang ingin sekali kucoba!"

"Lalu apa-"

"Kau pasti suka, hyung! Daripada kau jalan sendirian tanpa teman tanpa arah kan?! Makin lama kau kelihatan makin menyedihkan kalau begitu, nanti kau dikira orang gila-"

"DONGSAENG KURANG AJAR! JANGAN POTONG OMONGANKU!"

Namjoon langsung terpaku ditempat waktu Seokjin berteriak keras dan memukul kepalanya yang lebih tinggi. Matanya terbelalak- antara kaget dan bingung kenapa dia dipukul sementara orang-orang lain menatap mereka geli. Seokjin langsung memerah malu karena kekehan orang-orang, dan batal memarahi Namjoon karena mereka dilihat seperti pertunjukan lucu oleh ibu-ibu.

"M-mian... aku terlalu antusias jadi.."

"Sudah. Lupakan. Jangan membuatku kesal."

Lalu hening menyelimuti mereka yang menunggu bus datang. Namjoon diam saja sambil celingukkan melihat jalanan hari ini. Entah dia sial atau beruntung karena busnya lama datang.

Sementara anak itu diam, Seokjin pusing sendiri dengan hatinya. Dia takut makin terputar dalam lingkaran Namjoon. Tapi juga merasa nyaman didalamnya.

"Hyung, tapi pokoknya kau besok harus ikut aku."

Seokjin langsung menyeritkan dahinya kesal, ingin protes. Tapi Namjoon langsung menghadap dia dan mencubit kedua belah bibirnya jadi rapat. Membuat Seokjin merasa dadanya mau meledak saat itu juga.

"Kau akan merasa sangat puas dan keenakan."

XXX

Besoknya, Seokjin malah minggat. Itu pagi buta sekali saat Seokjin angkat kaki dari rumahnya.

Menaiki kereta paling pagi ke Anyang, mendaki gunung yang sudah dia lupakan tiga tahun lamanya. Sesekali menghela napas, ragu ingin berbalik pulang dan menangis. Tapi dia mantapkan lagi kakinya naik ke atas, melewati ribuan helai rumput dan gundukan batu dibawah-perlahan, tapi pasti. Memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku sweater coklat kebesaran yang dia pakai hari ini sambil melepas topinya.

Ketika sepatu lusuhnya memijak pada tangga-entah tangga urutan keberapa, dia berhenti, menatap ukiran diatas marmer itu sembari mengatupkan mata. Berdoa.

Memandang nisan ibunya kemudian, dan meletakkan sebuket lili putih yang cantik disana. Makamnya masih bersih, dan jujur saja Seokjin kagum akan itu. Entah kenapa bisa marmernya masih mengkilat dan-bahkan Seokjin bisa melihat tempat sembahyangnya bersih dari batang hio yang bertumpuk sembarangan. Padahal seingat dia, dia terakhir kali mengunjungi makam ini tiga tahun lalu.

Sedikit rasa bersalah karena tidak pernah berkunjung menohok hatinya. Duh, dia sudah jadi anak durhaka sepertinya.

"Ma, mianhae aku tidak pernah berkunjung rutin... Aku.."

 _Aku sedikit banyak mulai melupakanmu, ma._

Seokjin rasa dia tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan kata itu didepan nisan sosok ini. Tapi jelas, dia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya. Makanya, dia merasa sudah jadi anak durhaka sekarang. Dia butuh tempat untuk cerita akan banyak hal- tentang si brengsek yang dia panggil ayah dan juga tentang si bangsat adiknya yang pelan-pelan berubah.

Dia jadi banyak pikiran gara-gara Namjoon. Bukan pikiran bunuh diri, pikiran keheranan malahan. Habisnya, anak itu selalu membuat dia pusing sendiri. Jujur saja, dia merasa agak tidak enak dengan anak itu dalam berbagai hal. Namjoon anak yang baik, dia tahu dari dulu soal itu. Tapi ibunya tidak punya hubungan baik dengan mamanya, begitu pula anaknya.

Yah. seperti yang orang bilang. Yang namanya luka masa lalu juga diwariskan melalui darah. Itu yang terjadi pada dia. Dia merasa dia wajar dan patut membenci si jangkung itu, tapi tidak tahu alasannya. Disisi lain, dia merasa bersalah karena membenci Namjoon. Apalagi keadaan sudah berubah sekarang. Entah, dia merasa Namjoon mulai memihak dia.

Bukannya tidak suka. Tapi, aneh saja. Anak itu terlalu penurut pada ayahnya sejak dulu, dan ayahnya selalu bilang untuk tidak ikut-ikutan menyusahkan seperti dia. Padahal Seokjin bingung juga, kenapa dia dianggap sampah sama ayahnya sendiri gara-gara bersikap buruk pada tikus yang menggerogoti ikatan keluarga _mereka?_

Hal itu yang membuat Seokjin kadang jengah dan merasa bersama ibunya akan terasa lebih baik.

"Nak, tumben sekali kau datang lagi? Bukankah bulan lalu- Oh?"

Seokjin menoleh kekiri, mendapati bibi paruh baya yang sedang membawa sapu dan air di ember menghampiri dia. Penjaga makam, sepertinya.

"A-anyeonghaseo, ahjumma."

"Ne, ne. Anyeong. Um, apa kau kerabat _nya_?" tanyanya dengan senyum cerah sembari meletakkan ember berisi air disamping nisan dan mengizinkan Seokjin membersihkannya. Seokjin tersenyum miris. Selama itu dia tidak pernah muncul disini sampai bibi penjaga makam ini tidak tahu siapa dia. Ya, sepertinya memang bibi ini orang baru. Jelas saja dia tidak mengenal Seokjin.

"Aku anaknya.. ahjumma. Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung, mungkin karena itu kau tidak mengenalku. Terimakasih selalu menjaga makam _mama_ -ku bersih, aku sangat senang melihatnya."

Seokjin membungkuk hormat setelah selesai menyiram pekarangannya dengan air. Bibi itu terlihat bingung sebentar sambil memandangi Seokjin dari atas kebawah, sebelum wajahnya jadi cerah lagi seakan dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah! Kau kakaknya ya? Jin-ie kan? _Aigoo,_ akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Seokjin agak sedikit kaget saat ahjumma itu memukul lengannya cukup keras dan langsung duduk diatas batu disamping kubur ibunya. Menghela napas sebentar sebelum memeluk sapunya.

"Tidak pergi sama anak itu? Wae? Aish. Kau jahat sekali padanya! Kasihan sekali anak itu. Dan kau! Kau malah tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk bawa barang? Hah, anak zaman sekarang!"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi. Membuat bibi itu berdecak dan memukul pantatnya.

"W-WAE?!"

Seokjin cuma bisa memelotot kaget sembari menerjapkan matanya heran. Sementara bibi berambut ikal disampingnya malah gemas dan berniat memukulnya lagi.

"Ya! Bocah sialan! Bantu adikmu membersihkan makam dan jangan malas-malasan dirumah! Apa susahnya tiap dua bulan sekali berkunjung? Eomma-mu juga makin senang kalau kalian berdua datang sama-sama, pabo!"

Seokjin memproses satu demi satu perkataan bibi yang mengoceh didepannya terus menerus, memarahi Seokjin kadang-kadang sambil menghela napas lelah.

"S-seingatku-"

 _Seingatku aku tidak punya dongsaeng._

Seokjin baru ingin mengatakan itu, namun tiba-tiba saja wajah bodoh Taehyung dan Namjoon muncul dikepalanya. Mereka berdua kemari? Mustahil. Taehyung tidak tahu apa-apa soal keluarga mereka yang rumit ini. Yang tahu hanya Seokjin, orangtua mereka.

Dan Namjoon, tentunya.

"Lagipula, tega sekali ayahmu. Sudah tahu anaknya punya riwayat jantung. Makam ibunya malah di bukit paling atas. Naik saja dia susah setengah mati, tidak ada yang menemani pula. Kalian sekeluarga jahat sekali padanya."

Wajah Seokjin langsung berubah datar. Dadanya terasa diremas kuat-kuat seperti ingin dikeringkan, sementara dia merasa punggungnya makin berat.

Seokjin teringat luka di dada adiknya.

Sungguh. Dia tidak berharap ini semua perbuatan Namjoon. Tapi jika memang iya...

"Ahjumma... apa saja yang dia lakukan saat kemari?"

XXX

"A-aah... Shh.."

Seokjin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, membiarkan airmatanya membanjir di pelupuk mata sampai matanya merah. Rasanya sangat perih. Dia tidak tahan lagi jika harus melewati cobaan ini terus-menerus.

Jemarinya meremat erat telapak tangan besar dihadapannya, sesekali memukul lengannya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan rasa sakit yang merajarela atasnya. Peluh sudah mulai merembes keluar dari semua pori-pori kulitnya, berganti jadi keringat banjir yang membuatnya merasa lengket. Padahal AC ruangan sudah ada di titik terendah dan keadaan didepan masih hujan, namun dia tetap kepanasan luar biasa.

"Ssh... sial! Ah!"

Seokjin mengelengkan kepalanya sementara kakinya terus bergerak tidak sabar. Dihadapannya, Namjoon masih menatap dengan tatapan setengah geli-setengah kasihan. Rambut mereka berdua sudah sama lepek, Sama juga dengan bibir yang sudah sama bengkak dan badan yang sudah kegerahan sendiri. Hanya, bedanya ada pada Namjoon yang menikmati dan Seokjin yang berisik.

"D-dasar gila... aish! Oh Tuhan! AAAAAH!"

Namjoon jadi orang pertama yang tertawa penuh kemenangan saat Seokjin meminum semua cairan itu sampai habis. Masih menjulurkan lidahnya kepedihan dan mengipasi wajahnya yang sudah seperti orang lari marathon lima kilometer. Sementara Namjoon masih tenang menyuap _jiggae_ neraka itu dan menikmati gigitan-gigitan manja di papilanya.

"Wajahmu merah, hyung. Apa kau sudah merasakan nikmatnya?"

Seokjin sangat ingin melempar mangkuk hot-potnya pada si sombong didepan dia. Kalau saja dia lupa ini punya restoran, mungkin mangkuk itu sudah berlayar ke kepala Namjoon sampai bocor. Dia tidak mengerti apakah lidah Namjoon mempunyai daya tahan seperti badak atau terlalu pandai beradaptasi seperti kadal. Yang jelas, bisa-bisanya dia makan makanan _sepedas_ ini dan sebanyak itu.

"Sialan... shh, pedas! Bajingan! Kau bisa-bisanya mengajakku kemari!"

Namja manis itu marah-marah sendiri. Efek kepedasan membuat marahnya lebih cepat naik ke tiitk didih. Dan Namjoon menikmati saat dia dimarahi dan dimaki-maki karena berhasil menemukan kedai sepedas ini, dan mengajak dia pula. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus menangis atau tertawa, karena hyungnya sangat lucu sekarang dan Namjoon tidak bisa melepaskan mata barang sedetik dari Seokjin yang sedang mengumpat amatir, lalu menyambar teh miliknya yang masih setengah gelas.

"Katanya kau bisa makan apapun... hyung?"

Seokjin mengangkat sendoknya tinggi-tinggi. Siap memarahi Namjoon kalau saja lidahnya tidak kebas. Namja yang lebih muda menutup matanya dan sedikit mengelak dari serangan kuah yang muncrat dari sendok kakaknya.

Seokjin diam selama hampir sepuluh menit, memandangi Namjoon yang masih dengan kuatnya melahap _jiggae_ neraka pelaku yang membuat bibirnya bengkak. Pikirannya mengambang antara umpatan kepedasan dan perkataan bibi penjaga makam subuh tadi.

Masih tergiang jelas di kepalanya, soal si adik yang datang rutin dua bulan sekali ke makam ibunya.

"Namjoon-ah,"

Yang dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Seokjin tepat dimata, masih mengunyah nasinya pelan. Yang lebih tua masih memandangnya diam, sendok dingin di bibirnya yang bengkak dan tissue ditempelkan di dahinya yang basah.

"Kau sering berkunjung ke makam _eomma_ -ku?"

Dan anak itu langsung diam. Menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menerjap. Tersenyum tipis dan memyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang.

Ciri khasnya kalau mau berkelit.

"Tidak-"

"Song-ahjumma yang mengatakan itu. Dia juga bilang, kau... memanggil eommaku _mama_?" Lanjutnya. Membuat Namjoon meraih gelasnya dan minum, menelan semua makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya sebelum bicara.

"Mian. Aku hanya ingin-"

"Minta maaf? Dan menceritakan padanya tentang diriku?"

Namja iti terdiam, mengigit bibir dalamnya dan mengangguk takut-takut. Membuat Seokjin tertawa sinis tidak habis pikir. Namjoon merasa Seokjin akan berpikir tentang pencitraan yang sedang dia buat. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Hyungnya selalu menganggap dia melakukan banyak kepura-puraan (dan memang pada kenyataannya, ya.) Tapi jika menyangkut masalah orang mati, Namjoon sama sekali tidak berpikir kearah sana.

Tapi terserahlah. Dia juga tahu dia tidak akan menang melawan Seokjin.

"Kenapa?"

Namja yang lebih muda menelan ludahnya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan menyengir kaku.

"K-karena kau sendiri punya dua eomma, a-aku juga harusnya sama-"

"Bukan. Kenapa kau begitu niatnya mendatangi eommaku?"

Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya menghela napas dalam dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Sebelumnya, maaf lancang dan aku terkesan seperti orang aneh. Aku-"

"Padahal kau merasa sakit kalau jalan sejauh itu ... kan?"

Namjoon terdiam mendengarnya. Seokjin belum berhenti. Dia meremat sendoknya kuat-kuat. Tidak mau berakhir menangis menginterogasi dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Bibi itu bilang, appa jahat karena membuat makam _mama_ ada di blok teratas, sementara tahu anaknya _jantungan_. Tapi kau begitu niat naik keatas, membawa kue beras, teh, dan sembahyang pagi-pagi, tidak peduli tangganya licin atau kering. Bahkan _tremor_ tanganmu sampai gemetar karena dipaksa membawa banyak bahan sembahyang dan bunga. Dia bilang kau terlalu memaksakan diri sampai sanggup minum obat tanpa air, bahkan membuat takut mereka yang disana kalau-kalau kau _kuma_ _t_ sementara keluargamu tidak ada yang tahu."

Namjoon meringis sendiri mendengarnya. Ibu-ibu memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Mereka dengan seenaknya membicarakan orang lain tanpa peduli kepada siapa dan kenapa.

"Kau minta maaf pada _mama_ -ku karena sudah membuatku tersudut. Padahal aku membuatmu tersiksa batin. Kenapa?"

Lanjutnya. Seokjin siap meledak tangisnya kapan saja. Tapi Namjoon melayangkan sehelai tissue padanya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

" _Aduh_ , hyung. Kau akan tertawa mendengar alasanku."

"Jangan bercanda."

Nada serius Seokjin dan kepalan ditangannya membuat Namjoon kehilangan lesung pipinya dalam dua detik. Menatap dalam iris coklat gelap hyungnya seakan menghisap jiwanya, menautkan jemarinya yang basah erat-erat.

"Aku hanya mau mati tenang."

Seokjin tercekat. Sementara Namjoon menatapnya cuek seakan dia tidak mengatakan suatu hal yang berat. Seokjin bahkan tidak sanggup bernapas waktu Namjoon mengatakannya dengan gamblang.

"Kalau masalah jantung, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Katanya itu efek samping operasi dulu. Jadi, karena aku hidup dibiayai appa yang _dulu_ _suaminya,_ setidaknya aku ingin minta maaf pada eommamu sampai tidak sanggup. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah karena jadi orang yang menghancurkan keluargamu. Karena itu, mau kau apakan saja aku tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya kalau kau puas membuatku sakit, aku merasa kita impas. Tapi kalau sampai kau bunuh diri, lebih baik aku mati duluan."

Seokjin sampai membatu mendengarnya. matanya sudah basah dan pipinya sudsh jadi lengket. Punggungnya meremang mendengar suara berat Namjoon yang terlampau tenang, cuek saja mengatakan hal seperti itu terang-terangan.

"Dicap pembunuh itu sakit. Sekali saja sudah cukup, hyung."

Dan dia tertawa, seakan semuanya adalah omongan manis tentang perjalanan hidupnya. Tentang kisah bahagia yang dulu pernah dia lalui bersama keluarganya.

Seokjin jadi tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa.

Di satu sisi, dia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Namjoon pasrah akan apapun yang dia lakukan. Di sisi lain, dia mengingat anak itu yang diam saja menyaksikan ibunya gantung diri. Dia terlalu bimbang. Dia merasa jahat apapun yang dia lakukan.

Karena mereka berdua ternyata sama menyedihkan.

Dia, anak yang tidak dipandang ayahnya sama sekali. Padahal jelas-jelas dia bibit unggul pria itu. Yang lahir dari pernikahan sah. Terlepas dari seburuk apapun ibunya. Sementara Namjoon, terlalu lama hidup dalam kubangan yang namanya tekanan sampai pola pikirnya berhenti disana, akan _apa yang dipikirkan orang terhadapnya_. Mengatur hidupnya seenak Tuhan menanam dan mengambil nyawa hanya karena dia dianggap penjahat.

"Hyung, jangan menangis..."

Seokjin mengusap matanya, kembali menyuap nasi kedalam mulutnya yang terasa pahit dan memasukkan jiggaenya. Berharap pedasnya dapat menghapus pahit yang mencekik lehernya.

"Hyung?"

Namjoon mengangkat sendoknya dan memoleskannya dengan jorok ke hidung Seokjin yang sedikit memerah. Namja manis itu langsung memekik kepedasan dan memukul kepala Namjoon refleks keras-keras. Melihat wajah marahnya, namja itu kembali tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau lebih baik marah daripada menangis, hyung," kekehnya sampai menyipit. Seokjin masih memerah satu muka, sampai matanya yang berairpun juga.

"Bajingan, Kim Namjoon! Aku menangis kepedasan!"

 _Pedasnya sampai batin._

Setelah ini, izinkan Seokjin menata ulang kepalanya dan merenungkan hidupnya sekali lagi. Mungkin benar kata albino. Dia makhluk dungu yang juga merangkap orang jahat.

 **a/n**

 **fik saya kembali setelah balada UTS terlambat. yang lain udh mau uas, sayateh baru selesai uts!!!**

 **maaf dosa saya jadi long last gini... mind to review? hehehe, ditunggu ya kritik dan sarannya~**


	7. chapter 7

Deep in Your Heart

by. SummerChii

.

.

.

AU! Typo! Semoga alurnya jelas~

BTS milik keluarganya dan kita semua, saya cuma pinjem nama

.

.

Warning: Bromance/bxb/otw menjerumus/chaptered

.

.

.

 **07 : unfair**

Taehyung jadi yang pertama sadar akan perubahan hyungdeulnya seminggu belakangan ini.

"Kudengar belakangan ini kau sudah mulai fokus. Benar?"

Terutama Seokjin.

"Sedikit."

Hyung tertuanya itu entah kenapa jadi lebih kalem, lebih tenang, sedikit dan lebih banyak diam daripada bicara berkoar-koar. Dua hari terakhir, dia selalu ikut sarapan pagi dan makan malam.

"Bagus. Teruskan begitu."

Sementara sang ayah masih sama pada Seokjin-hyung. Dingin, kaku. Sepertinya dua orang itu sudah dikodratkan bermusuhan. Taehyung diam saja menanggapinya. Setidaknya mereka tidak adu pukul dan tampar-tamparan lagi. Hal semacam itu membuatnya takut sampai menangis.

Suasana ruang makan yang hening jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin-kemarin. Setidaknya, dingin yang sekarang bukan karena perang dingin, hanya canggung antara satu sama lain.

Mungkin Taehyung akan menceritakan kemajuan ini pada Jimin nanti.

"Aku sudah, eomma."

Namjoon jadi pembuka pembicaraan, menumpuk mangkuk yang nasinya yang masih sisa setengah. Namja itu tersenyum, menunjukan lesung pipinya yang dalam dan meneguk air , plus obatnya.

"Apa kau merasa tidak baik? Kau pucat, Namjoon-ah."

Namja yang beda enam tahun dari Taehyung itu tersenyum, menggeleng pelan dan merapikan piringnya.

"Gwenchana. Nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu aku akan langsung pulang, appa."

Sang eomma hanya diam, mematai anaknya yang sudah siap berdiri dan membawa piringnya kebelakang. Taehyung juga sama, hanya memandangi hyungnya khawatir.

Tak lama setelahnya, Seokjin berdiri dan ikut menyusul Namjoon ke dapur. Itu membuat eommanya langsung melotot bingung, sama dengan appanya yang langsung berhenti makan dan refleks menengok ke arah dapur dimana dua putra tertuanya membereskan piring mereka.

Taehyung diam. Antara kaget dan senang. Ikut buru-buru menghabiskan nasinya dan membawa cucian ke dapur.

'Taehyung, keran-nya jangan diputar habis, airnya muncrat!'

'HEI! JANGAN MAIN SPONS! SIAL, BAJUKU BASAH!'

'Hehehe, kapan lagi kita main air , hyung?'

'Hah?! Gila ya?!'

'Hyung kan tidak pernah masuk dapur!!!'

'HEH! ANAK KECIL!!'

Seokjin jadi yang paling panik saat adik-adiknya mengacau.

'ASTAGA NAMJOOONN!'

Sudah yang paling kecil iseng, yang lebih tua-entah bodoh atau ceroboh dia tidak tau. Bisa-bisanya Seokjin dapat serangan botol sabun terbang.

'Sudah kubilang! Basuh dulu tangannya kalau pegang barang pecah belah!'

Namjoon mengigit bibirnya seperti anak anjing yang dimarahi, antara sayang dengan sabun-nya yang lumer di lantai atau merasa bersalah pada Seokjin yang malah kena imbas karena tumpahan sabun itu membasahi seragamnya. Bukan cuma itu, yang paling tua harus mencari kain pel untuk membersihkan ulah mereka. Taehyung sih senang-senang saja karena ada yang membereskan banyak hal, biasanya dia dan Namjoon bertanggung jawab sendiri atas kekacauan yang mereka buat.

'Sialan! Aku belum cuci seragam cadanganku tau!'

Melihat tiga remaja tanggung itu malah sibuk dengan urusan dapur dan jadi terlihat akrab, kedua orangtua mereka hanya bisa tercengang, menerjapkan mata dan saling memukul untuk menyadarkan, kalau adegan tadi itu bukan mimpi.

"C-chagi?"

Pria itu menerjapkan matanya, memandang istrinya bingung dan langsung menaikkan kacamatanya.

"N-ne?"

"Apa Seokjin-ah terbentur waktu kau pukul?"

Sang ayah hanya diam, menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat kembali keadaan; dan semua masih sama. Dua namja tinggi yang sedang cuci piring bersama si kecil yang iseng mengelap tangannya ke pantat hyungdeulnya. Diiringi pekikan Seokjin yang marah-marah seperti nenek toko bunga sebelah.

"Aku rasa dia jatuh di sekolah, Jihye-ah."

XXX

Bukan namanya Kim Jongin dan Wang Jackson kalau tidak bisa membuat satu kelas mati terpingkal-pingkal.

Dua sejoli itu bahkan dengan tidak tahu malunya meliuk-liuk seperti dewi ular mengikuti irama lagu Turki. Mulai dari gerakan malu-malu sampai gerakan vulgar yang sok panas dan kibasan poni badai Jongin yang sudah memanjang. Biduan dansa satu angkatan memang disandang oleh Jongin. Jadi tidak salah kalau dia sampai buka baju, buka sepatu, bahkan buka celana- _tidak. Ini hanya bercanda_ \- sebagai wujud totalitas.

Biarpun keadaan ruangan sudah pengap uap air dan karbon dioksida, ditambah bising suara musik dan gelak tawa yang macam macam jenisnya -kuda meringkik, mobil mengerem, bahkan sampai tawa wanita di film kolosal China- tidak mengusik si jangkung yang ada diujung ruangan.

Dia hanya diam saja, tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua teman absurdnya yang tidak tahu malu. Mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk meledak tawanya seperti yang lain.

"Aduh. Tolol sekali Jackson itu."

"Oi, Namjoon, coba bergabung dengan mereka!"

Namjoon hanya membalas dengan tawa kalem dan gelengan pelan.

"Maaf-maaf saja, otakku masih normal."

Kalau boleh jujur, dia _ingin_ ikut. Menyemprot ludah dengan gila seperti Jackson, bergoyang seakan tak ada besok seperti Jongin. Atau mungkin berselancar di lantai seperti Sehun. Tapi dia menahannya dalam-dalam. Dia puas hanya dengan melihat, kok. Bukannya apa, dia tidak mau merepotkan orang-orang.

Baru saja dia berpikir begitu, dadanya sudah tidak enak.

"Aku keluar sebentar."

XXX

Lain dengan kelas Namjoon yang rusuh, kelas Seokjin yang ada dua lantai diatasnya hening seperti kuburan. Hanya tersisa beberapa anak perempuan yang bergossip bisik-bisik, siswa yang tidur dan kumpulan kutu buku yang belajar mempersiapkan ujian.

Lalu dia sendiri, bingung ingin bergabung pada kubu yang mana.

Setelah cukup lama berusaha mencatat rumus-rumus dan pembahasan yang dibahas teman sekelasnya di papan tulis, Seokjin mulai mual. Fisika bukan bidangnya dan dia mengutuk siapapun yang memasukkan pelajaran fisika pada daftar mata pelajaran wajib pelajar Korea Selatan. Kepalanya dipastikan akan meledak kalau melihat lebih banyak lagi, dia yakin.

Jadi dia berselonjor, meluruskan punggungnya dan mengadah ke langit-langit kelasnya. Memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi yang kalau diingat-ingat jadi manis juga. Sedikit terkekeh waktu mengingat wajah bodoh adik-adiknya yang membantu membereskan sabun.

Mereka... ada sisi lucunya juga.

Apalagi, kalau dipikir-pikir Taehyung itu agak mirip dengannya. Maksudnya, masalah garing dan jahilnya. Dia jadi ingat dulu dia juga suka mengerjai Namjoon. Bedanya, jika Taehyung ini jahilnya wajar, kalau Seokjin, diluar batas wajar. Ya.. apa boleh buat? Dia kan dulu membenci si jangkung itu.

Dulu. Itu dulu.

Sekarang? Entah. Mungkin dia sudah lupa sama bencinya.

Banyak hal yang membuat dia merasa tidak pantas terus menyimpan dendam pada Namjoon. Anak itu baik, pikirnya. Dia bahkan berani berbohong, membela dia didepan ayahnya, juga berani mengejar dia yang dikepung preman. Namjoon juga berani menghadapi Ken dan komplotan jahanamnya.

Dia bahkan membersihkan makam ibunya. Mengunjunginya rutin dan sembahyang.

Dia juga tidak menyimpan dendam sejahat apapun Seokjin mengerjai dia. Mulai dari pukul pelan- sampai pukulan yang mengantar dia ke rumah sakit, Namjoon tidak protes.

Namjoon itu kelewat kalem dan /baal/.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya soal Namjoon, Seokjin sampai lupa buku matematika dia. Matanya mulai memerah tiap mengingat kata-kata anak itu mulai dari yang santai sampai yang serius.

Kadang Seokjin jadi merasa bodoh sendiri dibuatnya.

"Gawat, gawat!"

Yeoja itu masuk ke kelas, roknya berkibar ditiup angin dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia langsung menubruk kawanan-kawanan gossipnya dan mengambil air minum, sebelum menunjuk Seokjin.

"Seokjin-ssi..."

Yeoja itu masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, menelan ludahnya berkali-kali.

"Wae? Ada apa?"

"Jaehwan... ani. _Geng_! Geng mereka..."

Seokjin mulai mengalihkan atensi pada gadis itu. Matanya berubah tajam saat mendengar nama Jaehwan tersisip dibibirnya. Dia pikir, hari ini anak itu tidak hadir.

Perasaannya mulai tidak enak kalau nama Ken mulai dibawa-bawa. Orang-orang itu selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Seokjin masih diam ditempat, menunggu gadis itu berucap lagi dan berharap kalau dia tidak membawa berita buruk.

"Mereka menghajar _dongsaeng_ mu!"

Setengah sadar setengah tidak, Seokjin langsung meninggalkan kelasnya terburu-buru, berlari ke kelas paling timur di sekolah mereka dan menuruni lantai dengan cepat. Pikirannya mengambang entah kemana. Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi lagi.

 _'... setidaknya kalau kau puas membuatku sakit, aku merasa kita impas...'_

XXX

"Min Yoongi-ssi!"

Namja pucat itu berpaling, mendapati siswa laki-laki yang satu angkatan dibawahnya menghampiri dia dengan wajah panik. Dia baru saja bangun tidur dan berniat mencari minuman segar ke kantin-atau mungkin mini market didepan sekolah untuk memanjakan lehernya, tapi bocah itu berlari padanya seperti orang kesetanan.

Percaya, akan ada laporan lagi.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang ditutup helaian hitam legam. Anak itu langsung memandangnya dalam, kemudian menunjuk gedung tempatnya keluar dengan wajah pucat.

"Aula lantai dua terkunci!"

Yoongi mau marah dengan anak ini. Memangnya dipikirnya dia adalah tukang kunci? Atau petugas kebersihan? Orang sinting yang mengganggu.

"Lalu-"

"Ada yang ribut didalamnya!"

Dan Yoongi langsung memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Dia cuma berdoa bisa panjang umur menghadapi peran jadi ketua kedisiplinan ini.

"Lee Jaehwan... sepertinya ada didalam sana!"

Oh, _shit_.

Si pucat itu langsung berlari secepat kadal mendengar nama Jaehwan keluar dari bibir murid itu.

XXX

Dia dipancing.

Seokjin sadar jelas dia dipancing, dan dia memakan umpannya dengan lahap.

Mereka menyambutnya hangat dan mengunci dia didalam aula, dalam kondisi lehernya di lengan Sandeul, membuatnya menghadap ke panggung aula dengan Jaehwan yang berdiri angkuh disana. Dia tersenyum lebar, dengan pucuk kepala Namjoon yang bisa dia lihat sudah terlentang di atas sana.

Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka memukuli Namjoon, dia juga belum melihat separah apa adiknya dihajar. Tapi dia jelas melihat seragam dan wajah mereka juga cukup berantakan.

Namjoon melawan.

Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukan adiknya untuk melawan enam orang?

Dia takut adiknya sudah pingsan, atau lebih buruknya sudah tewas dipukuli enam orang karena dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau sudah melihat, apa yang bisa kulakukan denganmu, Seokjin?"

Seokjin hanya diam, berusaha berontak namun sial, tenaganya tidak cukup. Dia mulai berpikiran buruk kalau Ken sampai hati untuk membunuh adiknya itu. Tamatlah dia.

Itu alasan pertama. Kedua, sungguh, Seokjin merasa sangat takut kalau mereka menyakiti Namjoon sampai dongsaengnya tidak bisa membuka mata lagi. Ini benar-benar rasa takut dalam dirinya sendiri, bukan takut kepada ayahnya atau apa.

Rasanya dia mau menangis.

Sungguh.

"Menangislah padaku, Seokjin! Buka bajumu sendiri, atau kau pilih anak-anakku melakukannya? Biar adikmu ini juga bisa tahu betapa bagus tubuh hyung kesayangannya!"

Lalu mereka tertawa keras, Sandeul melepasnya dan memukul wajahnya sampai giginya terasa ngilu. Membuat dia terhuyung dan dipaksa menekuk lutut.

"Hormat, sayang! Maka kami tidak akan kasar padamu!"

Seokjin menepis tangan Sandeul darinya, menatapnya penuh kebencian dengan mata mulai merah. Detik berikutnya dia merasakan punggungnya diinjak dan mendengar suara debuman dari sisi depannya.

Diikuti erangan lirih Namjoon yang diinjak dadanya.

"J-jaehwan! Jang-"

"Kenapa, cantik? Takut dia muntah darah? Aku akan meninggalkan sampah ini sekarang kalau kau memohon."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya. Dia langsung menunduk dan menempelkan dahinya ke lantai, membuat harga dirinya rata dengan tanah. Apapun, asal mereka berhenti melakukan bully pada adiknya lagi. Sungguh, Namjoon tidak punya salah apa-apa.

"Okay, baby. Aku melepaskan dongsaengmu. Jangan lupa beritahu dia ya, kalau aku tidak suka berurusan dengan konseling. Jadi jangan main-main, okay?"

Seokjin hanya diam, membiarkan bulumatanya basah begitu saja. Mengatakan iya dengan lirih sebelum anak-anak itu memaksa dia berdiri dan melepas blazernya.

Dan _hal itu_ akan terulang lagi.

Didepan Namjoon.

Mungkin lebih parah dari yang kemarin juga.

Dia sudah pasrah. Selama Jaehwan bisa berpaling fokusnya dari Namjoon, dia tidak masalah.

Tapi hal yang selanjutnya terjadi membuat dia kaget bukan main.

"Nam-"

Jaehwan ditendang keras, membuatnya terjembab jatuh dari panggung dengan wajah mendarat duluan. Namjoon langsung berguling kebawah, jatuh perlahan lalu bangkit perlahan dan membalik tubuh seniornya yang masih meringis.

Lalu mencengkram lehernya kuat-kuat.

Beberapa kawannya melepas Seokjin dan berusaha menghampiri Ken yang wajahnya merah dan hidungnya mimisan. Tapi Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan sangar.

"Kalau... kalian maju, aku akan patahkan lehernya."

Namjoon tidak main-main. Terbukti dengan Jaehwan yang menggapai tangannya dan berusaha melepaskan lengan berurat Namjoon dari lehernya.

Dan semuanya langsung diam ditempat.

"Kalau kalian tidak melepas Seokjin, aku menggeser rahangnya."

Kelimanya saling pandang, menatap Namjoon yang masih tenang dan mempertahankan cengkraman mereka pada lengan Seokjin.

"Lep-"

BRAKKK

Saat pintu kayu itu copot, Hoseok, Jackson, dan dua orang lainnya- yang tag namanya Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun- langsung menarik kawanan beruang liar itu dari tubuh Seokjin, membuat adu pukul kembali terulang.

Dan Namjoon melepaskan tangannya, tersenyum miris kearah Seokjin dan membiarkan namja pucat dibelakangnya menarik dasi Jaehwan sampai dia tercekik untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau tolol, Namjoon."

"Nde. Terimakasih pujiannya, Yoongi-hyung."

XXX

Seokjin baru pertama kali masuk ruang kepala sekolah.

Dia tidak pernah buat kasus yang sampai membawanya pada ruang kepala sekolah. Konseling sih, pernah, beberapa kali. Kalau ruang kepala sekolah, ini pengalaman barunya.

Dia juga baru tau ruang kepala sekolah tidak cukup untuk mereka.

"Orang tua kalian sudah kupanggil. Lee Jaehwan, _komplotan_ sialannya dan Kim Namjoon terutama."

Ucap pria paruh baya itu sambil memijat kepalanya, memandang anak-anak muda yang wajahnya santai sekali berdiri dan duduk didepan dia.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan-"

"Dia memulai, saem. Anak ini yang minggu lalu menghancurkan ponsel saya, dan dia juga mencoreng nama baik saya di hadapan yang lain."

Namjoon hanya diam, seperti kambing. Duduk disana dengan santai, Hoseok disampingnya dan Seokjin dibelakangnya. Dia lebih tenang sekarang, dengan tangan memegangi dada bagian bawahnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Bajingan ini membuat onar di belakang kalian. Bahkan kalian mungkin tidak tahu dia melecehkan Seokjin sampai dia bolos-"

"Bangsat. Dua orang itu yang meraba-raba Seokjin. Jangan kau kira kami tolol."

"Oke, kasusnya bertambah."

"Cih."

Jackson yang berkelit, memukul Baro dan Sandeul. Seokjin sudah malu bukan main, rahasianya jadi ikut meluber gara-gara ini.

"SI BANGSAT INI HANYA PURA-PURA KALEM!"

Jaehwan memukul kepala yang lebih muda disampingnya, membuat Hoseok bereaksi dan menonjok wajahnya. Sehun dan Jongin mulai panas melihat mereka berdua, siap _gulung lengan_ lagi.

"BOCAH SIALAN! TAU DIRI DAN TAU TEMPAT!"

Suara menggelegar kepala sekolah mereka membuat semuanya langsung diam. Pria tua itu menghela napas, berdehem dan merapikan jasnya.

"Oke, Namjoon-ssi. Apa kau yang memicu pertengkaran?"

Namjoon diam sebentar, bernapas pelan. Cukup kaget dengan teriakan si kepsek tadi. Membuat pria tua itu sadar, dia salah langkah.

"Menurut Anda... apa yang bisa saya lakukan?"

"MUNAFIK! NAJIS SEKALI ORANG INI-"

"LEE JAEHWAN DIAM!"

Jaehwan kembali diam dengan hasrat ingin memukul si kepala sekolah di ubun-ubun. Sementara pria itu, memperhatikan Namjoon dari ujung kepala sampai keujung kaki. Memandangi wajahnya yang bengkak, bibirnya yang sobek, matanya yang memar dan hidungnya yang masih dikompres karena mimisan tadi, kancing baju lepas semua dan dada yang lebam serta jahitan mengerikan yang cukup panjang disana.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Ini yang membuat Seokjin keringat dingin. Seokjin sudah tahu penyebab segalanya adalah kasus dia. Sesekali dia melirik Namjoon yang masih diam dan bernapas tenang, dengan tangan gemetar konstan dan punggung bersandar padanya.

"Saya tidak suka dengan tutur katanya."

Butuh berapa waktu untuk kepala sekolah itu menghela napas, meminum tehnya sebentar untuk menurunkan emosi dan kembali menatap Namjoon, berusaha sabar. Dia bisa mati darah tinggi menghadapi anak-anak muda ini.

"Hanya kata-kata-"

"Dan kelakuan dia yang merasa paling berkuasa sendiri."

Oke. Seokjin dibuat makin pusing. Namjoon sepertinya melantur. Dia tidak menjawab dengan serius tentang bagaimana Ken membully dia. Sedikit dalam hatinya merasa tenang. Namjoon pandai berbohong. Dia akan aman, dia pikir begitu.

Tapi guru konseling mereka hadir sesaat sebelum eommanya datang. Yeoja itu membeberkan semua tentang kesialan dia yang dilakukan Jaehwan.

XXX

Mereka pulang, tanpa suara. Seokjin sendiri sampai diam saja dan mengikuti apa saja yang diminta wanita itu. Padahal, mana pernah dia menurut? Memanggil ' _ibu_ ' saja tidak pernah.

Satu ketakutan terbesar Seokjin adalah, saat kakinya menapak dirumah, ayahnya murka.

Dia sempat berpikiran untuk kabur- karena masih ada banyak waktu sebelum ayahnya pulang mengingat mereka dipulangkan dan di skors tiga hari. Lari mungkin pilihan ter-aman buatnya, tapi mungkin tidak buat Namjoon.

Apa yang akan ayahnya katakan saat melihat Namjoon tiba-tiba bonyok? Padahal membolos tanpa alasan saja dia belum pernah, tiba-tiba sudah pulang bonyok.

Dia menghabiskan waktu enam jam lebih untuk merenung di kamarnya seperti orang bodoh dan mempersiapkan diri untuk memberi penjelasan pada ayahnya nanti. Dia hanya berharap ayahnya sudah mulai membuka diri pada dia -atau mungkin melunak sedikit, apalagi kalau pria itu sudah mendengar kisah sedihnya yang di bully?

Seokjin memantapkan hatinya. Dia akan turun kebawah, menghadapi ayahnya di jam makan malam dengan segala resiko-

BRAKK

Tapi terlambat. Orang itu sudah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, mendobraknya sampai kunci Seokjin patah.

"A-appa-"

Namja itu mendekat, mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada pipi Seokjin sekali. Dan yang lebih muda hanya bisa syok dengan tenaga ayahnya.

"KAU ITU LAKI-LAKI ATAU PEREMPUAN HA?! BISA-BISANYA AKU MENDENGAR KAU MENGALAMI PELECEHAN SEKSUAL?!"

Dan lagi, Seokjin merasakan kepalan tangan ayahnya di wajah.

"AKU MENDIDIKMU KERAS SEBAGAI LAKI-LAKI! APA KURANG?! MAU KUAPAKAN SUPAYA KAU BISA MELAWAN DAN TIDAK DIAM SEPERTI ANAK PEREMPUAN?! MAU KUAPAKAN KAU SUPAYA TIDAK JADI BEBAN BUAT SEMUA ORANG?! BAHKAN KAU MENUMBALKAN ADIK TIRIMU YANG KAU HINA-HINA ITU?! TIDAK TAHU MALU! "

Dan Seokjin hanya bisa diam, setengah tubuhnya ada diatas ranjang namun lututnya lemas di lantai. Dia hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan mulai menangis karena rasanya terlalu sakit.

Ketenangan buatnya hanya angan-angan.

Mungkin kejadian tadi pagi hanya mimpi. Atau mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja. Ayahnya tidak mungkin perhatian pada dia.

"JANGAN MENANGIS! KAU KAU KUHAJAR SEPERTI APA BIAR TAHU BAGAIMANA MELAWAN?! JAWAB!"

Seokjin cuma bisa diam, bahkan saat leher kausnya ditarik kasar dan membuatnya harus bertemu mata dengan wajah ganas ayahnya. Dia berusaha tidak menangis, tapi airmatanya lolos begitu saja.

Dan, dia dapat satu pukulan keras lagi.

Belum sempat ayahnya melayangkan pukulan ke-empat, pria paruh baya itu berhenti saat tubuhnya dipaksa mundur kebelakang.

"Cukup."

Cuma suara dalam dan dingin itu yang Seokjin dengar membela dia. Yang membuatnya ingin menoleh namun lehernya keburu tidak sanggup untuk ditekuk.

"Dia sudah cukup sakit, jangan ditambah.."

Namjoon mengatakan itu dingin, dia tidak tahu seperti apa wajah ayahnya sekarang. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajah diatas selimutnya yang mulai basah darah dan airmata. Dan membiarkan kesadarannya hanyut dibawa ngilu.

"Anak sama ibu tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama sakit jiwa! Jadi laki-laki saja tidak becus! Bikin malu saja!"

Itu penutup dari semuanya.

Dia harap itu benar-benar jadi penutup hidupnya juga. Seokjin sudah tidak tahu harus melanjutkan hidup seperti apa kalau esok dia bangun dan masih bisa melihat dunia.

XXX

 **P.S.** **Heyhooo????** **Maaf aku baru muncul lagiii!!! Huehuehuer.** **Seperti biasa, aku laaama mengerjakan ini... huhuhu, mianhae reader, mianhae worldwide...** **Daann...** **Gimanaa? Apa yang harus kulakukan pada mereka selanjutnyaa?** **Banyakin fluff, atau realistisnya aja?** **(Ah? Apa chapter ini terlalu un-realistic? Apa aku jahat banget ke Seokjin? Atau ke Namjun? Atau sama kalian?)** **Ohya guys, aku membuka saran juga tentang peran Jaehwan yang harus kita apakan nanti kedepannya. Karena jujur, dia tokoh antagonis yang gaada di ffku sebelomnya... dan... yah? Hehehe.** **Maaf author notes nya jadi panjang begini. Aku berusaha untuk gak ngoceh... tp kuingin mengoceh... :"** **Buat review... SUPER GUMAWO MAKASIH TENGKIU XIEXIE SANKYUU ARIGATO GRACIAS DLL aku seneng bacanyaa!!! (Biarpun kayanya ada yang kaga kubalas ya?)** **Dan... terimakasih sudah ngebacaa! Komenkomen yaaa~** **Ohya** **SELAMAT HARI IBU, SELAMAT NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU HOHOHOH**


	8. chapter 8

Deep in Your Heart

by. SummerChii

.

.

.

AU! Typo! Semoga alurnya jelas~

BTS milik keluarganya dan kita semua, saya cuma pinjem nama

.

.

Warning: Bromance/bxb/otw menjerumus/chaptered / longchapter /kuharap kalian g pegel :")

.

.

.

 **08 : Breath**

Hoseok masuk keruangan ayahnya, berniat membawakannya teh malam itu dan mengadu tentang kejadian tadi pagi.

Namun saat dia masuk, ayahnya tertidur dikursi kerjanya, diatas tumpukan berkas pasien, masih dengan pena di cuping telinga, tangan menggapai snack dan kacamata diatas rambutnya yang mulai memutih.

Dia tersenyum.

Ayahnya tidak pernah berubah, selalu seperti itu. Bekerja terlalu keras sampai lupa waktu dan lupa dunia.

Namja itu tetap masuk, menyeret satu persatu berkas yang berantakan dan menyusunnya sesuai nama pasien serta data tanggalnya. Hoseok tidak asing dengan pekerjaan seperti ini. Dulu dia dan noonanya pernah nakal mengacak-acak berkas dan mereka berdua dimintai tanggung jawab untuk membereskannya kembali dan keduanya pusing bukan main. Tapi ternyata sang noona _ketagihan_ dengan hal membereskan berkas. Dan dia hanya bisa mengikuti noonanya itu. Jadi, dia sudah tidak asing lagi mengerjakan ini.

Ayahnya adalah seorang yang tidurnya pulas. Dia tidak akan terbangun kalau secarik kertas ditarik. Bahkan kalau bunyi kresek menggema juga, dia tidak akan bangun.

Hoseok menyusun dokumennya dengan ulet. Mungkin ini bisa jadi latihan untuknya dimasa depan? Atau setidaknya, bisa membantu ayahnya saja sudah cukup.

Tapi tangannya berhenti saat memunguti map putih yang terjatuh dibawah.

Dan menarik satu persatu rekam medis yang ditimpa lengan besar ayahnya.

 _Kim Namjoon_.

Sang ayah sedang meneliti rekam mediknya.

Hoseok mengumpulkan semuanya, menusunnya, dan membacanya satu persatu sampai detail.

Dia akan minta maaf nanti pada keluarga Namjoon dan pada ayahnya karena sudah mencuri rahasia pasien. Ayahnya selalu berkoar-koar kalau rekam medik pasiennya adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain tanpa seizin keluarga pasien sendiri.

Hoseok tidak terlalu mengerti kedokteran. Namun ayah dan kakaknya adalah dokter yang cakap, jadi mau tidak mau dia akan mengerti sedikit demi sedikit. Bahkan dia sudah biasa membaca tulisan ayahnya yang lebih mirip spageti kusut daripada tulisan.

Buku rekam medik Namjoon sangat, sangat tebal.

Dia tahu, Namjoon sudah ada dibawah pengawasan appanya sejak masih balita. Dia mengenal Namjoon yang saat itu masih berpopok juga karena si jangkung pasien ayahnya. Sayang, ayahnya tidak pernah bilang separah apa sakitnya Namjoon. Hoseok hanya tau garis besarnya dan cara menangani kalau Namjoon tiba-tiba kumat.

Hoseok tidak terlalu mengerti istilah-istilah aneh ayahnya dalam buku. Dia mengerti gambar-gambarnya saja. Dia mengerti kalau ada highliter yang menandai apakah hal itu penting atau tidak.

Sampai di halaman terakhir yang ditulis, dia hanya bisa terdiam.

Keterangannya menggunakan bahasa korea, dan Hoseok mengerti tulisan appanya dengan jelas.

Mungkin Hoseok bukan laki-laki yang pandai menyembunyikan emosi. Mungkin dia adalah yang paling perasa daripada yang lain.

Tapi sungguh, jika dia menyodorkan ini pada Min Yoongi, dia yakin si dingin itu juga pasti minimal tidak mau percaya.

Karena dia sudah menangis melihat vonis buat _saudara_ nya.

XXX

"Hyung..."

Ini hari kedua Seokjin mengurung diri. Taehyung sudah jadi penghuni tetap didepan kamarnya untuk mengantarkan makanan. Dan makanannya selalu berakhir di tong sampah. Seokjin hanya mengambil minum, dan kadang menyuap sedikit lauk. Sisanya, nihil.

"Hyung, kau sudah satu harian kemarin tidak makan loh? Nanti sakit..."

Bocah itu mengetuk pintunya lagi. Kali ini membawakan bubur karena ibunya takut perut Seokjin tidak mencerna dengan baik. Anak itu tidak mau makan sejak pagi kemarin. Dia selalu berbisik kalau dia baik-baik saja dan sedang menenangkan diri.

'Taruh saja makanannya di depan, Tae...'

Dia bersuara lagi, lirih. Seokjin selalu begitu sejak kemarin.

"Hyung? Tapi kau tidak apa-apa? Um...eomma membuatkan bubur hari ini, supaya perutnya tidak sakit. Dimakan ya?"

Dan hening.

"H-hyung?"

'Nde. Nde. Tinggalkan saja disana. Gomawo, Tae.'

Setidaknya Seokjin masih mau bicara.

"Aku berangkat, hyung. Jangan lupa dimakan!"

Setidaknya Taehyung tahu Seokjin masih baik-baik saja kalau dia masih bicara.

Anak itu meninggalkan kamar, meninggalkan Seokjin yang nyatanya duduk di bingkai jendela sambil memandang pintu, mengigit satu persatu pil di genggamannya seperti permen.

Berharap dia bisa tidur tenang tanpa ngiangan suara appanya.

Matanya masih bengkak, pipinya juga. Bibirnya ungu saat ini-karena kemarin tidak dia obati dengan baik. Lebam di pelipisnya juga masih sama, mulai menghitam tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia juga bingung harus diapakan luka-lukanya.

" _Pahit_."

Batinnya kala pil itu menyapa papila belakangnya, menatap tabung yang masih berisi penuh itu dan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

Mengambil satu lagi pil kecil yang ada disana.

Pahit. Tapi pahitnya lebih baik daripada menelan ludahnya sendiri.

XXX

Namjoon yakin ada yang tidak beres.

Dia susah payah naik keatas, lagi. Persetan dengan check-up dengan Dokter Jung kemarin yang belum keluar hasilnya, omelan dokter tua itu yang meminta dia duduk manis seperti domba dan ancaman kalau dia akan dirujuk ke rawat intensif. Seokjin jauh lebih penting dari itu.

Dia mendapati makanan Seokjin masih utuh, persis didepan kamarnya. Padahal hari sudah mulai sore dan eommanya pasti meletakkan itu tadi pagi.

"Hyung?"

Pintunya dikunci.

Namjoon menghela napas berat, mengetok pintunya cukup keras namun tidak ada jawaban. Namja itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu yang baru diperbaiki itu.

Dan suara barang jatuh langsung mengagetkan dia.

Pintunya baru terbuka sedikit saat dia melihat Seokjin menekuk lututnya terkaget-kaget sambil menatapnya ketakutan. Setelah sadar itu Namjoon, hyungnya langsung lemas bersandar di tembok dan bernafas lega.

"Hyung... kau kenapa?"

Namjoon berusaha masuk dari sela kecil yang dia buat, membiarkan barang-barang Seokjin yang dia taruh didepan pintu jatuh berserakan.

Namja itu menggeleng pelan waktu Namjoon bertanya. Tersenyum tipis sambil mengepalkan tangannya dilantai.

"Ani. Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Jawabnya lirih, kembali bersandar pada tembok dan menempelkan pipinya pada tembok yang dingin.

"Kenapa kemari, Namjoon? Nanti appa marah-"

"Hyung, apa itu di tanganmu?"

Seokjin menggeleng, mengubah posisi jadi memeluk lutut dan menyembunyikan tabung itu disela-sela pahanya, namun Namjoon dengan sigap mengambilnya dan memperhatikan tulisannya.

Isinya sudah seperempat, tapi tabungnya jelas baru dibuka.

"Obat... tidur?"

Seokjin terkekeh, menempel pada dinding kamarnya dan menghela napas berat.

"Darimana-"

"Aku cuma ingin tidur tenang, Namjoon-ah."

Ujarnya ringan, mengenggam tangan adiknya yang basah dan menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan mata yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Efeknya bagus juga. Kemarin saja aku tidur pulas sampai rasanya _mengambang_ , padahal aku hanya makan empat butir."

Seokjin mengatakannya seakan dia adalah promotor obat tidur yang baik, sementara Namjoon memandanginya dari atas kebawah sambil meneguk ludah.

"Kau coba bunuh diri lagi?"

Seokjin menggeleng, bergeser dan mendekati ranjangnya untuk membenamkan wajah.

"A..ni. aku cuma berharap bisa tidur tenang. Kalau aku minum lebih banyak-"

"Kau bisa overdosis-"

"Ani! Aku cuma akan tidur panjang, itu saja... aku tidak berniat bunuh diri."

Namjoon menahan sesaknya, berusaha mengontrol emosinya dengan baik dan menatap kakanya yang terlihat menyedihkan ini seksama.

"Hyung-"

"Habisnya... Namjoon... aku bisa jadi apa, ya? Appa sepertinya marah besar karena anak kandungnya ini seperti pengecut sementara kamu bisa jadi pahlawan."

"Hyung-"

"Bahkan membela diri saja aku tidak bisa. Mungkin dia benar, aku sakit jiwa, ya? Duh. Gawat."

"Hyung... stop."

"Eommaku ditinggalkan gara-gara sakit jiwa. Aku... bagaimana ya? Apa aku akan diusir dari rumah?"

"Hyung, kau tidak gila-"

"AKU GILA, BODOH!"

Namjoon terdiam, menatap dalam wajah Seokjin yang tidak karuan. Namja itu menangis, lagi, sambil mengenggam tangan Namjoon-nya dan membenamkan wajah di ranjang.

Dan Namjoon pergi, beranjak meninggalkan dia.

Seokjin pikir anak itu juga sudah menyerah sama orang gila macam dia. Ya, mana ada yang tahan? Bahkan Seokjin tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu banyak jadi beban pada orang lain.

Baru saja dia berpikir untuk menegak habis semua pilnya, Namjoon datang dengan segelas susu ditangannya. Anak itu langsung berlari mendekati dia, merebut tabungnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi, jauh dari jangkauan Seokjin.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Seokjin meradang, bangkit dan terus berusaha mendapatkan kembali ' _obat tenang-_ nya.' Memohon pada yang lebih muda untuk membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia mau supaya dia bahagia.

Bahkan dia rela berlutut sambil memandang yang lebih muda seakan dia makhluk rendah.

"Namjoon... jebal... biarkan aku-"

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan aneh-aneh! Apa kau tidak mengerti?!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Tolong, rasanya sakit. Aku tidak mau lagi dipukul, aku tidak mau lagi di maki-maki. _Aku tidak mau lagi, tolong._ Buat appa.. aku punya dosa yang tidak termaafkan. Aku lebih baik mati saja buat dia kan? Aku-"

"Hyung. Jangan aneh-"

"Iya! Iya, aku aneh! Makanya tolong... biarkan aku-YYA! NAMJOON!"

Seokjin kaget bukan main waktu dongsaengnya menghabiskan botol itu _sekali tuang_ kedalam mulutnya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir hal lain selain menamparnya keras-keras lalu memaksa dia membuka bibir sampai butiran putih itu keluar dari mulutnya dalam keadaan basah.

Banyak. Butuh waktu lama buat Namjoon mengeluarkan semua pilnya. Bahkan Seokjin ragu dia mengeluarkan semuanya. Tangannya gemetar sendiri membantu yang lebih muda dengan menepuk punggungnya, sesekali memasukan jarinya ke rongga mulut agar dia memuntahkan semua tanpa sisa.

Bisa gawat kalau Namjoon menelan satu saja.

Bahkan dia yang sehat bisa merasakan dengan sangat kuat kalau obat itu membuat nafasnya lebih berat dan dadanya berdegup lebih pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Dan Namjoon masih terbatuk dihadapannya, menyeka salivanya dengan tissue dan membereskan bekas muntahannya yang menggelikan di lantai kamar Seokjin.

Sementara kakaknya, langsung membuka pintu dan mengambil segelas air yang ada didepan kamar, menyodorkan gelas itu ke depan Namjoon.

Seokjin tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa se-panik itu padahal dia tenang tenang saja saat mengunyah pil dimulutnya sejak kemarin. Namjoon masih tenang ditempatnya, menunduk dan menelan rasa janggal di kerongkongannya dengan tegakan air yang cukup banyak. Tidak peduli ada obat yang tertelan atau tidak.

Seokjin tidak bisa membuka suaranya. Lidahnya, bibirnya terasa beku ditempat menghadapi substrat kenyal yang menyelip disela-sela miliknya. Matanya melotot hebat menyadari Namjoon yang ada didepannya, dia... menyesap(?) Bibirnya lembut seakan itu adalah permen gula.

Permen gula yang pahit. Sialan, Seokjin berharap tadi Namjoon tidak memakan obat tidurnya, mungkin setidaknya bibirnya bisa... _um.. manis_?

Dia makin yakin kalau dia gila. Dia sadar bibir dongsaengnya sedang melumat miliknya tapi dia diam saja.

Sampai Namjoon melepaskan miliknya dari bibir tebal Seokjin, membiarkan benang-benang warna bening keruh itu menyambungkan milik mereka dengan sensual, menyisakan warna merah merona di bibir Seokjin yang tadinya pucat.

Menyisakan wajahnya yang kaget seperti habis disambar petir.

"Kau takut aku kenapa-kenapa, tapi tidak peduli dengan dirimu sendiri."

Menambah rasa syok Seokjin karena yang lebih muda malah menangkup pipi bulatnya dan menatapnya lurus sekali dengan mata berbinar.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang? Aku menyayangimu lebih dari keluarga."

Seokjin bisa berusaha keras untuk berkedip tapi matanya terkunci menatap Namjoon dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat seksi. Sial, padahal dia dua tahun dibawahnya tapi kenapa suaranya sudah sebagus itu?!

"Karena itu, kalau kau berani macam-macam, akupun juga berani, Seokjin."

Dan satu lagi. Seokjin benci dipanggil dengan namanya oleh yang lebih muda.

Bukannya apa, darahnya terasa dipaksa terpompa keatas karena marah, tapi malah berakhir di dada dan pipi dan dia merasa seperti ada ikan mas yang menggelitik didalam pembuluh darahnya.

Dan dia tak bisa menyangkal kalau dia menyukai namanya disebut oleh adiknya.

"Apa kalau aku digampari juga, bisa membuatmu lebih baik?"

Yang lebih muda menatapnya lurus, meremat bahunya lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kalau dia menganggapku sama gilanya denganmu, apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Dan Seokjin hanya bisa diam memandang lurus wajah adiknya yang benar-benar pasrah, matanya mulai memanas hebat sampai kantung matanya terasa perih lagi karena dia baru selesai menangis.

"Kalau... dia menyesal mempunyai aku, sama seperti kau merasa dia menyesal _Kim Seokjin adalah anaknya_ , kau merasa baikan?"

Seokjin tidak tahu mau menggeleng atau mengangguk. Dia hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya sambil mengigit bibir. Terisak perlahan dan menunduk dalam di dada adiknya.

"Hyung, apa yang membuatmu lebih baik?"

Dan dia pecah. Tidak bisa terkontrol lagi. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain menarik kaus Namjoon dan membawa yang lebih muda mendekat, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan disela-sela nafasnya yang sesengukan. Dia tidak berteriak, tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Hanya menangis dalam diam dengan sengukan lirih yang membuat Namjoon merasa makin gemetar untuk menepuk punggungnya.

"Aku.. tidak tau..."

Bisiknya lirih, sesaat sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu yang lebih muda dan meremas punggungnya sekuat yang dia bisa. Membiarkan wajah memalukannya bertopang pada bahu adiknya yang /dia hina-hina dan maki-maki/ itu.

"A-aku takut.. a-"

"Aku tidak akan membuangmu."

Balasnya berbisik, menepuk punggungnya pelan seperti menepuk pantat bayi dan balas bersandar pada bahu lebarnya.

"Aku takut... tidak ada yang mencintaiku-"

"Lalu aku disini, apa... hyung?"

Seokjin berhenti perlahan, matanya menatap tengkuk Namjoon yang begitu dekat dengannya, menelan semua aromanya dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya yang seperti koala.

Menatap dalam-dalam Namjoon sebelum yang lebih muda mendorong punggungnya menyapa lantai yang dingin.

Mengunci mata dan tangannya.

Mengukungnya diatas dan turun, mengigit telinganya sampai Seokjin kaget bukan main. Lidah nakalnya turun, memutar di lehernya dan kemudian melahap bibirnya lembut.

Seokjin sampai tidak sadar kalau dia membalas bibir Namjoon lembut. Merasakan bagaimana dongsaengnya sendiri melakukan ekspansi pada rongga mulutnya dengan jutaan listrik yang membuat Seokjin gemetar, namun tak kuasa untuk menolak. Gilanya, dia malah membalas.

"U-uhnnn.."

Saat bibir mereka berpisah, Seokjin hanya bisa terbengong dan menuntut penjelasan dari mata yang lebih muda.

"Kau ingin kubuktikan dengan cara apa... hyung?"

 _Namjoon selalu punya sihir yang membuat dia merasa hidup lagi, dan lagi._

XXX

Namja itu membuka matanya, menatap kegelapan disekeliling kamar kakaknya dan menerjap pelan, membiasakan diri.

Dia bisa melihat wajah pulas Seokjin di dekapan dadanya. Sepertinya, anak itu sempat menelan beberapa butir obat tidur makanya dia sangat lelap di dada bidangnya.

Jauh dengan Namjoon yang berusaha kuat menggapai napasnya subuh begini.

Tangan besarnya meremat kaus yang Seokjin kenakan, mempererat dekapannya pada yang lebih tua dan mengelung tubuhnya memeluk Seokjin. Berharap dengan cara begitu dia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Sialnya, bukan membaik, dia malah merasa pandangannya memutih.

Namjoon melepaskan Seokjin pelan-pelan, bergeser sedikit dari sisi hyungnya dan merogoh kantung celananya. Menekan sisi kiri dadanya seakan itu bisa lepas kalau tidak dipegang kuat-kuat dan berusaha membuka tutup obatnya dengan satu tangan.

Dia harus bisa bertahan, setidaknya sampai besok sore.

Kalau bukan janjinya pada Seokjin untuk menemani sampai besok pagi, Namjoon sudah berserah pada ranjangnya dan membiarkan kesadarannya diambil alih sampai berhari-hari.

Dia harus bertahan.

Dan _Lanoxin_ *-nya hanya satu-satunya pegangan.

Dia menekan dada, kerut di dahinya sudah sedalam lesung pipi si tengah Kim. Menelan perlahan pil kecil itu dan berusaha tenang sampai obatnya berhasil diedarkan pembuluh darah.

Butuh waktu lama, sampai dia rasanya mau menyerah dan meremat erat tangan hyungnya. Dia butuh pegangan yang lain, yang bisa membuatnya menyalurkan rasa sakit itu sampai akar, atau setidaknya bisa dimintai pertolongan.

Setelah sekitar lima menit menunggu, dia kalah dengan putih yang menjemput matanya.

Berharap besok pagi semuanya masih terlihat normal untuk Seokjin, biarpun mungkin saja dia tidak bangun-bangun lagi.

Dia sudah pasrah. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal sakitnya membuat dia kehilangan beberapa detak.

Jika Tuhan memang berbaik hati pada hambanya, dia akan membiarkan Namjoon bernafas sampai besok.

Mudah-mudahan.

Mudah-mudahan masih ada ampun buatnya yang selalu lari dari panggilan.

XXX

"Hyu-"

Taehyung menghentikan suaranya saat melihat pintu kamar Seokjin sudah terbuka. Dia buru-buru membuka mata dengan senang. Akhirnya tidak sia-sia setiap pagi dia menghampiri Seokjin di kamarnya.

Tapi saat pintu terbuka, yang keluar justru bukan orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu.

Namja jangkung itu menempelkan tangan besarnya di mulut Taehyung sebelum dia sempat bertanya atau berteriak kaget, menunjuk kebelakang dan menunjukkan jempolnya pada Taehyung.

Seokjin sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, masih dengan wajah kusut khas bangun tidur tapi dia sudah mendorong keluar yang lebih muda.

"Ayo, aku lapar."

Bisiknya pelan, serak. Taehyung langsung melompat ke dada Seokjin yang masih mengantuk, membuat hyung paling tuanya langsung tersedak nafasnya sendiri. Bukannya apa, dia tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung bisa jadi lebih perhatian padanya. Dulu, anak itu tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Apa mungkin itu salahnya sendiri karena tidak membuka diri pada Taehyung? Atau memang dia baru merasa Seokjin penting?

Keduanya tidak masalah, sejujurnya.

Dia merasa lebih dihargai, setidaknya. Biarpun ayahnya seperti itu, dia merasa bisa mengandalkan dua orang disisinya ini.

 _Saudara_.

Biar Seokjin tidak mau mengakuinya sejak dulu, sedikitnya dia harus mulai sadar sekarang. Mereka berdua memperlakukannya seperti saudara, sekandung. Tidak peduli lahir dari rahim siapa, dia merasa mereka yang mengikat tangannya lebih erat daripada ayah dan ibunya yang sudah tiada.

"Yya! Hyung bodoh! Kau membuat semuanya khawatir! Aku takut kau gantung diri didalam kamar tau!"

Bukan hanya Seokjin yang kaget dengan ucapan Taehyung, tapi Namjoon juga. Dia langsung panik dan berusaha membekap mulut Taehyung yang tersembunyi di dada Seokjin.

Seokjin jadi dibuat menangis lagi gara-gara tingkah Taehyung. Sama dengan anak itu yang membasahi kausnya pagi-pagi.

Sepertinya kerjaan dia hanya menangis saja setiap hari kalau begini.

Dan Namjoon hanya memandang mereka berdua yang berpelukan seperti _Barney_ , tersenyum tipis karena keduanya sudah mulai bisa akrab. Setidaknya, Taehyung senang karena Seokjin sudah membuka jalan buatnya.

"Mianhae sudah membuat khawatir..."

Seokjin membisikkannya pelan, menepuk kepala Taehyung dan helai rambutnya yang lembut, kemudian menoleh pada dongsaeng tertuanya yang pucat bersandar pada tembok. Namjoon membalasnya dengan senyum cerah, membuat Seokjin jadi ikut tertular biarpun pipinya bengap.

"Kajja. Eomma dan Appa sudah menunggu."

Dan ketiganya berjalan turun, mulai dari Taehyung dan ditutup dengan Namjoon. Seokjin ditengah mereka yang berusaha mengatur hatinya untuk menemui sang ayah dan berpikir, ekspresi apa yang harus dia buat nanti. Tapi dia punya keyakinan, bahwa semua akan berjalan baik. Ada Namjoon dibelakangnya, menopang bahunya kalau-kalau dia jatuh.

Tidak ada yang sadar kalau Namjoon meringis sedari tadi, menekan nadi di lipatan tangannya yang terasa lemas sambil menepuk bahu Seokjin dan bertumpu pada hyungnya.

Sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, Taehyung dan Seokjin baru kaget setengah mati karena dibelakang mereka ada suara debuman keras.

Bukan Seokjin yang jatuh, tapi Namjoon yang tumbang.

"EOMMA!"

Taehyung langsung refleks berlari ke dapur setelah melihat hyungnya tersungkur, memanggil ibunya sementara Seokjin ditinggal disana, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan hanya bisa diam memandangi dongsaengnya yang menggeliat di lantai. Meremas dadanya erat dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Seokjin mengenggam tangannya, menghapus keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya dan menatap netranya dalam.

"N-namjoon..."

Yang lebih muda tidak menjawab, hanya diam sama menatap Seokjin, berusaha tetap terjaga biarpun sakitnya luar biasa. Dia merasa ditimpa berkarung-karung beras diatas dadanya, menghimpit dia untuk bisa bernafas barang satu-dua hembus.

Seokjin yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam, membawa telapak tangan besarnya ke sisi kiri dada adiknya dan memijatnya ketengah perlahan. Meniru- _teringat kejadian lama yang pernah dia alami._ Berharap bisa meringankan rasa sakit yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Terakhir kali dia melihat ini adalah sebelas tahun lalu, saat Taehyung masih sebesar labu didalam perut eommanya.

Bedanya, kali ini dia benar-benar takut.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin takut lagi, karena Namjoon yang selalu kuat didepannya menyerah. Meremat tangannya begitu kuat dan menunjukkan wajah yang tidak pernah ingin Seokjin lihat. Membasahi lantai dengan airmatanya sendiri. Dia menangis.

Dan Seokjin benar-benar takut dibuatnya.

Tidak sampai berapa lama, ayahnya datang diikuti sang ibu yang syok dan Taehyung. Wanita itu tidak bisa mengambil alih, dia duduk lemas dipeluk Taehyung dan menangis berdua.

"Namjoon-ah, tenang ya... gwenchana..."

Seokjin tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya se-khawatir itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya menggulung lengan untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini. Ini memang bukan saatnya untuk iri, jadi dia berusaha sadar diri dan fokus membuat adiknya tenang.

"Mereka sedang kemari, okay? Anak appa bisa kan, tidak tidur sampai mereka datang?"

Namjoon tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam, dengan tangan meremas erat jemari lentik Seokjin dan alis bertaut perih, sementara dadanya kembang-kempis tidak aturan.

"Seokjin, sejak kapan?"

Yang paling tua menoleh, menatap wajah putra sulungnya yang takut dengan mata yang lembut. Ayah-anak kandung itu saling pandang selama beberapa detik, sebelum disadarkan dengan suara bergetar Seokjin.

"A-aku tidak tahu... t-tapi harusnya aku tahu... kemarin malam kami tidur bersama... m-mianhae... aku-"

"Oke. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

Seokjin langsung menangis waktu ayahnya bilang begitu. Padahal barusan saja dia yakin dia akan ditampar lagi. Tapi ayahnya malah bilang begitu dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Membisikannya pesan untuk tidak menangis buat adiknya itu.

Tepat satu detik sebelum Namjoon kehilangan nafasnya.

Dua detik sebelum sirine ambulans menggema di halaman rumahnya.

XXX

Mereka ber-empat _hampir mati_ menunggu didepan ruang gawat darurat.

Terutama sang ibu yang hanya bisa terbengong menatap ke pintu sambil sesekali menyeka airmatanya yang tidak mau berhenti.

Taehyung sampai membolos. Dia tidak mau mengangkat pantatnya sebelum mendengar sesuatu tentang hyung kesayangannya.

Seokjin sendiri hanya bisa diam, hatinya benar-benar takut waktu melihat beberapa suster bolak-balik membawa ini dan itu.

Bagaimana kalau dia pergi secepat itu?

Atau bagaimana, kalau ini gara-gara Seokjin kemarin? Bagaimana kalau Namjoon benar-benar serius soal dia harus mati duluan sebelum dirinya?

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Seokjin langsung mengangkat kepalanya tinggi, menatap pria berjas putih yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Dia sudah kembali, tapi kami akan memantau dua puluh empat jam penuh. Tim juga sudah membawa sampel darahnya ke laboratorium. Dan... _ada yang ingin kutanyakan_."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan menunduk. Kali ini, dia tidak akan lolos. Dia yakin ayahnya akan marah besar. Kalau dia sampai ketahuan kemarin berebut obat tidur, dia akan tamat.

"Apa Namjoon sudah bilang soal _serangan jantung_ pada kalian?"

"Eh?"

Jihye yang langsung membuka bibirnya, menatap takut dokter paruh baya itu dengan pandangan kaget. Seokjin sampai menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat dokter itu menghela napas berat dan tersenyum miris.

"Appa dan eommanya bisa ikut aku."

XXX

Seokjin hanya bisa menatap wanita itu dari hadapannya, mereka duduk bersebrangan di ruang tunggu dua jam setelah wanita itu nyaris pingsan saat keluar dari ruang praktik dokter Jung.

Bahkan tangannya di infus.

Seokjin tidak tahu jelas. Ibu tirinya merancau sejak Taehyung pergi diantar ayahnya tadi. Seokjin dengan hebatnya _menawarkan diri_ untuk menjaga wanita itu supaya tidak macam-macam padahal dia adalah anak sialan yang kemarin berbuat _macam-macam._

"Aku.. boleh minta tolong padamu?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wanita itu lekat-lekat dan memperhatikan airmatanya. Ragu, namja itu mengangguk pelan, mendapat senyuman lembut yang begitu mirip dengan Namjoon-nya, bahkan lesung pipinya pun sama persis.

"Tolong, berhenti menyakiti dia."

Seokjin jadi sakit mendengarnya. Dia tahu, entah ayahnya, atau Taehyung, atau wanita ini pasti akan sadar kalau _Seokjin adalah pembawa sialnya._

"Jangan sakiti Namjoonie lagi, Seokjin. Tolong... dia tidak salah apa-apa... dia bukan pembunuh. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tidak menghancurkan keluargamu, Seokjin. _Aku yang melakukannya_... jadi kau tidak boleh menyakiti dia, Namjoon tidak pantas- Namjoon-"

"Jihye-ssi... a-apa-apaan-"

"Ayahmu tidak pernah menghamiliku sebelum Taehyung, Seokjin-ah."

Dan Seokjin langsung menegak ludahnya kasar mendengar itu. Matanya menatap Jihye tidak percaya, nafasnya terasa tercekat. Wanita itu masih menangis, sesegukan, berharap Seokjin akan mendengarnya.

"Kau... tidak punya alasan untuk membenci Namjoonie-ku. Karena dia tidak ada hubungan darah dengan ayahmu sama sekali."

Seokjin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak ingin mendengar, tapi merasa harus mendengar. Dia tidak mau tahu, tapi dia merasa harus tahu.

"Yang membuat eommamu gantung diri itu aku, bukan bayi besarku yang malang... Seokjin."

XXX

 _*Lanoxin : salah satu obat buat penyakit jantung. mungkin ada yg ambil keperawatan dan bisa membenarkan kalau aku salah? aku modal gugel HAHAHAHA NIAT_

XXX

 **NB :** **Heyho!** **Apa kabar kalian, sehattt???!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR YAAA! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU MUAH**

 **T** **adinya ini mau dibuat jadi kejutan di awal tahun, tapi kayanya terlalu maso kalo dijadiin kejutan awal tahun, jadi yah...** **apa chapter ini** **masuk akal?** **Dannnn, untuk yang sudah meriviu dan like dan fav dan baca...** **THANK YOU BGT!**

 **aku siok sama100 review** **AKU SENANGG SEKAYIIII** ~ **Buat ff ecek2 yg temanya pasaran dan banyak kesalahan teknis ini... aku dpt segitu banyakk huaa em in luv with u guys**

 **Sampay jumpaaa di chap depann**

 **NEXT STOP : FLASHBACK NGANTUKIN**

 **dan ini jadi longchapter deh. huhu :") untuk chapter ini, maaf ya kalo kerasa gak well-prepared**


	9. chapter 9

- ** _flashback-_**

Setiap kali appa dan eommanya bertengkar, Seokjin hanya bisa mengintip dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Kau membawa laki-laki ke rumah?! Hana!"

"Kenapa?! Kau tidak suka?!"

"Kau bertanya?! Jelas, aku tidak suka! Aku suamimu! Dan kita sudah punya Seokjin-"

"Ya. Aku membawa laki-laki itu gara-gara Seokjin! Itu karena kau tidak pernah lagi membuatku senang sejak ada Seokjin! Kau hanya sibuk kerja, kerja dan kerja, lalu Seokjin! Kau pikir aku pembantu rumah tanggamu?!"

" SHIM HANA!"

Seokjin berjengit mendengar teriakan appanya. Dia menutup pintu takut-takut, kemudian membukanya pelan lagi sedikit.

"Wae?! Kalau tahu kau akan membuangku begitu saja setelah punya anak, _lebih baik aku mandul_ -"

"HANA! JAGA UCAPANMU!"

Seokjin tidak melihat dengan jelas. Dia juga tidak mengerti banyak hal yang dibicarakan eommanya. Ya, apa boleh buat? Otak empat tahun-nya tidak bisa menangkap banyak.

Seokjin menutup pintunya, duduk termenung sambil mengigit bibir tebalnya dan berpikir; kenapa kedua orang tuanya bertengkar segitu hebatnya?

XXX

Deep in Your Heart

by. SummerChii

.

.

.

AU! Typo! Semoga alurnya jelas~

BTS milik keluarganya dan kita semua, saya cuma pinjem nama

.

.

Warning: Bromance/bxb/FLASHBACK CHAPTER /chaptered/ LONG CHAPTER

Sekedar kasi tau aja, ini full flashback jadi moment namjin-nya minim banget

.

.

.

 **09 : Dear the dark**

 **(flashback sepanjang chapter)**

 _Hal terbodoh yang pernah gadis itu lakukan adalah tidur dengan pacarnya yang sialan._

Dan mengaku kalau dia hamil pada orang tuanya.

Tidak sampai tiga hari, barang-barangnya sudah dikemas dalam tas travel- dan sisanya yang tak muat dibakar habis di halaman rumah karena dia mengaku hamil. Song Jihye habis dipukuli ayahnya saat pria itu tahu putri sulungnya hamil diluar nikah dengan seorang pria yang bahkan sekarang tidak tahu ada dimana. Adik-adiknya menatap dia jijik seakan dia penjajah seks di bar.

Satu sekolah langsung melempari dia koran, telur dan banyak hal menggelikan lainnya. Seminggu setelahnya, pihak sekolah mengeluarkan surat drop-out dan dia hanya bisa berjalan pulang dengan lesu. Entah pulang kemana.

Dia lapar. Perutnya juga sakit. Dia muntah setiap pagi dan merasa pusing. Emosinya semakin kacau kala malam menjemput, dan dia benci itu. Merutuki si sialan didalam perutnya dan akan memukul perutnya sendiri, berharap janin-nya mati keguguran, atau apalah.

Kalau bukan seorang paman perokok yang menarik dia keluar gang malam itu, Jihye yakin dia akan mati disana dengan anaknya yang baru lima minggu.

"Aku tidak keberatan membawa anak gadis di dalam rumah. Kau boleh makan apapun yang ada di kulkas dan pakai bajuku. Tapi jangan coba-coba bunuh diri didalam rumahku."

Jihye masih menangis saat diceramahi tentang nyawa dalam rahimnya adalah berkah, tentang _bagaimana_ _mantan pacar si paman mandul biar tiap malam dipakai suaminya_. Dia bilang, sebagai wanita harusnya Jihye berbahagia.

 _Setan alas_ , lah.

Yeoja tujuh belas tahun itu mencibir. Dia merasa kesal ditolong dan dimarah-marahi kalau mencoba membunuh anaknya. Tapi sedikit sisi lainnya, dia bersyukur diterima dalam rumahnya. Biar bukan rumah bersih dan bagus seperti rumah orang kaya, pemukiman kumuh ini adalah satu-satunya atap yang menerima kepala yeoja itu.

Saat ditanya, pria itu selalu bilang kalau Jihye mengingatkan dia akan anak perempuannya yang meninggal diperkosa.

Jihye tahu itu menyakitkan buat seorang ayah. Makanya dia tidak pernah menyinggung tentang hal itu, dan jadi anak baik-baik pada pria yang menolongnya biar dia tau orang itu bukan pria baik-baik. Jika malam, saat pria itu pergi mengutil atau _malak_ bersama preman-preman lain, Jihye akan melancarkan aksinya untuk menyingkiran bayi yang terus tumbuh didalam tubuhnya.

Dia melakukan segala cara- mitos minum jus nanas sampai olahraga berlebihan, memindahkan banyak barang berat atau minum obat pelancar menstruasi, dan terkadang memukul perutnya kalau dia kesal. Dia benar-benar melakukan segala cara. Jika saja dia punya uang, dia akan ke rumah sakit untuk menyingkirkan anak itu.

Akhirnya dia mencari pekerjaan, berusaha melupakan hal buruk dan menambah uangnya agar setidaknya bisa makan sendiri. Dia diterima di toko roti kecil, pemiliknya ahjumma gempal baik hati yang suka membagi dia roti dengan varian isi enak-enak dan mewah. Dia menerima banyak hal dari bosnya- mulai dari susu sampai pakaian bekas.

Semuanya dia manfaatkan dengan baik. Kapan lagi dia bisa dapat pakaian bagus (ya, walau kebesaran) dan makanan gratis? Gaji, pula. Padahal kerjanya hanya berdiri didepan meja kasir dan menunggu oven berbunyi, _ding_ , lalu menaruh roti di rak.

Yeoja itu menyerah _mengugurkan_ anaknya sendiri dan pasrah saat usianya menyambut bulan ke-lima. Klinik bilang sudah terlalu besar untuk di aborsi dan mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko. Jihye sendiri juga masih sayang nyawa biar hidupnya sial. Entah kenapa, dia masih ingin hidup saja. Lagipula, janinnya tidak banyak mau dan tidak se-merepotkan dulu sewaktu dia lebih kecil.

Dua minggu setelah dia genap delapan belas- itu minggu ke duapuluh tujuh, seingatnya- dia menangis karena perutnya luarbiasa sakit. Dan saat sampai di rumah sakit, mereka menanyakan walinya karena anaknya akan keluar.

Dia pasrah waktu itu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal melahirkan dan dia rasa masih sangat awal untuk itu. Tadinya dia pikir pembawa sial itu akan mati, tapi memang takdir bermain dengannya. Bayinya selamat, biar harus mendekam didalam inkubator nyaris enam minggu lebih, itupun dia keluar karena biaya sudah terlalu membludak dan Jihye menghabiskan semua tabungannya untuk bayi sialan yang tidak mau dia sentuh.

Anak itu lebih kecil dari anak-anak lain didalam ruang bayi yang dia lihat. Kulitnya merah dan keriput, telapak kaki dan tangannya sedikit membiru dilapisi kulit yang sangat tipis dan matanya masih seperti alien saat dia membawanya keluar di awal musim semi. Jujur, dia mau membuang bayi itu. Tapi ada _bapak girang_ itu dibelakangnya tiap Jihye berniat macam-macam.

Mereka pulang, ke apartemen si paman perokok yang sangat buruk tentang mengurus bayi, tidak ada bedanya dengan yeoja itu sendiri. Beruntung, anak itu sepertinya tahu diri. Tidak banyak menangis ataupun rewel, tiap hari kerjanya hanya tidur dan menyusu dari dot.

Adalah misteri tersendiri buatnya yang mengalami. Anak itu tumbuh. Anak yang dia ingin bunuh setiap hari tumbuh perlahan, jadi bayi laki-laki yang matanya mirip sekali dengan namja sialan itu. Terkadang kalau dia terlalu lelah untuk meladeni anaknya minum susu, dia akan mengeluarkannya dari kamar dan membiarkan anak itu diam sendiri diatas sofa.

Dia tidak memberi nama. _Untuk apa_? Anak itu tidak akan punya surat kelahiran juga.

 _Kewajibannya hanya memberi makan_. Sisanya, dia tidak peduli bocah itu ingin melakukan apa.

Jihye selalu memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Tapi otak dan hatinya terjungkir balik saat anaknya menginjak satu setengah tahun. Hari itu, dia mendapat kabar ibunya meninggal.

Dan ayahnya tidak sudi anaknya menginjakkan kaki di pemakaman istrinya.

Jihye pikir, apa sebegitu pembawa sialnya dia- atau anaknya- sampai mereka memandang dia sangat jijik? Bukankah semua manusia juga akan melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa dia dipandang sebegitu hinanya?

Yeoja itu tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Dia tidak punya arah. Pada titik ini, dia benar-benar merasa hidupnya tidak guna.

Jihye membencinya. Dia benci anak itu.

Berbeda dengan bayinya. Anaknya baru bisa berjalan dengan kaki gemetar saat itu, dia memegang telapak kakinya dengan tangan bayi yang lembut, memberinya pelukan hangat biar hanya di betis-kepada dia, yang menangis sambil memeluk lutut.

Dan dia tersenyum begitu cerah, begitu polos.

Membuat Jihye sesak sendiri melihatnya menepuk-nepuk lututnya dan merangkup habis dua lututnya dalam rentangan tangan yang kecil. Baru kali itu dia memandang putranya lebih lama dari lima belas detik, dan membiarkan tangan kecilnya menenangkan dia yang berguncang karena menangis.

Sejak saat itu dia suka tersenyum pada eommanya, senyum yang bagus- yang membuat mamanya sendiri terpaku melihat itu. Kadang dia mengingat ayahnya menendang dia keluar dari rumah, tapi terkadang dia mengingat kalau anak itu menuntunnya pada orang-orang lain yang begitu baik padanya.

Memiringkan hidupnya, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi untuk berjalan di rel yang lain.

Jihye berusaha membuka pandangan mengenai bocah kecilnya yang suka sekali mengambil bantal _sang paman_ dan memeluknya sambil tiduran di lantai, bermain dengan gambar-gambar seprainya. Dia harus membeli beberapa mainan buat si bocah, pikirnya. Dia juga harus banyak bicara supaya anaknya mau bicara. Karena kata tetangga, anak itu tidak akan belajar bicara kalau ibunya tidak memulai.

Jadi dia berusaha dekat dengan putranya, berusaha melupakan mata memikat mantan pacarnya yang menurun pada anak ini. Mengajaknya bicara banyak hal biar hanya dijawab cengiran polos dengan gigi bolong-bolong. Anak itu merespon Jihye dengan baik, hanya tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata saja. Jihye pikir, sudah cukup benci-bencian dengan bocah ini. Dia memang bawa sial, tapi anaknya tidak buruk juga.

Jadi dia menamainya sejak saat itu-meminta paman yang menolongnya memberi nama, dan membiasakan seisi rumah memanggilnya dengan nama baru.

Namjoon.

 _Keemasan dari Selatan_ , dengan harapan dia bisa menjadi laki-laki yang berharga dan pandai di negaranya sendiri.

Yeoja itu mulai menabung, bekerja keras supaya bayinya dan dia bisa hidup di rumah sendiri tanpa merepotkan orang, bisa bebas dari budaya asap rokok yang sulit dihilangkan paman itu dan tidur enak diatas futon yang hangat miliknya sendiri, bukan milik orang lain. Dia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan. Lagipula anaknya juga pendiam, dia yakin tidak masalah kalau ditinggal dirumah saat dia pergi bekerja. Namjoon-nya tidak rewel, dia percaya itu.

Baru dia berencana begitu, tapi sudah ditampar Tuhan. _Dua kali pula_.

Mempertemukan dia dengan ayah anak itu yang menculik mereka berdua kedalam rumahnya. Jihye tidak tahu kenapa, dia tidak tahu apa maksud namja itu padanya dan anaknya setelah menghilang dua tahun lebih.

"Jihye-ah, dia-"

"Anakmu, Jae. Dia anakmu."

Jihye bersumpah, dia menyesal mengatakan itu. Melihat seringai kekasihnya yang picik dan merasakan tangannya dirantai ke sisi ranjang, dia langsung takut, meronta sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Dan anaknya, bayi mungilnya tidak bisa apa-apa selain menarik jemari eommanya sementara pria itu melucuti semua pakaiannya sampai tidak bersisa. Didepan Namjoon-nya. _Didepan anaknya_.

"Ayo kita buat adik-ani, _pengganti_ anak ini, ya? Kau terlihat sayang sekali dengannya, benar?"

Yeoja itu hanya bisa menjerit tiap laki-laki sialan itu _masuk terlalu dalam_. Dia tidak menikmati sama sekali, tidak, selama anaknya ada disana dan menatap dia kebingungan. Rasanya sakit, berkali-kali lebih sakit sampai dia menangis perih.

Dan dengan sangat beraninya, bocah itu mengigit lengan ayahnya sampai membiru.

Dia dapat hadiah tabokan sampai membentur dinding, membuat Jihye sendiri syok dan langsung refleks menjerit dibuatnya.

Tidak senang dengan perlakuan yeoja itu, yang pria melepaskan tautannya kasar, menamparinya sebelum membawa tubuh kecil bocah- yang dibilang anaknya itu kedalam gendongannya- biar tubuh mungilnya sudah menggeliat dan anaknya menjerit-jerit.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?! JAEHYUN!"

"Diam. Aku akan membuat uang dengan ginjal anak ini, chagi."

Jihye membeku mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mau dilakukan laki-laki sialan itu, tapi anaknya ketakutan. Bayinya ketakutan. Dan dia juga jadi takut. Tidak tahu kenapa, takut si gila itu membunuh anaknya padahal dia melakukan percobaan itu berkali-kali dulu.

"STOP! JANGAN! JAEHYUN! DIA ANAKMU! JAE-"

"Iya, karena dia anakku, aku punya hak kan? Tenang, Namjoon-mu akan jadi malaikat buat seseorang."

Dia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran si sialan itu, tapi dia terus meronta agar lepas dari ranjang dan merebut anaknya yang menangis di dada ayahnya sendiri. Namjoon tidak pernah bersuara banyak sebelumnya, dan dia juga tidak pernah menangis sekeras itu.

Saat pintu ditutup, semuanya makin menjadi.

Dan yeoja itu tidak bisa pasrah.

Dia boleh jadi kelinci percobaan, atau pemuas hasrat, atau apapun itu. Dia boleh jadi ladang uang mantannya itu kalau memang orang itu mau, tapi tidak dengan anaknya. _Dosanya mau berapa kali lipat karena membiarkan anak itu sekarat di tangan ayah biologisnya?_

"JAEHYUN! BUKA! TOLONG, JANGAN NAMJOON, DIA TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Dia tidak peduli apakah suaranya akan habis kalau terlalu lama berteriak, dia juga tidak peduli kalau pergelangan tangannya lecet parah dan terasa mau patah. Dia hanya butuh keluar.

Yeoja itu berhasil melepaskan rantainya, mungkin mematahkan lengannya barusan, dia tidak tahu. Dia langsung berlari ke pintu, yang sialnya juga dikunci dari luar. Biarpun bodoh, yeoja itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendobrakkan tubuhnya ke pintu agar pintunya rusak, atau setidaknya, terbuka.

Karena anaknya mulai berhenti menjerit.

Dan dia sangat takut kalau tidak mendengar suaranya. Dia takut kehilangan anak itu sebelum sempat melakukan apa-apa buatnya. Dia takut harus menguburkan anak itu bahkan saat usianya belum sampai lima, saat dia belum sempat banyak berteman dan membuat memori, belum sempat memanggilnya ibu-walaupun dia tidak pantas dipanggil seperti itu.

Pikirannya kosong, kepala dan tubuhnya lelah. Menangis atau menjerit juga percuma.

Berharap Tuhan kasihan padanya dan memberi kesempatan, agar Namjoon-ie nya paham apa arti _ibu_ _yang baik._

XXX

Saat dia bangun, dia tidak melihat Namjoon disekelilingnya. Anak itu tidak ada. Dia ada di ruangan asing, sendirian, dengan selimut yang hangat.

Dia ingin bangkit, namun bahunya terasa hilang.

"Kau baru saja menggeser tulang selangkamu, agasshi. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu."

Suara berat laki-laki itu membuat Jihye menoleh, setengah panik setengah takut. Mendapati seorang dengan seragam polisi lengkap dan topinya di meja kopi.

Dia mematai orang itu dari atas sampai bawah, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sebelum sadar akhirnya dia berada di rumah sakit. Tanpa Namjoon-nya.

"N-namjoon-"

"Dirawat di ruangan lain. Untuk keadaannya, kau bisa tanya dokter. Aku tidak punya hak menjelaskan... tapi tenang, dia baik-baik saja _tanpa kurang satu apapun_."

Jihye tergugu. Dia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan lega, menyandarkan bahunya yang tegang dan mengusap wajahnya. Setidaknya, Namjoon-nya masih hidup.

Yeoja itu hanya bisa diam di ranjang, rambut pendeknya masih berantakan dan dia masih syok mengingat kejadian lalu. Dia tidak peduli dimana Jaehyun brengsek itu berada. Dia hanya peduli anaknya yang malang dan bagaimana ketakutannya dia saat bangun.

"Maaf jika saya lancang... tapi, apa dia anakmu?"

Jihye menatap pria itu, matanya berair dan wajahnya masih lebam-lebam. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat kacau, tidak beda jauh dengan ekspresinya.

"N-nde...A-apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk-"

"Bukan, bukan! Maksudnya bukan itu... Kau... terlihat seperti anak dibawah um- ah, bukan.. maksudnya, kau terlihat sangat muda untuk jadi seorang ibu."

Dia terdiam. Pria itu juga terdiam karena tidak mendapat respon apapun.

"Maaf jika pertanyaan saya membuatmu tidak nyaman, agasshi. Jangan dipikirkan."

Dia hanya mengangguk, memberikan senyum tipis dan mencetak lesung pipi yang manis pada pria itu. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang khawatir soal bayinya dan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan mantan sialan itu pada anaknya.

"Anakmu baik-baik saja-"

"Oh, sudah bangun, agasshi?"

Matanya menatap seorang pria berjas putih masuk kedalam ruangannya, perutnya buncit karena usia dan senyumnya hangat. Matanya tertarik habis oleh pipi gempalnya yang mulai mengeriput, usianya sekitar empat puluhan tapi dia sudah terlihat seperti _Santa Klaus_ muda.

"Dan yah, kurasa kita perlu bicara soal baby-mu. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku mengatakannya disini? Atau _sergeant_ Kim, bolehkah kau keluar terlebih dulu?"

Dia langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi. Mengusir secara halus pria yang lebih muda dan menatap intens _mama pasiennya._

"Oh, ya... maaf. Aku permisi."

Pria tegap itu berbalik, meninggalkan gadis muda yang dua hari lalu dia temukan tanpa busana didalam sebuah kamar apartemen, dengan paha berdarah-darah dan bahu yang dislokasi mengerikan. Pipinya bahkan masih membengkak sampai sekarang, dan dia melakukannya untuk satu nyawa yang terlalu kecil.

Dia merusak tubuhnya sendiri untuk anaknya yang bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengan baik.

 _Untuk anaknya yang divonis mati sebelum usianya lima._

Kim Seokmin bohong kalau bilang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia sudah mengorek terlalu banyak.

Kalau mengingat keadaan rumah, pria itu tersenyum miris. Anak sebaya Jihye, mungkin saat ini masih heboh soal upacara kedewasaan, ponsel keluaran terbaru atau liburan dengan teman-temannya. Tapi dia melihat satu yang tertinggal lebam-lebam gara-gara panik anaknya mau dibunuh.

 _Bahkan Hana yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari bocah itu sikapnya masih sama seperti anak belasan tahun_.

XXX

" _Tetralogi fallot_ , nona."

Jihye mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dia tidak mengerti bahasa aneh apalagi yang dia dengar. Dokter itu tidak kalah kagetnya mendapati satu-satunya orangtua yang mengawasi Namjoon tidak tahu apa-apa soal penyakit se-serius itu.

Jihye terdiam.

Dia tidak pernah mendengar perawat atau dokter mengatakan apa soal bayi mungilnya yang masih merah waktu itu.

Dia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa saat itu.

"Jadi, tidak ada _tindakan_ yang diambil sesaat setelah kelahiran?"

Jihye menggangguk ragu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu, jujur. Dia tidak mau tahu dan iya-iya saja saat mereka melakukan sesuatu pada anak itu selama tidak ada kata biaya dan tambahan uang. Dia sudah cukup susah hidup, dan sudah merasa berbaik hati merelakan seluruh tabungannya untuk anak itu, tambah merepotkan si paman yang ikut ambil andil.

Dan sekarang dia merasa bersalah.

"Sebelumnya...Maaf, saya tidak bisa berbohong soal keadaan. Terutama Anda satu-satunya wali buat Namjoon-ah, agasshi. Jadi saya mohon, tenangkan diri anda dulu sebelum mendengar-"

"A-apa itu penyakit berat? Kenapa bisa?"

Dia tahu, jika bertanya, dia hanya memperjelas dosa saja. Dan dokter itu juga tahu, gadis _labil_ ini dirundung rasa bersalah. Pria itu dituntut untuk menjelaskan karena pekerjaannya, tapi hatinya berkutat dengan rasa kasihan pada anak muda yang ketakutan didepannya.

" _Tetralogi fallot_ , kelainan kompleks jantung bawaan, agasshi. Sedikit kasus terjadi karena faktor gen- _saya eleminasi itu_ karena anda yakin tidak ada keluarga yang punya riwayat penyakit jantung bawaan. Faktor kedua, obat-obatan keras atau campak yang menyerang anda selagi masa mengandung, bisa juga dari faktor nutrisi. Faktor ketiga - _yang saya kira kasus Namjoon_ , adalah kelahiran prematur."

Jihye mendengarkan baik-baik, tertohok saat menyadari dosa besarnya. Yeoja itu sudah mau pingsan saja mendengar penjelasan ilmiah yang lebih tua, namun dia memaksaka telinganya tetap mendengar. Ini masalah _masa depan anaknya, itupun kalau dia punya._

"Bahasa mudahnya, katup jantung lemah, otot jantungnya kaku sehingga tidak bisa memompa dengan baik. Ada lubang di sekat yang memisahkan darah bersih dan kotor, lalu letak pembuluh darah yang tidak sempurna. Bayi-bayi yang terkena biasanya akan mudah membiru, karena sirkulasi oksigen tidak baik. Menyusu lama tapi sedikit karena nafasnya pendek dan jarang menangis, hanya rewel di malam hari kalau detak jantungnya sedang kacau. Mereka tumbuh lebih lambat dari anak-anak biasanya dan cenderung kurus. Setelah kelahiran, umumnya akan diminta untuk tindakan operasi jantung terbuka untuk penutupan lubang jantung. Tapi memang ada kejadian beberapa kasus yang lubangnya kecil, jadi tidak terdeteksi dan membesar seiring pertumbuhan. Namjoon cukup hebat bertahan sampai sejauh ini tanpa bantuan."

Yang lebih tua berusaha menjelaskan dengan bahasa sehari-hari, membuat gadis dua puluh tahunan itu mengerti dengan cepat. Pria itu masih bicara panjang lebar sambil mematai si yeoja yang mulai kelihatan tidak fokus. Dia tidak tahu, harus melanjutkan atau tidak, tapi dia mungkin harus menggunakan kata-kata yang sangat halus untuk melanjutkannya.

" _Dan_ -"

"Itu menyebabkan kematian?"

Dengan berat, pria itu mengangguk pelan.

"Rata-rata dari penderita tidak bertahan sampai usia remaja. Sisanya, meninggal beberapa jam setelah kelahiran dan sebelum menginjak usia lima. Hanya satu dua kasus dari banyak orang yang penderitanya berhasil melewati masa akhil balik."

Dan Jihye sudah lemas mendengarnya.

" _Tapi masih ada harapan_ , agasshi. Namjoon-ah kuat. Saya tahu itu. Saya mengatakan ini bukan sebagai seorang dokter, tapi kepada _seorang bapak_ yang menaruh pengharapan pada anakmu."

XXX

Tubuhnya boleh lemah, tapi Jihye tahu, _putranya kuat_.

Dia punya tekad untuk terus bangun. Dia tidak banyak mengeluh atau rewel kalau obatnya membuat gatal-gatal atau ruam aneh, atau kalau kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan dia jadi jatuh menabrak benda. Dokter Jung bilang, anaknya seorang _fighter._

Biar dibilang begitu, Jihye tetap jadi belasan kali lipat lebih protektif pada Namjoon.

Yang masih tidak mau membuka suara di ulang tahunnya yang ke-tiga.

Dia sudah konsultasi ke dokter anak soal Namjoon yang terlambat bicara. Gajinya langsung habis dalam sehari karena mencari dokter paling baik dari rekomendasi orang-orang. Tapi tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. _Anaknya tidak bicara_ , dan terkadang dia kesulitan untuk mengetahui keadaan putranya karena Namjoon tidak akan menjawab apapun saat ditanya apa ada yang sakit atau tidak. Dia akan tiba-tiba berjongkok sangat lama, atau parahnya tidur seharian penuh _dan itu membuatnya panik._

Masih bersyukur karena Namjoon akan bangun lagi- entah sehari atau tiga hari setelah _hibernasi_.

Kawannya akan selalu datang kerumah kalau Namjoon ambruk dan memeriksakan apakah kondisi anaknya parah atau tidak- _dan itu gratis._

Dia merasa jadi wanita yang paling aman sekarang. Tinggal serumah dengan _ayah_ yang seorang preman, mempunyai teman yang seorang istri dari dokter anaknya- Yoo SunHwa, istri dokter Jung- merangkup perawat terbawel yang Jihye kenal, punya bos pemilik toko roti yang senang membagi makanan karena menurutnya Namjoon sangat manis...ditambah lagi, seorang Oppa dari kepolisian yang dekat dengannya. Namja itu adalah tempat dia bercerita semuanya-keadaan anaknya sampai masalah pribadinya dengan Jaehyun.

Dia seperti punya keluarga baru, gara-gara anaknya.

Punya ayah, pengganti ibunya dan dua kakak yang sangat perhatian pada dia dan anaknya.

Padahal Namjoon tidak melakukan apa-apa selain _pamer_ lesung pipi kalau sedang merajuk.

Jihye pikir semuanya akan mulus-mulus saja. Dia pikir dia mencintai semuanya serata dan sama. Sebagai keluarga.

Sayang, _hatinya melunjak_.

Dengan sosok ke-bapak-an perwira polisi yang menyelamatkan dia dan anaknya, yang begitu dekat dengan anaknya bahkan mengasihi yang lebih kecil sepenuh hati seperti anaknya sendiri. Jihye mendengar kalau pria itu sudah punya keluarga, jadi dia tetap berusaha bertahan- _pada perasaannya sebagai seorang dongsaeng yang baik_ , gadis labil yang butuh bimbingan.

Yang membuatnya kaget, saat namja itu membawa dirinya dan Namjoon ke rumah orang tuanya, memperkenalkan mereka berdua sebagai calon istri dan anaknya.

Dia kaget bukan main, apalagi melihat ekspresi marah nyonya Kim yang syok setengah mati.

Dan pria itu menggunakan anaknya untuk menjadi _alasan ketiga_ buat mereka menikah setelah rasa cintanya, dan betapa takut anak semata wayangnya sakit mental karena kelakuan _sang mama._ Namjoon dia akui sebagai anaknya, dan dia akan bertanggung jawab soal si kecil. Sama rata mencintai dia dengan anaknya, karena dia mencintai Jihye lebih daripada (mantan) istrinya sendiri.

Jihye ingin menolak. Dia tau pria ini baru bercerai, juga sudah punya anak yang lain.

Dia tahu juga kalau _oppa_ -nya belum pisah rumah dengan _mantan istrinya._ Hak asuh putra mereka jatuh ke tangan _oppa_ -nya, dan sepertinya sang ibu tidak terima dengan hal itu. Banyak menekan bocah kecil yang lebih tua dari anaknya itu tentang pandangan kalau ayahnya orang jahat yang punya banyak wanita simpanan dan kalau kehadiran anak mereka adalah beban yang membuat Hana kehilangan kasih sayang suaminya.

Shim Hana sama gilanya dengan dia. Dan dia tahu jelas yeoja itu bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, bahkan dia bisa meracuni otak bocah kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan _namja itu butuh alasan agar mantan istrinya angkat kaki dari rumah._ Tentu, mana ada ayah yang tidak takut anaknya stress jika diperlakukan seperti itu?

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain ikut dalam permainan keluarga Kim? Dia cuma yeoja miskin yang mati-matian berjuang buat anaknya, yang bahkan ditolong begitu banyak orang sampai menyusahkan. Bukankah menjadi mama yang baik buat anak _oppa_ -nya bisa jadi suatu bentuk _balas budi_?

Dan lagi, pria itu menjamin akan menanggung dia dan anaknya baik-baik. Akan membiayai seluruhnya, bahkan pengobatan sekalipun. _Dia dan anaknya dapat jaminan hidup sejathera, jaminan keamanan dua puluh empat jam dan kenyamanan._

Apa alasan dia untuk menolak?

XXX

"Eomma Jihye sekarang mama Seokjin juga, nde? Lalu, mulai hari ini, Seokjin sama Namjoon bersaudara, ya.."

Bocah lima tahun itu menatap Jihye dengan tatapan lurus, polos dan kebingungan.

" _Papa_ , kenapa aku punya dua mama?"

Pria yang lebih tua tersenyum tipis, menepuk kepala anaknya lembut.

"Karena-"

"JADI INI, JALANG YANG MEMBUATMU MEMBUANG AKU DAN SEOKJIN?! JAWAB!"

Yeoja berambut panjang itu berlari kearah Jihye yang masih membopong Namjoon dan menarik rambut hitamnya keras-keras, membuatnya meringis dan membuat anaknya terbangun karena kaget.

"DASAR PELACUR! KAU TIDUR DENGAN SUAMI ORANG?! LALU APA ANAK INI?! DIA BUKAN ANAK SUAMIKU! PASTI DIA ANAK PRIA LAIN YANG MENIDURIMU KAN?! PASTI KAU HANYA MEMANFAATKAN KEADAAN-"

"HANA! STOP-"

Bukannya berhenti, wanita itu makin menjadi, memukul dan menjambak wanita didepannya, ataupun anaknya, keduanya jadi korban tangan gatalnya.

"DASAR SIALAN! JALANG SIALAN! ANAK SIALAN! MATI SAJA KALIAN BERDUA! KALIAN TERLALU HINA BUAT HIDUP! MATI SAJA SANA! ANAK HARAM-MU YANG TIDAK JELAS ASAL USULNYA ITU BAWA SIAL! PERUSAK RUMAH TANGGA ORANG! ANAK ITU BUKAN SAUDSRA SEOKJIN! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

Jihye diam, memeluk erat Namjoon-nya yang kebingungan, nyaris menangis mendengarkan wanita-wanita gila itu bertengkar. Yeoja itu menepuk punggung sempit anaknya pelan, berharap Namjoon tidur lagi jadi dia tidak mendengar kata-kata yang tak pantas ataupun melukai hatinya.

"Hana, cukup! Malu didengar tetangga. Kau ini sudah tidak punya urusan denganku. Aku bukannya sudah bilang saat Jihye pindah kesini-"

"JADI KAU PILIH WANITA MURAH INI DARIPADAKU?! KAU PILIH ANAK SIALAN ITU DARIPADA SEOKJIN?! AYAH MACAM APA KAU?!"

Seokjin kaget mendengar, kalau ayahnya lebih sayang anak barunya daripada dia. Pantas pria itu tidak pernah menemani dia tidur lagi.

XXX

PLAKK

"PAPA! KENAPA PUKUL MAMA?!"

Mereka lupa Seokjin memandang takut-takut dengan muka merah menahan tangis sejak awal keduanya adu mulut.

"Seokjin, dengarkan papa-"

"Ani! Jin-ah... dengarkan mama, ya? _Orang itu orang jahat_. Mereka berdua jahat. Seokjin tidak mau pisah sama mama, kan? Seokjin sayang mama, kan? Kamu tidak marah sama mama, kan? S-seokjinnie... mama minta maaf kalau kemarin-kemarin memukul... kalau cuek sama Seokjin, maafkan mama, ya? _Mama sayang Seokjin, sayang papa juga._ Mama harus tinggal dirumah sama Seokjin, _benar kan_?"

"Shim Hana... bisa-bisanya kau menggunakan Seokjin-"

"KENAPA?! JALANG ITU MENGGUNAKAN PUTRANYA UNTUK MASUK KE RUMAH _KITA_ , KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMANFAATKAN SEOKJIN AGAR BISA BERTAHAN?! AKU TIDAK BODOH-"

"CUKUP, HANA!"

Jihye tidak tahan. Bahkan belum ada dua minggu dia pindah ke rumah ini untuk memperbaiki hidup, nyatanya, dia memperkeruh keadaan.

 _Mantan istri_ suaminya masih belum mau angkat kaki dari rumah, masih terus memelas setiap malam sampai Namjoonnya kesulitan tidur dan kebingungan karena keadaan terlalu berisik. Netra kelamnya selalu menyorotkan rasa penasaran, juga ketakutan, membuat Jihye harus memeluknya erat agar dia tidak mendengar semuanya. Dia juga sudah jadi bahan omongan tetangga- _yeoja yang lebih tua juga._ Beberapa memang mengakui Hana bersikap kasar dengan Seokjin dan akan lebih baik kalau Jihye yang merawat bocah lima tahun itu, tapi sebagian lain mencibir dia yang adalah perusak rumah tangga orang, membuat dia sadar satu hal.

Dia tidak bisa terus begini.

Posisinya salah disini.

Tapi dia tidak bisa pergi. Pria itu menahannya. Anaknya menahan dia karena Namjoon butuh jaminan-setidaknya untuk bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"Apa karena jalang itu lebih muda? Apa karena dia lebih _pandai di ranjang_? Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau tidur dengannya tapi tidak denganku... Seokmin? Apa aku sudah jadi sampah buatmu? Apa aku tidak berharga lagi buatmu? Kenapa dia.."

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia melihat seorang wanita memohon sebegitunya dalam hidup. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia melihat ibunya terluka sebegitu dalam.

Seokjin tidak bisa bilang dia tidak sayang mamanya. Dia sayang papa dan mamanya. Dia sayang dua-duanya. Tapi memang dia sendiri bingung, apa mama dan papanya sayang pada dia? Sang ibu suka memukul, memaksa dia untuk terus membela mama daripada papanya. Sementara bapaknya sendiri dan jarang ada dirumah karena bekerja. Memang, jika pria itu dirumah dia akan jadi papa terbaik yang bisa jadi tempat bermanja.

 _"Seokjin sayang... mereka berdua orang jahat, uri Seokjin percaya sama mama, kan? Kalau hal-hal buruk ini datang dari anak sialan itu. Papamu berubah gara-gara anak sialan itu. Namjoon membawa sial, kamu tahu kan?"_

Mamanya selalu bilang itu setiap malam, seperti dongeng pengantar tidur sampai Seokjin sendiri menangis tersedu mendengarnya mamanya akan memeluk dia erat-erat dan ikut membasahi rambut mangkoknya dengan air mata.

 _"Jin... uri Jin-ie sayang sama mama kan? Seokjin ada di pihak mama kan? Seokjin tidak mau punya mama baru... kan?"_

Mamanya hilang arah sejak Namjoon datang.

Ayah terbaiknya hilang sejak anak itu datang.

Ayah terbaiknya hilang sejak mamanya pergi.

 _Pergi, tidak pernah kembali pada dunia fana._

"HANA-UNNIE! BUKA PINTUNYA! UNNIE!"

Itu siang hari yang mendung, beberapa minggu setelah Seokjin perhatikan mamanya tidak mau memeluk dia lagi sebelum tidur dan sejak nenek dari pihak mamanya memaksa sang ibu pergi dari rumah ini. Seokjin ingat jelas Haelmoninya mengamuk dan menampari _mama barunya_ sampai wanita itu berdarah-darah dihadapan dia dan _adik tirinya_ yang cuma bisa memandang dalam diam.

Mamanya tidak keluar kamar sejak pagi. Adiknya juga menghilang sejak mereka bangun tidur dan hanya kamar mamanya yang terkunci.

Dan seperti biasa, yeoja itu _drama_ kalau sudah menyangkut masalah anaknya.

Mamanya bilang begitu. _Jihye terlalu berlebihan kalau masalah Namjoon._

Itu jam dua siang saat papanya pulang dan mendobrak pintu keras-keras sampai daun pintunya copot.

Dan yeoja itu langsung membekap mulutnya melihat pemandangan ngeri didepan dia.

Seokjin tidak punya respon lain selain menatap wajah mamanya yang mulai meng-abu, dengan leher terikat dan sebuah kursi jatuh dibawah kakinya. Talinya disangkutkan ke plafon rumah- dan menjuntai-juntai bersama kepala mamanya terikat kencang.

Kakinya melayang, lurus. _Kaki indah mamanya ada diatas angin_ dan terlihat lemas sekali.

Seokjin hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya.

Kemudian menyadari sosok kecil di kamar mamanya yang menatap bingung tubuh dingin itu, mengguncangkan kakinya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang tali tambang yang sama persis seperti yang mengikat mamanya.

Yang selanjutnya Seokjin lakukan adalah menarik anak itu, memukulnya dimana saja sekuat yang ia bisa dan meneriakinya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

 ** _Mamanya bilang begitu._**

 _Jihye tidak memperhitungkan perasaan Seokjin. Tidak pernah sebelum dia melihat betapa hancurnya anak itu._

 _Dan Seokjin tidak pernah memperhitungkan kalau balas dendamnya pada Namjoon akan membekas terlalu dalam._

Dia lupa, atau mungkin tidak tahu satu hal penting

Atau mungkin dia terlalu buta.

Namjoon tidak bicara jelas sampai umurnya empat. Dia terlambat lama dalam hal bicara.

Dan anak sekecil itu tidak mungkin menggantung mamanya.

 _Namjoon hanya jadi korban utama kesalah-pahaman mamanya dengan ibu barunya_.

 _Dan dia adalah korban lainnya._

 **(flashback off)**

 **XXX**

"Cukup."

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, Seokjin-ah... tolong, mengertilah-"

"Cukup..."

"Namjoon-ah bahkan waktu itu tidak tahu arti bunuh diri. Bayi kecilku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi dia diam saja menelan semuanya. Dia _dikunci didalam kamar_ berdua dengan mamamu hari itu... aku tidak tahu kenapa ibumu melakukan itu, juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia mau mencegah tapi tidak bisa memanggil kita. Ujung-ujungnya, Namjoon menerima saja kau memanggil dia pembunuh... dia memanggap memang dia yang bertanggung jawab karena itu, Seokjin."

"Stop. Tolong-"

"Ibumu bunuh diri karena aku. Ayahmu begitu protektif pada Namjoon karena dia tahu aku bodoh. _Appamu tidak pernah membencimu, Seokjin. Dia hanya ingin kau berhenti bersikap kasar pada Namjoon dan aku._ Tapi... tapiAku tidak apa-apa dihukum... aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memintamu berhenti membenciku. Tidak. Tapi tolong...aku tidak mau melihat dia _lebih sakit_ lagi, aku tidak mau melihatnya kesakitan lebih banyak... tolong, kau sendiri tahu, berapa lama-"

"CUKUP! CUKUP, JIHYE-SSI!"

Seokjin meninggikan suaranya, menutup wajahnya yang merah dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Matanya sudah basah sekali.

Dia ingat jelas bagaimana wajah takut adiknya waktu dulu dia marah, dia ingat jelas Namjoon diam dan menahan tangis kalau Seokjin memukulnya terlalu keras. Dia ingat jelas bagaimana Namjoon dibuli tetangga dengan cibiran-cibiran yang membuat dia puas. Seokjin ingat jelas betapa dia tertawa bahagia saat Namjoonie dihina satu keluarga besar ayahnya tiap kumpul-kumpul di hari _chuseok_.

" _Aku yang salah_... aku minta maaf..."

Namjoon tidak salah apa-apa. Dia tidak pantas Seokjin pukul. Dia hanya orang lain. Hanya orang lain yang jadi _kambing hitam_ maki-makian dan cibiran. Namjoon hanya sasaran empuk. Dia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Seokjin.

Harusnya tidak perlu dijelaskan pun, Seokjin bisa berpikir dengan akalnya.

"A-aku juga tidak mau seperti ini... maaf... aku terlalu bodoh..."

Ya, dia tidak menyangka mamanya akan bunuh diri. Siapa juga yang berpikir mamanya akan bunuh diri? Dia mana tahu juga kalau Seokjin akan jadi dendam sama anaknya? Dia mana tahu juga kalau anaknya akan dijadikan tameng seperti itu? Dia mana tahu juga... kalau perbuatannya membuat Namjoon berpikir dia adalah pendosa berat?

Tidak ada yang tau.

"Seberapa banyak Namjoon tau... Jihye-ssi?"

Seberapa banyak adiknya tahu mereka tidak sedarah. Seberapa jauh adiknya _menyembunyikan semua dan menyimpan rasa yang dia anggap salah padanya_. Namun biarpun begitu, biar mereka bukan saudara, Seokjin memang tidak pantas dicintai Namjoon.

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa..."

"Kenapa?"

Seokjin bertanya lagi, menatap wajah ibu tirinya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Dia sudah lelah mendengar. Sudah sakit berpikir betapa banyak beban yang dia tumpahkan ke punggung adiknya.

"Agar dia tetap merasa bersalah? Agar aku terus menyalahkan dia? Agar dia terus berusaha mengejarku? Membuat papa-ku membandingkan kami berdua, si jahat dan si baik? Atau... supaya dia jadi _pelampiasan lagi_ , agar aku tidak menyakiti Taehyung? Menyakiti anak _kalian_?"

Seokjin menangis, membiarkan yeoja itu terisak keras di ruang tunggu sambil menggeleng.

" _Sekarang kau baru bilang_... kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak yakin kau mau mendengar dan menyimpannya baik-baik. Aku takut kau menggunakannya sebagai _senjata_ buat menyerang Namjoon, Seokjin-ah. Aku tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara padamu soal ini. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia tau, aku berbohong sebesar itu. Seokjin, mungkin sekarang... kau belum mengerti. Tapi nanti, saat waktunya kau akan mengerti. _Orang tua, entah ibu ataupun ayah... mau anak-anaknya tahu, keluarga mereka utuh_. Aku salah, Iya. Aku salah besar karena hanya memikirkan egoku yang seperti itu. Maaf... tapi jika memang tidak kurang ajar, aku berharap kau mengerti."

Seokjin tercekat, hatinya perih mendengar bagaimana Jihye berucap pada dia.

"Dan aku minta tolong...jangan membuatnya sakit lagi. Tolong... buat memori yang baik di kepalanya tentang sosok hyung. Aku percaya kau akan melakukannya bukan sebagai balas budi seperti kebodohanku, Seokjin."

Yeoja itu tersenyum, perih, menatap anak tirinya.

"Namjoon membanting mentalku keras, _keras sekali_. Tapi dia juga mengangkatnya kembali saat aku sudah jadi kuat."

Dan Seokjin adalah orang yang ditempa kedua, oleh adiknya sendiri. Sadar atau tidak sadar... anak itu melakukannya.

"Dan aku tahu dia mampu menarikmu keluar dari lubang, Seokjin."

 _karena hati yang kuat akan terbuat dari guncangan yang hebat_.

XXX

 **P.s.**

 **DEAR READER,** **Ngantuk berat yaa?? Hahahaha~ eh, terimakasih buat kalian yang udah baca ampe akhir berpegel2an dan ngantuk2an ...** **Logis gak sih sbnrnya? Aku udah muter otak dan mentok disini... mungkin kalo ada kritik saran atau ada pendapat2 yang mau disampaikan bolehh bangett! Review yaa!! (Modus promosi)**

 **HHAHAHAHAY...** **Then, sudah sangat jelas kan mami mami dan papi nya kenapa kenapa ajah? Bapake brengsek, yes. Mamake2 itu juga pada brengsek kawan kawan. Huh, orang dewasa memang sulit :(** **Monggo monggo yang mau ngehate yang mau menghujat monggo...** **THANKS BUAT REVIEW2 FAV2 FOLLOW2NYA di chapter kemaren!**

(dari 3 hari lalu aku galau harus publish ato ngga. akhirnya publis drpd di kekepin ajah :) um... apa memuaskan?

 **P.s.s (ini gak penting)** **aku kecanduan baca _Outcast_ jir :") gila. jenius authornya. akan ada fanart meluncur bentar lagi dariku (kayaknya) di ig... HAHAHAHAHA **


	10. chapter 10

_"Kemungkinannya 30% untuk berhasil lolos tanpa komplikasi. Kami akan memantau dua minggu penuh untuk saat ini, dan saya harap anda tidak keberatan dengan jadwal check-up tiap bulan.."_

 _Bocah itu mendengar perkataan appanya pada orangtua sahabatnya, memutar otaknya keras sementara sang kawan baru saja disuntik tidur disampingnya._

 _Mamanya bilang, Namjoonie akan operasi untuk menutup lubang jantungnya. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk membantu dia. Dan ini adalah operasi pertamanya, itupun setelah dia kolaps- ironisnya, gara-gara mama barunya sendiri._

 _Namjoon baik-baik saja tadinya sebelum punya mama baru dan hyung. Dia bahkan sering bermain kerumahnya dan merusak barang-barangnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Tapi sejak ada mama baru dan hyungnya, Namjoon lebih berhati-hati dengan banyak hal._

 _Namjoon jadi pendiam lagi._

 _Bukan. Namjoon memang pendiam- tapi **pendiam** -nya yang sekarang adalah **diam** yang berbeda dari yang biasa._

 _"Ini pengawasan jangka panjang, Jihye-ssi. Saya berharap banyak pada perkembangan Namjoon. Operasi ini...biar kita melakukannya terlambat, tapi saya berharap akan ada kabar baik-"_

 _"Namjoon-ie pasti bertahan."_

 _Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya, mendengar perkataan optimis wanita itu yang bahkan masih menangis._

 _Pasti. Aku tahu dia akan bertahan."_

 _Hoseok menurunkan pandangannya, menatap wajah polos kawannya dan meremat tangannya seperti dia akan pergi._

 _Namjoon sanggup, pasti_.

XXX

Deep in Your Heart

by. SummerChii

.

.

.

AU! Typo! Semoga alurnya jelas~

BTS milik keluarganya dan kita semua, saya cuma pinjem nama

.

.

Warning: Bromance/bxb/chaptered

 **10 : Just One Day** XXX

Biar Namjoon sudah membuka mata tiga hari lalu, Seokjin masih belum bisa bernafas tenang.

Sekarang tiap melihat yang lebih muda, dadanya sesak.

Namjoon sendiri masih bersikap seperti biasa. Entah dia memang tidak peka atau Seokjin mulai pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, dia tidak tahu. Anak itu baik- baik saja dan kelihatannya.

Seokjin baru tahu, kalau Namjoon yang sedang sakit jadi _banyak maunya_.

"Hyung, aku mau apelnya dikupas."

Dan Seokjin akan melakukan apapun yang dia mau- mulai dari membawakan telur mata sapi supaya bisa dimakan bersama bubur sampai membawakan celana dalam gantinya yang warnanya hitam dengan karet longgar, membawa boneka ryan-nya ke laundry, menyalin catatannya, mencuci seprainya, membeli roti isi soba bersama Taehyung, dan lainnya. **Dalam waktu dua hari ini.**

"Hyung, setelah ini, boleh carikan lemon? Infuse water sepertinya segar..."

Kemarin sih, Seokjin menurut saja dan mengikuti semua kemauan yang lebih muda mengingat dia juga _nganggur_ saja. Tapi lama-lama dia lelah juga bolak balik kesana kemari gara-gara ulah adiknya yang brengsek. Padahal ada ibunya atau appanya yang datang, tapi anak itu seperti _sengaja_ melimpahkan tugas kepada Seokjin.

"Aku tahu kau sedang sakit, Namjoon.."

Yang lebih muda menoleh, mengunyah apel yang gundul dikupas Seokjin dengan wajah santai yang membuat Seokjin mendidih sampai ubun-ubun. Tangannya meremat erat gagang pisau dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Ah, tidak hyung...aku sudah merasa sehat sekarang-"

"TAPI. KAU. KENAPA. MEMPERLAKUKANKU. SEPERTI. PEMBANTU?"

Seokjin memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja makan, sampai potongan-potongan apel itu melompat sedikit dari piring dan adiknya terbatuk heboh karena tersedak karena Seokjin memukul-mukul mejanya dan menggeramkan pertanyaan itu dengan wajah merah. Dia memandangi Namjoon yang masih terbatuk, minum sambil menepuki dadanya dan mengatur napas baik-baik.

"Yya! Aku bisa mati, hyung!"

Dongsaengnya masih menaruh tangan di dada-yang dia ragu, apakah jantungnya benar-benar sakit biarpun dia tidak teriak dan hanya tampang wajah seram (menurutnya) atau si adik sialan itu memanfaatkan keadaannya saat ini. Seokjin sudah kesal setengah mati.

"Mwo?! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mati? Aku robot? Tukang delivery?! Kurir paket?! Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku duduk disini istirahat? Atau dirumah?! Hah?! Aku bisa mati gara-gara mengatur jadwalku yang dipadati! Gara-gara siapa?! INI! BOCAH TENGIK YANG MAKAN APEL GUNDUL SEENAK PERUTNYA!"

"Nak, ini rumah sakit..."

Seorang bibi- sama-sama penjenguk dari bangsal sebelah menatap mereka tajam, membuat keduanya buru-buru meminta maaf ke penjuru ruangan. Lalu keduanya dibalut hening.

"Ppft.."

Seokjin nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Namjoon sudah gila, pikirnya. Anak itu tertawa sampai tidak ada suaranya dan bulumatanya basah gara-gara airmata. Dia menepuk bahu Seokjin pelan-langsung ditepis, membuatnya makin hebat tertawa. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak di-infus menepuk dada pelan, sedikit meremas kemeja birunya.

"Diam, bodoh. Nanti kau serangan jantung lagi."

Dan Namjoon berangsur berhenti-biar sesekali masih terkekeh polos didepan wajah Seokjin sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"Aduh. Perutku sakit."

Lalu hening. Seokjin diam saja dengan wajah kesal dan mengupas apel kasar-kasar sambil menggerutu. Dia tidak peduli mata pisaunya mengarah pada Namjoon atau apapun. Seokjin benar-benar kesal.

Dia merasa dikerjai yang lebih muda.

"Aku senang kau sudah bisa marah-marah lagi, hyung."

Seokjin terdiam. Jemarinya langsung terhenti mengupas apel dan dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap yang lebih muda.

"Gila-"

"Maaf ya, membuatmu lelah. Aku cuma mau memastikan kau tidak macam-macam selama aku tidak ada."

Ah, Seokjin takut kalau Namjoon mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Dia yang tadi marah-marah langsung diam membisu sambil menatap Namjoon dalam-dalam.

Dia membuatnya sibuk supaya tidak punya kesempatan untuk bunuh diri.

Dia membuatnya berjalan panjang bersama Taehyung yang bawel supaya tidak ada waktu buat merenung.

Dia membuatnya bolak-balik supaya setelah sampai rumah dia akan makan malam dan tidur nyenyak karena tubuhnya kelelahan.

Tersirat.

Karena dia dan Namjoon dipisahkan jarak dan dinding dingin kamarnya dengan kamar rumah sakit yang beberapa kilometer jauhnya, sehingga yang lebih muda tidak akan bisa berlari ke kamarnya kalau Seokjin _kenapa-kenapa_.

Padahal Namjoon adalah orang yang ada pada ambang _kenapa-kenapa_ daripada Seokjin.

Entah anak itu tahu, atau tidak tahu.

Nafasnya kembali sesak memikirkan itu.

Dia masih diam, memasang wajah datar sambil menghela napas berat dan membiarkan Namjoon menatapnya dalam-dalam. Hening kemudian menyusul, karena Seokjin tidak marah atau menggerutu lagi.

Tapi yang lebih muda malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia menaikkan dagu kakaknya sensual, tersenyum manis dengan tampang sok-sok-an.

"Hey, hyung. Aku mungkin baru sadar. Kau _canti_ -"

"YYA! AKU TAMPAN! DASAR KURANG AJAR!"

Namjoon tahu benar cara menghempaskan emosi Seokjin dan membuatnya tidak murung.

XXX

"SEOKJIN-HYUNG!"

Dua hal yang berubah dari sekolah sejak masa skorsingnya habis.

Satu, dua orang adik kelas jadi lengket padanya- _sebenarnya hanya Jackson_ , Hoseok kelihatannya hanya dipaksa si pirang ikut-ikutan. Kadang Seokjin merasa tidak enak pada Hoseok jadinya.

Dua, tidak ada _Lee Jaehwan_ di kelasnya lagi.

Anak itu menghilang ditelan bumi-entah kemana, sementara kacung-kacungnya dia juga tidak tahu ada dimana. Yang pasti, _Seokjin_ _dipindah kelaskan_. _Dan Lee Jaehwan dia harap sudah punah dari dunianya._

Kelasnya bebas merdeka dari anak-anak berisik, menyisakan kumpulan anak-anak normal (sepertinya) yang acuh satusama lain. Mereka tidak peduli Seokjin, dan Seokjin sendiri tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Seokjin mulai tidak peduli dia dipandang orang-orang seperti apa. _Ia belajar kilat dari seorang guru yang hebat- Yoongi._ Bahkan belakangan ini siswa-siswi langsung menyingkir kalau dia lewat karena Yoongi suka tiba-tiba muncul dan memberikannya soda, atau kopi, atau minuman tidak sehat lainnya. Keduanya (mungkin) bisa dibilang teman, karena mereka jadi sekelas dan duduk samping-menyamping.

Yoongi cukup menyenangkan bagi Seokjin-dia _cool_ , tidak banyak gaya dan irit bicara. Sekali bicara kata-katanya mengena di hati dan langsung membanting setir pikiran Seokjin. Cocok sekali untuk tempat bercerita saat dia tidak butuh komentar. Anak-anak pada takut dengannya, entah karena wajahnya datar, atau karena dia terlalu putih, atau karena dia memiliki _hawa-hawa gaib_ , atau karena dia adalah ketua kedisiplinan.

Bicara soal Yoongi, ternyata anak itu tinggal dekat dengan dia.

Jalan kaki (ukuran jalan kaki adiknya itu) lima belas menit, kata Namjoon. Mungkin kalau jalan _super-speed_ nya Hoseok bisa sampai dalam tujuh atau delapan menit.

Ternyata juga, dia teman dekatnya Namjoon.

 _Yoongi, Hoseok, Jackson_. Bertiga, teman dekatnya Namjoon. Sejak anak itu masih pakai celana dalam superman.

Hoseok yang paling lama mengenal Namjoon. Mereka saling kenal sejak keduanya masih masuk kedalam kantung kresek belanja bulanan yang paling besar. Jackson sering bercerita kalau keduanya lengket sejak dulu karena Hoseok adalah anak dokter Jung. Dan rumahnya adalah tempat penitipan ter-aman buat Namjoon.

Dunia sempit buat Seokjin.

Dia jadi tidak heran kalau misalnya Hoseok benci pada dia. Anak itu pasti tahu kalau dia suka semena-mena pada Namjoon dulu. Seokjin tidak banyak bicara dengan Hoseok karena hal itu. Canggung, tentunya.

"Mau makan apa, huh? Kau harus makan yang banyak. Jangan sampai kurus, _cantik_."

Sial. Tidak temannya, tidak Namjoonnya, punya otak miring semua. Seokjin jadi ingin mencibir.

"Aku _laki-laki_ , Jackson. Dan itu bukan _cantik_ , tapi _tampan_."

Jackson tersenyum miring, merangkul Seokjin nyaman.

"Buatku Seokjin-hyung tetap _cantik_ mau laki-laki atau perempuan."

Biadab itu mau mencium kening yang lebih tua kalau saja pantatnya tidak ditendang dari belakang-entah Yoongi atau Hoseok yang berbuat, Seokjin tidak tahu.

"YA! _KUDA_! PANTATKU! FUCK-"

"Wang Jackson, bicaramu."

Dan Jackson langsung diam kalau sudah diancam Yoongi. Dia berbalik dan kembali merangkul Seokjin.

"Jangan cari kesempatan, tengik!"

Kali ini Hoseok yang bicara, menabok tangan Jackson sampai merah dan membuat Seokjin kaget.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kau takut disalip? Makanyaa, jangan kaku, dong!"

Namja itu mengatakannya dengan nada main-main, sembari menggoda Hoseok yang ada disampingnya. Jackson sangat pecicilan biarpun ini di kantin- di depan umum. Dan tentu Seokjin tidak mau kena imbas ulah aneh-anehnya, jadi dia menyingkir agak jauh namun masih memandangi yang lebih muda. Salahnya sendiri tidak fokus saat Jackson menggoda Hoseok dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil sampai besar- membuat Seokjin terhuyung karena pinggulnya membentur meja, dan Hoseok sepertinya ikut didorong kuat-kuat sama Jackson.

Sehingga, saat Seokjin bangun, bibirnya yang basah mendarat di pipi yang lebih muda dengan tidak elit.

"O-oh! A-aku tidak bermaksud! Maaf!"

Seokjin kaget, memandang Hoseok horror, takut anak itu marah atau malu, karena mereka dilihat seisi kantin akibat ulah Jackson yang dorong-dorong tadi.

Seokjin langsung merutuki dirinya dan berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan keduanya- Yoongi menyusul dia dengan cuek dan meningalkan dua sohib yang masih terpukul. Hoseok yang membatu dan Jackson yang cengengesan.

Sementara Hoseok berusaha menahan ekspresinya tetap datar biar hatinya sudah terbang-terbang seperti bulu. Memasang wajah keras karena di sisi lainnya dia merasa kepalanya menyuruh dia berhenti menerbangkan bulu.

Bahkan dia masih merasakan hangat dan basahnya bibir Seokjin.

 _Harusnya itu tidak boleh_.

XXX

Namjoon keluar dari rumah sakit di pertengahan musim dingin yang beku tahun itu. Dia menaruh tiga hotpack di dua kantong jaket di dadanya-Seokjin mengikutinya dan dia merasa Namjoon hebat sekali menemukan metode itu. Mereka berjalan melewati salju yang tebal, dengan sang mama didepan bersama Taehyung.

Namjoon sudah berkali-kali minta diturunkan. Dia merasa sanggup berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri dan dia mau main salju dengan Taehyung yang antusias.

Wanita itu menggeleng, membiarkan Seokjin mendorong _kursi_ Namjoon pelan-pelan di belakang sebelum mereka naik ke atas taksi. Mereka hening sekali selama perjalanan. Hanya Namjoon yang membuka pembicaraan sedikit dan disahuti Taehyung ataupun Seokjin. Eommanya hanya diam didepan sambil memandangi jalan dan tersenyum sedikit.

Seokjin merasa janggal.

Dan dia rasa Taehyung juga sadar. Bocah itu terus memandangi hyungnya bingung.

Keadaan dirumah juga tidak memadai.

Semuanya hening, biar Seokjin sudah mencoba membantu adik-adiknya membuka topik, tetap saja kedua orangtuanya hening. Mereka berasumsi keduanya bertengkar-atau mungkin sedang ada kesalah pahaman kecil. Dan itu berlanjut sampai esok paginya.

Dan keadaan pecah esoknya. Mereka duduk di meja yang sama seperti saat mereka makan malam di hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tepat sesaat makan, sang ayah memecahnya.

"Mulai besok, kau akan kesekolah bersama Seokjin. _Berangkat, bersama_."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, menghentikan tangannya yang ingin mengambil kimchi dan memandang bingung Namjoon. Anak itu menatap ayahnya lurus, sorot matanya dalam dan tenang.

" _Pakai kursi roda_."

Dan Seokjin tidak bisa memberikan reaksi lain selain menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya, membelalakkan matanya dan meremas sumpitnya erat. Matanya ganti menatap yang lebih muda, dia masih diam, tidak berubah. Ekspresinya juga tidak berubah. Menatap ayahnya lurus.

Namja itu menghela napas berat, tertawa sinis.

"Apa-"

"Dokter Jung ingin kau membatasi gerakan juga kegiatan. Dia bilang, tidak apa kalau duduk manis di _kursi roda_. Tidak membebani tubuh-"

"Aku tidak mau."

Namjoon tidak mengubah wajahnya. Tapi pasti, Seokjin tahu pasti ada sirat kecewa dari tatapan adiknya.

"Kau harus mau. Ini buat kebaikanmu, Namjoon. Turuti saja-"

"Tidak."

Sang ayah berhenti menyuap nasinya, menatap adiknya tajam dan menghela napas berat.

"Lalu kau mau appa seperti apa? _Tukar jantung biar kau sehat_? Cari _obat dewa_ biar kau sembuh dengan cepat?"

Pria itu masih tenang, tapi kata-katanya tidak ada beda dengan Yoongi yang kelewat tajam. Seokjin menatap ayahnya, membuka mulutnya dan mengatakannya pelan-pelan.

"Appa, bukannya aku keberatan... tapi, bukankah itu berlebihan? Maksudku... Namjoon masih baik-baik saja. Dia masih bisa jalan sendiri-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri...Aku sehat, sungguh, appa."

Namjoon menginterupsi, memotongnya dengan nada yang begitu perih sampai Seokjin tidak mau mendengarnya, tapi sang ayah malah menggeleng, kembali pada makanannya dan secara tersirat menolak.

"Kenapa memaksa-"

"Kau mau membuat kami semua panik satu rumah karena kau kolaps tiba-tiba?! Serangan jantung, Namjoon. Dan kau menyembunyikannya, dua kali? Itu bisa membunuhmu, biar kecil juga. Kelakuanmu makin aneh-aneh saja. Minum obat sesukamu sampai dosisnya lewat. _Minum obat tidur_.. Adu tonjok biar seperti jagoan... Lalu apa lagi nanti? Mau ikut lomba marathon? Mau terjun ke laut? Berenang? _Tahu diri, Namjoon_! Kau itu sakit keras! Badanmu tumbuh besar tapi jantungmu tidak berubah, masih sama rusak-"

"IYA! AKU SAKIT, IYA! _AKU MAU MATI_ _KAN_?! AKU TAHU!"

Seisi ruangan langsung diam melihat si tengah Kim meledak, melihat anak itu membanting sumpitnya dan memukul meja makan sampai bergetar. Nafasnya tidak teratur, matanya mengedar pada satu-persatu ekspresi di ruangan itu. Jemarinya mengerat di atas meja makan- membuat kepalan di tangan.

"Tolong... jangan diperjelas seperti itu."

"Kim Namjoon-"

"Tolong."

Taehyung yang pertama kali memecah keheningan, memeluk kakaknya erat-erat sambil membenamkan wajah di lengannya. Namjoon memandang eommanya, memohon pertolongan.

"Kalau memang aku sudah mau mati, tolong, beri aku kebebasan. Jangan begini... jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang sekarat.."

"Namjoon-ie... maaf... tapi... eomma..."

"Tolong, _aku cuma minta itu saja_ , appa, eomma. Aku tidak akan minta apa-apa lagi."

Seokjin masih terpaku, menatap adiknya dengan airmata tumpah ruah. Ayahnya terlihat menahan emosi- entah marah-entah sesak, Seokjin tidak tahu. Atmosfirnya jadi terasa sangat berat, begitu sakit. Menusuk pedih.

"Tolong..."

Ayahnya tidak menjawab, pertanda dia tidak setuju dengan apa yang dimau anaknya. Hanya diam, memandang lurus si tengah Kim dengan wajah perih.

"Nak, bagiku juga berat untuk mengatakannya. Tapi kau tidak punya pilihan. Kami hanya berpikir untuk mengikuti arahan dokter Jung. Dia paling tau yang terbaik buatmu. Dan kami juga tidak berpikir kearah sana. Jangan begini, Namjoon."

Dan hening kembali menyapa mereka, mencengkram leher masing-masing sampai rasanya mencekik.

"A-aku akan menenangkan diri. Terimakasih makanannya... dan..maaf teriak-teriak."

Namjoon beranjak, melepaskan Taehyung yang lengket dengannya secara paksa, membuat anak itu terpaku ditempatnya. Jihye sudah tidak sanggup bicara, dia hanya memandang dinding menghadapi kekacauan itu.

Seokjin awalnya diam, terpaku kemudian memandangi satu persatu keluarganya yang frustasi. Dia ikut pergi, mengejar adiknya-sebelum Namjoon angkat kaki dari rumah. Anak itu tidak boleh kelelahan, dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin pagi dan sekarang sudah dihadiahi jackpot.

Ini berat. Seokjin tahu orangtuanya khawatir. Dan mereka mungkin berpikir Namjoon akan menurut begitu saja. Ya... siapa yang kira Namjoon akan mengelak? Dia selalu penurut.

Tapi Seokjin mengerti, Namjoon kecewa.

Dua orang yang paling dia hormati malah menjatuhkan dia segitu dalamnya. Membiarkan dia sendirian merenung.

 _Namjoon tidak akan sendirian. Seokjin tidak akan membiarkan dia sendiri_.

XXX

"Hei."

Seokjin menutup jendela dan membiasakan diri di kamar Namjoon yang hangat. Namjoon tidak membukakan pintu buatnya-membuat Seokjin beralih pada jendela dan membukanya. Syukur, jendelanya tidak dikunci (Seokjin tahu Namjoon tidak mengunci jendela saat dia mengambil dan mengembalikan ryan-nya yang di laundry) seperti dugaannya. Dan dia juga bersyukur karena kasa nyamuk adiknya mudah dibuka dari luar juga.

Setelah masuk, yang dia dapati adalah Namjoon yang terlentang dengan pakaian yang sama-bahkan masih pakai sandal rumah. Anak itu merentangkan tangannya, memejamkan mata tenang seperti orang tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Namjoon?"

Hening. Seokjin tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari yang lebih muda. Anak itu hanya diam, tenang seperti biasa dan tiba-tiba berguling menyamping, meraup gulingnya.

Dan dia masih tidak bicara, hanya memeluk guling dalam diam, memberikan punggungnya untuk dipandang yang lebih tua dan meringkuk seperti udang pancet.

Kaus putihnya terangkat kemana-mana, membuat Seokjin bisa melihat lapisan kulit keemasan Namjoon yang tertutup baju. Dia pikir adiknya itu lebih _coklat_ karena belang terjemur matahari atau bagaimana, tapi pada kenyataan, kulit Namjoon warnanya jauh lebih merata daripada kulitnya.

Yang lebih tua menyadarinya ada garis putih halus di bagian pinggang belakang adiknya- _mungkin itu bekas kelakuan gila bapak kandungnya dulu yang diceritakan Jihye_ \- panjangnya sekitar tujuh senti dan warnanya lebih terang dari kulitnya.

Ini yang membuat Jihye melacuri bapaknya.

Ini yang membuat mamanya bunuh diri.

Luka ini.

Seokjin menyentuhnya, membuat yang lebih muda berjengit dan menatap hyungnya heran. Matanya menatap Seokjin dalam- sementara Seokjin masih tetap menyentuh itu biarpun yang lebih muda sudah duduk.

Irisnya menatap mata coklat gelap Namjoon-yang nyaris hitam.

Yang lebih muda balas menatapnya, sendu. Seokjin- entah kenapa- memajukan wajahnya, menutup matanya spontan dan membiarkan bibirnya menyentuh yang lebih muda lembut, dan melepasnya sepersekian detik kemudian.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ne?"

Dengan percaya dirinya dia- entah darimana kepercayaan dirinya itu- mengatakan hal seperti itu setelah mencium lembut bibir Namjoon, membiarkan anak itu kaget dan menatap dia dalam penuh penjelasan.

"Jujur aku tidak keberatan dengan usul appa... kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Tapi jika kau kecewa dengan itu. Aku ada di kubu-mu, Namjoon. Apapun itu. Aku akan berusaha membuat kita sama-sama enak, ne?"

Seokjin tersenyum, meremas erat tangan adiknya yang basah dan membiarkan jemari Namjoon yang lebih panjang naik ke pipinya.

Menangkup dua-duanya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Apapun, hyung?"

Seokjin mengangguk spontan, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan duduk bersimpuh didepannya, tegak.

"Kalau bisa membuatmu lebih baik kenapa tidak? Kau membantuku merasa lebih baik, bukannya aku juga harus?"

Mereka diam, membiarkan hening menyelimuti sampai Namjoon tertawa sinis, keras. Seokjin sampai mengerutkan dahi dibuatnya. Anak itu cepat sekali berubah mood-- dan ini bukan Namjoon yang dia tahu.

"Namjoon..."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal adiknya berjibaku dengan dia kasar, Namjoon menarik tengkuknya mendekat dan menyeludupkan lidahnya kedalam, menjilati tiap gigi-giginya yang belum digosok malam ini. Menyesap dinding-dinding bibirnya kuat dan merapatkan tubuh mereka sampai Seokjin menempel pada dadanya.

Dia ingin menolak, namun tidak sanggup mengelak.

Namjoon melepaskannya beberapa detik kemudian, menatap matanya yang sayu dan dia yang berusaha mengejar nafasnya. Seokjin yakin wajahnya sudah merah sempurna sekarang. Namjoon menatapnya intens, iris gelapnya jatuh menumbuk mata Seokjin sangat dalam.

"Kau akan melakukan apapun, kan? Itu berlaku seumur hidupku iya?"

Seokjin merasakan ada yang salah dari mata adiknya. Bukan sorot tenang yang biasa dia lihat- namun pada jiwa buas yang meraung sakit didalamnya. Perih, namun juga bengis.

Namjoon tersenyum miring- senyum yang sedih dan jahat. Membenamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Seokjin dan menjilatinya sensual seakan itu permen. Membuat Seokjin harus meremas seprai adiknya karena geli dan terus mundur sampai tubuhnya dihempaskan ke ranjang. Matanya menatap kaget Namjoon yang kembali menyorot dia tajam, mengukungnya dalam kurungan tangan dan lutut yang melebarkan kakinya.

Yang lebih muda menggerayangi telinga Seokjin, mengigit-gigitnya pelan sampai Seokjin memerah sempurna menahan jerit. Membisikinya hal yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Jika seks membuatku lebih baik, bagaimana?"

Seokjin tidak tahu yang dihadapannya Namjoon- adiknya yang asli atau sisi lain dari namja itu.

XXX

 **A/N** **Oke.** **Tenangkandiri...**

 **Akhirnya aku nulis ini**

 **Okeh**

 **Mianhe worldwide mianhe eomma aku penuh dosah :")**

 **Otw** **Diusahakan fast**

 **GA MENJAMIN HAWD**

 **(disaat badai ujian menerpa aku nulis ini... hehehe)**

 **kritik saran review sangat terbukaaa~ yang pedes yang manis yang asin yang kecut akan kuterima dengan lapang :"**

 **buat yang udahh revewww kemaren2, makasih bangettt!!! maaf kalo ada yg gak di balesin... :( aku ttp baca review kalian sambil ngeflai sendiri kogg**

 **soalnya..**

 **aku...**

 **aku lupa udh jawab sampe mana**

 **p.s.s**

 **ohya** **guys yg di daerah jabodetabek dan sekitarnya** **stay save yah :(** **takut gempanya susulan huhu** **ngerasain gempa selasa siang gak? ngewave banget, kaya naek kapal** **aku gatau antara panic ato ke-ena-an digoyang pas makam ikan td siang.** **banyak doa guys... aku inget aku punya banyak dosa jadinya...**


	11. chapter 11

Deep in Your Heart

by. SummerChii

.

.

.

AU! Typo! Semoga alurnya jelas~

BTS milik keluarganya dan kita semua, saya cuma pinjem nama

.

.

Warning: Bromance/bxb/chaptered/hati-hati kalau ketemu pembatas cetak tebal!

.

.

.

11 : His Pain

XXX

Seokjin menatap intens yang lebih muda dengan nafas memburu. Dadanya sudah bergemuruh hebat memdengar Namjoon dan perkataannya yang membuat dia terasa di tampar Tuhan.

 _Seks_?

 **"N-nam-hmp-"** **Seokjin merasa bibirnya penuh, dihisap kuat oleh adiknya sendiri, yang dengan kurang-ajarnya masuk kedalam kausnya- celananya, bahkan dalamannya. Menariknya, sampai Seokjin merasakan dingin yang menyapa.** **Menggerayangi dia remang- dengan sentuhan yang halus. Pelan, membuat Seokjin sendiri merasa gemas.**

"Tidak apa kan... hyung?"

Tatapan matanya lembut, memohon pada Seokjin. Tangannya menangkup pipi Seokjin, memberikannya senyum paling manis dan mata paling sendu yang membuat Seokjin sendiri goyah untuk menjawab tidak.

Ini seharusnya tidak menjadi alasan.

Seharusnya ini tidak boleh jadi alasan.

 **Seokjin tidak bisa tidak melenguh- mengadah, menatap yang lebih muda- meminta tolong padanya untuk berhenti.** **Namun Namjoon sepertinya tidak peduli.**

 **Membubuhkan beberapa tanda di dadanya, di perutnya dan segala tempat dimana mereka tidak akan melihatnya- membiarkan Seokjin mengigit bibir plump-nya agar tidak ada suara yang keluar, agar tidak ada yang terbangun.**

 **Cukup dia yang kaget seperti ini.** **Yang lain tidak perlu tahu betapa hinanya dia yang tidak bisa melawan.** **Seokjin hanya bisa mengeluarkan segukan lirih, matanya terpejam, otaknya berusaha memproses semua ini dari sisi positifnya walaupun setelah dia telaah- tidak ada sama sekali.**

 **Dia cuma jadi pelampiasan, pada akhirnya.** **Namjoon bahkan seenak hati menyentuhnya seakan dia barang- padahal namja itu yang bilang kalau dia tidak pantas disebut barang.**

 **"Maaf, hyung."**

 **Yang lebih muda bergumam, menusuk mata Seokjin sangat dalam dan membelai rambutnya. Meraih bagian selatannya dan membuat Seokjin melengkungkan tubuhnya karena merasa geli.**

 **"Namjoon... stop... t-"**

 **Seokjin memejamkan matanya, meremas seprai kuat saat Namjoon tidak memberinya kesempatan bicara dan malah merangsang dia yang dibawah sana. Memompanya seakan itu mainan dan menggodanya dengan tempo yang tidak stabil. Semaunya saja**.

 **Dia ingin teriak. Mau memekik keras-keras karena Namjoon sudah kelewat kurang ajar.** **Harusnya Seokjin melawan.**

 **"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat."**

 **Namun Namjoon terlalu kuat mencengkramnya- melukai tiap sudut tubuhnya dengan memar kebiruan- bekas gigit maupun hisap yang membuat Seokjin kegelian. Kepalanya sudah terus memerintah untuk menabok yang lebih muda, tapi jangankan menggerakkan tangan, mengeluarkan suara saja dia tidak sanggup.**

 **Yang lebih muda terus bekerja- membiarkan aroma tubuh hyungnya membuat dia gila dan memandangi tiap inchi kulit putih susu Seokjin. Bekerja dalam diam- memandangi wajah hyungnya yang menikmati, menangis dalam diam juga. Menempelkan dadanya pada dia dan terus merangsang hyungnya yang sudah berdiri dibawah.**

 **"Hyung.."**

 **Suara berat Namjoon tidak membantu. Seokjin semakin merasa kecil- tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan mencicit juga- bahkan tidak sanggup memandang yang lebih muda. Malu. Dia terlalu hina untuk dipandang. Dia, hyung yang gelagapan menanggapi sentuhan dongsaengnya- tidak bisa melawan karena namja yang lebih muda terlalu mendominasi bahkan hanya dengan kedua tangannya.**

 **Namjoon tidak banyak bicara, memberikan jarinya pada Seokjin dan memasukannya kedalam mulut yang lebih tua, membelai rambutnya lembut sebelum beralih pada miliknya dan menyapa yang lebih tua dengan jari tengah perlahan.** **Seokjin menahan nafas, membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke ranjang dengan mata terpejam perih, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin masuk kedalamnya** , **dalam, sampai Seokjin rasa kalau dia merasa dirobek. Namjoon hanya memberikan desisan kecil, berusaha membuat dia tenang sembari mengigiti dagunya, berlanjut melahap** **bibirnya perlahan, dan mengenggam tangannya yang tidak meremas seprai. Membiarkan kuku-kuku Seokjin menancap pada kulitnya dan meninggalkan bekas disana.**

 **"N-namjoonn... _uuh_ -"**

 **"Sst... nanti yang lain mendengar, Seokjin."**

 **Seokjin benci saat namanya disebut seperti itu. Dadanya terasa begitu berat-bahkan hanya karena namanya disebut begitu. Rasanya salah. Dia sakit, Namjoon sakit. Mereka berdua sama-sama sakit. Sakit jiwa. Adiknya ada diatas dia, namun Seokjin tidak berteriak minta tolong ataupun memukulnya keras-keras.**

 **Dia diam saja saat Namjoon dengan kurang ajar menggerayangi tubuhnya, membuat dia membusungkan dada dan menahan geramannya sendiri. Membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemas kesamping sementara urat-urat lehernya menonjol keras menahan jerit.** **Namjoon seakan tidak mau mengerti, tidak mau peduli. Membiarkan Seokjin menderita seperti itu dan terus bermain dengan kesakitan hyungnya.** **Seokjin tidak mengerti.** **Dia sungguh tidak mengerti.**

 **"Dan... kurasa Jaehwan benar soal wajahmu yang _manis_ kalau kesakitan."**

 **Tangannya yang lembut menangkup Seokjin, namun dengan tatapan yang bertolak dari perbuatannya. Apa yang dia lihat sekarang disini- adalah orang lain- mungkin dia kerasukan, mungkin dia lupa dunia.**

 **"N-namjoon, k-kau... tidak-hm!"**

 **Yang lebih muda menguncinya, merapatkan bibir mereka tanpa merasa berdosa dan membiarkan pinggulnya mendekat dengan milik _hyungnya_ , memaksa mereka berdua semakin dalam, memaksa panas membakar Seokjin sampai seluruh tulangnya. Memaksa sendi-sendi lehernya merenggang jauh dari bahunya, melampiaskan semua pada permukaan dibawahnya penuh dendam-sampai kusut.**

 **Dia _berteriak_.**

 **Dia ingin berteriak.**

 **Sakit.**

 **Rasanya seperti ditikam.**

 ** _Ya. Dia memang benar ditikam_.**

 **Fisik dan hatinya.**

 **Mereka baru berhenti saat Seokjin membasahi pipinya sendiri dengan bendungan airmata, yang mengalir seperti sungai. Namjoon baru melepas bibirnya setelah pipinya basah kuyup karena ulah cengeng hyungnya yang mendesis dan meringis kacau soal pantatnya yang perih-atau kakinya yang kram _dipaksa_ terbuka lebar.**

 **" _Seokjin. Seokjin. Seokjin..._ "**

 **Pelan, suara Seokjin yang keluar hanya sebatas desisan dan bisik- isakan cengeng seperti balita yang baru dipukul pantatnya. Hanya itu yang keluar sepanjang sisa malamnya selain airmata dan darah yang membekaskan noda di selimut kelam adiknya.**

 **Bersama suara decit ranjang.**

 **Bersama dengan suara kulit bertemu kulit yang basah- merah dimana-mana dan suara nafas rendah yang merapal namanya seperti mantra.**

 **Dia ditikam.**

 **Hati dan fisiknya.**

 **Sampai mau mati, lagi.**

 **XXX**

 **Anggap dia brengsek.**

 **"A-akh.. ah.. aannh.."**

 **Seokjin sudah kepayahan menghadapi Namjoon yang sulit diajak kompromi- adiknya tidak mendengar sama sekali, tidak peduli sama sekali dan terus membuatnya terkungkung dibawahnya.**

 **Yang lebih tua bahkan tidak tahu kenapa adiknya sampai hati menjamah dia- bahkan berani menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu, yang sialnya, membuat Seokjin sama sekali tidak bisa berontak.**

 **Bahkan berteriak saja dia tidak bisa.**

 **Padahal sakitnya sampai dia tidak bisa mencari kata yang tepat. Bukan hanya fisiknya, mungkin juga mentalnya. Mungkin juga _jiwanya_.**

 **Namjoon melesakkannya tanpa merasa berdosa, mengeratkan jemarinya pada lingkar tangan Seokjin sementara yang lebih tua mengepal tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih. Mengigit giginya kuat-kuat saat dia merasa tubuhnya dirobek, lagi.**

 **Mengguncang dunia diatas kepala Seokjin bersamaan dengan guncangan ranjangnya yang abnormal. Bersamaan dengan sang hyung yang terhentak berkali-kali dan kewarasannya yang mulai menipis. Disela-sela kaki jenjang yang dibuka lebar oleh pemiliknya sendiri, dan jemari lentik hyungnya yang perlahan bertaut dibelakang punggungnya.**

 **Seokjin berusaha keras tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Kecil maupun besar, baik mencicit atau teriak _biarpun rasanya dia mau menjerit sampai mati_. Semuanya hanya terlampiaskan dengan segukan-pelan, namun begitu seksi di telinga Namjoon.**

 **Untuk ukuran pertama kali, Seokjin wajib diberikan nobel atas toleransinya terhadap rasa sakit.**

 **Karena Namjoon _tidak main-main_.**

 **Yang lebih muda tidak peduli soal waktu yang terus berjalan mendekati subuh, tidak peduli tempat tidurnya yang hancur berantakan maupun dirinya sendiri yang beberapa kali berhenti setengah jalan untuk meraih sesuatu dalam lacinya, merengkuh Seokjin erat dan menyeludupkan satu kedalam bibirnya.**

 **Seokjin sudah tidak tahu dengan jelas lagi- semuanya rancau karena matanya sudah terlalu buram dan Namjoon bisa tiba-tiba memaksa dia tidur menyamping tanpa undur diri.**

 **Sialnya, sentuhan-sentuhan gamang Namjoon membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang sudah protes keras.**

 **Dia tidak tahu lagi berapa kali miliknya membengkak dan keluar kemana-mana, sementara Namjoon baru satu kali membasahinya di sela pipi bokongnya. Sampai Seokjin merasakan miliknya menyemburkan lagi, dan nafasnya terengah pasca klimaksnya**.

 **Namjoon menyusul belakangan, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seokjin dan menutup mata yang lebih tua dari belakang. Menghembuskan nafas berat dan menghapus airmatanya.**

Entah karena memang kelelahan atau dia mengibarkan bendera putih, Seokjin menyerahkan dirinya pada pelukan yang lebih muda-tidak peduli apa yang baru mereka lakukan dan dosa-dosanya.Dan sebelum dunianya benar-benar gelap, pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dalam satu tendangan.

XXX

Dia bangun dengan kepala kosong.

Wajahnya juga tidak kalah kosong. Rasanya aneh. Segalanya terasa aneh. Badannya sakit dan punggungnya terasa habis ditumbuk pakai batu. Bahkan Seokjin tidak sanggup duduk karena bergerak sedikit saja sudah melukai _belakangnya._

Seokjin bangun saat langit sudah kembali jingga.

Dia ingat banyak hal-bukan, dia ingat semuanya. Namjoon yang tiba-tiba aneh, Namjoon yang mencumbunyadimana-mana, Namjoon yang membuatnya menjerit-jerit, menangis dalam diam seperti budak, seperti pelacur yang memohon pada tuannya.

Namjoon yang diam mendekaptubuhnya, tangannya mengerat kuat sekali pada Seokjin dan membuat dia semakin takut- betapa tangan itu menghancurkan dia habis-habisan.

Bagaimana Seokjin mendengar degup dadanya yang seperti menggila, adiknya yang terlihat begitu puas bertelanjang dada dan melingkupi tubuh Seokjin didalamnya-yang sama-sama bulat kemarin malam. Bagaimana Seokjin menangis dan membasahi tubuh adiknya- sama seperti Namjoon yang membenamkan wajah diatas kepalanya dan meremas kuat tubuh yang lebih tua.

Dia hina sekali.

Seokjin merasa, dia hina sekali.

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang dia ingat adalah si bungsu yang berwajah datar, membawakan dia bubur dan mengganti kompresnya. Memberinya parasetamol dan menyuruhnya tidur lagi. Dia mengurung diri seharian penuh dalam kamarnya sampai detik ini.

Matanya mendarat pada telapak tangan yang memerah. Ada bekas-bekas kuku disana, kukunya. Dalam, bahkan masih nampak sampai saat ini. Bulu matanya menutupi potongan kelopak serupa lemon itu-menghalangi pupilnya menyerap cahaya dengan baik.

Ah. Dia ini apa?

Dia baru saja disentuh, oleh adiknya. _Adik_. Biar bukan menurut darah, namun Namjoon, secara hukum adalah _adiknya_. Adik yang dia biarkan menghentaknya semalam sampai dia sendiri kepayahan.

Adik yang dia biarkan merenggut kehormatannya.

Pertama kali.

Tidak. Seokjin bukan perempuan yang akan kehilangan tanda bahwa dia masih suci seumur hidupnya. Dia bukan perempuan yang dibekaskan jika sudah _dipakai_. Seokjin bukan makhluk yang dikodratkan seperti itu.

Namun dia merasa _hilang_.

Mungkin demamnya belum turun, sehingga dia berpikiran macam-macam dan kepalanya jadi pening sekali. Mungkin dia berpikir terlalu keras sampai otaknya terasa meledak. Mungkin dia terlalu sakit sampai otaknya simpang siur kemana-mana.

Seokjin sendiri bingung dengan dirinya. Dengan rumahnya yang kelewat sepi- seperti memang menyediakan ruang untuknya sendiri.

Ini salah.

Namun dia tidak merasa ini kesalahan.

Ini seharusnya menyakitkan.

Tapi Seokjin merasa ringan, biarpun secara bersamaan dia merasa berat dan tertekan.

Harusnya dia marah, trauma, bahkan membunuh Namjoon.

Namun yang terjadi, ia malah teraduk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dia tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

 _Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat_.

Dia bingung.

XXX

Sama dengan Taehyung.

Yang hanya bisa diam. Menatap kosong lorong sunyi dihadapannya, memandang senja di hadapannya dari dalam koridor lantai lima. Membiarkan keagungan cahaya kuningnya terpantul dalam bola mata beningnya dan mewarnai bulu mata panjangnya dengan indah.

Terdiam disana, didepan pintu. Mendengar segalanya.

Taehyung tidak tuli.

Dia selalu ada disana tiap mereka membicarakan segalanya.

Menempelkan punggungnya kasual di pintu, menyerap tiap kata-kata lembut dokter tua itu. Biasanya yang dia dengar di kemudian waktu adalah tangis, atau suara pecah wanita yang dia panggil ibu atau suara berat ayahnya- namun kali ini, dia tak mendengar apapun dari ayahnya. Ibunya berada dirumah, menunggui Seokjin membuka matanya.

Matanya beralih pada sosok dibelakangnya yang berlari tergesa, wajahnya berkerut dan rambutnya terlihat basah karena keringat. Blazer army tua-nya berhenti berkibar dimainkan angin, terlihat lusuh- sama seperti kemejanya yang sudah berantakan dan menempel pada tiap inchi kulitnya yang basah.

"Taehyung..."

Taehyung tetap tenang, matanya berusaha untuk tidak terlihat mengkilat karena basah- biarpun pantulan senja sudah dapat dilihat terlalu jelas lewat matanya.

"Tae, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa ada disini? Bukankah harusnya kau menunggui Namjoon-hyung? Dia sendirian-"

"Dia _mati_."

Hoseok merasa dunianya berhenti sejenak. Dadanya berhenti sejenak. Nafasnya ditarik sejenak. Otaknya terasa tersumbat. Matanya menatap tidak percaya si kecil yang ada disana, si kecil yang datar mengatakan itu.

"Dia _mati_ _pelan-pelan_. Aku meninggalkannya disana."

Taehyung membalik tubuhnya, kembali menatap Senja dan beranjak duduk dengan santai. Hoseok memacu kakinya mendekat, mengenggam telapak tangan yang lebih muda erat dan berlutut didepannya.

"Hei. Jangan membuat kaget dengan kata-kata seperti itu, dong. Aku-"

"Dia memang mati. Dia akan mati, tidak lama. Dia yang bilang padaku untuk pergi. Cari Seokjin. Jangan berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia penjahat yang sama seperti yang menghancurkan eomma dan Seokjin. Dia yang bilang, dia sudah mati. Kim Namjoon tidak ada lagi, dan aku harus membuang dia seperti dia membuang hidupnya sendiri."

Hoseok lupa bernafas sesaat, saat matanya menumbuk iris gelap Taehyung yang bulat. Saat untaian kata-katanya menyapa telinga Hoseok telak, membunuhnya dari dalam.

"Ada apa..."

"Dia menyetubuhi Seokjin kemarin malam."

Hoseok merasa dia dicakar menggunakan garpu perlahan, disirami cuka dengan garam dan terus dicakar menggunakan garpu yang sama sampai dadanya berlubang.

Tapi Taehyung belum berhenti mengagetkannya. Karena kalimat selanjutnya membuat Hoseok merasa _mati_.

XXX

Ayahnya mengajaknya bicara malam itu, baik-baik.

Menanyakan apa dia sudah merasa sehat- apa demamnya sudah turun, dan apa dia sudah meminum obatnya.

Appanya yang terlihat seperti zombie. Seokjin langsung menekuk kaki dan memeluknya kelewat erat saat pintu kamar dibuka dan membiarkan pipinya menempel ke tembok. Dia takut. Takut ayahnya mulai menggampar dia karena macam-macam.

Padahal dia tidak _minta_.

Padahal dia pikir dunianya baru saja sembuh sedikit.

Padahal dia baru saja merasa hidupnya normal.

Ayahnya memberikan dia tatapan yang lain. Bukan tatapan sinis penuh kebencian. Dia memang tidak tersenyum, namun Seokjin sadar dengan jelas ekspresinya berubah- lebih lembut, berusaha mengatakan segalanya dengan tersusun baik.

"Seokjin, dengarkan appa. Appa minta maaf jika selama ini salah... appa minta maaf kalau membuatmu merasa tidak disayang. Appa minta maaf, tapi nak... semua ini salah... kau dan Namjoon, tidak bisa seperti ini."

 _Tetap adalah dia penjahatnya._ _Apapun yang terjadi dia tersangkanya. Dia yang salah._

"Kau tidak mengerti-"

"Aku berusaha mengerti.."

Seokjin menurunkan tatapan matanya, membiarkan bulu matanya berjejer didepan melindungi dia dari iris ayahnya yang sama gelap, dari matanya yang terlampau tajam.

"Apa... Namjoon memaksa-"

"Stop. Stop."

Seokjin merengkuh lututnya erat, wajahnya terkubur dalam lututnya, dan tangannya membalut dua objek itu seakan itu adalah pelindungnya.

"Appa bisa membereskan ini-"

"Stop. Tolong stop-"

"Seokjin. Tolong bantu appa, nde? Bicara saja...jangan takut."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya sudah basah dan dia takut-takut menatap ayahnya. Yang melunak, tiba-tiba. Sangat melunak. Membuat dia sendiri takut kalau dia sedang berhalusinasi dan orang yang ada didepannya bukanlah appanya.

"Seokji-"

Pria itu tidak pernah menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Jihye ada dibelakang dia, menarik bahunya lembut dan memintanya untuk keluar. Seokjin sedang tidak dalam keadaan bisa dipaksa. Dia mengerti. Dia sangat mengerti betapa dalam Seokjin jatuh saat ini. Bahkan dia yang dahulu melakukannya dengan dasar suka sama suka, mengalami betapa jatuhnya dia.

Betapa takut dan kalut.

"Beri dia waktu-"

Pria itu berdiri tiba-tiba, membelakangi keduanya dan membanting pintu kasar. Meninggalkan istri dan putra kandungnya yang tak pernah akur itu dalam ruangan yang sama- menghirup udara yang sama.

Jihye menatap Seokjin dalam, matanya masih bengkak dan wajahnya masih pucat. Hariini dia mendapat terlalu banyak kejutan dari anak-anaknya.

Membuat dia merasa, karma itu benar ada.

"Maaf, Seokjin. Maaf..."

Dan dia pecah disana, dihadapan Seokjin, kedua kalinya. Dengan wajah terbenam dalam seprai yang lebih muda, tepat dihadapannya, menelan semua isakan yang mungkin keluar.

Maaf.

Yang bahkan Seokjin tidak pernah dengar.

Maaf, yang membuat dia kembali ingin menangis.

Namjoon mengatakannya kemarin malam, maaf. Maaf yang sama nadanya dengan yang diucapkan sang ibu.

Maaf atas penyangkalan dan penyesalan.

 _Seokjin tahu, dalam lubuk hatinya Namjoon tidak benar-benar mau melakukan itu semalam._ _Karena,_ _Adiknya menangis diatas kepalanya-_ _-merengkuhnya erat seakan tak ada yang boleh menghancurkan Seokjin selain dirinya sendiri._ _Merengkuhnya erat seakan dia adalah pertahanan untuk kakaknya_.

XXX

Butuh waktu berhari- hari agar Seokjin mau keluar dari kamar- dengan bibir terkatup rapat seperti ada super glue yang mengapit bibirnya.

Butuh waktu tiga hari baginya untuk tahu,

Namjoon di rumah sakit.

Sendirian.

Seluruh keluarganya ada di rumah tiap malam dan selalu menjaga dia bergantian- entah bagaimana nasib yang lebih muda di rumah sakit- apa sudah mati atau belum.

Seokjin langsung berlari menjauh saat tahu perlakuan aneh mereka pada Namjoon dan padanya- seakan mereka sedang bertukar peran sekarang.

Lari.

Menemui yang lebih muda, bagaimanapun caranya.

Dia takut. Kalau mereka ada dirumah dan meninggalkan Namjoon disana, adalah pertanda kalau adiknya sudah mati. Mati gara-gara dihajar bapaknya- atau serangan jantung- atau yang lain. Seokjin takut.

Biar kejadian dua malam lalu membuat dunianya berputar seperti roda hamster, tapi Seokjin tetap ketakutan.

Takut Namjoon benar-benar mati.

Dia ingat jelas Namjoon _jantungan._ Dan logikanya berteriak _permainan_ mereka beberapa malam lalu tidak baik untuk _jantung_. Dia juga yakin ayahnya tidak akan tinggal diam dan _puasa_ memukul. Kemungkinan terburuk dikepalanya, Namjoon _sekarat_ gara-gara ayahnya. _Yah,_ Seokjin adalah senior soal bogem mentah ayahnya. Dia tahu jelas.

Yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah rasa khawatir berlebihan akan Namjoon, yang beberapa waktu lalu _tega_ padanya.

Jangan tanya kenapa. Dia sendiri heran dengan kepala dan hatinya. Sudah sampai seperti ini, harusnya dia sangat membenci Namjoon sampai akar dan ingin membunuh yang lebih muda.

Tapi dia malah lari-lari menuju kamar yang disebutkan suster dengan sendal jepit.

Dan mematung didepan kamar.

Melihat yang lebih muda tidur.

 _Tenang_.

Dengan tangan kanan di bebat tebal, selang transfusi darah, perban lain di pipi, dan lebam-lebam di wajahnya. Dengan mesin kotak yang dia tidak tahu apa artinya berkedip-kedip disana, yang angkanya tidak lebih tinggi dari tujuh-puluh dan seratus dua. Dengan selang sebesar kabel USB yang dikaitkan ke lubang hidungnya.

"Nam-"

Seokjin menghentikan kalimatnya, matanya menatap lurus Namjoon.

Dia terjaga tiba-tiba. Menyorot langit-langit di hadapannya dengan tatapan lurus, sebelum menghembuskan nafas berat dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Lalu mereka menatap satu sama lain.

Yang lebih muda menegakkan ranjangnya, membuat dia setengah terduduk dan menatap Seokjin seperti semula- seperti Namjoon adiknya, bukan Namjoon yang _menghajar_ dia malam itu.

Sepertinya Namjoon sadar akan apa yang ada dipikiran Seokjin, membuatnya membungkuk dalam dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat punggung kakaknya langsung mendingin.

"Maaf, hyung. Kejadian itu... tolong... dilupakan saja."

XXX

 **A/N :** **SPESYAL BUAT KALIAN YG UDH BANGKOTAN**... **Dan yah.. mungkin kalian merasa ini kecepetan? Karena diawal kayanya lambaannn banget gaksii?** **(Tapi iya, ini emang alurnya cepet disini... maaf ya)** **Kritik dan sarannya guyss, monggoo~**

 **kurang hot? yes. yeeesh i knuh**

 **maaf ya diluar ekspektasi kalian...**

/ **terima pm isian makimaki karena aku sadis :))))** /


	12. chapter 12

" _Kim Namjoon kan?"_

 _"Adik tirinya Seokjin kan? Yang mamanya seorang pelacur?"_

 _"Dia tuh sakit-sakitan. Jangan dekat-dekat. Nanti kena tulah. Kalau dia tiba-tiba kejang, nanti kita yang kena!"_

 _"Soalnya operasinya gagal sih, ya? Dari sekian banyak yang berhasil, dia gagal..."_

 _"Padahal sudah menghabiskan banyak uang...'_

 _'Mungkin itu ganjaran bagi anak haram yang merusak keluarga orang...'_

 _'Jauh-jauh deh, dengan yang seperti itu."_

kalau diizinkan memilih, aku akan meminta kepada Dia untuk membuatku sehat tanpa cacat.

 _PLAKK_

 _"ANAK HARAM! ANAK HARAM! PERGI DARI ALTAR UNNIE-KU! PERGI!"_

 _"Angkat kakimu yang kotor itu! Kau tidak pantas berlutut untuknya!"_

 _"Pembunuh! Pergi!"_

 _"Dasar sampah! Sampah! Pergi! Jangan sok baik dengan membersihkan makamnya tiap bulan! Itu tidak akan menghapus dosamu!"_

 _"Kakakku tidak akan tenang di surga kalau kau masih muncul!"_

atau mungkin menjadikanku anak yatim piatu yang terdampar di panti asuhan.

 _"NAMJOON, NAMJOON! AHAHAHAHA, ITU HUKUMANMU! HUKUMAN KARENA JADI ANAK HARAM! ITU DOSAMU, NAMJOON! MERUSAK KELUARGA ORANG! MEMBUNUH KAKAKKU! MEMBUNUH MAMANYA SEOKJIN! KAMU AKAN SAKIT, SAKIT SEUMUR HIDUP! SAMPAI MATIPUN SAJA MUNGKIN TIDAK AKAN MUDAH BUATMU, NAMJOON! RASAKAN ITU! DASAR ANAK HARAM! KAU ITU ANAK SETAN! IBLIS! INGAT ITU, NAMJOON!"_

 _Dan wanita itu tertawa, kemudian menangis. Menatap tubuh mungil didepannya yang berdiri kaku kebingungan bersama selang infus ditangannya. Wanita itu jatuh, terduduk dihadapan bocah yang bahkan hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh. Sesengukan memanggil nama Hana. Nama kakaknya yang sudah mati._

Iya. Ingat. Akan aku ingat. Hukumannya anak haram. Bawa sial.

 _akan kuingat, imo._

Akan kujalani.

Sampai mungkin setan sendiri tidak mau menerima jiwa se-kotor ini.

 **Deep in Your Heart**

 **by. SummerChii**

 **AU! Typo! Semoga alurnya jelas~**

 **BTS milik keluarganya dan kita semua, saya cuma pinjem nama**

 **Warning: Bromance/bxb/chaptered**

 **12 : Sins**

"Ya, maaf untuk malam itu."

Namjoon mengatakannya ringan, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dihadapan Seokjin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku lepas kontrol. Maaf. Omongan Jaehwan tergiang dikepalaku, karena kesal, aku jadi menyerangmu, hyung."

Tidak. Ini tidak se-simpel itu.

"Namj-"

"T-tolong jangan anggap itu apa-apa."

Seokjin terdiam, rasanya dia ingin marah dan menangis bersamaan. Namjoon tidak menatapnya. Sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan hanya bersandar santai pada kepala ranjangnya

Bohong.

"Bohong-"

"Tidak, hyung. Maaf... kemarin itu aku emosi... a-aku menyesal... maaf."

Namjoon berbohong. Seokjin tahu dia bohong. Namjoon tidak akan bicara se-singkat itu untuk penjelasan. Namjoon tidak akan segamblang itu memberikan penjelasan. Jikapun berbohong dia akan menutupinya panjang lebar.

Namjoon... tidak menutupinya panjang lebar.

"Tolong lupakan saja. Anggap tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun, kau tidak pernah merasakan apapun."

Seokjin membatu dihadapan adiknya itu, tangannya terkepal erat dan giginya menyinggung satu samalain, mengerit kesal.

"Kalau kau ingin membenciku... silahkan hyung. Mungkin juga lebih baik jika kita tidak dekat-dek-"

"BOHONG!"

Seokjin mendekat, menarik kerah piyamanya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan tanpa punya rasa malu membiarkan air matanya tercetak pada kain katun di tubuh adiknya.

"Bohong... k-kau..."

 _kau bilang kau mencintaiku._

"...kau... bodoh..."

 _...aku bodoh. Sungguh memalukan._

Namjoon mencengkram pergelangan tangan Seokjin erat dan menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya. Menusuk dalam netra yang lebih tua dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak bisa ganti rugi atau apapun. Maaf... tapi aku tidak bohong. Aku lepas kontrol... memang, dikepalaku... rasanya aku ingin _mencoba_ melakukannya. Denganmu... hyung. Memang... sebatas untuk mencoba...saja."

Seokjin ingin menutup telinganya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar lebih. Baik perkataan maafnya ataupun penjelasannya semua tidak menolong. Semua membuat Seokjin yakin, dia dipermainkan.

"...tolong lupakan yang kemarin. Akan jadi sangat aneh untuk kita berdua mengingatnya... jadi-"

Seokjin tidak sempat mendengar kalimatnya sampai habis. Dia bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah tenang tanpa mengucap apapun.

Namjoon hanya diam. Memandangnya, tidak mengejarnya. Membiarkan Seokjin menangis didepan pintu sambil merengkuh lututnya.

Meninggalkan yang lebih muda tenggelam dalam selimutnya dan pikirannya.

XXX

 **-sehari sebelumnya-**

 _Yoongi tidak suka temannya bermain drama._

 _Dia tidak suka hal-hal macam ini menyeret semuanya kedalam arus yang dalam-bahkan sudah seperti lubang hitam yang menyedot bintang-bintang dan cahayanya._

 _Yoongi tidak suka mendengar seseorang memohon kepadanya._

 _Jika ingin spesifik, dia tidak suka Namjoon meminta tolong padanya._

 _"Aku tidak mau."_

 _Karena memohon dalam kamus Namjoon adalah berserah._

 _Dan dia tidak mau._

 _Namjoon seharusnya menjadi bola pijar yang tidak pernah redup. Bola pijar yang selalu terang bahkan saat keadaan kelewat dingin dan gelap._

 _"Tolong, hyung. Kali ini saja. Aku tidak bisa lagi-"_

 _Yoongi langsung menarik kerah piyamanya kasar, membiarkan jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa inchi dan membagi nafas bersama._

 _"Apa gunanya kau meyakinkanku kalau hidup ini penting, Namjoon? Apa gunanya kau membuat orang-orang berdiri kalau kau sendiri sedang jongkok dan tidak mau keluar?! Jangan macam-macam lagi! Kau tidak akan kumaafkan kalau macam-macam lagi-"_

 _"Hyung. Tolonglah..."_

 _Yoongi diam tidak berkutik. Didalam kepalanya masih banyak umpatan yang ingin dilayangkan pada adik kelasnya satu ini. Tangannya bergetar meremas kertas yang baru dipindah tangankan padanya itu._

 _"Aku tidak akan macam-macam lagi. Tapi tolong, sampaikan itu pada ayah kalau memang sudah waktunya."_

Yoongi meremas ponselnya, matanya kembali tertuju pada map coklat yang akan dia berikan kepada Hoseok hariini. Dia tak punya jalan lain. Dia tak tahu cara lain untuk menampar Namjoon secara halus.

Agar tidak menyakiti namun menyadarkan dengan keras.

Hanya Hoseok yang bisa menolong.

XXX

Kepalanya seperti mau pecah.

Namja berambut hitam itu menemukan ikan mas yang dia cari di pinggir jalan, duduk seperti orang bodoh tanpa sehelai jaketpun padanya. Taehyung bilang kakaknya itu keluar, katanya ingin menghampiri _orang itu_ , mungkin menamparnya. Dan firasatnya, mereka berdua tidak akan hanya bicara dan saling tampar saja. Namjoon pasti membuat keadaan jadi rumit. Dan melihat Seokjin yang sekarang _begitu_ , dia yakin prediksinya benar.

Dia menghela napas.

Namjoon pasti sudah mengatakan _sesuatu._ Tipikal. Seokjin punya pusat dunia, dan itu adalah Namjoon beserta segala perkataannya. Namjoon memang menjadi orang paling berarti buat namja itu, pastinya.

Dan jujur saja, dia tidak menyangka Namjoon akan melakukan _itu_ pada Seokjin.

Apa yang dia dengar dari Taehyung adalah kejutan besar yang sama sekali ada diluar prediksinya. Namjoon dan dia mengenal sejak mereka masih sangat kecil. Mereka saling berbagi banyak hal termaksud pemikiran, namun hal-hal seperti _memperkosa_ dan _bunuh diri_ belum pernah dia dapatkan di otak kawannya itu.

Dia semakin yakin dengan apa yang Taehyung katakan saat Yoongi meminta bertemu dengannya kemarin di sekolah.

Dan saat dia melihat isi amplopnya.

"Hyung,"

Sapanya pelan setelah menyampirkan jaket bulunya pada bahu lebar Seokjin, menaikkan kupluknya agar menutupi telinga Seokjin dengan sempurna dan mengancing resletingnya. Hoseok sampai berjongkok dihadapan yang lebih tua, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Seokjin yang sedang duduk agar dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangannya yang dingin.

Seokjin yang dia lihat sekarang tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari seorang anak domba yang tersesat. Pergi enggan, pulangpun takmau. Wajahnya menyiratkan semua- sedih, kecewa, kaget, dan banyak perasaan lain yang bahkan dia tidak bisa ekspresikan.

Hoseok cuma bisa tersenyum, berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin, berharap senyumnya menular. Atau setidaknya membuat Seokjin percaya dia bisa dijadikan tempat sandaran. Mengingat dia selalu dingin dengan yang lebih tua, Hoseok yakin Seokjin enggan padanya.

 _Padahal sikap dingin itu dia yakini sebagai garis batas antara dia dengan Seokjin._

"Aku terbuka untuk cerita, hyung."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya, Seokjin mengigit bibir, memejamkan matanya sampai airnya keluar semua dan bahunya terguncang. Menangis didepan dia tanpa rasa malu, menutupi wajahnya dan menahan segukan kecilnya. Tidak peduli ini dimana dan dia bersama siapa.

Hoseok menarik pergelangan tangannya, merengkuhnya lembut dalam pelukan

Berharap yang lebih tua bisa tenang sedikit.

 _Berharap dia masih punya kesadaran pribadi akan sesuatu yang dia garisi sebagai batas._

XXX

Hal pertama yang membuat Jiwoo kaget adalah, Hoseok membawa kakaknya Namjoon.

Dia tidak akan kaget kalau Namjoon yang datang babak belur atau sedang lemas, tapi dia kaget jika yang datang Seokjin dengan mata bengkak dan syal menutup sampai dagu.

"Annyeong... maaf saya menganggu malam-malam. Kim Se-"

"Kim Seokjin. Nde, nde... masuklah."

Jiwoo bisa jadi kaget, tapi wajah memohon adiknya yang manis tidak bisa membuat dia marah-marah pada Hoseok karena kedatangan Seokjin. Apalagi namja itu terlihat kacau- pipinya memerah seperti habis ditampar, matanya bengkak parah dan bibirnya kering dan bengkak, berdarah, juga pucat. Semua jaket Hoseok ada diatas tubuhnya, sementara adiknya berkeliaran dengan sweater- yang untungnya tebal. Entah mereka dari mana.

Jiwoo datang dengan segelas susu coklat dan teh drajeeling dan setumpuk hotpack. Lalu dia lari lagi ke dapur untuk memasak mi instan atau bubur instan- atau sup, apapun yang ada di lemari karena Seokjin kelihatan seperti orang mau mati hipotermia.

Saat dia lari ke ruang tamu, Seokjin sedang menangis. Menyesap susu coklatnya pelan-pelan- entah karena bibirnya perih atau apa- padahal Jiwoo sudah memberikan sendok dan sedotan di gelas susunya.

"G-gomawo... maaf merepotkan."

"Ah! Aniyeo... tamu harus diperlakukan baik, nde? Santai saja, anggap rumah sendiri. Aku sudah lama penasaran dengan hyungnya Namjoonie, loh."

Mendengar nama yang lebih muda, Seokjin langsung diam, memberikan senyum tipis dan menyesap susunya lagi. Hoseok menatapnya tajam-dia tidak tahu artinya karena dia tidak belajar tatapan anak laki-laki dan Hoseok tidak pernah mengeluarkan deathglare sebelumnya.

"U-um... aku harap kau suka ramyun rasa sumsum. Makanlah, Seokjin-ah. Kau pucat sekali dan kelihatan kedinginan. Ada ap-"

"Noona, tidak usah repot. Kau bilang kau punya tugas dari professormu kan? Kerjakan saja, aku akan membereskan piring ramyunnya nanti."

Jiwoo menatap Hoseok dan menyorotkan pandangan penuh tanya- setengah kesal karena dia diusir dan setengah penasaran dengan cerita Seokjin. Si adik sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengusir, membuat dia mencibir sebentar dan berpamitan pada Seokjin sebelum naik keatas dengan berat hati.

Hoseok menghela napas, ikut naik sebentar dan turun beberapa menit kemudian dengan banyak berkas ditangannya.

"Hyung, sebelumnya, maaf aku memelukmu sembarangan."

Seokjin memandang yang lebih muda, menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan kalau itu bukan apa-apa. Matanya masih merah dan basah. Bibirnya masih perih tiap kuah dari ramyun-nya menyapa.

"Harusnya peranku disini diam dan menenangkanmu seperti penghiburan. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Seokjin-hyung. Ada hal penting yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Hoseok membuka map-nya, menunjukkan beberapa kertas fotokopian dan surat pernyataan asli yang isinya berlembar-lembar, semuanya ada cap jari dengan tinta biru, dan tulisan tangan Namjoon.

Hoseok menyodorkannya pada Seokjin, membuat yang lebih tua terpaku melihat judul pernyataannya diatas.

 _Surat Persetujuan Donor Organ_

Namja itu langsung membatu, menaruh ramyunnya di meja dan membalik surat persetujuan itu. Nama adiknya berkali-kali tertulis disana, dengan tanggal kematian dan penyebab kematian masih kosong -tidak tertulis, dan permintaan untuk mengambil organnya - semua- yang masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"I-ini-"

"Namjoon minta... kalau dia sudah masuk ICU, suratnya diberikan pada ayahmu supaya bisa di cap dengan stempel keluarga. Sudah lama, dan aku juga sudah berkali-kali merobek kertasnya. Tapi dia akan membuat pernyataan yang baru. Dan ini... yang ini dia titipkan pada Yoongi-hyung barusan."

Seokjin membeku, memperhatikan tulisan adiknya yang khas- tiap goresannya ringan seakan tanpa beban dan bahkan cap jarinya benar-benar mantap.

"Namjoon menyerah, hyung."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya basah dan dia tidak berharap mendengar apa-apa lagi dari yang lebih muda.

"Aku tidak mengerti dia menyerah sama _penyakit_ atau sama _cintanya padamu_... tapi Namjoon tidak akan minta tolong kalau dia belum menyerah."

Hoseok membuang wajahnya, tidak memandang Seokjin dan diam menyesap drajeelingnya, berharap dia bisa tenang dengan seduhan teh noonanya. Setelah ini dia yakin akan di maki-maki Jiwoo karena terlalu tolol.

"Jadi, tolong pulang dan gampari dia sampai sadar."

"Dia tidak peduli. _Kau tidak mengerti_. Ini hanya bagian dari _mainan_ nya-"

"Dia yang paling peduli, hyung. Dan iya, ini bagian dari mainannya."

Hoseok menatap Seokjin, berharap yang lebih tua menangkap maksudnya dan dengan rela hati pulang, menghampiri adiknya, memperbaiki hubungan mereka, dan hidup dengan damai.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Namjoon hanya main-main soal... ah, sudahlah...maaf, a-aku-"

"Sepuluh tahun sejak operasi."

Yang lebih muda memotong, matanya mulai perih, hidungnya mulai perih, pipinya mulai sakit.

"Dia bertahan dengan jantung itu _hanya_ sepuluh tahun. Aku baca itu di data ayahku."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Tidak Hoseok, tidak juga Seokjin yang membeku.

"Dari puluhan ribu orang yang berhasil, dia adalah presentase kecil yang gagal. Komplikasi. Awalnya aritmia, detak jantung tidak stabil. Tapi lama-lama merambat jadi yang lain. Hanya selamat dengan transplantasi. Dan sampai detik ini, yang kita lakukan hanya menunggu. Sepuluh tahun- musim semi, _April nanti_ , kalau ingin kuingatkan. Hidupnya punya _tenggat_ _waktu_."

Seokjin meremat mangkuknya, memejamkan mata dan membiarkan airmatanya turun begitu saja, menatap tajam yang lebih muda, dan membuang nafasnya lelah. Dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

"LALU APA? DIA... DIA BAHKAN MENGANGGAP AKU AMPAS! AKU BISA PERCAYA SIAPA KALAU DIA SAJA MENGKHIANATIKU SEPERTI ITU?! DIA BAIK T-TAPI- SAMA SEPERTI JA-"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! _KAU_ _YANG_ _TIDAK_ _PERNAH_ _MENGERTI_!"

Hoseok berusaha mengatur nafasnya, berusaha untuk tidak meledak lebih lagi. Berusaha menatap Seokjin tak kalah tajam. Dia sendiri heran kenapa bisa dia bersikap manis, kemudian sadis seperti ini. Seokji sudah menangis parah, bahunya bergetar hebat dan dia sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan.

"Namjoon selalu beranggapan keluarga kalian _tanggung jawabnya_. Dia melakukan segala cara- _aku yakin kau lebih tau_ \- kenapa ayahmu bersikeras dengan ide sarapan dan makan malam bersama separah apapun kalian bertengkar. Jadi anak baik penurut yang iya-iya saja diapakan oleh keluarga besar ayahmu tiap kumpul keluarga, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh... belajar seperti orang gila agar ayahmu bangga, agar Taehyung bisa bergantung padanya. Agar eomma-nya bersyukur punya anak berguna seperti dia. Itu... supaya kalian semua baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau juga tidak sadar... _Namjoon selalu menjagamu dari belakang_. Dia ingin menjagamu, bahkan saat dia tidak ada ditempat.

Kau tidak tahu berapa lama dia membuat Jackson terbuka denganmu, sama dengan kasusku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia menanam di kepala Taehyung kalau kau hyung yang harus dia sayangi juga. Berapa lama meyakinkan ayahku untuk membiarkan dia sekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu.

Dia tidak peduli mau sesak nafas atau pusing- dia benar-benar tidak peduli dan bahkan merasa puas kalau sudah sampai pada fase sakit seperti itu. Dia rela menelan saja maki-makian mulut keluargamu yang seperti sampah itu, asal bisa memastikan kau masih baik-baik saja. Dia... juga melakukan _itu_ padamu untuk _menjaga_ mu dari ayahmu dikemudian hari, hyung.

Padahal, dia sendiri sakit melihatmu begitu. Fisiknya juga sakit. Dia menahan semuanya, hyung. Segalanya.

..Dan sekarang adalah titik maksimalnya."

Gambar-gambar soal Namjoon yang selalu menemukannya seakan dipaksa keluar dari kepala.

Seokjin tidak ingin langsung mempercayai Hoseok. Namun Hoseok yang tiba-tiba melunak juga membuatnya merasa itu adalah kebenaran.Hoseok mengatakan kejujuran.

Kejujuran yang pahit, sialnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu... _kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit_?"

Tanyanya tenang, mengatur nafas dan menata hatinya untuk mengatakan kebenaran yang dia ketahui tiga hari lalu.

"Itu bukan karena syok. Bukan karena kalian melakukan _seks_. Bukan karena kelelahan.

Dia...

 _Mencoba memotong nadinya_."

XXX

Jimin menepuk kepala Taehyung pelan, menatap yang lebih muda dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Taehyung sedang izin menginap. Dia diantar ayahnya tadi sore dan meminta keluarga Park menjaga Taehyung untuk sementara waktu. Mamanya Jimin menerima Taehyung dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan Jihoon-adiknya Jimin juga suka dengan kehadiran Taehyung.

Sayang, kali ini Taehyung tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Sampai saat ini Seokjin masih seperti orang gila."

Tidak ada suffix _-hyung_ , atau panggilan hormat lagi yang keluar dari bibirnya. Taehyung menatap jendela dingin, memejamkan matanya.

" _Orang itu_ bunuh diri."

Jimin tidak perlu dijelaskan dua kali saat Taehyung mengatakan 'orang itu'. Bertanya hanya membuat Taehyung semakin sakit. Dia sudah cukup terpukul dengan kakak-kakaknya.

"Appa menemukan mereka sedang... yah... dan Seokjin pingsan, badannya lebam-lebam. Namjoon merengkuhnya, bahkan saat appa mendobrak pintu. Dia baru melepasnya waktu appa menarik dia menjauh, memukulnya sampai setengah mati. Dan eomma tidak menghentikan sama sekali, dia hanya duduk didepan pintu- setengah sadar."

Kaset dikepalanya masih berputar lancar. Saat matanya melihat Seokjin didalam selimut Namjoon yang kotor, saat matanya menumbuk tubuh ringkih Seokjin yang bergelung takut.

"Namjoon dikunci. Didalam kamarnya setelah habis dipukuli. Pagi, saat aku ingin bicara dan membuka pintu, pintunya tidak terbuka. Dia mengganjalnya, pakai meja."

Taehyung masih menatap kosong jendela. Dia butuh cerita. Dia butuh mengeluarkan isi kepalanya. Namun semakin dia berucap, semakin sakit ia. Jimin rasa lebih baik dia tidak tahu daripada harus menguras emosi Taehyung untuk bercerita.

"Tae... jangan dilanj-"

"Waktu aku mengintip di jendela, dia ada di sudut, pucat pasi, tidur, darah dimana-mana dan cutter didekatnya."

Jimin menunduk. Dia tidak tahu se-rumit itu kejadiannya. Dia tidak tahu Taehyung yang menyaksikan semuanya.

"Saat aku datang, dia bilang, _jangan tolong dia_. Cari Seokjin. Dia penjahat yang sama... dengan... orang yang merusak eomma-ku. Dia orang yang menghancurkan keluargaku... dia.."

Taehyung bergetar. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat saat mengingat perkataan menyakitkan hyungnya, kata-kata yang tidak bisa lepas dari otaknya sampai saat ini.

"Dia bukan bagian... dari keluarga Kim."

Jimin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jika dia ada di posisi Taehyung bahkan rasanya dia tidak bisa bicara. Tentang keluarganya, tentang dirinya. Taehyung masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu semuanya- tapi dia melahap semua itu dalam kepalanya dan mengakarkannya pada hati.

Dia memaksa mamanya bercerita, semuanya. Biar wanita itu bungkam dan dia berakhir tahu dari orang lain- dari omongan orang, dari omongan jahat bibi-bibinya selama ini, dan potongan _puzzle_ terakhirnya, adalah bibir kakaknya sendiri.

 _"Aku membunuh orang... Tae..."_

 _Taehyung tahu Seokjin berbeda ibu dengannya._

 _Taehyung tidak tahu ibunya memiliki Namjoon diluar hubungan sah._

 _Taehyung tidak tahu ibunya punya trauma dalam dan Namjoon terlibat dalam masa lalunya._

 _Dan_ _Taehyung tidak tahu ibunya Seokjin meninggal, karena Namjoon._

 _Taehyung juga tidak tahu Hana-ssi meninggal gara-gara kehadiran hyungnya._

 _Karena Namjoon._

 _Dia tidak tahu._

 _Dia tidak tahu kalau Namjoon benar-benar orang yang menghancurkan hyung tertuanya itu._

Sesak.

"Aku... sangat mempercayai dia... Chim. Tapi.."

Dia di khianati.

Dia dibohongi. Sama seorang pembunuh, seorang yang juga memecah keluarganya- membuat ayah dan ibunya bahkan canggung, merusak hyung tertuanya.

Dia mempercayai setan selama ini.

"Aku menyakiti Seokjin selama ini... ya?"

 _Mempercayai Namjoon baginya adalah menjadi musuh untuk Seokjin, Taehyung beranggapan seperti itu._

 _Dan dia mempercayai setan selama ini._

XXX

Jihye diam saja saat menghampiri suaminya.

Menatap yang lebih tua sibuk dengan berkasnya di ruang tamu dan kacamata bertengger diatas batang hidungnya. Dia mengigit bibirnya, kemudian berjalan mendekat untuk meletakan cangkir teh diatas meja oppanya.

Keduanya masih canggung, tentu.

Siapa yang tidak canggung saat anak tiri masing-masing tertangkap sedang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak? Mungkin kalau mereka tetangga, keduanya sudah saling membakar rumah masing-masing.

Jujur saja Jihye sendiri syok dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Kepalanya sampai mampet memikirkan hal itu. Beda dengan oppa-nya yang bisa langsung mengeluarkan pemikiran dengan tenaga dan omelan, Jihye bahkan belum bisa berpikir sama sekali sampai sekarang.

Soal Namjoon, juga soal Seokjin.

Dia juga tidak mencegah Seokmin waktu menggampari Namjoon malam itu. Bukannya apa, di mata semua orang, Namjoonlah yang pasti salah.

Bahkan namja itu, dimintai penjelasan saja tidak bisa.

Jihye tidak habis pikir tentang kelakuan anaknya.

Rasa kesalnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Namjoon tidak bisa ditoleransi mengenai sikapnya yang sama persis dengan _ayah kandungnya_ itu. Jihye benci. Sangat benci soal itu. DNA yang mengalir dalam darah anaknya, adalah DNA yang sama dengan mantan pacarnya yang gila.

Terkadang dia berpikir, bagaimana dia salah mendidik Namjoon.

Namun anak itu tidak pernah menunjukan tanda-tanda salah didikan atau apapun itu. Dia terlihat baik. Sangat baik, normal, biar sakit-sakitan juga.

Namjoon juga tidak pernah menunjukkan adanya titik _depresi_.

Atau keinginan _bunuh diri._

Tidak pernah.

Namjoonnya selalu berjuang bagaimanapun vonis mati dijatuhkan pada dia, dari kecil. Dia selalu semangat. Punya harapan besar. Jihye selalu percaya itu. Dia melihat anak itu menanggapi sakitnya secerah yang dia bisa. Entah, matanya yang tak menangkap kegelapan di mata anaknya atau memang Namjoon terlalu pandai menyembunyikan.

Atau Namjoon terlalu dalam jatuh sampai tidak mau menunjukkan tanda kalau _dia butuh pertolongan._

"Aku sudah membuat namanya ada di rumah sakit jantung."

Jihye menatap yang lebih tua, matanya masih berkantung tebal dan bengkak- ketara sekali dia terlalu banyak menangis di kamar mandi.

"Seokjin kudaftarkan ke sekolah kepolisian. Akhir musim semi nanti dia ikut ujian."

Jihye tidak dapat bicara banyak. Dia hanya bisa menerima. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mau diapakan anaknya. Dia sendiri takut jika tanpa pengawasan, Namjoon bisa melakukan hal yang lebih nekad dari memotong tangannya. Atau mungkin kalau dia terkena serangan mendadak, mereka tidak ada disana untuk menenangkannya. Namjon pemendam, Jihye tahu jelas. Tapi dia juga salah.

Rasanya Seokmin lebih tahu perihal menghukum.

"Memisahkan mereka berdua adalah hal terbaik."

XXX

Hoseok mengantarkan Seokjin pulang.

Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau hyung sahabatnya itu bunuh diri ditengah jalan atau lompat dari atap rumah sakit. Hoseok tau semua rekor kenekadan Seokjin- Namjoon cerita semua padanya, dan dia tidak mau jadi saksi orang bunuh diri.

Bukan, bukan hanya itu.

Dia tahu betapa pentingnya Seokjin. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Seokjin lompat begitu saja. Kalau namja itu mau lompat, maka jujur, dia rela lompat bersama Seokjin atau bahkan lompat duluan. Dia tidak bisa melihat yang seperti itu.

Lebih dari itu, hatinya merasa tenang setelah Seokjin mau berjalan bersamanya.

Biar saat bersamaan dia juga merasa sakit. Juga merasa pedih. Tapi dia berusaha menyingkirkan semuanya disini.

Konteksnya adalah sebagai kawan yang baik untuk Namjoon- _bukan anak laki-laki yang kesemsem_ berjalan pulang dengan pujaan hatinya.

Hoseok harus sempurna menutupinya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau omonganku tadi ada yang kasar, hyung."

Ucapnya sopan, menendangi batu kerikil bersama Seokjin disampingnya yang terus menunduk kebawah. Namja itu mengenakan jaket bulunya, syalnya, bahkan dipinjamkan topinya.

Dia masih diam. Terbengong, sepertinya.

"Aku harap besok kau berubah pikiran dan mau menemui Namjoon... minimal menamparnya, hyung. Biar saja dia babak belur. Yang penting otaknya kembali lurus."

Dia tertawa atas candaan garingnya sendiri, membuat Seokjin tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepalanya ringan. Seokjin sendiri bingung kenapa Hoseok bisa tiba-tiba ramah padanya. Padahal kemarin-kemarin Hoseok bersikap dingin sepperti tidak ingin menerimanya.

Jangankan dia, Hoseok sendiri juga bingung kenapa dia bisa bersikap baik pada Seokjin saat dia sudah meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak jatuh terlalu dalam sama yang namanya perasaan.

"Ya... malam ini aku akan menata pikiranku. Gomawo, Hoseok-ah, karena sudah mengantarkan."

Hoseok membalasnya dengan senyum, berdiri didepan pintu rumah Seokjin dan menunggu namja itu membuka kuncinya pelan-pelan- tanpa suara sedikitpun. Dia mengawasi yang lebih tua masuk, menutup pintu dan berakhir menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

Hoseok masih memandangi pintunya bahkan saat dia berjongkok untuk menata pikiran.

Dia baru saja bicara panjang lebar dengan Seokjin (biarpun mereka membicarakan Namjoon, tapi dia tetap bicara panjang lebar dengan Seokjin!) Dia juga baru saja mengantar Seokjin pulang kerumahnya, memandangi yang lebih tua sampai aman dibalik pintu dan melempar senyum seperti orang bodoh (ya, dia juga tahu Seokjin kebingungan karena dia jadi ramah.)

Ya. Dia jadi ramah.

 _Dia lupa dengan garis batasnya._

Dia membiarkan rasa senang saat melihat Seokjin melempar senyum tipis menguasai dirinya dan terus bersikap baik pada Seokjin demi kepuasan pribadinya.

Dia memanfaatkan Seokjin untuk menghibur dirinya dengan senyuman manis di bibir plump-nya.

Padahal ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk memikirkan perasaan atau apapun itu. Kawannya ada disisi jurang harus hidup namun mau mati. Sahabatnya sedang tenggelam dalam lumpur hitam dan butuh pertolongan, tapi Hoseok malah memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Hoseok merasa dia adalah teman paling sialan di dunia.

Dan orang paling tolol yang pernah ada.

 **a/n**

 **HOLA! seperti yang aku bilang di chapter sebelumnya, SPESYAL BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH NUNGGU SEBULAN LEBIH**

 **DOUBLECHAPTER! YEEEY!**

 **seneng sendiri karena bisa nulis dalem waktu dua hari**

 **daann**

 _ **sesi penjelasan, klarifikasi dan sebagainya**_

 _ **1\. alurnya kecepetan disini (iya, ya... tapi... duh, aku sendiri bingung.) saran... guys? aku baiknya gmn :(**_

 _ **2\. Namjun pas kecil uda pernah operasi (kalo ada yang perhatiin, aku perna tulis, yg kemungkinan 30% ituuu,) nah itu pas dia kecil. katanya kan orang yg tetra-falot itu kompleks banget penyakitnya. jadi pasti akan operasi di usia balita gitu2 atau sesegera mungkin pas udah ketahuan. entah bikin sekat jantung, entah kasih stunt (gatau tulisnya, tp seinget browsinganaku ini sejenis selang dr bilik untuk ngedarin ke seluruh tubuh), tutup lobang di sekat bilik sama serambi, atau motong bagian tebelnya si jantung (ini sakit bat dah gua ngilu) biasanya bocil2 itu berhasil, bs idup kaya anak normal lagi gitu (90%an berhasil kalo gasalah) tapi jg idupnya harus dikontrol. sementara yg gagal, biasanya muncul komplikasi pasca-operasi jantung. ini kaya aritmia (yg detak jantungnya labil) atau, jantungnya bocor lagi, atau bs jadi henti jantung mendadak, dlldlldkk. ya gitu2 deh. intinya tuh NAMJUN EMANG SUE BENER kena yang 10% nya (perlu kita sadari, manusia gak selamanya beruntung!)**_

 **yg nomor 1-2 gaperlu dibaca banget, karena ga terlalu penting dan ga 100% bener, aku bukan anak kedokteran :( aku hanya mengandalkan internet**

 **3\. seriously, thanks a lot buat kalian yg udah baca dan betah dgn apdet labil dan php php kuhhh**

 **100follows dan 200reviews guys omegerd... ga nyangka. TuT padahal inti cerita ini tuh pasaran ya, yang kaya gini... penuh dosa (udah incest, yaoi, rate m, katakata kasar... duh) dan aku sendiri banyak menemukan errors yang tak diperbaiki SETELAH DI PUBLISH (ini emg bodoh bangett. BODOOOOOHH)**

 **aku dapet banyak bangettt ilmu-ilmu dari kalian, yang sekedar sharing sedikit dari review, dari pm juga.. atau komenan komenan kesal dan mewek2 kalian... yang membuatkuh girang dikampus, nyengir ampe bego :')**

 **kalian sumber inspirasiku guuys! HUAHAHAHAH**

 **semoga ff ini berkenan dihati,**

 **dan maap kalau kadang ga memenuhi ekspektasi :(**

 **(aku gak yakin ff ini menghibur... tapi semoga ada keserep gitu dikit) hheehehe**

 **ripiufavsfolls lagii? EHEHEHEHE**

 **terbuka buat yg mau makimaki via pm, via komen, via ig, mau makimaki langsung juga kui wkwkwkwkwkwkkw**

 **siyu next timeh!**

 **-chii**


	13. chapter 13

**Deep in Your Heart**

 **by. SummerChii**

 **AU! Typo! Semoga alurnya jelas~**

 **BTS milik keluarganya dan kita semua, saya cuma pinjem nama**

 **Warning: Bromance/bxb/chaptered**

 **13 : Confession , I**

Seokjin langsung mendekam dalam kamarnya setelah berhasil masuk dengan mengendap-endap. Dia bersyukur karena sudah terlatih sejak masa-masa sering kaburnya. Kemampuan tidak jelasnya ini ternyata berguna juga.

Seokjin tidak menyalakan lampu kamar, membuka pintu pelan-pelan sambil menutup mata dan menghela napas. Otaknya _penuh_. Dia memikirkan ini dan itu berputar-putar. Semuanya tentang Namjoon, tentang cara menghadapi adiknya, tentang cara menampar Namjoon dengan benar, tentang cara agar dia tidak menangis saat sudah berhadapan dengan yang lebih muda. Dia tahu tidak akan tidur nyenyak malam ini, namun Seokjin masih berharap (sedikit) kalau suasana gelap dapat membantunya tidur lebih cepat dan tenang.

Namun matanya menangkap bayangan hitam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya

Duduk, di ranjangnya.

Namja itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak kaget dan menempel dipintu seperti kadal.

"A-ap-appa?"

Nafasnya sampai tertahan sesak saat menyebut panggilan terhadap bapaknya itu. Dia belum pernah mendapati ayahnya nangkring di dalam kamarnya, apalagi diatas ranjangnya, untuk memergoki dia. Biasanya pria itu akan menunggu didepan atau di ruang tamu—atau marah keesokan paginya saat Seokjin pulang terlalu larut. Kalau dia tertangkap basah, dia juga akan langsung di _eksekusi_ saat itu juga, di ruang depan atau dimanapun— _tidak peduli suara mereka kedengaran sampai luar atau tidak_.

Pastinya _eksekusi_ hariini lebih spesial. Ayahnya sampai ada didalam kamar untuk melakukan _itu_.

Pikiran negatifnya sudah menjalar sampai neraka ketiga, berpikir mau dihukum apa dia setelah kemarin membantah yang lebih tua, dan tadi—membentak mereka karena tidak bilang padanya sang adik di rumah sakit, padahal dia baru _konflik_ dengan yang lebih muda

Ditambah, ayahnya terlihat benar-benar emosi saat dia menyebut Namjoon tadi. Pasti dia dituduh yang tidak-tidak setelah ini. Habislah dia

Habis sudah. Tamat.

"Pergi kemana?"

Tanyanya singkat, masih bersandar di sisi dinding dengan laptop yang memedarkan cahaya kewajahnya, membuat sang ayah terlihat delapan kali lebih horror. Alis tebal, dahi berkerut dan pipi keriputnya membuat Seokjin nyaris tidak bisa bernafas karena dia tampak menyeramkan dengan wajah tegasnya. Persetan dengan matanya yang sama dengan mata sang ayah, Seokjin yakin seratus persen kalau wajah dia tidak menyeramkan dan wajah ayahnya mengerikan.

"Kenapa bertanya?"

Bukannya menjawab, lidahnya malah terlanjur mengucapkan itu.

Salah, salah. Seokjin salah. Dia baru saja memulai keributan. Dia baru saja memancing api. Biarpun dia tak yakin apabila dia berkata baik-baik ayahnya akan tetap _kalem_. Mustahil membuat macan jadi tenang.

"Salahkah kalau aku bertanya?"

Wajahnya mulai kesal. Ketara sekali wajah ayahnya mulai kesal. Seokjin meremat tangannya takut-takut. Biasanya dia akan langsung berteriak marah kalau ayahnya membalas dia. Namun dia berpikir.

Pertanyaan ayahnya _berbeda_. Dia tidak bilang ' _Aku ayahmu dan kau tidak menghormatiku_ ,' atau mengatai dia anak kurang ajar, pembangkang, memutus kalimatnya dan langsung main tampar. _Ayahnya bertanya._

Dan itu membuat Seokjin sendiri bingung. Bukannya bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun dia bingung, kenapa ayahnya bisa jadi begitu. Wajahnya sudah kesal, lho. _Harusnya aku ditampar tapi dia masih diam saja?_

Sepertinya ayahnya kesurupan.

"Um… keluar… dengan adik kelas,"

Jawab dia akhirnya. Keheningan yang terlalu mencekam membuat udara disekitarnya terasa retak. Dia harus mematahkannya. Mengatakan kejujuran dengan canggung seakan dia sedang kena interogasi. Ayahnya diam saja, bergumam ringan dan kemudian menutup laptop, menatapnya dalam kegelapan.

"Jangan suka keluar malam. Antisipasi saja, Seokjin. Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kau di apa-apakan lagi seperti kemarin."

Seokjin menelan ludahnya kasar. Pantatnya mendadak sakit dan dia merasa keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggungnya. Ayahnya akan membawa topic itu, dia tahu. Inilah tujuan utama ayahnya ada didalam kamar dan berusaha setenang mungkin bicara padanya.

Namja itu hanya bisa meremat ujung jaket Hoseok erat-erat.

"Kalau tidak ingin cerita tak apa. Nanti bilang pada Appa kalau memang sudah mau cerita."

Pria itu membereskan laptop dan semua kabelnya. Berdiri dan menepuk kepala yang lebih pendek pelan sembari berjalan keluar. Wangi ayahnya tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, selalu sabun yang sama dengan seleranya. Itu sedikit membuat Seokjin rindu saat-saat dia masih kecil (ya, walaupun dia tidak ingat terlalu banyak, sih.)

"Belajar yang benar. Ujianmu sudah dekat tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu belajar."

Seokjin tidak menjawab dengan verbal. Dia hanya mengangguk saja dan membiarkan ayahnya menghilang didepan pintu.

"Satu lagi, nak."

Seokjin langsung mengalihkan atensi, menatap ayahnya dari dalam kegelapan menuju celah terang pada pintunya. Dia menatapnya tajam, sama seperti bagaimana dia menatap sang ayah biasanya.

" _Maaf aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik..._ "

Lalu perlahan matanya membulat seiring pintunya ditutup.

XXX

Namjoon sedang santai siang itu.

Tidak bisa dibilang santai juga, dia merasa _lelah_. Nafas saja lelah. Dia berusaha untuk tidak tertidur lagi karena dia sudah terlalu banyak tidur sejak kemarin. Namun, biarpun terjaga, sekarang dia sedang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan ibunya baru saja keluar untuk makan siang setelah tadi membawakannya buah. Entah wanita itu akan kembali lagi nanti, atau malah suster yang akan datang untuk mengecek ini dan itu.

Ibunya tidak pernah bicara hal lain selain menawarkannya makanan dan memastikan kalau dia merasa tidak ada yang sakit. Tidak ada pertanyaan kenapa dan apa yang membuat dia melakukan dua hal aneh secara beruntut seperti hari lalu. Wanita itu jadi sangat pendiam, ya, mungkin sedang kesal dengan anaknya.

Namjoon sendiri tak merasa terganggu dengan sikap ibunya.

Jika memang sudah begitu, ya biarkan saja. Dia tidak menyesal. Biarpun dia belum melihat wajah lain selain ibunya, Seokjin dan teman-temannya, dia tidak menyesal. Bahkan kalau melihat frekuensi jam jenguk dan sikap eommanya, Namjoon merasa lebih tenang.

Setidaknya dia tahu mereka semua menjauh.

Itu sudah cukup.

Setidaknya, dia bisa bernafas dengan tenang tanpa perlu berpikir untuk berusaha lebih. Setidaknya dia bisa mengamati dari jauh bagaimana mereka menata kembali semuanya. Ya, dia datang dengan mengacau, sungguh sialan memang kalau dia _pulang_ dengan mengacau juga. Tapi apa daya? Dia adalah pengacau, asalnya. Alaminya dia akan seperti itu.

Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa sinis dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Dia memutuskan untuk memejam mata dan kembali ke alam mimpi lagi. Namun suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya kembali terjaga.

Langsung melotot lebar dan menegakan duduknya.

Seokjin didepan pintu kamarnya,

Wajahnya merah seperti habis lari.

Dan dia menghampiri Namjoon menggebu-gebu, merogoh kertas dalam tas sekolahnya. Menunjukkannya didepan yang lebih muda dan mencabiknya sampai serpihan.

Sang adik hanya bisa melongo. Dia sendiri belum sempat melihat kertas apa yang dibawa kakaknya, namun sudah menerima lemparan serpihan itu didepan wajahnya seperti kelopak sakura yang gugur.

Sepertinya Seokjin sudah _benci sekali-_

"DASAR GOBLOK!"

- _dengannya_.

Ya. Pelipisnya sampai dihantam tinju, membuatnya terhuyung kesamping, mungkin akan jatuh kalau tidak refleks memegang handle ranjangnya sendiri. Namjoon menatapnya, datar, siap diomeli seperti apa juga.

Namun matanya menangkap serpihan kertas yang terbubuhi cap jari.

Dan dia kenal jelas tintanya.

"Seokjin... kau-"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Namjoon merasa bahunya tertarik fabrik yang menutupi kulitnya, keatas, digenggam Seokjin yang gemetaran menatapnya.

" _BODOH_! JANGAN JADI ORANG _TOLOL_ , NAMJOON! KALAU MAU MATI, YA MATI SAJA DENGAN TENANG! JANGAN BANYAK ULAH! BICARAMU... BICARAMU OMONG KOSONG! AMPAS! MUNAFIK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH-"

Seokjin kaget bukan main waktu tangannya ditampik kasar dari dalam, membuatnya harus melepaskan kerah yang lebih muda dan mundur selangkah. Namjoon menunduk, meremas erat jemarinya sampai urat-uratnya terpampang.

Bahkan Seokjin khawatir punggung tangannya di robek jarum yang tertanam didalam. Sejenak dia merasa dia sudah cukup galak, namun hanya dengan Namjoon mengepalkan tangan, Seokjin merasa _kecil_.

"Kau tidak mengerti, hyung. Pulanglah. Jangan datang lagi-"

"Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tidak menjelaskan. Dan aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau bicara soal itu, Namjoon."

Yang lebih muda tertawa sinis, membuang wajahnya dan menyeka liur dan darah yang menggenang di bibir robeknya. Dia menatap yang lebih tua marah, namun berangsur memejamkan mata perih dan melempar punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Pulang sana. Aku tidak mau kau mengerti apa-apa. Kau-"

"Aku ingin tahu semuanya, segalanya. Apapun yang kau rasakan, mau takut atau senang, atau tertekan atau bahkan kalau kau gila secara mental sekalipun aku mau tau. Kau sudah tahu segalanya soal aku dan kebodohanku. Kau curang kalau-"

"Kurasa semua orang bisa _menyimpulkannya_ sekali lihat, hyung."

Dan Seokjin tercekat. Rasanya nafasnya tertahan tepat di tenggorokan, tepat dibawah selaput yang memisahkan jalur makan dan jalur nafasnya. _Menggumpal_ disana seperti permen karet yang tersangkut. Namjoon tidak mengatakannya, tidak mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan dan apa hasil akhir yang dia harapkan dari perbuatan nekadnya yang bisa menerbangkan nyawa seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti bahkan setelah berkali-kali _mencoba bunuh diri_?"

Nafasnya semakin sesak. Seokjin merasa seperti ditenggelamkan oleh adiknya sendiri dan perkataan tenangnya yang seperti air. Tenang dan damai, seakan bukan membicarakan topik mengenai kematian dan nyawa manusia. Dia tak ingin mengambil kesimpulan sepihak, Dia tak ingin Namjoon menjawab segamang itu tentang perbuatannya yang membuat Seokjin memutar otak semalam suntuk.

"Kau sendiri, apa _motivasi_ -mu melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Namjoon menyerangnya. Seokjin sadar jelas dia diserang.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menjawab, maka ku asumsikan, aku juga tidak bisa-"

"Aku iri. Aku putus asa. Aku ingin perhatian, setidaknya juga kasih sayang dari seseorang. Aku lelah dibandingkan terus, juga lelah dilihat orang-orang dengan pandangan kasihan. Aku benci orangtua kita yang pilih kasih, dengan sikap ayahku yang lebih _menyayangimu_ ketimbang anaknya sendiri, hanya karena kau sakit, karena kau tidak punya masa kecil yang baik, karena kau anak kecil malang yang tidak punya bapak, yang ibunya menderita dan harus ditolong sampai mencampakkan mama-ku. Aku benci kau yang masuk kerumah dan _gagu_ saat itu. Aku benci tetangga yang menggunjing, teman sekolah, semuanya. Segalanya. Manusia-manusia yang tidak menyayangiku, manusia-manusia yang membuat aku terpuruk dan terus berpikir ' _kenapa aku harus hidup se-sial ini_ ' dan ' _apakah ada solusi untuk menyelesaikan semua kesialannya_ ' atau ' _bagaimana cara meghukum semuanya_ '... Aku takut sendiri. Aku butuh pegangan namun tidak ada yang bisa dipegang, tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan sandaran... kecuali dirimu yang _ngotot_ mengejarku bahkan setelah aku berbuat macam-macam.. aku-"

"Cukup, hyung-"

"Aku percaya kau punya alasan kuat. Kau bukan orang bodoh, bukan orang yang mudah iri. Kau bukan pribadi yang mudah putus asa, kau tipe yang akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau-"

"CUKUP!"

"TIDAK. JELASKAN! KENAPA KAU _MENYETUBUHIKU_ SEPERTI ANJING LALU MALAH _MEMOTONG_ TANGANMU! JELASKAN KENAPA KAU _BUNUH DIRI_ , KENAPA KAU MENYURUHKU PERGI SEKARANG KALAU MEMANG KAU INGIN AKU MELUPAKAN KEJADIAN ITU! BUKA TELINGAMU! DENGAR! JANGAN TUTUP MATA!"

Seokjin meledak habis-habisan, bahkan memaksa yang lebih muda untuk membuka matanya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat sekali. Namjoon meringis, kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menepis tangan itu, sekali lagi, mengangkat telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah kakaknya dengan tangan bergetar hebat, seakan emosinya akan keluar dari ujung kuku.

"APA?! KARENA AKU PEMBAWA SIAL, HIDUPKU SEPERTI PARASIT DAN AKU INI SEJENIS COBAAN YANG HARUS DIBENCI! AKU-"

Dan Seokjin menampar dia keras, lagi.

Baru saja Seokjin ingin lanjut mengomel, Namjoon menekan dadanya kuat sambil mengerutkan dahi perih, membuat Seokjin jadi panik.

"H-hei... Namjoon?"

Dan kemudian perawat-perawat itu masuk membawa dokter jaga yang menatap keadaan sekitar dengan ekspresi kaget. Perawat-perawat itu menariknya keluar kamar, memberinya teguran keras dan meminta Seokjin tidak mengunjungi Namjoon lagi beberapa minggu kedepan. Dia dicacimaki soal sikapnya terhadap penderita jantung yang tidak bisa emosi seperti itu.

Seokjin sungguh merasa bersalah.

Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Namjoon gara-gara ulahnya,

Dia akan minta dicambuk.

XXX

Dua jam setelahnya,

Seokjin masuk ruangan Dokter Jung setelah jam praktiknya berakhir. Dan dia jadi manusia paling norak yang tidak pernah menginjakan kaki di ruang konsultasi poli jantung.

"Nak. Kuharap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Dokter tua itu menatap Seokjin lurus. Anak itu hanya menunduk seperti lembu dan mengangguk sambil terus meminta maaf karena mengganggu waktu libur dokter pribadi adiknya akibat ulah dia yang membuat Namjoon emosi dan mempercepat detak jantungnya diluar batas.

"Serangan seperti itu akan terus berulang. _Intensitasnya_ akan terus, terus bertambah. Semakin labil emosi dan rasa tertekannya, semakin mudah terpancing dia. Ini tidak bisa main-main. Namjoon bisa jadi kuat menghadapinya tapi kita tidak bisa mengukur seberapa kuat tubuhnya. Untuk sementara ini saya sudah memberikan obat dan penenang agar dia terus mengantuk sehingga tidak terpancing emosi."

Seokiin menunduk. Dia tahu dosa besarnya dan dia mungkin akan dihukum untuk tidak menemui anak itu beberapa waktu kedepan, sekeras apapun dia memohon dan meminta, hanya untuk mendengar alasan Namjoon yang nekad bunuh diri.

Seakan sadar, Dokter Jung menghela napas pelan dan menatap Seokjin.

"Namjoon baik-baik saja _sekarang_. Jangan merasa bersalah sebegitunya. Biarkan dia istirahat. Datanglah kembali esok dan berusahalah bicara baik-baik jika ingin bicara."

Dokter itu tersenyum lembut, menatap wajah Seokjin yang pias dan menularkan aura positifnya kearah yang lebih muda. Seokjin dia panggil ke ruangannya, bersama sang ibu yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Dan sejujurnya, saya juga ingin memberitahukan hal penting."

Dokter itu tenggelam dalam lemarinya, mencari berkas dan menyisipkan sebuah map kearah wanita itu, menyodorkannya dan membiarkan Jihye membacanya sampai habis.

"Itu surat pemindahannya ke rumah sakit jantung di Seoul. Dokternya disana adalah temanku, dan minggu depan dia sudah bisa pindah, rawat intensif disana."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, matanya menyipit, menatap tajam Jihye yang mengangguk sekilas dan membaca berkas itu. Dia mengintip dari samping, tidak terlalu jelas, namun ketara sekali kalau Namjoon akan dipindahkan, ke Seoul, daerah yang cukup jauh dari rumah mereka.

Dia sedikit tidak ingin mempercayai pemikiran negatifnya. Dia yakin Jihye paling tahu perasaan _dikucilkan_. Dia tak mungkin membuat anaknya mengalami hal yang sama. _Jihye_ -

"Akan kuberitahukan pada suamiku, Jung-ssaem. Terimakasih atas bantuannya sampai saat ini."

- _akan menyangkal?_

"Kami butuh kabar Anda secepatnya. Dan Namjoon akan dirawat intensif disana, berarti regulasinya akan lebih ketat daripada disini. Kami sangat butuh dukungan mental dari kalian semua agar Namjoon lebih cepat beradaptasi dan mempunyai keinginan sembuh lebih tinggi."

Jihye mengangguk. Wanita itu membungkuk pelan, menutup map yang diberikan dan beranjak pergi, mengajak Seokjin.

Seokjin terpaku pada duduknya beberapa saat sebelum beranjak mengejar ibunya.

Dan membuat keheningan semakin larut. Matanya menatap Jihye dengan harapan kalau yang lebih tua sedang bercanda.

"Jihye-ssi... Anda bercanda 'kan?"

Wanita itu tetap diam dan mempercepat langkahnya, membelakangi Seokjin sambil mendekap map itu dalam dadanya dan terus berjalan.

Yang lebih muda mengejarnya, berharap Jihye akan menangis dan bilang ini adalah paksaan ayahnya atau apapun itu. Seokjin tidak akan mengizinkan Namjoon keluar dari rumah. Tidak, apapun alasannya, Namjoon tidak boleh masuk ke rumah sakit itu.

"Anda tidak mungkin membiarkan Namjoon... a-apa.. Appa pasti marah... aku tahu, appa yang membuat ini , kan? Dia ingin aku dan Namjoon jauh satu sama lain, supaya tidak ada kemungkinan bagi Namjoon untuk-"

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu, Seokjin-ah? Padahal, kaulah yang paling disakiti... olehnya, kan?"

Seokjin terdiam, matanya menerjap pelan sekali, kemudian otaknya seperti dicolok pada sambungan listrik yang kuat.

Dia merasa kotor... namun melupakannya begitu cepat. Hanya karena tahu Namjoon melakukan hal bodoh seperti bunuh diri, Seokjin _seakan sudah melupakan semua dosanya_. Padahal... seharusnya dia tak melakukan itu, Seokjin sudah dikecewakan, bahkan dia sudah diperlakukan tidak pantas oleh adiknya sendiri.

Lalu... kenapa dia peduli pada yang lebih muda, sampai seperti ini?

"Ini adalah yang terbaik. Akupun tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih... Aku tidak ingin kaget lebih dari ini, aku akan berusaha melindungi kalian, anak-anakku... dan... inilah yang terbaik-"

"Aku juga yang menginginkannya!"

Seokjin merasa ini benar.

"A-aku... juga tidak menolak saat Namjoon melakukan _itu_. Kami... memang _ingin_."

Seokjin akan mempertaruhkan _harga dirinya_ didepan siapapun. Namjoon tidak boleh jatuh, anak itu harus berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya bagai penyangga. Namjoon harus tegap, seperti bagaimana dia seharusnya ada. Bibirnya melepaskan kata-kata itu cepat, dengan segala pemikirannya yang sudah buntu.

Seokjin egois. Tapi keegoisannya adalah bentuk perlindungan diri yang paling tepat untuknya.

"Lalu apa... Seokjin-ah? Jikalau kau memang benar ingin melakukannya dengan Namjoon, tolong jangan mengatakannya pada ayahmu. Biar ayahmu tahu memang Namjoon yang melenceng. Bersikaplah seperti korban-"

"Jihye-ah!"

"Aku tidak mau kau berakhir putus asa sepertiku, Seokjin!"

Wanita itu berteriak padanya, wajahnya merah dan matanya seperti akan tumpah kapan saja. Seokjin tidak melanjutkan. Nafasnya memburu sementara matanya lari kocar-kacir dipandangi ibu tirinya macam begitu.

"Yang sakit, bukan karena aku memiliki Namjoon karena kecelakaan. Yang sakit, adalah karena pria itu _merampas_ kehormatanku. Kami sama-sama mau, kami sama-sama tidak mendapat paksaan. Jangan bohong padaku, Seokjin. Kau tidak menginginkannya. Namjoon memaksamu. Mungkin kau menerimanya...tapi tetap, Seokjin. Itu sakit. Berapa banyak lagi luka yang mau anakku torehkan padamu?"

Seokjin bungkam, menatap kebawah , memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan tak dapat dimengerti.

"Lihat aku. Nak. Aku tidak mau mengulangi hal yang sama. Lelaki atau perempuan, aku tidak peduli. Aku ada disini bukan sebagai ibunya Namjoon saja. Aku ibu untukmu, untuk Taehyung juga."

Namja itu menatap lurus Jihye yang hanya setinggi lehernya. Membiarkan wanita itu mengadu pada dadanya, bertumpu pada bahunya. Membiarkan kausnya basah dan kepalanya banjir.

Saat Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap sosok kecil yang begitu dia kenal, menatap keujung lorong begitu benci.

Seokjin memutar kepalanya, mendapati Namjoon duduk manis disana, diatas kursi rodanya, dengan selang infus bergoyang diatasnya.

 _Entah bagaimana bisa dia ada disana._

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mengangkat tangannya dan mempersilahkan Seokjin mengambil alih.

Dia duduk tenang disana seperti penonton. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat, menggunakan celana dan kimono yang begitu longgar. Seperti setengah sadar setengah tidak, lemas seperti jelly. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang mengurus dan mengerikan. Terlihat seorang perawat menarik kursinya mundur, menghilang dibalik koridor lain dari pandangan Seokjin.

Seokjin membawa Jihye kesisian, membuatnya duduk di kursi dan membiarkan wanita itu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia menepuk punggung wanita itu pelan sebelum pamit dan berlari mengejar kaki kecil lain yang berpacu didepannya.

Didepan dilihatnya bocah bulat yang sedang memeluk punggung kurus sang adik, menepuknya pelan-pelan dan membiarkan kepalanya tenggelam dalam bahu sempitnya. Punggungnua bergetar hebat. Dan dalam jarak sejauh inipun Seokjin masih dapat mendengar isaknya. Koridor VIP ini menggemakan segalanya. Tangisan adiknya, langkah kakinya, bahkan nafasnya.

Sedikit dalam hati Seokjin merasa tidak perlu maju dan bicara sekarang. Taehyung, sudah punya tempat bersandar yang _limitnya panjang_.

Dikepalanya tergiang perbincangan dengan Hoseok waktu lalu, tentang bagaimana dia harusnya mengetahui seberapa keras Namjoon muncul ke permukaan dan mengikat segalanya dengan borgol.

Borgol yang kini berkarat. Siap keropos kapan saja.

Borgol yang harus dia jaga, melanjutkan _adiknya_.

 _Namjoon menyerahkannya pada dia._

Sesak. Seokjin sudah rasakan sesaknya. Sesak yang selama ini terus berpacu dengan detak jantung adiknya yang tidak baik. Sendirian. Memperbaiki semuanya sendirian sekuat sepanjang usianya.

Sakit.

Sampai matanyapun tidak kuasa menahan panasnya.

 _Namjoon terlalu kejam bila ini adalah wujud pembalasan dendam._

XXX

Esoknya, Seokjin pergi dengan kepala berat karena memikirkan banyak hal.

Dia hanya tidur dua setengah jam pagi tadi. Sisa malamnya sudah habis dipakai untuk memikirkan keluarganya kedepan nanti dan untuk masa depannya sendiri.

Ujian sudah semakin dekat. Dia tentu tidak bisa main-main kalau ingin lulus dengan baik. Seokjin sudah berusaha menambahkan kata " _belajar_ " dalam kesehariannya biarpun menghabiskan waktu malam dengan buku bukanlah kebiasaannya.

Rasanya ia seperti melewati waktu se-abad. Padahal baru sehari sejak tangannya menampar Namjoon dengan pedas, namun dia merasa di punggungnya ada isi masalah yang tertumpuk seabad. Kantung matanya sudah bengkak parah. Mukanya seperti zombi dan dia menyeret kakinya malas ke kelas.

Seokjin tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Tidak sebelum seorang dengan pakaian bebas menyeretnya keluar bersama kaum berseragam lainnya.

Pagi-pagi buta begini, Seokjin sudah dapat kejutan manis.

Dia berusaha membuka matanya lebaer-lebar saat cahaya matahari membanjiri kepalanya dan segerombolan manusia di lapangan. Orang itu menyeretnya ke lapangan, menutup matahari dari pandangannya dan menggantikannya dengan wajah mengerikan yang tidak pernah ingin Seokjin lihat.

 _Lee Jaehwan._

Sial.

"Kudengar, kau melakukan seks dengan _si bajing_ itu?"

Seokjin diam, tergugu. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan tak percaya dan wajah mengkerut.

"Halah! Sok polos! Hey, buka bajunya, cepat!"

Manusia-manusia dari gerombolan itu maju melingkari dia, seperti dia adalah spesimen penelitian. Dua preman sekolah kawanan Ken mendekat padanya, berusaha membuka bajunya namun Seokjin (entah angin apa) meninju mereka sekuat tenaga.

Sampai mimisan.

Refleks tercepat Seokjin adalah lari. Menerobos donat manusia yang dibuat budak-budak Jaehwan dengan memaksa mereka menyingkir. Namun sial, Jaehwan menangkapnya dan balas meninjunya.

Tepat saat kepalan tangan Jaehwan jatuh ke tulang pipinya, Seokjin merasakan sesuatu patah dalam dia. Rahangnya langsung kebas dan darah langsung membasahi seragamnya pagi itu. Dia tak sanggup membalas. Kepalanya terasa berputar antara matahari dan aroma besi. Sekoyong-koyong dia menutupi mulutnya saat memuntahkan sesuatu, giginya. _Giginya yang patah._

Seokjin diam saja, terduduk di tanah sambil memandangi giginya yang patah dan rahangnya yang nyeri. Jaehwan menendangnya sampai rubuh dan membuka kemejanya, mengata-ngatainya dengan frasa tak pantas sebelum menyeka keringatnya dan berdecak puas sambil berjalan tenang keluar.

Dia yakin dari atas teman-teman seangkatannya sedang menonton, betapa najisnya dia ditelanjangi seperti itu.

Seokjin menahan tangisnya. Rasa marah dan malu memuncak di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Mengingat bagaimana Jaehwan sekarang mempermalukan dia, Seokjin merasa tidak boleh diam.

Bahkan Namjoon yang sakitpun berani melawan Jaehwan.

Seokjin berdiri, tidak peduli kalau dia diseret teman-temannya Jaehwan untuk kembali berbaring di tanah. Dia akan terus berusaha bangun, memukul dan menendang siapa saja yang menghalangi dia, walau nyatanya wajahnya sudah sakit dihajar seperti itu.

Dia tidak pernah berhasil, menampar Jaehwan. Pemuda itu menghilang dibalik pagar sekolah meninggalkan dia dengan lima piranha.

Sampai Seokjin merasa seorang menarik dia menjauh dan menghajar ikan-ikan ganas itu sebagai perwakilan baginya.

Dan seorang lain yang membuka bajunya lalu menyelongsongkan kaus hitam polos pada tubuhnya, sambil menyengir lebar.

"Untung muat loh, hyung."

Seokjin mengangkat kepala, mendapati sinar matahari terpantul dari kalung-kalung punk dan gigi putih Jackson. Serta satu tangan kurus yang pucat disana, dengan tampang seperti iblis neraka yang sangat senang menyiksa manusia.

Min Yoongi turun ke lapangan.

Min Yoongi seorang ketua kedisiplinan melanggar peraturan tata tertib.

Seokjin terpaku melihat dua orang manusia rubuh kebawah dengan saling bergulat, didepan gerbang. Matanya melotot saat menyadari itu adalah Hoseok dan Jaehwan, yang beradu tinju didepan.

Matanya meringis.

 _"ANJING KAU!"_

Beberapa kali terdengar Hoseok berteriak marah-marah sambil terus mengepal tinju pada Jaehwan. Pria itu mengangkat jari tengahnya pada yang lebih muda, berusaha melawan namun sepertinya tidak sanggup lagi.

Hoseok bahkan tidak memberi jeda dalam tinjunya.

"Hoseok! Stop!"

Jackson berteriak, meninggalkan Seokjin dan Yoongi yang hampir selesai, lalu berlari menuju putra dokter itu.

"HOSEOK!"

"KALIAN SEMUA, STOP!"

Suara melengking wanita menginterupsi Jackson dan Yoongi, serta anak-anak yang lain, namun tidak dengan Hoseok. Mereka langsung refleks memisahkan kedua orang yang masih setia bergulat ditanah sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.

XXX

"Aku tidak percaya Min Yoongi sampai ikut terlibat."

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Seokjin ada di ruang kepala sekolah. Kali ini dia harus memegangi Hoseok agar tidak lepas kendali. Yang lebih muda duduk tak nyaman didepan Jaehwan, wajahnya merah dan poninya turun semua.

Sejujurnya, dia sendiri kaget setengah mati saat melihat _wujud_ mengamuk total-nya Hoseok.

"Dan Lee Jaehwan, tidak cukupkah kau saya drop-out? Ingin memperpanjang ini kepada polisi?"

Jaehwan diam, matanya menatap tajam Hoseok dan dia tersenyum miring, menyeka darah yang belum berhenti mengalir dari hidungnya yang patah dan diberi pertolongan seadanya.

Yoongi berdiri disisi mereka. Menunduk, namun wajahnya tidak menyiratkan penyesalan sama sekali. Dia memasang wajah datar super dingin yang membuat atmosfir tegang setengah mati.

" _Polisi atau drop-out_ , sama saja. Lagipula, saya hanya ingin memberikan salam-"

Dan Hoseok bangkit, mengangkat kakinya sampai mendarat di pipi Jaehwan.

"MAJU KAU, SAMPAH! DASAR BANGSAT! AMPAS!"

Syok, Jaehwan memegangi kepalanya kuat-kuat bahkan saat Hoseok menarik kerahnya.

Keduanya mencengkram kerah kuat, sama-sama ingin membenturkan kepala satu sama lain sampai pecah. Jackson dan guru konseling mereka turun tangan, mengamankan Hoseok jauh-jauh dari Jaehwan biarpun anak itu berontak parah.

"JUNG HOSEOK!"

"DIAM! LEPASKAN AKU! AWAS, BIAR KUTAMPAR DIA!"

"Hoseok, tenang! Tenang dulu.."

Jaehwan diam, mengatur nafasnya dan kembali terduduk di tempat awal dia berada, sementara yang lebih muda sedang ditahan guru konseling padahal puncak amarahnya sedang ada diatas.

Dan kepala sekolah mereka hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini baik-baik-"

" _Dengar_. _Saya_ tidak segan, membuat _Anda_ cacat seumur hidup, kalau _Anda_ berani menyentuh Seokjin lagi. _Saya_ tidak segan melakukannya didepan pengadilan sekalipun, camkan itu."

Hoseok menatap sadis yang lebih tua, membuat Seokjin sendiri meringis karena sakitnya gigi dia dan sensasi merinding dipunggungnya.

"Bicaramu-"

"DIAM! SAYA BICARA DENGAN _ANJING_!"

Pria tua itu kaget setengah mati saat Hoseok menatapnya tajam, setengah tidak percaya kalau dia diminta diam oleh seorang siswa kelas dua SMA yang ingusan. Kepalanya langsung bertambah berat menghadapi anak-anak gila ini.

Jaehwan sudah diam saja, kepalanya masih pening selepas ditendang Hoseok tadi. Amarahnya ada diubun-ubun namun dia tak bisa mengeluarkannya kalau tidak ingin kalah telak.

"Kita akan coba selesaikan ini baik-baik..."

" _Saya_ tidak mau menyelesaikan ini baik-baik!"

"Hoseok, tenang..."

Guru konseling mereka yang bicara, menuntun Hoseok untuk duduk ditempatnya dan menepuki punggungnya dengan harapan anak itu akan tenang sedikit. Baik Yoongi, Seokjin ataupun Jackson sudah tidak ada yang berkutik. Sama saja dengan kubu Jaehwan yang membisu sedari awal.

"Kalian saya skors seminggu. Satu kali lagi kalian berbuat onar, saya drop-out. Sekolah saya tidak butuh _sampah masyarakat_ seperti kalian. Yoongi, kau kena surat peringatan pertama dan skorsing tiga hari. Masa jabatanmu akan saya cabut dan beralih pada wakilmu sejak saat kau masuk dari masa skors. Dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sementara Lee Jaehwan...

Saya akan seret ini ke ranah hukum."

XXX

 **a/n**

 **sebulan.**

 **yesh. good sekali rekorkuh :") apdet 1 chapter sebulan.**

 **gak ngerti lagi apa yg terjadi. huhuhuhu**

 **kayanya aku minta maappun suda tidak asique lagi, higseau :( jadi aku mau sesikit bertanya... mendingan...**

 **1\. ending gemaazz**

 **2\. ending nyelekit parah**

 **3\. ending nyelekit aja**

 **4\. ending (???)**

 **ini sudah mendekati the end sudaraa... kalau memang words nyaa cukup, maka maybe 2-3 chapter lagiii :(** **yang mau nebak nebak jugaa monggo ditebakk. aku yakin kalean suda berspekulasi dan berteori. tau saya mah otak army udah biasa ngider gegara teory pukulanbesar u.u** **and...** **MAKASEEEE GUYSSS YANG SUDA READ FAV FOLLS DAN REVIEW!!! AKU BACAA REVIEW KALIAN NGULANG2 TERUSS BAHKAN DARI BAWAH KAYA ORG BODOOOH** **monggo... saran dan kritiksnyaaa jugaa yhaa!!!** **lavlaav , chii.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Kenapa kamu ingin menjaga seseorang padahal menjaga diri sendiripun kamu belum bisa ?"_

 _Hoseok selalu menanyakan itu pada Namjoon, sampai mulutnya berbusa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sejak zaman dia SD sampai sekarang sudah SMP, Namjoon selalu mengejar-ngejar Seokjin padahal dia tau, Seokjin tidak suka padanya. Tapi Namjoon hanya tersenyum tipis atau memejamkan mata lama sambil mengorok, pura-pura tidur._

 _Temannya ini, entah baik atau bodoh, Hoseok tidak mengerti. Dia tidak suka kalau Namjoon menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya untuk kejar-kejar hyung tirinya._

 _"Hobi, apa... alasanmu menjagaku... dari Seokjin-hyung? A-apa karena aku... pasien appamu? Kalau aku sudah... sehat, apa kau... tidak akan baik padaku?"_

 _"Mana mungkin! Mau Namjoon sehat atau sakit, aku pasti tetap sayang padamu! Kamu sudah seperti adikku sendiri, tahu."_

 _Namjoon tersenyum tipis. Matanya setengah tertutup. Dia teler sekali sekarang ini dan Hoseok masih kekeuh ada disana._

 _"Keluarga... ya?"_

 _Hoseok terdiam. Dia tahu Namjoon tidak punya keluarga sebaik keluarganya._

 _Anak itu terlihat berpikir panjang, memainkan selang infusnya dan mengigit sisi dalam pipinya. Hoseok menunggu, menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari sahabatnya. Jawaban yang jelas, jawaban yang benar dia dengar dari bibir Namjoon sendiri._

 _"Mungkin itu yang pertama. Lalu...alasan yang kamu tidak mengerti, Hobi."_

XXX

Deep in Your Heart

by. SummerChii

AU! Typo! Semoga alurnya jelas~

BTS milik keluarganya dan kita semua, saya cuma pinjem nama

Warning: Bromance/bxb/chaptered/hati-hati kalau ketemu pembatas cetak tebal!

 **13 : Confession, II**

Dan Hoseok selalu menunggu balasan itu.

Sama seperti sekarang, saat dia menatap Namjoon dalam tidurnya malam ini.

Kedua tangan ada di saku celana, wajahnya masih bengap dan masih banyak bekas luka yang ketara. Dia diam saja mematung disana, menunggu yang lebih muda beberapa bulan terjaga dan dia akan bicara.

Ayahnya bilang Namjoon akan bangun dua jam lagi, itu tiga jam lalu. Bahkan obat dan makanannya sudah dimasukkan kedalam infus sejam lalu. Infus di area lipatan sikunya, yang membuat sebelah tangannya harus diikat ke kerangka ranjang agar dia tidak macam-macam lagi.

Siang tadi- mungkin sekitar saat dia mengantar Seokjin ke rumahnya bersama Yoongi dan Jackson, dia membuat kekacauan.

Sesak nafas. Tidak bilang-bilang, dan ditemukan meringkuk dilantai dengan memar melingkar dilehernya sendiri. Terjerat, sengaja dia jerat sendiri dengan kabel infusnya yang berdarah-darah. Punggung tangannya robek parah dan dia juga membuat kubangan darah dalam kamarnya. Masih beruntung dia tidak kekurangan darah. Tidak, masih beruntung dia bisa bernafas, otak juga masih berjalan, saat ini.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu.

Bahkan sampai sekarang hanya ibunya yang baru datang dan terlihat _kosong_ tadi. Seakan memang dia sendiri sudah tidak berharap apapun. Dia tidak memberitahu Seokjin, atau Taehyung, atau bahkan ayahnya, dan Hoseok tidak mau dengar alasannya. Hoseok menyuruhnya pulang, beristirahat dan dia akan menjaga yang lebih muda.

Menjaga, padahal pada kenyataannya, dia meluapkan emosi.

Hoseok sudah benar-benar menangis sejak dia memaksakan diri untuk mendekat dan melihat separah apa perbuatan bodoh Namjoon. Bahkan dia sampai berjongkok dilantai untuk meredam suara, agar tidak ada yang melihat, tidak ada yang mendengar. Dia bahkan tidak sampai hati untuk mengenggam tangan yang lebih muda, hanya sanggup mengenggam ujung ranjangnya erat.

Baru saja tadi pagi dia mengamuk seperti pejantan, menunjukkan betapa dia kuat didepan semua orang. Namun sekarang, melihat keadaan _saudara_ nya ada didepan dia, Hoseok sudah tidak punya pikiran apa-apa lagi. Dia sudah tidak berani lagi bertanya apapun.

Dia tahu juga, Namjoon tidak akan menjawab.

Tidak sanggup, lebih tepatnya.

Waktu mengajarkan Hoseok melihat segalanya. Melihat bagaimana Namjoon tumbuh bersamaan dengan penyakitnya tumbuh. Melihat optimisme dalam matanya, melihat tekad dan niatnya untuk menarik perhatian hyungnya. Melihat bagaimana tatapan sayangnya pada keluarganya. Dan sekarang, melihat semuanya runtuh begitu cepat.

Hoseok ingin penjelasan. Dia sangat ingin penjelasan.

Ini bukan Namjoon yang dia kenal. Anak yang dia kenal berubah drastis, terlalu drastis sampai Hoseok lemah melihatnya.

Dan mungkin Hoseok terlalu rabun untuk tahu sejak dahulu, kalau Namjoon yang ia lihat sekarang adalah _Namjoon yang sesungguhnya_.

Rapuh dan penuh misteri.

Bahkan otak Hoseok, yang mereka berempat sepakati paling sejalan pemikirannya dengan Namjoon, tidak dapat mengerti perbuatan yang lebih muda.

Namjoon selalu ada jadi bayangan kakaknya, Hoseok tahu itu karena mereka bersama terlalu lama.

Namjoon tidak mengizinkan dirinya menyakiti Seokjin, ataupun orang lain. Namun dia tidak ada daya daripada melihat, jadi dia menelan semua tangisan Seokjin juga sebagai rasa sakitnya.

Namjoon melangkah keluar dari zona nyamannya karena Seokjin. Melupakan batas-batas yang selalu dirapalkan dokternya, melepas segalanya dan...

Mendadak menggebu-gebu mengejar Seokjin,

Menyakiti kakaknya sendiri,

Lalu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, dua kali.

Hoseok tahu Namjoon berusaha menjauh dari keluarganya. Dia berusaha memberi jarak dan stigma buruk yang tertinggal pada mereka.

Tapi dia tidak mengerti, kenapa.

Kenapa disaat Namjoon tahu, _dia_ butuh semua orang, _dia_ membuat semuanya menjauh.

Kenapa sampai seperti itu.

Saraf-sarafnya menerima rangsangan dingin, cengkraman jemari panjang lainnya yang sudah memperlihatkan pembengkakan, dingin, kasar. Mendengar suara mesin diatasnya berubah ritme, menjadi lebih cepat, dan suara deru nafas yang lebih kasar.

Dia bangun, melepaskan tangan Namjoon dan lari ke kamar mandi untuk membenahi wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Membasuh wajahnya yang lengket dengan air dan mengeringkannya, menatap pantulannya di cermin yang berantakan dengan mata bengkak. Kemudian mengacak rambutnya, kembali membuka pintu kamar kecil yang ada didalam bangsal.

Namjoon menatapnya langsung. Tampaknya menatap pintu yang sedaritadi Hoseok tutup terus menerus.

Yang lebih tua melihat monitor, memastikan angkanya berjalan normal, lalu beralih pada infus dan oxyrhytm-nya. Sedikit banyak dia tahu hal-hal seperti ini karena memang, Namjoon sering membuat keluarganya panik dan Hoseok suka melihat ayahnya bekerja.

Hoseok berusaha menghindar, dari tatapan yang lebih muda. Namun Namjoon tetap menatapnya intens, tetap mengenggam ringan telapak tangannya sampai Hoseok menyerah.

"Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan, Namjoon."

Dia membuka suara, memecah keheningan dan duduk disampingnya. Berusaha memekarkan senyum namun berakhir terlihat konyol.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu... jawabnya nanti saja, tidak apa."

Dia ingin dijawab, sekarang. Dia ingin mendengar klarifikasi langsung dari bibirnya.

"Hari ini Seokjin menonjok anak buah Jaehwan keparat. Mereka bertengkar, gigi hyungmu patah satu dibelakang. Sementara orang itu hidungnya kupatahkan."

Dan Namjoon mendengus. Menepuk tangannya sekuat yang dia bisa dan berusaha mengangkat tulang pipinya biarpun terhalang alat bantu.

Hoseok tersenyum, meremat jemari bengkak kawannya dan mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka cepat agar tak banyak hening yang menjawab.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik? Lehermu terlihat seperti kambing yang terikat. Apa yang ada dikepalamu sih, sampai diam-diam seperti itu?"

Yang lebih muda meringis menggunakan dahinya, menunjukkan betapa dia tidak suka ditanyai hal semacam itu. Hoseok sudah mengerti hampir semua bahasa-bahasa diam Namjoon karena dia sudah menemaninya sejak lama. Tidak perlu bahasa verbal. Dari tatapan bahkan deru nafas saja dia sudah mengerti apa yang ingin Namjoon katakan.

Dia pikir, mereka sedekat itu sampai Hoseok mengerti segalanya.

Ternyata tidak.

"Apa yang ada dikepalamu sampai berbuat bodoh, Namjoon?"

Dia tahu Namjoon main-main dengan hal ini karena dia memang ada diujung harapan itu sendiri. Dan Hoseok sendiri tahu berada diujung harapan itu tidak enak.

"Dengar, bung. Kau sudah tiga kali gagal bunuh diri terhitung dengan yang ini. Pikirkan. Kau masih punya kesempatan, kau masih punya banyak orang yang mau menolong. Tidak perlu bermain peran bodoh seperti ini dan menumbalkan siapapun. Hubungan ayahmu, ibumu, dan Seokjin pasti-"

Namjoon bicara, namun suaranya teredam konsentrator oksigen, hanya terdengar sayup-sayup saja. Dia tersedak, membuat Hoseok sigap membantunya mengangkat punggung sedikit dan menyamankan posisinya. Namjoon mengekspresikan kata-nya yang tertelan itu, jelas, dalam matanya.

 _Sakit._

Dan dia hanya bisa memberikan wajah yang membuat Hoseok sendiri berpaling untuk bernafas. Sakit melihat dirinya sendiri. Kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Baru sesak nafas saja sudah seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar. Jangan memaksakan diri, sial. Aku tidak memintamu menjawab. Cukup dengarkan aku, nde? Aku hanya ingin kau mempertimbangkan perkataanku..."

Hoseok ingin Namjoon menjawab, sebenarnya. Dan dia tahu juga yang lebih muda ingin bicara namun tak bisa karena terhalang maskernya sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian, yang Hoseok lakukan adalah menahan tangan Namjoon yang ingin melepaskan benda plastik itu dari wajahnya.

"Tolong sabar, jangan memaksa-"

Namjoon menatapnya, lurus. Memohon. Mengatakan dari matanya kalau hal ini sangat penting dan dia ingin Hoseok menjawab sejujur yang dia bisa.

Namun, Hoseok tetap menahannya.

"Jangan keras kepala. Tolong, jangan keras kepala. Tolong, tidak sekarang, Namjoon."

Namjoon diam. Jemarinya mengenggam pergelangan tangan Hoseok kuat, membiarkan airmata yang lebih tua membasahi sendi jarinya dan menuruti kemauan Hoseok sesanggupnya.

Hoseok tahu ini akan jadi egois.

Dia tahu tiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya akan menyakiti mereka berdua yang sama-sama tidak akan maju. Hoseok tahu, tapi dia berharap itu menjadi semangat buat kawannya dan pondasi agar dia berdiri lagi.

"Tolong berjuang, sedikit lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya, aku ingin melihat Seokjin benar-benar tersenyum bahagia karenamu, Namjoon. Kau memulai ini, kau juga harus menutupnya dengan kenangan manis pada hyungmu. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu."

Namjoon puas mendengarnya.

Bahkan tanpa bertanya, Hoseok telah menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak mau melihat Seokjin terpuruk karena ditinggal orang penting baginya."

 _Bahwa dia tidak ingin Seokjin menderita karena dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Seokjin terus ada dalam bayangannya._

 _Dia ingin Seokjin bahagia._

 _Dia simpulkan, Hoseok baik untuk hyungnya._

 _Bagus._

 _Mereka serasa sepemikiran._

 _Dan Hoseok masih punya banyak hal untuk melewati Namjoon dalam hidup Seokjin._

Mereka serasa sepemikiran, sama rela dan sama percaya satu sama lain.

Maka tidak berat untuk menitipkan sesuatu yang penting satu sama lain.

XXX

Seokjin memandang kertas print-out ditangannya, melihat kartu keikutsertaan tes yang dikirimkan ke e-mailnya atas nama dia. Tes kepolisian.

Ayahnya mendaftarkan dia, dia tahu.

Seokjin tidak marah.

Dia memandangi kertas itu sedaritadi dalam kamarnya yang gelap, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya yang nyeri perlahan ke ranjang. Mengangkat tinggi kertas itu, kemudian menhela nafas lelah melihatnya.

Baru sebentar Seokjin memejamkan mata, pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Dan Taehyung muncul,

"Hyung, makan malam sudah siap."

Memanggil dia untuk makan malam.

Terkadang, melihat Taehyung seumur segitu memanggilnya, dia jadi teringat sosok Namjoon yang masih kecil, selalu datang sehabis mandi ke kamarnya, dan berakhir didepak keluar dengan kasar.

Dan melihat bagaimana gelapnya wajah Taehyung, Seokjin merasa ada satu lubang lagi yang digali dalam hatinya.

Seokjin tersenyum, turun kebawah bersama Taehyung yang masih diam membisu. Anak itu jadi tidak banyak bicara. Sikapnya jadi lebih dingin dan dia sering tertangkap basah bengong.

Seokjin duduk di meja makan, duduk ditempat Namjoon. Tepat disamping ayahnya dan disebrang Taehyung. Memandang mereka berdua intens dengan mata sepolos domba dan pipi lebam-lebam bekas ditonjoki tadi pagi. Ayahnya tidak marah, ayahnya menahan marah.

"Aku buatkan bubur agar menelannya lebih mudah, Seokjin-ah. Apa gusinya masih berdarah?"

Seokjin menatap sang ibu, tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. Menyantap buburnya dengan kecap asin dan sup. Gigi-giginya masih sakit biarpun bagian yang patah telah dicabut dan menyisakan gusi saja. Beruntung tidak ada saraf yang bermasalah dan ompongnya ada didalam, sehingga tidak terlalu ketara.

"Apa sudah ada yang menjenguk Namjoon? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Seokjin bertanya, berharap Jihye akan menjawabnya dan mengatakan kalau Namjoon baik-baik saja. Dia tahu Jihye baru pulang sore tadi, sepertinya pergi di siang hari. Sama seperti Taehyung, yang baru pulang menjelang senja setelah bermain dengan Jimin, sepertinya.

Namun hanya hening yang menjawabnya.

"Belum ada...ya?"

Dan kembali, hanya hening yang menjawabnya. Mungkin mereka semua mencekal hubungan baiknya dengan Namjoon. Atau mungkin memang Namjoon berhasil membuat semua orang membencinya seperti yang dikatakan Hoseok. Biarpun Seokjin...merasa hal itu tidak pantas dia lakukan.

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam dengan diam, tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing dan fokus terhadap makanan masing-masing.

Dan biarpun tidak bertengkar dengan ayahnya (yang merupakan suatu kemajuan buat Seokjin), dia merasa sesuatu yang masih tetap kosong diatas meja ini.

Kosong dan dingin.

XXX

"Seokjin."

Seokjin tidak jadi menutup pintu kamarnya, dia menatap kebawah dari teralis, mendapati ayahnya memanggil dia dari bawah. Appanya yang hanya menggunakan kaus polos, celana pendek dengan rambut turun tanpa gel.

Seokjin merasa melihat appanya dimasa lalu, di masa dia masih sering diteriaki mamanya karena terlalu banyak mengambil perhatian papanya.

Waktu itu, ayahnya adalah ayah terbaik yang ia punya.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Seokjin menelan ludahnya. Butuh waktu hampir 10 detik untuknya mengangguk dan kembali turun ke bawah, dengan dada tidak karuan dan keringat mulai membasahi punggungnya. Sejujurnya, dia sangat takut kalau ayahnya mengajak bicara. Apalagi dengan nada lembut seperti itu. Dia semakin takut.

Apalagi jika dia ditanyakan perihal /malam itu/.

Seokjin sudah berpikir akan lari kalau ayahnya membahas soal kejadian beberapa malam lalu. Bahkan duduk sajapun Seokjin takut-takut. Ayahnya polisi, bung. Sedikit banyak Seokjin tahu ayahnya bisa menginterogasi orang, dan Seokjin sadar, dia tipe manusia yang tidak bisa disudutkan. Dia tak mau Namjoon dikasuskan seperti Jaehwan. Jangankan kasus, dia rasanya tidak mau membahas soal Namjoon dan dia yang ada diatas ranjang.

Dia turun perlahan-lahan dan mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa, menatap vinyl kayu dibawahnya dan memainkan jarinya.

Melihat gelagat putranya, Seokmin tersenyum miris.

Seokjin benar-benar tumbuh menjadi sangat takut padanya. Dan itu terlihat jelas dalan keheningan yang mereka bawa, berbeda dari mereka yang biasanya adu pitch suara dan teriak seperti orang kesetanan. Keduanya sedang dalam keadaan _super chill_ dan Seokmin menghargai usaha Seokjin untuk diam disana dan menuruti keinginannya untuk bicara.

"Sudah lihat formulirnya?"

Membuka suara, menatap Seokjin santai dan berusaha membuat wajahnya terlihat bengis paling minimal. Seokjin hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ayahnya yang ingin menyambung kalimat.

"Tesnya satu minggu setelah kelulusan-"

"Izinkan aku berpikir."

Lalu hening kembali meresap dalam pori-pori mereka.

Seokjin menelan ludahnya sekali lagi. Ayahnya belum menunjukkan reaksi marah atau siap meledak. Dan jujur, ayahnya yang tenang jauh membuat dia lebih takut daripada ayahnya yang marah-marah dan suka menampar dia. Bahkan Seokjin sempat berpikir apa yang ada didepannya ini sungguh appanya atau siluman lain.

"Kau punya pilihan lain?"

Seokjin diam, menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir kearah mana nanti hidupnya setelah selesai sekolah. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri dan masalah dalam kepalanya yang sulit dia atasi. Dia sampai lupa memikirkan segalanya selain itu.

"A-aku.."

Seokjin menghela napasnya, menenangkan dadanya sebentar sebelum berbicara. Dia harus terlihat meyakinkan apabila benar tidak mau dipaksa. Dia juga harus memikirkan, mau apa dia kedepannya.

Ya. Dia harus bicara jika tidak mau hidup terkukung pada ayahnya terus.

Harus.

"Aku punya rencana. Tapi... aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya lebih matang... aku butuh meyakinkan diriku sendiri."

Seokjin mengucapkannya dengan mulus, menatap mata ayahnya amat lurus biarpun nyatanya didalam dia sudah mau mati menahan keringat dingin dan mulas dalam perutnya. Bicara dengan appanya saja dia sudah setegang ini, apalagi bicara dengan presiden, pikirnya.

Ayahnya belum merespon apapun, masih menatapnya dan mengorek secercah kejujuran dari dalam mata Seokjin.

Dan dia merasa seperti buah jeruk yang dikupas, lalu kulit arinya ditariki.

"Pikirkanlah. Kau punya waktu sampai kelulusan. Tapi jika seminggu terakhir kau masih belum jelas juga, ikut tes itu, Seokjin. Dan aku berharap kau lolos tes."

Seokjin tidak tahu dasar-dasar sekolah kepolisian dan apapun itu. Dia berasumsi ayahnya memang akan mengajari dia, namun demi Dewa apapun yang dipercayai manusia di muka bumi, dia tidak mau belajar dengan ayahnya.

Tidak. Akan. Mau.

"O-oke. Akan kupikirkan matang-matang..."

Dan ayahnya mengangguk. Seokjin anggap itu persetujuan untuk dia angkat kaki dari hadapan bapaknya. Seokjin bangkit, berjalan tenang ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu.

Setelah pintu terkunci, otaknya kerja keras sampai dia merasa suara mesin di kepalanya itu terdengar keluar.

Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

XXX

Terlepas dari otaknya yang ngebul dan hatinya yang kalang kabut akan _apa passionnya_... (ya, ini klise, buat Seokjin, ini klise.) Seokjin tetap terpaku pada rencana yang sudah dia buat.

Untuk bicara pada adiknya.

Kalau memang ingin dibilang gigih, Seokjin tergolong orang yang gigih.

Dan nekad juga.

Sabtu itu, empat hari dari kejadian Namjoon yang nyaris pingsan dihadapannya, Seokjin kembali. Dia dipandangi para perawat dengan tatapan ngeri, kalau-kalau dia membuat kekacauan lagi dengan pasien mereka atau apapun itu.

Namun Seokjin dengan cuek mengabaikan mereka dan terus berjalan maju.

Ke kamar Namjoon.

Dan membuka pintu seperti tidak ada rasa bersalah, biarpun jam besuk masih setengah jam lagi. Seokjin berhasil mengecoh satpam dan beberapa perawat, namun ketika sampai didalam, dia tertangkap basah.

Oleh dokter Jung dan perawat yang ada diruangan.

Dan Namjoon yang langsung menolehkan kepalanya, mengalihkan atensi dari perbincangannya dengan dokter itu sambil melotot menatap Seokjin seakan sedang melihat hantu.

Dan Seokjin juga terkejut menatap adiknya.

Yang mengenaskan.

Namjoon masih telanjang dada, bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya dibalut handuk dan rambutnya terlihat agak basah. Punggungnya terekspos jelas didepan mata Seokjin- dimana dia bisa melihat bekas-bekas kekerasan yang bahkan Namjoon sendiri tidak tahu berada disana.

"Ini kan.. belum jam besuk?"

Perawat itu yang bersuara terlebih dulu, bergegas memakaikan kostum lengkap khas rumah sakit pada yang lebih muda, membantunya tidur dan melempar pandangan pada dokter Jung yang memandangi Seokjin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan-"

"Tolong! Izinkan saya bicara bedua dengannya."

Seokjin langsung mengatupkan tangannya kedepan wajah dokter tua itu, membuatnya bingung dan menerjapkan mata dengan heran. Seokjin sampai membungkuk didepannya, serasa menyembah dia sambil memohon-mohon seperti itu.

"Saya tidak akan teriak, tidak akan macam-macam. Tidak akan main pukul, atau emosi berlebih. Kalau saya sudah emosi, saya akan langsung keluar. Saya janji akan mengontrol diri dan tidak membahayakan Namjoon-ah. Say-"

"Hei, hei. Tenang. Saya bukan tukang usir. Dan saya tidak melarang Anda untuk bicara dengan Namjoon..."

Sebuah tangan yang hangat sampai pada bahu Seokjin, dan senyuman tenang yang mengikutinya. Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap yang lebih tua dan beralih pada Namjoon yang membatu dibelakang sana.

"Tanyakan sendirilah pada anaknya..."

Seokjin berharap Namjoon langsung menyambar pembicaraan, setidaknya membuat atmosfir lebih baik daripada sekarang. Mereka hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan yang membuat Dokter Jung ikutan terbawa suasana dingin sampai ke punggung.

"Tolong bilang pada eomma jika dia datang, aku sedang ingin sendiri. Dan sampaikan permintaan maafku juga. Lalu..."

Namjoon yang bersuara setelah hening puluhan detik, dengan suara dalam dan tenang seperti yang biasa Seokjin dengar.

"Boleh keluar sebentar? Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Seokjin-hyung."

XXX

"Dan?"

Hampir sepuluh menit hening menyeruput suara mereka, setelah ruangan steril dari makhluk hidup lain selain keduanya, Namjoon buka suara, lagi.

Tadinya Namjoon memohon ingin keluar, namun karena berbagai faktor seperti infusnya dan kecurigaan dokternya sendiri akan perbuatan Namjoon yang suka aneh-aneh, maka perizinan keluarnya dicabut dan mereka harus mengobrol, didalam, dipantau kalau-kalau adiknya melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Seokjin masih diam, matanya menyorot pada fabrik didalam genggamannya, selimut adiknya. Dia mengotot ingin bicara, namun setelah ditinggal berdua dengan yang lebih muda, dia mati kutu. Rasanya seperti mengerjakan ujian didepan pengawas killer, bahkan lebih buruk dari itu.

"Kalau kau ingin menanyakan kenapa aku ingin bunuh diri, aku rasa pertanyaan itu bisa kau jawab sendiri, hyung. Kita sama, sama gilanya kan?"

Seokjin diam, masih memandang kebawah biarpun lehernya sudah tegang menunduk terus sedari tadi.

"Kalau ingin tahu kenapa sebegitunya aku membelamu, kurasa aku juga sudah memberitahu terang-terangan kalau aku tak ingin mati sebagai pembunuh."

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus Namjoon yang memberinya senyum tipis, sangat tipis dibalik wajahnya yang datar. Itu senyum lembut, yang membuatnya hancur sampai ke dasar.

"Dan aku menjauh, juga untuk kebaikan semuanya, kok, hyung. Ini lebih baik daripada terus-menerus membawa beban disini."

Namjoon menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Senyumnya semakin merekah, perih dan indah disaat yang sama.

Dan Seokjin tidak bisa menahan diri.

Untuk naik keatas dan membawa yang lebih muda dalam sebuah pelukan, tanpa sisa jarak sedikitpun.

Memendam wajahnya diatas pucuk kepala yang lebih muda, meremasnya begitu erat sampai selang infusnya bergerak-gerak minta dilepas. Menyisakan wajah dungu adiknya di sela bahu.

Namun lama setelah bertahan disana, Namjoon mengerti dan menikmati sentuhan lembut Seokjin pada dia. Rengkuhannya yang menghangat dan isak kecilnya yang membuat Namjoon runtuh.

Setidaknya, setelah belasan tahun, dia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang adik hari ini.

Sehari dari belasan tahunnya.

"Maaf aku membebanimu dengan banyak hal, dengan tiap perkataan dan perbuatan... maaf, Namjoon."

Namjoon membalasnya, memaut tangan dipinggang yang lebih tua dan menenggelamkan pipinya diatas bahu bidang Seokjin. Ini terlihat jijik jika dilihat dari luar, bagaimana mereka berpelukan bahkan lebih daripada batasnya. Namun untuk Namjoon, ini lebih dari cukup untuk menebus belasan tahunnya.

Untuk mendapat rasa kepunyaan akan hyungnya.

"Ya. Jangan merasa bersalah, hyung."

Seokjin menelan semuanya dalam hening. Menelan perasaan Namjoon yang benar-benar tulus tidak menganggap dia bersalah biarpun dia selalu menjadi peran jahat selama ini dalam masa lalu adiknya.

Dia ingin menyuarakan semua maafnya, namun menangis sambil minta maaf saja rasanya tidak akan cukup untuk menjahit luka itu.

"Aku tidak ingin cerita, karena memang banyak hal yang jika kukatakan akan membuat semuanya makin merasa rumit dan berakhir tidak mulus sesuai apa yang kuinginkan."

Namjoon masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seokjin, bicaranya seperti kumur-kumur. Seokjin mengangguk, menepuk kepalanya dan berusaha menghargai keputusan adiknya kalau dia memang tidak ingin bicara mengenai apa rencananya dan kenapa dia sampai sedalam ini jatuhnya.

Biarpun dia gatal, jujur. Dia sangat gatal.

"Selama itu tidak membuatmu lebih buruk dari sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Jika memang ada yang ingin kau katakan, beritahu aku..."

Namjoon mengangguk, turun ke dadanya dan mendekapnya semakin erat, membiarkan tangannya mengerat bersamaan dengan lusuhnya pakaian yang ia kenakan. Seokjin diam, bahkan saat menyapa gigi-gigi adiknya yang entah kenapa bisa terpampang. Apa dia tertawa, atau tersenyum terlalu lebar, atau ada maksud lain, Seokjin tidak mengerti.

"Dia sudah mati, hyung."

Seokjin memurunkan kepalanya, mendaratkan irisnya keatas pucuk kepala Namjoon yang masih wangi shampoo. Mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu untuk membagi kelembutan diatas sana.

"Siapa?"

Tanyanya, pelan, setengah berbisik. Menikmati waktunya dengan Namjoon pelan-pelan dan menyamankan posisinya. Memberikan apa yang tak pernah bisa dia berikan sedari dulu pada yang lebih muda.

"Ayahku."

Seokjin merasa semua sarafnya berhenti sesaat.

Juga nafasnya.

"Namjoon, Appa-"

"Bapak yang sebenarnya. Bukan appa- _mu_ , hyung."

Namjoon masih menenggelamkan kepalanya, terus menghirup aroma Seokjin sampai paru-parunya nanti muak bergerak. Beralih melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Seokjin yang kecil dan membiarkan dahinya beristirahat diatas bahu kakaknya, mencari rasa tenang-juga aman.

"Mati di penjara. Entah bagaimana caranya, atu tidak tahu. Tapi beberapa waktu lalu, adiknya pergi menemuiku dan berniat memberikan abunya, tapi tidak jadi."

Namjoon tertawa, pelan, bahkan jika Seokjin tidak benar-benar jeli dia tak akan mendengarnya. Suara tawa yang diikuti oleh sesuatu yang basah diatas bajunya.

"Namjoon..."

"Mungkin dia juga tahu, percuma memberikan abunya padaku. Yah... aku juga tidak lama-"

"Namjoon, hei. Lihat aku-"

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku mati lebih cepat, mungkin dia tidak akan sampai membusuk disana. Atau kalau aku tidak bertahan, mungkin itu lebih baik untuk semuanya."

Seokjin terdiam.

Sedikit banyak dia mengerti.

Mungkin ini yang membuat adiknya jatuh. Mungkin Jihye benar soal Namjoon yang tidak boleh tahu hal ini.

Namjoon tahu cerita ini. Yang Jihye sampaikan padanya untuk ditutup rapat agar tak terdengar putranya sendiri. Namjoon sudah tahu.

Bahkan mungkin tahu lebih banyak daripada apa yang Seokjin tahu.

"Namjoon, siapa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

Dia semakin membenci orang dewasa.

Yang seenaknya menjadikan mereka pelampiasan empuk. Menyembunyikan segalanya seakan mereka anak-anak bodoh yang tidak boleh tahu apa-apa. Namun ketika keadaan memburuk mereka malah memberitahu dan memperumit keadaan.

"Aku tidak bodoh, hyung. Aku tahu aku bukan anak sah. Kalau tidak, kenapa mungkin kau begitu membenciku? Dan kau harus tahu pedasnya mulut keluarga eomma-mu, hyung. Aku sampai gila mendengarnya."

Namjoon tertawa, terpendam dalam dekapan Seokjin.

Dan Seokjin sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada yang lebih muda, dia sudah mampet dari saraf sampai pikirannya.

"Namjoon, lihat aku."

Seokjin mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk membuat adiknya mau menatap dia, biarpun Namjoon menolak dan merajuk untuk mendekapnya manja seperti anak kecil, Seokjin tetap berusaha keras. Dan biarpun dia berusaha mengeluarkan sisi dominan itu, Namjoon seakan menelannya mentah dan mengacuhkan dia.

Seokjin ingin saja menangis bersama adiknya dan mengusap punggungnya, namun dia tahu, dia tidak bisa seperti itu.

Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Namjoon seperti itu. Karena dia tahu, sedikit banyak, mereka mirip.

Dan perlu didorong sampai ujung, sampai mau tidak mau, dia harus bicara.

Tapi jangankan mendorong sampai jatuh lalu menolong, setengah jalan saja Seokjin runtuh, menangis dan memohon agar yang lebih muda tidak mengatakan hal macam-macam. Namjoon belum bicara apapun, namun dia sudah ketakutan hanya karena adiknya seperti itu.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit agar Namjoon mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum lebar padanya, dibalik matanya yang sudah merah dan pipinya yang basah. Meremat lengannya yakin dan lembut, dan melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya. Membawa suasana lebih ceria dengan lesung pipinya, dan kata maaf yang mengawang lemah di udara sebelum sampai ke telinga Seokjin.

Dia tidak fokus dengan apa yang dikatakan Namjoon padanya, dia hanya bisa melihat sirat pedih yang ditutup rapat dan dikunci didalam mata adiknya. Ditutup sangat, sangat cepat. Namjoon bergumam tentang minta maaf dia cengeng atau apapun itu, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan akan apa yang Seokjin bicarakan.

Namun karena tak ada respon selain sorot mata tajam yang lebih tua, sepertinya si jangkung itu sadar dia tidak berhasil memutar arah pembicaraan.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta satu hal?"

Seokjin tidak bisa tidak mengangguk, refleks cepat yang bisa dia berikan. Membiarkan Namjoon mendekat padanya dan menyorot mata pada jemari-jemarinya.

"Bisakah kita berdua pergi, keluar dari sini?"

Namjoon menatapnya merajuk.

"Namjoon, jangan aneh-aneh. Aku tidak mau-"

"Tolong. Kali inii saja... ya? Setelah ini aku tidak akan meminta apapun, serius."

Dan Seokjin tidak tahu sejak kapan dia jadi peramal mood, atau mungkin jadi lebih peka, tapi dia tahu apa yang Namjoon tampilkan ini hanyalah kulit saja. Tidak berdasar, tidak tulus dari hati.

Permohonannya dengan sorot penuh tekad itu hanya kulit dari perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Kosong, isinya hanya udara pahit yang terlalu menyangkut.

"Oke. Tapi aku juga akan minta satu hal."

Yang lebih muda mengangkat alisnya, kembali menatap Seokjin dari sisi bawah dan memberikan wajah sok polos yang membuat kakaknya ingin buang muka. Terlalu lama berada didekat Namjoon tidak baik untuk jantung, karena memang anaknya bisa mempermainkan perasaan seperti roller coaster, dan mengikat seperti sabuk pengamannya, lalu membanting punggungnya ke sisi bangku belakang sampai punggungnya sakit.

Itu yang Seokjin rasakan atas ketidakjelasan atmosfir ini.

Namun dia harus kuat, menghapus airmatanya barang sejenak dan menyakinkan adiknya agar bisa tunduk mendengarkan dia, menurut, atau setidaknya meresapi kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Oke. Apa itu?"

Dan yang Namjoon rasakan selanjutnya bukanlah hal yang membuat dia mengerti, ataupun hal yang pernah dia pikirkan akan terjadi.

Seokjin menutupi sebelah wajahnya, dalam tangkupan telapaknya yang halus, juga lemak-lemak lembut diatas jemari-jemarinya. Membiarkan sebelah wajah adiknya di oposisikan dengan jemari-jemarinya yang panjang. Merasakan tiap inchi rasa dingin yang memercik diatas telapak tangannya yang hangat-bibirnya, bulumatanya yang halus dan turun, hembusan nafasnya yang samar terasa diatas nadinya.

Seokjin menurunkan tangannya, kembali membuka pandangan yang lebih muda, membawa wajahnya mendekat pada dia dan membiarkan banyak tetes airmata membanjiri Namjoon yang hanya bisa diam tercengang.

"Kalau sakit... bilang, sakit. Kalau tidak suka juga, bilang saja tidak suka... kalau tidak mampu... berbagi, Namjoon. Kau mengajarkanku seperti itu... tapi... kau bahkan berputar balik..."

 _Saat aku harus tau hal penting itu. Kau ada dibelakangku,_

 _Selalu ada dibelakangku, tapi aku tidak pernah sadar kalau kau butuh_

Jangankan menyelesaikannya, Seokjin sendiri sudah tersedak ludahnya sendiri untuk melanjutkan. Yang lebih muda masih diam, menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Seokjin memandang punggungnya.

Punggungnya yang rapuh.

"Aku disini. Harusnya kau melihat aku lebih tinggi dari itu. Aku tidak selemah itu, sial."

 _...menjauh untuk menjaga kakiku tetap kuat, lalu kembali sambil merangkak untuk memastikan,_

 _Aku baik-baik saja._

Seokjin membawanya pada dekapan yang gamang, seakan menutupi rapuhnya dia dan mengubur getar bahu yang lebih muda dengan isakan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Berharap, mungkin, suatu hari nanti Namjoon akan membukanya tanpa perlu membuat Seokjin menangis dulu.

 _Padahal... jauh, jauh dalam hatimu..._

 _Kau ingin aku berpaling dan memanggilku untuk bersandar._

Membiarkan waktu mereka hariini habis tanpa suatu hal yang jelas,

Jadi anak cengeng tanpa alasan yang jelas dan hidup dengan perasaan yang juga tidak jelas.

Dengan bayangan rasa bersalah yang juga semu, tak jelas karena tertutup begitu apik.

 _Maaf terlambat menyadarinya._

 **A/N**

 **HAY. MASIH PADA IDUP SETELAH MIKIRIN TEORI FAKE LOVE DAN ABS NYA JUNGKUK?! TEORIKU BANYAK BANGET SUMPAH AMPE GAPAHAM LAGI. HAMPIR SEMUANYA DIHUBUNG2IN DAN RASANYA MAU NGEJULID BANGPDNIM (abaikan)**

 **yas. dan ini juga chapter lemot yang tidak jelas seperti closingnya**

 **kuingin ucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mau menunggu TuT kuliahku sedang sadis-sadisnya. dosenku sedang gila-gilanya. gapaham. aku mau lari dari kenyataan, tapi kalau ada yang miss aku akan jadi manusia perfeksyonis yang bikin kepala pening. padahal tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. huhuh.**

 **ah, aku juga minta maaf udah gapernah bales komen... pertama, aku suka lupa udh bales ampe mana (karena aku ngurut dr bawah kan) terus kedua juga aku diuber uber dedlen projek jadi yah kalo ada waktu... ngegoler... urgh. lalu ketiga...**

 **aku suka**

 **mengeluarkan spoiler2 kecik dari jawabin komen. ini bahaya, nanti endingnya bisabisa gajadi supris. :""""")**

 **anw, ini terlambat tapii**

 **selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi reader-nim tercyntah yang merayakan!**

 **semoga afdol puasanya yaa ! semangat kalian menghadapi syaiton syaiton iklan esmarjan jam 4sore yang terik :')**

 **monggo beramal favfolreview wankawannns heheheh**


	15. chapter 15

_Dia menangis, tapi tertawa._ _Apa dia ingin aku mati, atau dia ingin aku hidup lebih lama?_ _Aku berpikir dia ingin aku bertahan, tapi dia memintaku cepat mati. Saat aku mempercepat apa yang dia inginkan, dia bilang aku tidak bisa mati secepat itu._ _Rasa sakitnya harus meresap_ _Sampai aku benar tak sanggup bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas._ XXX

Deep in Your Heart

by. SummerChii

.

.

.

AU! Typo! Semoga alurnya jelas~

BTS milik keluarganya dan kita semua, saya cuma pinjem nama

.

.

Warning: Bromance/bxb/chaptered

15\. So far away

XXX

Sungguh, Seokjin benar-benar melupakan ujiannya dan apapun itu.

Dia gila, dia anak kelas tiga yang meninggalkan kelas persiapan ujian karena adiknya minta jalan-jalan. Bahkan dia juga yang membantu Namjoon keluar dari rumah sakit subuh tadi, nongkrong di minimarket 24 jam sambil menunggu matahari terbit.

Mereka naik kereta ke Anyang. Namjoon yang meminta. Dia mampir sana sini membeli perlengkapan sembahyang dan menyeludupkan air panas dari termos rumah sakit yang dia bawa. Mereka mengendap-ngendap keluar (ajaran Seokjin) dan bertingkah seperti maling. Biarpun tidak mudah keluarnya, Namjoon terlihat nyaman dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya dan udara dingin saat mereka masuk ke kampung halaman _mama-nya_. Angin sedang cukup dingin hari ini, dan mereka sudah mengenakan jaket berlapis-lapis untuk membantu menghangatkan tubuh.

Seokjin tidak banyak bicara selama perjalanan tadi. Membiarkan Namjoon tidur (entah pura-pura tidur atau tidur benaran) dibahunya dan membiarkan tatapan orang-orang di gerbong kereta yang memandang mereka hina. Seokjin tidak peduli, dan dia juga berharap adiknya tidak mendengar mereka. Dia juga bersyukur adiknya membuka mata dua stasiun terakhir dengan iler diatas masker dan mata lengket sebagai bukti jika dia benar-benar tidur, mungkin kelelahan. Bawannya Seokjin ingin tertawa , tapi melihat kondisi sekitar membuat dia urung dan menelan tawanya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan bis menuju tempat pemakaman umum dan turun di halte yang jaraknya hampir satu kilometer dari gerbang pemakaman, lalu naik ketas bukit tempat makam mamanya berada. Berhenti hampir empat kali dan membiarkan Namjoon duduk dimana saja sambil menegak air minum yang memang sengaja dia gotong-gotong karena tahu pasti dia butuh banyak energi. Seokjin sudah bilang kalau mereka baiknya pulang saja atau jalan-jalan santai di taman atau memandangi daerah pegunungan dan mengobrol, atau pergi makan dan nongkrong sampai puas. Namun Namjoon terus menolak, bilang dia baik-baik saja padahal wajahnya sudah memucat sejak mereka berhenti ke tiga kalinya.

"Kau cuma makan roti, Namjoon. Ayo turun, tolong. Aku tidak mau dibuat panik."

Seokjin sampai memohon dengan dalih dia tak mau dibuat panik. Namun adiknya tak juga mengerti.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan makanan. Tidak apa, naik saja. Sudah tanggung."

Seokjin garuk kepala karena kekeras kepalaan adiknya. Bahkan dia yang makan satu cup ramyeon saja sudah mulai lapar. Apalagi Namjoon yang hanya roti gandum dua lembar dengan mentega tanpa rasa, pikirnya. Ya, walaupun dia juga akan tambah was-was kalau adiknya makan ramyeon (pengawet yang kuat dan rasa terlalu manis atau asin tidak baik untuk jantungnya) sekarang dia tak kalah was was akan adiknya yang bisa pingsan karena kurang makan.

Harusnya tadi dia menolak pergi subuh-subuh dan bengong di minimarket. Harusnya dia biarkan Namjoon sarapan dulu, setidaknya.

"Kau pucat pasi."

Seokjin terus mengeluhkan itu pada Namjoon yang dia paksa berdiri didepannya. Anak itu terus minta Seokjin memimpin jalan namun yang lebih tua menolak dengan alasan harus menangkap tubuh kurus kering Namjoon kalau jatuh. Sementara adiknya tidak mau punggungnya dipandangi begitu dan tidak tega sang kakak harus ada dibelakang dengan barang banyak dan dia malah berjalan duluan.

Alibinya, seperti itu. _Padahal, nyatanya dia tak mau Seokjin melihat ritme nafasnya yang kacau._

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersisian, sempit-sempitan di anak tangga yang kecil.

"Aku tidak akan pingsan sebelum turun kebawah lagi. Sumpah, hyung."

"Ya. Tapi keadaanmu membuatku yakin kau akan limbung, lalu menggelinding kebawah, lalu pingsan karena kepalamu terantuk batu- HEH! JANGAN TERTAWA!"

Namjoon tertawa sampai tidak ada suaranya, berbalik, menurunkan kakinya sambil memeluk lutut sementara punggungnya bergetar dan barang bawaannya dia taruh begitu saja di tanah.

Seokjin khawatir, namun dia malah ditertawakan.

Tapi melihat wajah Namjoon lebih segar (biarpun tidak hilang pucatnya) setelah tertawa, Seokjin merasa lebih baik. Ditambah senyum anak itu yang benar-benar dia rasakan tulus dan benar-benar tidak menutupi sesuatu.

"Pabo. Aku tahu limit tubuhku sendiri. Lagipula aku juga sudah dibuatmu bersumpah untuk berhenti berjalan kalau tidak kuat. Aku bukan orang yang ingkar janji sepertimu."

Seokjin sangat ingin protes, mengingat berapa banyak omong kosong yang keluar dari bibir adiknya. Dia juga ingin protes karena beraninya sang adik menghina dia tukang ingkar janji. Padahal berjanji saja rasanya Seokjin belum pernah, bagaimana mengingkarnya?

"Cha, ayo naik-"

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari Namjoon yang beranjak berdiri namun masih membelakangi dia, menatap sosok semampai yang mengenakan rok sebawah lutut dan kantung plastik merah ditangannya, sekeranjang peralatan dan topi yang membayangi keriput di wajahnya.

Dia tak tahu harus bahagia atau takut sekarang, saat mendapati wajah familiar yang tak pernah dilihatnya beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Imo..."

Wanita itu mendekat pada Kim tertua, agak tertatih karena bebatuan dibawah kakinya dan harus melompati beberapa anak tangga. Setelah dapat meraihnya, dia menggenggam Seokjin dalam pelukan hangat, bahkan menangis dalam dadanya.

"Ternyata... memang benar yang selalu datang itu kau... Seokjin... maaf... maafkan aku yang tidak pernah menghubungimu..."

Seokjin tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan imonya maupun bahasan macam apa ini. Dia melirik Namjoon yang diam-diam berdiri melirik sekelilingnya sehening mungkin dan terlihat gelisah.

"I-imo... aku tidak-"

"Apa ayahmu semena-mena? Lalu wanita murahan itu, apa dia juga semakin tidak tahu diri? Apa mereka sudah minggat? Sudah kena tulah? Kenapa kau semakin kurus, Seokjin-ah...apa kau tidak makan dengan baik-"

"Imo, aku baik-baik saja. Oke. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Seokjin melepaskan wanita itu dari pelukannya lembut, menatap matanya yakin kalau dia baik-baik saja dan tersenyum tulus. Dia tak pernah tahu bibinya akan seperhatian ini dengan dia, akan sebawel ini setelah menghilang entah kemana keberadaannya dan sejak mereka putus kontak. Seingatnya, terakhir kali mereka pergi ziarah bersama adalah saat Seokjin akan menghadapi kelulusan SD nya, lalu imonya tiba-tiba hilang tiada kabar.

Imonya kembali menangis seperti bayi. Jujur, Seokjin tidak menyangka akan bertemu imonya disaat ini. Maksudnya, ini bukan hari peringatan kematian mamanya. Juga bukan hari ulang tahun mamanya. Seokjin ragu imonya berkunjung rutin, karena menurut laporan penjaga makam memang yang hanya berkunjung rutin itu Namjoon.

Kebetulan yang baik.

Dan buruk.

Sesaat setelah mengangkat wajahnya dari hadapan Seokjin, wanita itu mendapati sosok jangkung yang berdiri membelakangi dia, berjarak beberapa anak tangga darinya, turun. Seokjin tak mendapati sedikitpun tatapan yang baik dari imonya, namun dia juga tak mengerti bahwa tatapan itu memang benar menyiratkan benci.

Seokjin bahkan tak sempat menghentikan bibinya yang sudah turun kebawah, menarik lengan sweater Namjoon yang longgar dan membuat yang lebih muda mau tidak mau berbalik.

Dan Seokjin tahu; kesalahan terbesarnya adalah membiarkan imonya bertemu muka dengan Namjoon.

" _Saekkiya_..."

Namjoon langsung bergidik, tepat sebelum sekantung besar stik dupa menampar pipinya, dan kepalanya. Dilanjutkan dengan termos air panas yang buru-buru dibuka dan ditumpahkan isinya ke yang lebih muda, membuat Seokjin harus menahan imonya dengan fisik, tidak hanya dengan kata-kata.

"ANAK SETAN! MATI SAJA SANA! KENAPA KAU MASIH HIDUP! UNTUK APA ADA DISINI?!"

"Imo! Tahan-"

"DIAM, SEOKJIN! KAU! DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI! UNTUK APA KAU KEMARI?! UNNIE-KU TIDAK AKAN SUDI KAKIMU MENAPAK DIATAS KUBURNYA! SAMPAI MATI, MEMBUSUK DITANAHPUN, KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PANTAS! ANAK HARAM. PEMBUNUH! PERGI SANA! KAU TIDAK BOLEH HIDUP! PERGI!"

"Imo! Ini kuburan! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Seokjin berseru, cukup keras sampai imonya berhenti meronta untuk mencakar Namjoon dan membuat anak itu lebih miris lagi berdiri disana.

"Biar saja! Biar anak ini tahu dia tidak pantas hidup! Biar mati saja di-"

"IMO!"

"Hyung-"

Namjoon membuka suaranya, namun yang dia dapat malah tamparan keras diatas pipinya dari wanita yang lebih tua, dan untaian maki yang bahkan Seokjin tidak mau dengar. Namjoon dia perlakukan seperti jelmaan setan yang harus diusir, dan segala macam perkataan bawa alam kuburpun tidak pantas untuk dia diami, dan sejenisnya.

Seokjin mengepalkan tangannya erat, Namja yang lebih tua menarik tangannya, mendekat, tidak peduli bagaimana Namjoon mengigit bibirnya atau bagaimana mata imonya nyaris keluar saat Seokjin memaksa Namjoon berdiri dibelakangnya, menggenggam tangannya kuat dan memasang wajah yang menghantui masa kecilnya.

Wajah bengis penuh amarah.

"Imo tidak boleh melarang orang datang ke makam mama-ku. Dia mama-ku. Aku berhak membawa siapa saja datang berkunjung dan sembahyang."

Dia tidak pernah merasa se-yakin ini kalau dia harus berteriak. Juga tak pernah merasa se-yakin ini harus membuat Namjoon tunduk pada setiap perbuatannya nanti.

"KIM SEOKJIN-"

"Kau datang saja jarang, bersihkan makam juga jarang. Kalau tidak ada Namjoon, mungkin makam _mama_ -ku sudah jadi _semak-semak_ disana. Imo tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Kau salah kaprah akan banyak hal."

Wanita yang lebih tua terkejut, bahkan menatap Seokjin dengan wajah tidak percaya karena keponakannya sendiri bahkan membela anak haram itu.

"Seokjin... apa yang di-doktrinkan jalang itu-"

"Jihye-ssi memang punya dosa. Tapi anaknya tidak. Namjoon juga tidak memilih buat dilahirkan seperti ini. Kenapa kalian, orang dewasa, _tolol_ sekali? Tidak berpikir dengan akal sehat dan mendoktrin kami dengan hal yang tidak-tidak?"

Yang lebih tua membeku, masih menatap penuh kebencian pada Namjoon dan menatap Seokjin kaget. Seokjin tidak peduli, dia menghentakkan kaki keras-keras menaiki tangga dan menyeret adiknya yang _auto-syok_ sesaat setelah dia teriak-teriak. Sementara imo-nya terpaku, memandangi kedua anak laki-laki yang kukuh memacu kaki keatas.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa dia merusak pemikiran _anak kecil_ sejak dulu.

Dan detik itu dia sadar telah menipiskan kepercayaan seorang anak yang tidak berharap dilahirkan dari rahim seorang perusak keluarga orang.

Dan dia ambil bagian untuk membuatnya tenggelam dalam tinta hitam, memaksanya kembali masuk saat dia berhasil sampai ke permukaan dan mencekat nafasnya dalam setiap makian.

Menghancurkan Namjoon sampai remah-remah.

Ini yang sejak dulu dia inginkan.

Melihat anaknya jalang itu mengais kata maaf dan terkepung dalam rasa bersalah. Sedikit saja memberikan dorongan pada dia, wanita itu yakin Jihye akan menyesal seumur hidup. Memberikan pelajaran padanya dan membuat ibunya merasakan sakit sesakit dia yang kehilangan unnie-nya.

Tapi mengapa,

Setelah sampai sini, dia merasa sesak hanya dengan mendengar dari Seokjin, kalau dialah yang tak baik?

XXX

"Sudah kubilang seharusnya kita tidak kemari."

Seokjin terus mengoceh soal hal itu didepan keran air, membasuh tangan adiknya yang merah dan memaksanya duduk ditanah. Menggerutu kesal, membersihkan dengan lembut kulit-kulit adiknya yang melepuh disiram air panas. Bahkan dia sampai harus mengangkat kaus Namjoon dan mendapati perutnya memerah karena air panas. Bajunya basah, di bagian bawah dekat tangannya sementara dari pertengahan lengannya, merah menjalar sampai merusak telapak tangan besar itu.

Ditambah air dari keran yang menyiprat sekarang, baju adiknya bertambah basah sedikit-sedikit.

"Aku juga kaget, hyung. Jarang-jarang aku bertemu dengannya."

Jarang-jarang. Berarti, adiknya _pernah_ bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Dan mungkin diperlakukan lebih parah dari apa yang dia lihat hari ini.

Seokjin masih memasang wajah datar, moodnya hancur setelah bertemu imonya sendiri. Padahal seharusnya dia senang, tapi melihat kebodohan orang dewasa (lainnya, selain kedua orangtuanya, ditambah Jihye) dia jadi kesal. Mereka salah namun tak mau disalahkan. Seokjin yakin kalau dia benar. Atau, apakah dia naif?

"Aigooo, aigoo. Apa lukanya mulai menggembung? Bibi hanya punya obat ini, juga tidak banyak. Apa lukanya luas? Perlukah kuminta suamiku pergi beli?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati bibi penjaga makam itu menghampiri dia dan Namjoon dengan sekotak kecil tube salep dan kue. Dia tersenyum, dalam hati mengutuk senyumnya yang mungkin sangat jelek saat ini dan mengambil salep itu, mengucapkan terima kasih dan membalur ke luka adiknya sebanyak tepung roti diatas udang.

Dia tidak mendengar Namjoon mendesis atau mengeluarkan refleks sakit selain gerak tangan yang menjauhkan lukanya dari jari-jari kejam Seokjin.

Yang lebih muda menampilkan wajah tenang, mode "Namjoon biasanya" kepada sang kakak. Tidak banyak protes dan kali ini tidak banyak omong.

Seokjin membalasnya, mengikuti kemana alurnya. Membiarkan "dia yang biasanya" keluar begitu saja biarpun hatinya miris melihat adiknya. Makin dipikirkan, makin miris sampai dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis sungguhan.

Mereka beranjak dari tempat pengisian air. Seokjin membawa semua barang sendiri ke makam yang berjarak 50 meter dari sana dan bersikeras agar Namjoon tidak perlu membawa apa-apa. Menghabiskan waktu di kubur dengan diam, tak banyak cakap kecuali saat bibi penjaga makam itu mengajak bicara dan menggerutu akan beberapa hal, berusaha menampilkan harmonisme yang sebenarnya retak dalam keluarga mereka. Berpura-pura menjadi "kakak-adik" sungguhan.

Mungkin memang keduanya punya bakat tersembunyi sebagai aktor, melihat bagaimana orang-orang disana memandang mereka tanpa ada keganjalan sedikitpun. Padahal Seokjin sendiri sudah merasa mereka sangat aneh hari ini. Sangat, sangat aneh. Apalagi adiknya, sumber yang membuat dia jadi ikut bertingkah aneh hari ini.

Matanya tidak bisa berhenti melihat punggung tangan adiknya yang masih memerah karena air panas. Juga bagaimana Namjoon tertangkap basah berusaha menyembunyikan punggung tangannya dalam balutan kaus yang basah dan dingin. Refleks alami untuk mendinginkan lukanya, mungkin.

Sialnya, Seokjin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menonton. Mempelajari inchi demi inchi guratan yang muncul di wajah adiknya, bagaimana matanya tertarik dan lesung pipinya mendalam. Bagaimana adiknya benar-benar khusyuk menyapa ibunya dalam doa.

Bahkan dalam doanya kepada sang ibu, dia bertanya, apakah pantas Namjoon diperlakukan semacam tadi?

XXX

Mereka beranjak turun setelah usai sembahyang.

Dan Seokjin langsung menarik Namjoon masuk kedalam kamar mandi umum, menghela napas panjang dan membuka sweaternya.

"Buka _bajunya_."

Namjoon langsung pasang muka syok, dan ya, mungkin dia benar-benar syok dengan perintah Seokjin sekarang.

"Hyung?"

"Buka bajumu. Kita tukaran. Bajunya basah, nanti kalau kena flu, repot."

Namjoon tidak bergerak. Dia masih diam saja disana, memandang Seokjin terheran-heran, sampai yang lebih tua membuka kausnya, lalu membuka pakaian Namjoon yang basah sampai dua lapis kedalam.

Menyisakan kaus tipis lengan panjang adiknya, yang sedikit dingin terkena air.

Seokjin mengigit bibir dalamnya, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang membuat tangannya gemetar dan berusaha membuka kaus Namjoon se-santai mungkin.

Bagaimanapun, sekeras apapun dia menganggap _hari itu_ tidak pernah ada dan menganggap Namjoon adalah adiknya, tetap saja, namja yang berdiri didepan dia adalah pelaku yang mencabuli dia.

Melihat reaksi Seokjin yang begitu ragu, Namjoon mendekat, membuat kakaknya terpojok diantara dia dan dinding, kemudian mengukungnya dengan tangan yang dia julurkan ke tembok.

Mendapati Seokjin gemetar sambil menutup mata, meremat ujung kausnya dan berangsur menunduk. Namjoon memperhatikan, melihat bagaimana Seokjin benar-benar mengerut takut hanya karena dia menghimpit yang lebih tua.

Harusnya Namjoon merasa puas karena Seokjin akan lebih mudah menjauh. Sayang, hatinya berteriak, marah pada dirinya sendiri dan kecewa.

Padahal, jika bicara kakak-adik, harusnya Namjoon yang takut pada Seokjin.

Padahal, jika bicara kakak-adik, dia tidak boleh seperti ini.

Dan Seokjin tidak sepatutnya gemetar saat Namjoon bahkan tak menjamahnya, memerah saat tidak ada kontak sedikitpun antara mereka.

Jadi Namjoon menurunkan tangannya, membiarkan Seokjin pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan menatap dia dengan mata yang hampir menangis.

Astaga. Bahkan dia tidak bermaksud membuat kakaknya se- _takut_ itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya basah begini-"

"Hoseok bilang, flu bisa membuatmu tersiksa setengah mati. Apalagi kalau sampai demam."

Namjoon membungkam bibirnya. Menatap Seokjin sendu.

"Jadi tolong. Aku tidak mau mengembalikanmu ke rumah sakit dengan keadaan kacau."

Namjoon menelan ludahnya, menatap Seokjin yang balas menatapnya lurus, dengan wajah yang memerah-entah kedinginan atau menahan tangis dia tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa."

Dan yang lebih muda langsung menurut, membuka bajunya sendiri dan mengenakan kaus Seokjin dengan cepat, melapisnya dengan jaket bagian dalam yang tidak terlalu basah dan membungkus Seokjin dengan sweater coklatnya yang kering.

Lalu memeras kering jaket terluarnya yang basah, dan mengeringkannya hampir lima belas menit dengan hand dryer. Tidak peduli tangannya yang semakin memerah terkena angin panas dari mesin itu.

Sementara Seokjin hanya menonton tingkah adiknya.

Setelah selesai membuatnya setengah kering, Namjoon menumpuknya pada bahu Seokjin, memasang resleting jaketnya di tubuh sang kakak dan tersenyum manis.

"Orang yang mau ujian tidak boleh flu juga."

Namjoon meninggalkannya didalam kamar mandi dengan senyum tulus, membiarkan Seokjin tercengang sebentar dengan kaus garis-garis Namjoon ditangannya dan memandangi mesin pengering kosong.

Dia memang patut disebut sumbu pendek.

Niat hati membuat adiknya tidak kedinginan, malah dia yang dibuat hangat.

XXX

Berjalan tanpa arah, kedua kakak beradik itu menghampiri setiap hal yang membuat mereka tertarik. Mulai dari arcade game seperti orang gila, masuk toko pakaian dan melihat-lihat baju, mampir di toko cheese cake dan membeli jajanan banyak sekali...

Lalu tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk naik KTX ke pinggir kota. Seokjin menolak, tentu. Karena memang hari sudah memasuki jam sore, sementara perjalanan akan memakan waktu satu setengah jam lebih. Namun Namjoon memohon, membuat dia tidak tahu harus menolak dengan cara apa dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kesana, hanya untuk melihat danau buatan yang besar dikelilingi dengan pohon-pohon di taman.

Jujur, dia mau marah saat Namjoon mengajaknya duduk didepan danau yang airnya hanya terlihat hitam semua, ditemani pohon-pohon besar juga semak-semak, menyesap bau-bau awal musim semi yang kelihatannya belum bangun sama sekali. Melihat lampu-lampu dengan nuasa warm light bersamaan dengan nafas mereka yang mengepul karena dingin.

Tapi melihat Namjoon yang bersandar padanya dan memandang puas kedepan, Seokjin jadi diam. Berusaha menikmati bersama dengan adiknya yang menghargai detik demi detik dengan memandang semuanya tanpa rasa kecewa, biarpun hari sudah gelap.

"Taehyung bagaimana?"

Seokjin menoleh, mendapati Namjoon yang sedang bermain rumput fokus pada mainannya, bergumam tanpa memandangnya sama sekali.

"Ya... belakangan ini dia sering main kerumah Jimin. Jarang bicara dirumah. Tapi dia oke, kalau kutanya pasti menjawab dan dia juga suka membawakan snack kedepan pintuku kalau dia tahu aku begadang."

Yang lebih muda mengangguk, memandang sekelilingnya dan melipat kakinya kearah dada.

"Apa dia benci padaku?"

Seokjin diam. Dia sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana Taehyung terhadap Namjoon sekarang. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang Namjoon perbuat pada si bungsu sampai jadi se-dingin itu.

Ya, Taehyung mendingin. Mendingin pada kedua orangtuanya. Dan perlahan mulai menunjukan atensi pada hyung tertuanya. Seperti sehabis diaduk habis-habisan.

"Apa yang kau katakan... pada dia, Namjoon?"

Seokjin membuka pembicaraan, berusaha memancing Namjoon mengatakan apa maunya selama ini.

Yang lebih muda masih diam, merengkuh kakinya semakin erat dan menatap langit gelap diatasnya datar.

"Hanya memberitahu apa yang harusnya dia tahu. Daripada dia tahu dari mulut orang lain dan jadi benci semua orang, lebih baik dia benci pada beberapa orang saja."

"Kau juga ingin aku membencimu?"

Hening. Namjoon tidak membalasnya dengan perkataan. Hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyandarkan kepala ke bahu kakaknya.

"Kau _sudah_ membenciku. Dan aku tidak berharap kau tiba-tiba jadi tidak benci, kok."

Namjoon menjawabnya santai, menghela napas dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke Seokjin yang masih tegap. Yang lebih tua menundukkan kepalanya, menatap pucuk kepala adiknya yang ditutupi rambut-rambut hitam.

"Kau tak ingin cerita tentang... umm.. ayahmu, mungkin?"

Namjoon mengedipkan matanya, heran, namun kemudian tersenyum tipis setelah menangkap maksud jelas kakaknya.

"Tidak. Cerita tentangnya selesai seperti yang kemarin kukatakan. Lainnya..."

Yang lebih muda melempar pandangan pada batu, senyum tipisnya berubah miris, Seokjin sadari itu namun ia pura-pura tak tahu.

"Rasa-rasanya tidak perlu cerita dari awal, kau sudah tahu kan? Sampai detail-detailnya?"

Seokjin mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah. Dan dia mengangguk, karena dia rasa dia sudah tahu cukup banyak dan itu akan menyesakkan kalau Namjoon harus cerita ulang.

"Maaf membuatmu menghadapi banyak masalah..."

Seokjin tak sampai hati memandang adiknya. Dia hanya bisa buang muka dan merapatkan giginya agar tak ada suara yang keluar.

Padahal Namjoon yang kerepotan menghadapi kakaknya yang seperti ini, namun dia yang meminta maaf.

Yang lebih muda menunduk, mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lutut dan memejamkan matanya.

"Karena aku egois... dan ingin kita jadi keluarga utuh seperti yang lain, aku jadi menyiksamu secara tidak langsung, maaf...

Aku tidak pernah sadar... kalau akulah yang menyebabkan keluarga ini tidak baik."

Seokjin masih membuang muka, sekalian menahan matanya agar tidak lemah lagi terhadap yang lebih muda karena Namjoon benar-benar tahu cara membuat orang merasa bersalah.

"Aku sayang hyung... juga semuanya."

Sesungguhnya sang kakak ingin bertanya akan maksud dari perbuatan-perbuatan adiknya. Namun Namjoon terlihat tak ingin membawa topik itu sama sekali.

Jadi Seokjin... menjadi si pasif yang diam. Menelan semua rasa penasarannya.

"Aku berhasil... kan...hyung?"

Seokjin mendadak beku. Membiarkan angin menghembus telinga adiknya akan jawaban dia yang tak tersuarakan. Hening menggema diantara mereka berdua, sampai Seokjin berani menggerakan kepalanya perlahan untuk menoleh kearah adiknya, menatap datar Namjoon yang terpejam.

Tidur.

Telentang diatas rumput.

Entah tidur, entah pingsan.

Bahkan Seokjin tidak tahu kapan Namjoon menyentuh rumput dibawahnya karena memang tak ada suara yang keluar.

Dimata Seokjin, Namjoon masih bernafas dengan baik. Namun rasa paniknya membalut sampai kedalam. Dia khawatir dengan yang lebih muda. Apalagi kalau sampai kenapa-kenapa. Namjoon bukan anak laki-laki biasa yang bisa keluar sampai larut malam. Dia juga sadar adiknya perlu perhatian khusus karena sakitnya, terutama mereka pergi dari pagi buta begitu.

Namun saat suara mendengkur pelan menyisip dari bibir adiknya, Seokjin bisa bernapas tenang.

Dan mematai wajah polos adiknya yang tertutupi helai-helai poni pendek.

Namjoon jarang berwajah sepolos ini, kecuali saat ia ada diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Paras yang Seokjin tangkap dari adiknya selalu wajah berat. Wajah yang selalu dia anggap bengis. Tampang kriminil yang murni bukan turunan Jihye.

Mungkin fitur wajah ayahnya.

Mungkin ayah kandungnya benar-benar tampan sampai Jihye jatuh kedalam pusarannya.

Tanpa sadar, ia mematai adiknya dan duduk begitu dekat dengan kepalanya.

Seokjin mendekatkan pucuk hidungnya dan menghirup wangi rambut Namjoon yang khas bercampur wangi rumah sakit. Bukan aroma maskulin yang menguar seperti yang sering ia hirup dari wewangian ayahnya atau parfum segar yang strong dari pakaian yang dicuci ibunya. Memang dominan bau rumput yang sarafnya dapat. Namun setipis sutera aroma tubuh adiknya menguar, ala-ala desinfektan.

Mungkin karena hidup terlalu lama disana, Namjoon jadi terasa seperti wangi laundry rumah sakit.

Yang entah kenapa memikat.

Yang lebih tua membiarkan lengan dingin Namjoon menyapa pahanya. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke dahi yang lebih muda.

Dan menempelkan hidungnya diatas sana.

Tidak peduli pinggangnya yang nyeri dibengkokkan macam itu, atau posenya yang seperti hendak memakan rumput. Seokjin berusaha meraih ketenangan diatas lapisan dingin kulit adiknya. Matanya tertuju pada bibir yang lebih muda. Sedikit kering, dan terlihat bercak warna yang tak merata. Seokjin tahu hari ini Namjoon menggunakan pewarna bibir selayaknya remaja perempuan agar bibirnya tak pucat. Anak itu pandai memilih warnanya. Seokjin menemukan benda itu saat mereka pergi ke toilet tadi dan tanpa sengaja Namjoon meninggalkannya. Yang lebih muda juga terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu di sesi toilet mereka berikutnya, yang ia yakini 'jimat wanita' yang ia kenakan untuk melengkapi akal bulusnya.

Membayangkannya membuat Seokjin bertambah sesak. Ingin merengkuh Namjoon sekuat yang ia bisa dan berucap maaf sampai adiknya sanggup _merobek_ permohonan donor organnya dan meminta pada Seokjin untuk menyelamatkan dia dari jeratan _depresi_. Seokjin tahu adiknya _depresi_. Tidak ada yang akan membuat orang punya bekas sayat pisau diatas nadi saat dia dalam keadaan waras. Adiknya rusak, sama- bahkan jauh lebih rusak dari dia, namun dia tak tahu bagaimana cara _membetulkan_ hatinya. Atau bahkan sekedar _tahu_ apa yang membuat Namjoon penuh lubang dalam dan tikungan maut seperti itu. Atau bahkan mengerti mengapa Namjoon _tutupi_ itu semua dengan apik sampai tak seorangpun sadar.

Padahal Namjoon sungguh berhasil membuatnya gagal jatuh karena selalu memegang erat lengannya.

Namun apa daya, dia bodoh untuk menolong orang. Dia tak bisa mengerti adiknya bahkan setitik.

Perasaannya tak sampai menyentuh Namjoon.

Dan dia tidak bodoh untuk tak menyadarinya.

Bukan hanya dalam konteks perasaan sebagai kakaknya yang ingin melindungi, namun hal lainnya.

Semacam, dia punya perasaan berlebih kepada adiknya. Namun dengan konteks berbeda dari Namjoon menyayanginya.

Sesuatu yang lebih dari rasa cinta adiknya kepada dia sebagai keluarga dan rasa cinta yang lebih dari mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Afeksi yang membuatnya tunduk.

Dan biarpun bayangan jahat adiknya selalu mengawang, dia akan tetap bertahan. Bahkan jika memang rasa seperti yang ia alami bukanlah haram, Seokjin akan mengikat erat Namjoon-nya protektif malam dimana tubuh mereka menyatu.

Afeksi, atau mungkin cinta yang membuat dia juga rela, membiarkan Namjoon bermain padanya.

Agar melihat secercah kepuasan dari mata adiknya dan satu tarik senyum bahagia yang begitu tulus.

Bibirnya tak sampai hati menyentuh milik yang lebih muda. Hanya sisa hembusan nafas hangat yang dapat bertemu dengan bebas. Matanya mengikat paras Namjoon yang tenang dalam tidurnya, merekam wajah ini di kepalanya sedalam mungkin.

Seokjin melepas airmata diatas dadanya. Menyuarakan perasaannya yang kini dia sadari terlalu dalam untuk konteks merkea. Ya. Mereka tak sedarah, namun terikat kerumitan hukum dan rasa yang dinamakan keluarga.

Mungkin ini kali terakhir dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Namjoonnya.

Mungkin ini hari terakhir dia membiarkan akar-akar perasaan meremat Namjoon dalam genggaman.

Mungkin.

Mungkin setelah ini dia harus berputar balik.

Menyematkan kembali " _kakak-adik_ " diantara mereka berdua, biar hatinya menyangkal keras.

Karena dia sudah sangat tidak tahu diri.

Jadi setelah ini dia harus memantapkan hatinya untuk berucap

 _'Maaf telah menjadi saudara yang buruk. Sejak saat ini aku akan belajar menjadi hyung yang lebih baik untukmu... sampai kapanpun itu akan berlangsung.'_

Sampai kapanpun mereka keluarga.

Karena Namjoon-nya selalu ingin mereka menjadi keluarga. Karena _mimpi_ masa kecil adiknya yang ingin benar dianggap adiknya.

Karena begitu adanya. Agar tak ada yang tersakiti lebih daripada mereka berdua.

XXX

Mereka pulang dengan kereta terakhir malam itu.

Seokjin menutupi semua dengan sikap biasa. Juga tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia habis melakukan sesuatu yang aneh seperti menangis didepan Namjoon.

Koridor ruang rawat sudah diredupkan lampunya, beberapa kamar sudah gelap yang menjadi pertanda jam besuk telah lewat jauh. Mereka muncul dari lift barang di bagian ujung belakang, berlawanan dengan pintu masuk. Hanya disambut udara dingin wangi alkohol penuci tangan dan kegelapan, berjalan tenang sampai tiba-tiba Seokjin berhenti.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain dari tepi koridor, dari arah kamar adiknya.

Lampunya menyala, bahkan dia mendengar tapak kaki dan jas putih yang berkibar dari lorong ujungnya. Cepat-cepat yang lebih muda menarik Seokjin yang membatu, masuk lagi kedalam lift.

"Astaga, hampir..."

Yang lebih muda memencet asal tombolnya, agar lift itu setidaknya dapat berjalan. Naik, keatas. Dan sialnya lantai yang ia pencet cukup tinggi.

Seokjin tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya lari sampai seperti itu. Padahal belum tentu orang itu mengenalnya.

Netranya mematai yang lebih muda, mengusap poninya naik keatas karena terlihat lepek. Namjoon yang lepek itu membuatnya ngeri. Dia lebih suka adiknya rapi seperti anak baik-baik.

Adiknya terdiam, menatap dia dalam dan mengeluarkan tatapan polos seperti anak domba yang berlainan dengan wajah dan auranya.

Menikmati lift yang berjalan lama dan bersandar di sudut.

Seokjin terpaku. Adiknya perlahan maju, wajahnya tak terprediksi dan empunya tangan besar itu mencengkram bahunya lembut. Perlahan maju mendekat dengan mata tenang yang kembali, membuatnya takut dan terpaku.

Lalu tiba-tiba menubrukkan kepalanya diatas bahu, nyaris terjatuh setelah menghempas tangannya yang tertahan.

"Gwenchana?"

Namjoon tidak menjawab, meremas erat susur tangan yang ada di lift dan menyerahkan seluruh berat tubuhnya di bahu Seokjin.

"Namjoon? Gwenchana?!"

Seokjin refleks memencet lantai terdekat di posisi mereka, langsung buru-buru ingin membuka pintu. Namjoon menahannya, mengunci tangannya dan maju, memencet lantai dasar menyenderkan kepala ke sisi kotak besi itu.

"Namjoon..."

"Kalau...kita keluar, nanti ketahuan. Kau pergi saja dulu. Aku oke-"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Jangan macam-macam."

Seokjin membiarkan tangannya menyalakan lampu di lantai tempat Namjoon berada. Biarpun mereka pada akhirnya seperti anak aneh yang bermain dengan tombol lift.

"Hyung jang-"

"Aku tidak masalah kalau ketahuan. Aku memang-"

"Aku...tidak ingin-"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku yang membawamu masuk dan memanggil dokter nanti."

"Hyung-"

Seokjin menarik Namjoon keluar, menyusuri koridor dimana ruangannya berada dan meninggalkan semua barangnya didepan lift. Setidaknya Namjoon harus sampai dikamar dan diperiksa dengan baik, setidaknya. Atau Seokjin akan membenci dirinya sendiri.

Tepat didepan pintu kamar Namjoon, sebelum dia menggenggam gagang pintu, wajah ayahnya muncul.

Penuh gurat murka.

Dengan tangan siap diudara untuk menyapa pipinya, mungkin menghajarnya sampai habis.

Kalau bukan karena suara Jihye dan cengkraman tangan yang melemah di bahunya, mungkin Seokjin sudah babak belur.

Kalau bukan karena adiknya tiba-tiba mengerut dilantai, mungkin sudah habis dia.

Sayang,

Seokjin memilih tamparan itu sampai pada pipinya daripada pada hatinya.

Bahwa dia gagal menjaga _adik_ nya bahkan hanya sehari saja.

Seokjin tahu ia bodoh.

Ia bodoh. Dan tak ada gunanya.

XXX

 _Bisakah jiwaku bernafas sekarang?_

 **A/N :**

 **aku kembali setelah 2 bulan, HHAH HHAH** **maafkan aku yang lama membuat kalian menunggu..** **(lagi)**

 **dengan chapter kaya gini pantaskah aku muncul lagi setelah 2 bulan?**

 **(and spoiler) mungkin next chapter ituu the last onee(?) tergantung words sebenernya... tp seharusnya iyaa (heheh)**

 **jadi... bagaimana nasib mereka berdua?** **adakah yang sudah harapharap cemas?** **atau udah ke-ramal ya :"))**

 **akhir kata...** **pls kindly evaluasi chii lewat komenn~ huhuehehe** **DAN MAKASIIH MASIH SETIA DISANA MENUNGGU (KETCHUP)**

 **p.s. (not a fanfic related tp) yangg sukaa merch2 gituu, aku akan hadir di Comifuro XI (HEHEHEHEHE PROMOSYI) katalogku akan keluar (mungkin bbrp hari lg) di instagram~ yang berminatt monggo dibeli jyuseyooong~ Heheheh HHE HHE HHEU** **(ngerjain merch ini jugalah yang jadi salah satu alasan kenapa apdet ini jadi jebot selain karena aku prokrestinesyen)**


	16. Chapter 16

_Biar aku yang bawa rasa sakit yang tak bisa hilang itu_

XXX

Deep in Your Heart

by. SummerChii

AU! Typo! Semoga alurnya jelas~

BTS milik keluarganya dan kita semua, saya cuma pinjem nama

Warning: Bromance/bxb/chaptered/hati-hati kalau ketemu pembatas cetak tebal!

XXX

Last : My Best

Seokjin belum pernah merasakan was-was menunggu pengumuman akan nyawa adiknya. Selama ini dia selalu tidak peduli dan masa bodoh mau Namjoon diapakan dan mau melakukan apa anak itu sampai hilang dari rumah lebih dari seminggu. Namun detik ini, sialnya, tak ada dua jam saja dia sudah mau mati menunggu siapapun keluar dari ruangan Namjoon.

Dia tak peduli ayahnya yang pasang wajah kecewa luar biasa ataupun ibu sambungnya yang marah padanya. Memang ia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan dan pandangan seperti itu. Dia orang yang tak punya otak berkelana dengan Namjoon yang yang bahkan tak dia ketahui dalam kondisi baik ataupun buruk.

Tadi dia benar-benar dibuat mati membatu.

Seokjin sudah pernah menghadapi adiknya yang tumbang sebelum ini, namun belum pernah mengalami lihat orang kejang sampai seperti itu. Namjoon terbiasa menahan-nahan diri, setahu dia. Dan kali ini yang lebih muda benar-benar tidak mau menahan apapun lagi. Terang-terangan, tak hanya untuk menyuarakan sakit, namun juga benar-benar terlihat secara fisiknya kalau dia benar-benar tidak bisa menoleransi sakitnya lagi.

Seokjin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Namjoon yang tak berapa lama lalu masih terlihat baik-baik saja, mengajak dia pergi ke banyak tempat dan makan seperti orang sehat, harus diikat karena terlalu banyak meronta. Melihat adiknya harus tercekat saat dicekoki alat bantu nafas yang kelihatannya hanya tambah menyiksa dia.

Kejadian itu tidak sampai dua puluh menit, namun ia tak yakin bisa menghapusnya dua puluh tahun kedepan.

"Tuan Kim?"

Baik ia maupun kedua orangtuanya langsung mengangkat kepala, Jihye sampai berdiri menghadap pria yang lebih tua dan menunggu dia mengatakan sesuatu selain panggilan kepada ayahnya.

Mata yang lebih tua menatap Seokjin, mematainya yang kacau dari atas sampai bawah dan tersenyum tipis, membalas tatapan harap kedua orang tuanya dan mengeluarkan helaan nafas kecil.

"Kami sudah berusaha... selanjutnya hanya Namjoon sendiri yang bisa menentukan.."

Dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Namun ia tak bisa bilang itu adalah kalimat yang baik. Dia tau, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Namun sebagian hatinya lagi teriak tidak mau percaya.

Rasanya sesak. Seperti ditimpa batu.

Dan Seokjin sadar betul ini karena dia yang seenak pusarnya menuruti kemauan Namjoon pergi hari ini.

Jihye tidak bisa tidak menangis. Yeoja itu sudah terisak sejadi-jadinya bahkan saat dokter Jung membuka mulut. Ayahnyapun tak beda. Pasang wajah datar dengan ratusan gurat kecewa.

"Seberapa parah dia? Apa... masih belum ada donor sampai sekarang? "

Dokter itu menghela napas dalam, membuang muka daripada mereka bertiga, dan sedikit memandang kearah kamar pasiennya. Tersenyum miris, menunduk dan menggeleng pelan. Mengisyaratkan, apapun sudah mentah dia perbuat.

"Belum... kami masih belum menemukan kecocokan jaringan...biarpun golongan darahnya sama. Namjoon sampai tahap gagal jantung- hampir total. Tenaga kita hanya manusia. Hanya teknologi... Dan tak akan membantu banyak...kita juga sadar, transplantasi kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Jika seandainya dilanjutkanpun, kita butuh mental dan fisiknya yang lebih kuat dari sekarang. Entah bisa atau tidak..."

Kembali mengambil jeda, dokter itu berusaha membubuhkan senyum diselipan kalimat-kalimatnya yang pahit.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun kondisinya, kami akan tetap mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"Aku boleh masuk kedalam?"

Kalimat Jihye mengalihkan atensi semuanya, membuat Seokjin mengangkat kepala, penuh harap kearah kedua orangtuanya.

"Silahkan, kalau ingin masuk... tapi tolong jangan ribut."

Seokjin memandang ibu sambungnya dalam, berharap Jihye akan berbalik dan mengajaknya masuk. Namun yang ia dapat hanya tepukan di bahu, sentuhan ayahnya yang mengisyaratkan ia kembali duduk.

"Pulanglah. Jangan memikirkan apapun. Namjoon akan baik-baik saja."

Dia nyaris protes, mengatakan seberapa besar omongkosong ayahnya yang gila itu. Mana bisa, setelah hal seperti ini dia tidak memikirkan apapun?

Namun Seokjin terlalu takut melawan, sesaat setelah ayahnya mendelik dia dengan mata tajam.

Seokjin kembali duduk, menurut, didepan ruangan yang tertutup tirai dan pintu dalam dinginnya koridor rumah sakit. Ia diam cukup lama didepan sana, duduk termenung seperti gadis patah hati sampai beberapa perawat menghampiri dia dan menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Seokjin juga tak menjawab mereka secara verbal, hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum semampunya. Sesekali matanya melayang pada tirai kamar Namjoon yang ditutup, berharap dia bisa mengintip sedikit dari sana dan mendapati adiknya sudah sadar atau tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti orang tolol, yang ia tahu pasti, keduanya mustahil terjadi saat ini. Yang ada hanya keheningan, siluet ayahnya yang membungkuk menepuk punggung Jihye.

Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk beranjak berdiri dan mengikhlaskan hati untuk benar-benar pulang kerumah, dengan segala kemungkinan dan pemikiran negatifnya. Dia harap Taehyung ada dirumah Jimin saat ini, setidaknya agar dia punya ruang untuk menyendiri dan menyerap keheningan dalam dirinya.

Kakinya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang lebih pendek menatapnya dalam, berbalut jaket army tebal dan tergesa memacu kaki kearahnya. Seokjin tak pasang ekspresi apapun selain apa yang sudah ia keluarkan sejak tadi duduk disana—kosong, dan sepertinya Hoseok juga tak terlihat kaget dengan ekspresi yang ia buat.

Seokjin pikir, Hoseok adalah orang ketiga yang akan menyemburnya dengan maki-makian setelah ayah dan ibu sambungnya tadi, namun kenyataannya, dia mendapat pelukan kuat yang terasa akan meremukkan bahunya.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Mengeluh saja, menangis saja, hyung."

Hoseok bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya memeluk hangat yang lebih tua dan memberikan tepukan dipunggungnya biarpun mereka terlihat seperti orang aneh ditempat umum. Tapi Seokjin, disana, banjir diatas bahu yang lebih muda sambil menahan agar suaranya tak mengundang prasangka aneh.

"Aku tahu adanya aku disini tak akan memperbaiki semuanya.

Tapi, hyung...

Aku bisa menerima apa yang kau bagi, lalu bisa kau jadikan alas untuk menangis jerit-jerit."

XXX

Hoseok mengantarnya, sampai depan rumah.

Biarpun yang lebih muda malah jadi harus putar balik kejar-kejar bus terakhir seperti orang kesetanan, anak itu masih sempat melemparkannya senyum secerah musim panas dan membelikannya dua porsi nasi kotak di mini market.

Bahkan dia mengucapkan hal yang membuat Seokjin tak habis pikir, kalau Hoseok bisa jadi benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu dibalik wajahnya yang selalu masam tiap bertemu dengan yang lebih tua. Seokjin tidak pikun. Dia ingat jelas hoobaenya itu dahulu terkesan benci dengannya, dan memang belakangan melunak drastis terhadap dia, entah kena angin apa.

Namun dalam kepalanya, sudah tak ada tempat untuk memikirkan Hoseok dan perlakuan manisnya.

Memikirkan dirinya sendiri saja, ia sudah pusing.

Seokjin masuk kerumah, pertama kalinya lewat pintu depan di jam segini malam. Melepas sepatunya didepan pintu dan menggantungkan jaketnya sebelum dia menemukan Taehyung bergelung di sofa dengan televisi masih menyala dan muka lengket.

Si bungsu dirumah, dia sudah tahu dari Hoseok yang tadi diminta untuk kerumahnya dan memastikan Taehyung tidak lari dari rumah menyusul ibu dan ayahnya yang terburu kerumah sakit. Ia sekolah besok, dan kemungkinan juga ibu ayahnya takkan pulang hari ini. Sehingga tak mungkin juga untuk Taehyung bermalam dirumah sakit sementara ia harus pergi pagi-pagi.

Taehyung terlihat tenang, biarpun Seokjin tahu, dia habis menangis, namun ia terlihat tenang.

Mungkin gen tenangnya itu satu-satunya gen Namjoon yang menurun pada si bungsu. Keduanya memang benar-benar tenang kalau sudah tidur apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Seokjin memang sejak dulu sudah yakin seratus persen Taehyung itu turunan Jihye dan ayahnya, melihat fitur wajah mereka memang benar-benar tercampur sempurna pada bocah ini. Beda jauh dengan Namjoon, yang memang sejak dulu ia acuhkan mau mirip dengan siapa juga. Dulu Seokjin bersorak mati-matian saat melihat Taehyung tak mirip adik tengahnya itu, namun mungkin dikemudian hari ia akan menyesal menyoraki dahulu karena tak akan ada yang mengingatkan dia pada rupa Namjoon nanti.

Baru memikirkan itu saja, matanya sudah kembali memanas.

Seokjin tak mau berpikiran buruk. Namjoon tak akan kemana-mana. Hoseok bilang padanya, Namjoon sudah menjadi fighter sejak umur yang tak akan ia bayangkan. Dan dia akan terus seperti itu sampai akhir. Ayahnya selalu bilang Namjoon tak punya waktu, namun anak itu selalu berhasil lolos. Masih ada jalan buatnya sembuh. Dia hanya perlu menunggu sedikit lebih lama dan bersabar, sedikit lagi. Dia sudah dicetak keras seperti itu, dan Hoseok yakin Namjoon dapat melewatinya dengan baik.

Seokjin tak percaya seutuhnya pada Hoseok, faktanya ia tak pernah percaya semua orang segamblang itu—ia bahkan tak percaya Namjoon akan bertahan benar-benar sampai akhir, lebih tepatnya sampai ia mencoba transplantasi sialan atau berpegang pada keajaiban.

Kembali, ia hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai tangan Taehyung menyentuhnya.

"Kau sudah pulang… hyung?

Yang lebih muda terdengar serak, matanya masih lengket kotoran namun kelihatannya ia tak peduli dan mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan kemana saja, menumbuk iris kosong Seokjin dengan iris coklat mudanya dan membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Namjoon-hyung… apa dia _pergi_?"

Dia tak bodoh. Dia megerti _pergi_ yang diucapkan Taehyung sama dengan mati.

Seokjin tercekat mendengar Taehyung bicara begitu. Dia sangat ingin memukul kepala adiknya kalau yang lebih muda tak pasang wajah bengap dan mata bengkak seperti itu.

"Jangan bicara begitu, bocah."

Dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan empat kata itu kalau tak ingin menangis didepan Taehyung. Dia tak bisa berkata lebih daripada itu karena tak mau memperlihatkan pada Taehyung ; _kalau ia juga lemah._ Cukup Namjoon dan Hoseok saja yang melihat dia dalam rupa seperti itu.

"Apa dia benci padaku?"

 _Sama persis. Sama seperti pertanyaan Namjoon._

Seokjin tak ingin menghadapi Taehyung, sejujurnya. Ia tak mau sisi lemahnya terkuak begitu saja. Ia juga butuh mendinginkan hatinya saat ini ketimbang mendinginkan hati orang lain. Tapi melihat Taehyung, menatapnya dan berharap kalau dia mengatakan kalau Namjoon tak membenci si bocah, membuat dia membatu disana memandangi mata Jihye dalam wajah anaknya.

"Namjoon tidak mungkin benci padamu, Tae. Jangan bicara macam-macam dan pergilah tidur, kau sekolah besok…."

"Namjoon-hyung ingin aku menyayangimu lebih dari aku menyayangi dia, tapi aku tidak bisa, hyung… maafkan aku…"

Seokjin hanya bisa mengatupkan bibir dan memandang Taehyung dalam diam, berharap yang lebih muda tak melanjutkan perkatannya. Dia tak akan sanggup menjawab, atau bahkan menyanggah.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Namjoon-hyung ingin itu... aku tak mau menuruti semua yang dia katakan... tapi aku sayang Namjoon-hyung... Aku tidak peduli dia sedarah atau tidak sedarah denganku. Aku tidak peduli Namjoon-hyung siapa dan Namjoon hyung bagaimana, dia tetap hyungku apapun itu..."

Taehyung mengatakannya tersedu, menambah bengkak dimatanya dan membumbuinya dengan isak yang membuat Seokjin ikut-ikutan menangis.

 _Bahkan dia tahu. Namjoon bukan darah daging ayahnya._ _Taehyung, semuda itu._ _Dan Seokjin, setua ini, baru tahu_.

"Sama halnya aku sayang padamu, bagaimanapun hubungan rumit keluarga kita... aku... aku tetap ingin kalian jadi hyung-ku... aku tetap ingin kita bertiga sama-sama biarpun tidak akrab..."

Seokjin tak tahu sedalam itu keinginan adik-adiknya agar bisa ia anggap saudara. Ia tak tahu kalau terlampau lama ia menelantarkan mereka dan acuh sampai membuat keduanya dapat memohon agar bisa menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Seokjin tak tahu bahwa ia sejahat itu, bahwa dia terlalu terjebak di masa lalu.

Ia terlalu tak mendengarkan segalanya.

Terlalu lama menutup mata,

Kalau banyak orang yang siap mengulurkan tangan apabila dia jatuh.

"Namjoon-hyung...pasti kecewa karena aku tak melakukan itu..."

Seokjin ingin berteriak, kalau si bocah tak perlu berpikir macam itu. Dia tak apa jika Taehyung lebih menyayangi Namjoon, itu lazim. Karena memang sampai saat ini hyung yang layak baginya hanya Namjoon. Ia tak bisa dipanggil hyung sedikit saja oleh yang lebih muda. Dia tak melakukan suatu hal berarti dalam hidup Taehyung. Dia terlampau mengacuhkan mereka dengan segala prasangka tak baiknya.

"Namjoon tidak kecewa apapun dari dirimu, Tae."

Seokjin berhasil mengeluarkan hal itu dari bibirnya, dibalas respons berharap dari mata yang lebih muda.

Taehyung- _dongsaengnya yang polos._

Bahkan Seokjin tak yakin dirinya bisa dipercaya atau tidak, namun melihat sedalam itu Taehyung merana karena kepikiran tentang dia, Seokjin rasa dia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau ada orang yang membuatnya kecewa, mungkin itu aku. Tapi tak apa, dia bukan orang yang mudah kecewa sampai larut-larut, sepertinya."

Sedikit membubuhkan tawa pada dia yang menyedihkan, Seokjin makin membuat adiknya ngeri-tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dia seakan baru saja di hancurkan sampai tinggal bulir, menertawai pisau yang membelahnya tanpa berusaha mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit nyawanya yang tercecar.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Namamu pasti masuk daftar paling atas orang yang tidak akan Namjoon benci-"

Kalimatnya terpotong cepat kala yang lebih kecil meremas pinggangnya, membiarkan wajahnya yang lengket ingus dan tahi mata menempel di kaus Seokjin. Ia tahu seharusnya ia jijik, namun yang terjadi padanya adalah hangat sampai membuat dia tidak kuat untuk tak mengeluarkan tangis.

"Jangan membenciku... karena tidak bisa sayang padamu lebih dari Namjoon-hyung..."

Seokjin tidak tahu Taehyung belajar darimana. Dia tidak tahu Taehyung berasumsi darimana kalau Seokjin membencinya karena hal sesederhana itu. Iapun merasa harusnya ia dibenci, karena sudah menjadi hyung yang tak layak bagi adik-adiknya. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang kakak, namun juga posisinya sebagai yang paling tua namun juga merasa paling terluka.

Mungkin orangtua mereka salah, tidak baik dan tidak sempurna. Banyak cacat pada keluarganya. Namun mereka bertiga tentu, tentu sama sekali tak menginginkan hal ini.

Tidak mau lahir dari orang tua seperti ini.

Namun tak juga berkuasa menentukan siapa ibu dan ayahnya, seperti dia yang lahir dari ibu dengan masalah mental dan ayah yang bersikap egois. Dia tak mau, namun tak kuasa memutarbalik fakta-fakta itu.

"Aku tidak membencimu... tidak setelah banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan ini, Tae."

Jarang-jarang ia menggunakan panggilan akrab. Jarang-jarang ia merangkul seseorang kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf membuatmu bingung akan banyak hal... maaf..."

Sedikit merendahkan egonya,

Seokjin berusaha menerima kenyataan. Dalam hatinya, ia membutuhkan mereka, biar dia selalu lari. Ia harus memandang lebih luas daripada dirinya sendiri.

Ia harus peduli sebelum sesali semuanya. Peduli pada keluarganya.

Terikat, atau tidak terikat darah.

XXX

Ujiannya berlangsung lebih lambat dari yang dia pikirkan.

Dan selama masa ujian, baik Yoongi sampai Taehyung melarangnya menjenguk Namjoon, apapun berita dan alasannya.

Seokjin mensyukuri kekhawatiran semuanya, dia tahu mereka tak ingin dia terlalu larut pada kondisi dongsaengnya yang menyedihkan itu. Namun ia bukannya tidak tahu.

Dia tahu semua-bahkan hampir semua kabar.

Dari kabar kalau Namjoon tak ada perkembangan berarti, hanya bangun sekali saat ayahnya datang. Dia tak pernah menunjukkan keadaan baik seminggu lebih ini, malah makin menjadi, menambah rekor panggilan gawat malam-malam. Membuat status pemindahannya tersendat terus.

Bahkan sampai kabar kalau Dokter Jung sudah bilang ke appanya, Namjoon mengajukan surat donor organ, namun Jihye menolak.

Dia mendengarnya dua malam lalu, sang ibu marah-marah dirumah, masih menangis, memohon kepada ayahnya.

" _Aku tidak mau Namjoon diapa-apakan. Apapun itu, bagaimanapun keadaannya, aku tidak setuju. Aku tidak akan pernah setuju kalau dia mau sekalipun_."

Appanyapun sudah berusaha menjelaskan pada dia, Namjoon tidak akan diapa-apakan sampai hari dimana dia boleh diambil organnya. Dia akan mendapatkan yang terbaik, tanpa ada perlakuan miring karena ia donatur. Bahkan ketika ayahnya sudah menjelaskan kalau ini keinginan Namjoon, Jihye tetap tak mau mengerti.

" _Aku tidak mau dia pergi dengan keadaan yang begitu, dan terus mengingatkanku, kalau Jaehyun dahulu pernah menginginkan hal ini demi seonggok uang. Kalau ayah anak ini akan menghantuiku dalam sisa hidupku nanti. Kalau ayah anak ini pernah melukai anakku dengan cara yang sama... dan kalau ini semua terjadi karena aku memang yang jadi sumber sakitnya dia_."

" _Tolong mengerti, oppa. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa melihat anakku diperlakukan seperti itu, bahkan kalau dia sudah pergi, aku tidak bisa. Ini sama seperti, kau mengulang semuanya._ Sama... sama seperti bagaimana kau takut Seokjin tak tahu arah dan sama seperti kau takut anakmu benci semua orang... _oppa_."

Dia ingat dengan jelas. Ia rekam semua kata dan merekap semua ekspresi Jihye saat membuka aib masa lalunya. Ia tak bisa lupakan, imej yang benar memukulnya terang-terangan hanya dengan perkataan, pengakuan ibu tirinya akan siapa Namjoon yang ia benci. Sama seperti memori kalau adiknya pernah sekarat didepan dia, tiap kata yang keluar keluar dari bibir wanita itu, akan selalu menancap didalam kepalanya sebagai duri yang pedih. Sama seperti kaktus yang keras dengan duri yang tajam.

Dan dia tak pernah menyangka kalimat kalau ayahnya _sakit dan takut_ melihat dia menderita.

Padahal ayahnya yang membuat dia menderita.

" _Aku tahu Namjoon sakit, aku tahu anakku hanya punya harapan sangat sedikit. Dan aku tahu kesalahan terbesarku adalah membuatnya sakit. Aku tahu ini salahku karena ingin membuang dia yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau ibunya ini cuma pelacur bodoh yang teriming cinta. Aku tahu seberapa keras Namjoon berusaha sampai sekarang dengan semua kesulitannya. Tapi tolong, izinkan aku dengan segala keegoisanku, sebagai ibu berteriak. Aku ingin anakku terus berjuang, apapun itu caranya, aku ingin anakku tahu, ibunya yang tolol ini benar ingin menjaga dia sampai selesai._ "

" _Oppa... tolong, sekalipun Namjoon harus pergi karena kesalahanku ini... jangan biarkan dia pergi dengan keadaan yang sama, seperti bagaimana Jaehyun ingin membunuhnya dulu. Tolong jangan buat aku meratap setiap sadar... kalau saat di kuburnya nanti, Namjoon tak punya hatinya dalam tubuh. Namjoon tak bawa pergi matanya. Namjoon harus membagi ginjalnya. Aku ingin apa yang baik yang dia punya, tetap akan jadi miliknya. Aku tidak ingin... Namjoon hanya memiliki apa yang sudah rusak, yang tidak sempurna. Aku tak pernah memberikan apapun untuknya. Aku hanya bisa merusak dia... dan aku tak ingin dia tidak memiliki apapun yang baik... sedikitpun yang baik... yang bisa ia bawa_."

Seokjin tahu ibu tirinya mulai merancau, dia tahu Jihye bahkan sudah tidak tahu emosi apa yang harus keluar dari dirinya. Dia hanya ingin memuntahkannya dan memohon pada ayahnya untuk mengerti. Mungkin Seokjin terlalu lembek. Padahal seharusnya dia masih benci Jihye apapun yang terjadi. Namun nyatanya, dia malah ikut pedih mendengar penuturan wanita itu.

Dan mendengarnya membuat Seokjin langsung merasa makin diiris.

Seokjin tidak pernah berpikir sedalam itu.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu Jihye memandang donor organ. Dia merasa dangkal, dengan ke-egoisan sebatas tak ingin adiknya menjadikan donor itu alasan agar dia tidak berjuang lebih. Seokjin tidak berpikir sampai titik dimana Jihye menangisi adiknya sekarang, tidak bisa berhenti, berdiri memandangi ayahnya yang sampai ikut meluncurkan airmata memandang yang lebih muda.

" _Jihye... Namjoon tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.. anak-anakku tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau sampai saat ini... untuk kali ini... tidak bisakah kita memenuhi kemauannya? Mulai dari Namjoon... biarpun ini akan sakit._ _Kau boleh membenciku... karena aku akan tetap menyetujuinya_."

Seokjin sadar betul hari itu, ayahnya memandang dia yang ada diatas, berpegangan dengan teralis dan tersenyum miris kepadanya. Meninggalkan ibunya yang menangis di ruang tamu.

Dan Seokjin juga tahu Namjoon sudah membuat banyak surat sah cadangan soal donor itu. Suratnya ada dimana-mana. Apapun yang terjadi, Namjoon akan tetap donatur, tanpa persetujuan ataupun dengan persetujuan.

Namun ayahnya bilang pada Jihye...

Untuk membencinya.

Dan dia memikirkannya dua malam penuh, sampai saat ini, seusainya ujian, ia dapat mengumpulkan nyali menghadap ayahnya.

Seokjin gila, ia tahu.

Tapi ia perlu perjelas semuanya. Perlu tahu apakah ayahnya benar mempeelakukan dia seperti itu. Perlu mengerti kalau ayahnya memang begitu.

Dan mungkin ayahnya juga ingin membicarakan beberapa hal pada dia, sampai langsung duduk dihadapannya dengan presensi mengerikan. Seokjin tidak mengelak dan kabur seperti bagaimana ia biasanya. Ia menatap dalam wajah ayahnya seperti biasa, menunggu apakah akan ada teriakan kalau ia kurang ajar menatap orang tua seperti itu.

Namun hanya netra coklat bapaknya yang ia tangkap. Bibir bungkam dan mata membalas sorot matanya.

Ayahnya diam. Diapun juga diam. Mereka diam cukup lama, Seokjin dengan tautan tangannya yang gelisah, dan appanya dengan segelas teh yang dia buat tadi. Malam sudah larut. Jihye sudah tidur, seharusnya. Esok pagi dia masih harus mengawasi Namjoon dirumah sakit dengan segala kejutannya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut tes kepolisian."

Seokjin memberanikan diri, melepas kalimat itu biar da tak ingin membuka pembicaraan dengan ini, sejujurnya. Ia sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan kata yang lolos dsri bibirnya. Ayahnya langsung terlihat kaku, layaknya ingin marah, namun terus menahan emosi.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan singkat. Dan Seokjin memang sudah meyakini kalau kata itu akan keluar. Dia tak tahu harus bicara apa, dia juga tak tahu baiknya dia mengadu dan menganggap ayahnya Namjoon atau tidak.

Belum sempat dia bicara sepatah katapun, dia sudah menangis. Menggeleng perlahan dan berusaha menghentikan cengengnya sendiri.

"Aku... tidak bisa."

Dan memandang ayahnya lekat kedalam.

"Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak ingin membencimu... aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Menjadi sama sepertimu akan terus menjadi bayangan buatku... _appa, aku tidak bisa_."

Seokjin tidak pernah memohon kepada ayahnya sampai menangis-nangis begini. Terakhir kali dia melakukan ini, seingatnya hanya perihak minta dibelikan mainan baru dan minta perhatian lebih daripada ayahnya ke Namjoon.

"Tolong benarkan semuanya... bicara tanpa ada ditutupi, mulai dari awal kenapa appa membenci eomma, kenapa... appa memilih Jihye-ssi... daripada setia pada eomma..."

Terus menaruh tangannya dipipi, menghapus jejak basah yang membuatnya lengket. Berharap airmatanya bisa berhenti sebentar agar ia bisa bicara jelas tanpa sesak yang memutus perkataannya.

"Jelaskan semuanya agar aku bisa mengerti, agar bisa menerima dengan ikhlas. Kalau memang kalian salah, dan kalau memang aku salah. Jelaskan saja semuanya, aku sudah bukan anak kecil... aku tidak ingin lagi membenci siapapun..."

Kembali, dia tercekat airmatanya sendiri dan sibuk mengurusi tangisannya. Sementara ayahnya masih pasang wajah tembok yang keras luarbiasa.

"... aku tidak ingin membenci seorangpun sampai rasanya berbalik sakit begini... cukup Namjoon saja...

Tolong...

Cukup dia saja yang membuatku _gila_... apa aku sudah dimaafkan atau belum."

Jeda panjang membalut mereka sampai larut. Seokjin sampai sudah berhenti menangis dan tersadar betapa bodohnya ia terang-terangan mengungkap kalau dia sering menguping dan tau banyak hal.

"Nak..."

Seokjin tak mendengar nada marah atau kasar yang dilemparkan ayahnya.

Dia menangkap sirat lembut yang sudah lama mati darisana, sedikit helaan nafas lelah dan percikan sayang yang dia rasa sudah diambil orang jahat yang mengendalikan ayahnya.

"Maaf..."

Singkat.

Seokjin tahu ayahnya tak pandai basa-basi. Seokjin mengerti ayahnya tak biasa bicara panjang lebar pada dia ataupun yang lain. Namun ia berharap akan ada lebih banyak kata yang keluar untuk membuat ia mengerti situasi mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu.

Ada banyak hal yang tak akan kubuka tentang ibumu, sampai kapanpun. Akan lebih baik selamanya kau tak tahu, daripada aku membuatmu benci padanya. _Hana tetap ibumu_ , mau bagaimanapun dia sakit jiwa, mau bagaimana dia menyakitimu waktu kecil. Dia _tetap ibumu_ , dan aku tak mau kau tidak menghargai dia, kalau tahu semuanya.

Kupikir membawa Jihye akan jadi lebih baik, dia bisa merawatmu dan aku bisa menjadi figur bapak untuk Namjoon.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melukaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau membenci semua orang kalau kau tahu bagaimana dunia ini bekerja."

Ayahnya mengambil jeda, menyandarkan punggungnya santai kebelakang dan memahat senyum pahit yang tak pernah ia lihat.

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun tak pernah melihat sang ayah tersenyum padanya, yang Seokjin dapat hanya senyum pahit.

"Aku ingin kau bersikap baik pada Namjoon,

 _Karena aku memang memanfaatkan dia._

Jihye bisa ada dirumah ini karena aku bilang kalau Namjoon anak gelapku. Aku menjadikan Namjoon sebagai dalih ' _tanggung jawab_ ' agar Jihye bisa membuat ibumu angkat kaki dari rumah. Dan bahkan kau juga tahu bagaimana jejeran saudara ibumu, bahkan saudaraku, membenci Namjoon setengah mati dan menganggap dia aib keluarga. Kurasa kau tahu bagaimana Namjoon disisihkan dari semuanya dan banyak menerima kebencian karena perbuatan kami berdua. Kurasa kau juga tahu bagaimana Namjoon dianggap beban hidup dan biaya keluarga kita oleh yang lain.

Makanya aku begitu menganggap dia _spesial_. Aku _harus_ memberikan hidup yang baik padanya setelah membuat dia ditekan sebegitu keras dari luar. Aku harus memastikan Namjoon bisa membaik. Aku harus sanggup memberinya semua yang kupunya."

Seokjin tahu ayahnya sayang Namjoon. Ia tahu Namjoon selalu jadi yang paling utama.

Tapi ia tidak tahu semuanya hanya berdasar pada _balas budi_.

"Aku berharap kau akan cepat mengerti. Karena aku tahu kau sama lembut seperti Hana. Aku ingin kita bekerjasama untuk membalas Namjoon yang sudah kujadikan _tumbal_ agar Jihye bisa ada disini, merawatmu dan memastikan kau tumbuh dengan baik. Memastikan kau tidak terdoktrin Hana dan mengulangi bunuh diri yang diperbuat ibumu.

Menjaga Namjoon bukan tanggung jawabmu, namun aku membebaninya untukmu...

Bahkan sepertinya aku _menghancurkanmu_ , dan tetap tak juga memenuhi keinginan anak itu. Juga membuat kau merasa diperlakukan tak adil..."

 _Hina sekali. Baik dia dan Jihye, tidak ada bedanya._ Suara ayahnya bergetar.

Dan Seokjin tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya seperti itu.

"Maaf... tak pernah berhasil melakukan segalanya... dan tak bisa melindungi kalian sama sekali."

 _Tapi bapaknya menyesal. Dia tulus._

Dia seperti dipukul palu, melihat kenyataan kalau memang ayahnya dan pikiran rumit pria itu ternyata sama miris dengan keadaan dia. Bodoh. Sama-sama tak sadar keadaan. Sama-sama tidak benar.

Bahkan Seokjin selalu berpikir untuk lari, padahal ia sendiri tak tahu apa bebannya. Hanya karena merasa dipilih kasih, dia terus berusaha lari menghadapi dunia yang ayahnya bentuk.

Bukan dunia luar yang bahkan lebih kejam, kecaman macam Jaehwan atau dunia Namjoon yang tidak pernah dia mau hayati.

Seokjin menarik nafas dalam, mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk memuntahkan isi kepalanya.

"Sampai detik ini, masih terpikir dikepalaku. Aku ingin mati."

Dia harus mengaku. Biar ayahnya tahu.

 _Percuma sikapnya yang seperti itu. Seokjin malah bertambah buruk karena sikapnya._

Dan respon appanya sama persis seperti yang dia pikirkan.

Kosong.

"Aku merasa... hidup ini tidak adil. Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku. Kau tidak pernah memberiku pengertian, juga tak pernah memberikan aku kasih sayang yang sama."

Ayahnya masih duduk, seperti patung Yunani dihadapannya, datar.

"Dan aku tidak bisa lupa, semua tindakanmu yang keras. Kata-katamu yang tajam padaku."

"Seokjin... maaf, aku-"

"Maaf juga percuma. Aku tidak bisa lupa. Appa. Tidak bisa hilang juga. Aku tetap, masih, punya pikiran hina untuk mengikuti jejak eomma."

Hening menyerap isaknya. Seokjin sadar ia menangis, sedikit. Ia sadar ia menggumamkan dia cengeng kepada ayahnya. Ia sadar ia terlihat lemah.

"Tapi aku juga tahu, Namjoon tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti itu. _Kau dan Jihye sama saja._ Kalian tidak pikir... akan melukai dia kalau dia tahu? Kalian tidak pikir akan melukaiku kalau aku tidak tahu?"

Namjoon sudah tahu. Dan dia juga sudah tahu. Baik tahu ataupun tidak, Seokjin percaya, dua-duanya sama sakit.

"Aku menyakiti dia, appa. Kau membalasnya padaku. Kalau aku tidak mau _bunuh diri_ dan Namjoon tidak menarik tanganku, aku akan jadi orang _tolol_ sampai mati."

Seokjin tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Tidak menyembunyikan kalau dia menangis. Dia membiarkan sang ayah dengan ekspresi bersalahnya menatap dia.

"Dan aku tidak punya kesempatan buat membetulkan salahku padanya."

Seokjin tahu, dia tak punya kesempatan.

Biar hanya kabar yang dia tahu tentang Namjoon sampai saat ini, dia sudah dapat menerka dengan jelas.

 _Dia tidak bisa membalas Namjoon dengan apapun._

"Aku harus apa?"

Ayahnya tak menjawab. Hanya kembali menggumam maaf, menundukkan kepalanya sampai Seokjin muak melihatnya begitu dan mengurung diri dikamarnya.

 _Dia tak tahu harus apa. Dia tak tau ingin jadi apa. Memikirkan keluarganya saja kepalanya sudah pening_.

XXX

Seokjin tidak tahu bagaimana otaknya bekerja.

Ia tak bisa tidur, dan sekarang sudah hampir jam dua belas, tapi dia malah lari mengejar bus terakhir hanya dengan bermodal ponsel, kartu dan jaket tebal.

Ke rumah sakit.

Dia tak menemukan ketenangan dirumah. Dia tak tahu apakah akan menemukan ketenangan itu juga di kamar adiknya.

Seokjin mengendap pelan-pelan kearah lift, naik ke ruang rawat intensif sesuai dengan lantai yang Jiwoo beritahukan pada dia. Tadinya ia berniat datang esok pagi, setelah istirahat yang baik dan setelah bicara pada ayahnya.

Sayang hal seperti itu hanya mitos. Seokjin tidak bisa tenang sebelum melihat secara nyata rupa adiknya _sekarang_.

Dia tidak bisa tenang dengan sejuta pikiran didalam kepalanya sekarang.

Saat pintu dibuka, yang Seokjin hirup hanya wangi-wangian khas rumah sakit. Namjoon diatas ranjang, kabel dimana-mana dan plastik menutup setengah wajahnya, mengalirkan oksigen pada dia. Adiknya tertidur. Telanjang dada, hanya dihangatkan selimut sebatas bahunya, dan tangan kanan keluar dari kehangatan, dengan alat lain yang Seokjin tidak mengerti membalut lengan atasnya.

 _Namjoon tidak baik-baik saja._

Tapi dia tak punya daya membantu, hanya bisa memandang dalam diam wajah adiknya yang tidur pulas. Berharap Namjoonnya akan tiba-tiba membuka mata dan menyengir konyol, atau benar-benar mendengar gerutuannya dalam hati.

Tak ada satu jam ia disana, Namjoon bangun.

Seokjin tersentak kaget, saat melihat gerak mata adiknya waktu ia memandangi Namjoon. Dia nyaris memencet bel dan memanggil dokter, namun jemari Namjoon- yang penuh bekas luka bakar samar- menggenggamnya erat.

Dan memiringkan kepalanya pelan, seolah berkata tidak.

Seokjin benar-benar melakukannya, tidak memanggil suster, membiarkan keheningan mengisi kamar dengan bunyi berisik layar diatas kepala adiknya, hembusan nafas Namjoon yang lemah dan tangannya yang basah keringat dingin.

"H...yu..ng..."

Yang lebih tua refleks menangis mendengar namanya dipanggil selirih itu. Tak ada tenaga. Dia payah dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya kali ini, dan sungguh menyedihkan ketimbang Namjoon yang seharusnya lebih khawatir.

Sadar perbuatannya membuat Seokjin menangis, Namjoon malah meremat tangan hyungnya, berusaha melepas masker yang membuat suaranya makin terdengar lemah- walaupun itu tak ada guna sama sekali.

Akhirnya dia hanya mengumpulkan tenaga sampai bisa berkata dengan mantap.

"Jangan ...takut... jangan menangis... hyung.."

Lalu kembali tersenggal, lelah.

Seokjin memintanya untuk diam, dan menawarkannya untuk dipanggilkan dokter, dan sejenis. Dia tak bisa mendengar lebih banyak. Sedikit saja dia sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Seokjin lemah, dan semakin lemah kalau berhadapan dengan Namjoon yang lebih lemah darinya.

"Jangan benci...appa... hyung. A-aku... aku yang...salah. kalau aku..tidak ada... tak akan jadi begini..."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, _pabo_. Kupencet belnya sekarang kalau kau macam-macam!"

Seokjin berusaha mengeluarkan dominasinya, biarpun mentah dihadapan adiknya. Namjoon malah tersenyum- seperti menertawakan dia- kalau ia sanggup. Dan membuat pipinya berlubang manis, tersenggal-senggal.

Mendadak menyerit. Dalam. Bersamaan dengan bunyi layar diatasnya yang makin berisik.

Seokjin tidak tahu banyak hal. Tapi angkanya terus turun sampai lampu kecil diatasnya berkedip merah. Dia tak tahu itu baik atau buruk. Namun melihat ekspresi Namjoon, dia sadar itu buruk. Dan dia tak bisa mengatasinya.

Namjoon seolah sadar saat Seokjin memencet belnya, memanggil perawat kearah kamarnya. Dan ia tersenyum getir.

"Hyung...A-aku masih ingin...bicara-"

"Iya. Bicara saja.. tapi jangan membuatku aku takut, Namjoon. Jangan bicara macam-macam... jangan memaksakan diri."

Namun Namjoon kelihatannya tidak mengacuhkan Seokjin.

"H..yung... m..maaf... menyusahkan.."

Seokjin mendengar beberapa derap langkah diluar, memandakan beberapa perawat bergegas kearah mereka dan Namjoon bersama layarnya yang mulai berkedip merah sejak tadi. Dia nyaris beranjak, berusaha meminta bantuan lebih cepat, namun ditahan kuat-kuat.

"Namjoon, tolong... jangan macam-macam..."

Pintunya dibuka lebar, dokter jaga malam itu langsung membuka selimutnya dan mendengar aktivitas abnormal pada jantungnya, kemudian hal lain yang Seokjin tak mengerti. Beberapa kali nama dokter Jung disebut, lewat sambungan telepon di kamar Namjoon, juga nama appanya.

Dan dia memandangi Namjoon yang menyerit, meremas tangannya kuat.

"M..maaf... menyusahkan..."

Masih menggenggam tangannya, terus menggeleng dan membiarkan airmatanya luruh ke telapak tangan dingin Namjoon.

Seokjin bisa merasakan Namjoon terus menambah intensitas cengkramannya. Dahinya mengerut dalam, nafasnya mulai putus-putus biarpun mereka terus berusaha menenangkannya. Dia tak tahu apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan, sepertinya berpandu pada dokter Jung dibalik sambungan telepon.

Hal terakhir yang Seokjin sadar, mereka menginjeksi sesuatu yang dianggapnya obat lewat infus Namjoon, dan anak itu pelan-pelan tenang, setengah sadar tak sadar, dengan detak yang stagnan lemahnya.

"Benci...saja...padaku..."

Lirihannya pelan, menguar bersama udara, dan Namjoon bahkan tak menatap matanya saat mengatakan itu.

Kosong. Hanya itu yang ia lihat. Sorot kosong yang menuju pada langit-langit rumah sakit, sebelum adiknya kembali tidur dengan kerut perih didahinya.

"A..aku akan...tetap... sayang h-hyung... kok..."

Igauan terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar terpejam adalah kata-kata itu. Belum selesai, namun Seokjin sudah menangkap semuanya.

Dokter jaga yang ada didepannya memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan yang ia tak bisa mengerti- antara rasa kecewanya tak bisa membantu lebih atau rasa kasihan karena dia harus merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Sekali lagi, pria itu mengecek segalanya, detak jantungnya, konsentrator oksigennya dan mencatat angka-angka aneh diatas clipboardnya. Kalau tadi monitor jantungnya masih aman-aman saja, yang Seokjin lihat sekarang hanya lampu merah yang terus berkedip, bersik, angkanya jauh dibawah normal.

 _Tidak sampai 60._

Timnya yang lain sudah meninggalkan mereka keluar, berjaga di ruang depan ICU sampai dokter Jung datang, katanya.

"Kami sudah memanggil orangtua kalian... tolong, terus ada disampingnya..."

Tanpa didikte seperti itupun, Seokjin tidak akan pergi dari tempatnya. Seokjin tidak akan berhenti berharap, walau kalimat yang didengarnya akan semakin menyakitkan.

"Dokter Jung akan menjelaskan nanti... laporan lengkap sudah kami kirim dan kami hanya bisa melakukan ini... maaf..."

Seokjin tahu maksudnya. Dia sadar betul.

 _Namjoon bisa pergi kapan saja._

Dan dia orang pertama yang harus menerima pil paht ini.

XXX

Tidak ada yang angkat kaki sejak subuh tadi. Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat sejak ibu sambungnya datang. Ayahnya Hoseok yang langsung membacakan keadaan dan memberikan _peringatan_.

Itu hampir jam lima pagi.

Dan biar mereka sudah berjaga-jaga, adiknya tetap _lolos_.

Yang Seokjin lihat masih sama- tubuh adiknya telentang, telanjang dada. Kakinya mulai membiru, layarnya datar dengan pekikan nyaring dan lampu merah yang terus berkedip, nol.

Dokter Jung terus memompa dadanya tanpa lelah, sampai ranjangnya berbunyi pedih, sudah cukup lama, namun tidak ada hasil.

Tangan yang dia sayat beberapa waktu lalu terkulai, bergoyang searah tekanan yang diberikan pria tua itu. Matanya terpejam seperti bayi sedang tidur dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit, pucat, tertutup selang respirator yang lebih ngeri dari tadi malam, masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Jihye tak ada suara, menangis dipelukan ayahnya. Bergetar hebat, tanpa berani sedikitpun melempar pandang pada anaknya. Taehyung juga sama, berpaling menghadap dinding.

Hanya dia yang ada nyali memandang Namjoon.

Memandang dia kosong.

Sampai memang semuanya sadar, perlawanan terakhir itu percuma.

Butuh waktu lama sampai Dokter Jung berhenti berusaha, sampai ia dibisiki rekannya- pasiennya sudah pergi. Sampai ia sanggup menatap wajah Namjoon yang terlelap damai.

Bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk sekedar memberi pengumuman _Namjoon sudah mati_ , jam berapa ini dan tanggal berapa.

Dia hanya membungkuk dalam pada Jihye dan ayahnya, meminta suster suruhannya melepas satu demi satu penyokong hidup adiknya, membiarkan Namjoon polos tanpa kabel apapun, menampakkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertutupi selang. Polos, seperti tidur.

" _Maaf_... Saya turut menyesal..."

Setelah dokter itu mundur, Jihye pecah. Yeoja itu bahkan memanggil nama putranya berkali-kali dan menggumam maaf juga berkali-kali. Memandangi wajah Namjoon yang tidur tak ada dosa, meremas bahu anaknya yang masih hangat.

Namun tak ada jawaban yang ia dapat.

Hening. Hanya hening.

Sayup-sayup suara tangis Taehyung, yang ikut memeluk ibunya erat dari belakang. Membiarkan Jihye meniti tiap inchi wajah putranya, berusaha mengembalikan kehangatan pada jemarinya.

Ayahnya yang hanya bisa memandang dalam diam, tak ada ekspresi, terus menyokong bahu sempit yeojanya agar masih bisa tegap.

Meninggalkan Seokjin yang membatu.

Terus berputar dikepalanya, kata-kata adiknya waktu dia bangun tadi.

Namjoon hanya sempat bicara padanya.

 _Dan yang ia katakan adalah maaf berkali-kali_.

Bahkan Seokjin tak tahu dimana dia harus memaafkan Namjoon. Bahkan Seokjin tidak mengerti.

Harusnya ia yang minta maaf.

 _Pada semua orang._

Kalau kemarin itu Seokjin tak menuruti permintaan adiknya untuk pergi, dia tidak akan semenyesal ini.

Kalau kemarin itu Seokjin menjaganya dengan baik, memperhatikan lebih seksama keadaannya, Namjoon tidak akan jadi begini.

Kalau Seokjin tidak memanggil dokter, mungkin Namjoon akan bicara padanya sampai tuntas.

Mungkin Taehyung tak perlu melihat Namjoon seperti ini.

Mungkin ia tak perlu berbelas kasih pada Jihye untuk membiarkan dia melihat anaknya terakhir kali. Karena nyatanya semua jadi lebih buruk.

Mungkin ia tak perlu melihat ayahnya diam-diam menangis dan membuang muka dari istrinya, merapalkan kalau ia telah gagal menepati sumpahnya.

Mungkin ia tak akan sesakit ini melihat semuanya.

Dia mundur, menyusuri koridor dengan lunglai, tak ada tujuan. Memikirkan kesalahannya.

 _Buat apa dia ada disini?_

Bahkan Seokjin tidak ada guna sekarang.

Buat apa dia hidup?

Tempat pengaduannya saja, malah sudah menyerah jauh sebelum dia. Dan dia dengan bodohnya baru sadar sekarang.

"Hyung..."

Buat apa Namjoon memberinya semangat sampai saat ini, kalau akhirnya Seokjin harus kehilangan orang yang menyayanginya lagi?

Kenapa dia harus melihat Namjoon sesakit itu?

"HYUNG!"

Kenapa Seokjin harus seperti ini, kalau sejak awal, dia memang tidak takut dengan kematian?

 _Dia tidak mau lagi apapun._ _Dia tidak peduli apapun._ _Dia tidak mau dicegah seperti dulu. Dia tak mau kembali diberikan omong kosong. Dia tak mau melihat hal menyakitkan lagi._

Dia tak mau sadar kalau dia bodoh lagi.

Seokjin membiarkan kakinya memandu, naik, tangga darurat sampai ujung dimana dia menemukan langit. Berharap Namjoon akan datang padanya, menariknya seperti saat dulu ia menangis dan bilang kalau ia mencintai Seokjin, segalanya, dan dia akan terus berjuang. Seokjin menginginkan waktu itu kembali. Membuat Namjoon berjanji untuk tidak menyerah padanya dan pada hidup.

Namun saat udara fajar menyapanya, tak ada Namjoon disana. Tidak ada tangan yang meraihnya.

Tak ada yang membisikan pada dia, dia dicintai. Seokjin disayangi. Orang sayang padanya sudah mati. Raganya sudah kosong, mendingin bersama udara subuh tadi.

Bahkan Seokjin tidak bilang betapa dia juga sayang pada Namjoon-nya. Dia tidak bilang kalau Namjoon adalah adiknya seperti yang Namjoon mau. Dia tak pernah bilang pada Namjoon kalau ia salah menganggapnya pembunuh.

Dan ia benar membunuh Namjoon- _batinnya_ , segalanya, karena sikap dan perkataanya yang kelewat keji.

Kalau Namjoon terus mengejarnya, ia juga harus mengejar adiknya, menunjukkan betapa ia serius dan menyayangi dia- tidak peduli apapun.

Seokjin tersenyum sinting pada fajar dihadapannya, membuka kunci teralis yang hanya sedikit celahnya dengan satu tendangan penuh amarah. Memandang keatas dengan senyum miris.

Siap menghempas semua penyesalan menerima sakit dari perbuatannya.

Tapi tentu, tak akan lebih sakit dari melihat bayangan Namjoon yang tersenyum seakan tak ada apa-apa dalam mimpinya.

Namjoon sudah lama menunggunya, memberinya sinyal dengan sabar, _kalau dia menyayangi Seokjin._ Kalau ia akan selalu ada disisi kakaknya.

Dan Seokjin tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu lagi. Dia sudah sangat terlambat.

Dia tak peduli se-malu apa ayahnya nanti, sepedih apa Taehyung nanti, dan semenyesal apa Jihye nanti. Dia hanya tak boleh membuat Namjoon sendirian lagi nantinya.

Ia akan ikut kemanapun Namjoon mau.

 _'pulanglah padaku kalau terlalu berat...'_ _'...cari aku, lari padaku, Seokjin. Tolong...'_ _'...aku mau selalu ada..'_

Seokjin siap mengulanginya lagi. Mengulangi semua sama seperti saat dia sadar, Namjoon selalu dekat dengannya.

Dia ingin merasakan hangatnya lagi.

' _berikan aku kesempatan sampai kau lulus untuk mengubah pemikiranmu... kalau itu tidak berhasil, kau boleh bunuh aku pelan-pelan, atau kita bunuh diri sama-sama.'_ _' aku sayang padamu, lebih dari apapun_.'

Suaranya terus tergiang, acak. Semua perkataannya mulai dari yang serius sampai perintahnya minta dibelikan roti isi soba. Sampai tawanya yang tersendat-sendat. Sampai deru nafasnya yang bergetar saat menghangatkan Seokjin. Sampai isak tangisnya yang tertahan sewaktu mereka menjadi satu.

Lututnya lemas. Tenggorokannya tak bisa tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Sesak. Seperti ada duri. Dalam dadanya.

Sakit. Belum terjun saja dia sudah sakit.

Dia tidak bisa lompat. Dia hanya bisa menjatuhkan lututnya tepat didepan celah yang ia buat tadi.

 _Dia tidak akan bisa mengulang semuanya._ _Mau lompat juga percuma._

Hanya bisa berhenti disana, menangis, berharap adiknya akan menarik dia dan mengatakan hal-hal itu sekali lagi.

Dia hanya ingin Namjoon ada disini. Dia ingin Namjoon, sekarang.

Dia ingin semua kata-kata manisnya.

Dia ingin senyumnya yang bilang, kalau Seokjin tidak salah. Dia ingin lesung pipi adiknya yang membuat dia merasa tenang.

Dia ingin adiknya.

Tapi separuh otaknya sadar.

Dalam realita, genggaman terakhir yang bisa ia rasakan hanya cengkraman perih malam tadi, bersaman dengan pernyataan sayangnya yang terakhir.

Batasnya dengan Namjoon adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia gapai.

Tidak dapat ia sentuh. Tidak dapat ia lihat rupanya. Tidak semudah mengatakan Namjoonnya bawa sial. Tidak nyata seperti bagaimana dia menyesal.

"Hyung..."

Dia harap Namjoonnya senyata hangat matahari. Seerat genggaman kuat pada bahunya, sedekat suara itu padanya.

"Hyung... jangan begini... Namjoon tidak mau yang seperti ini..."

Sayang, itu cuma harapan.

 _Namjoonnya tidak akan kembali._ _Dan ia tidak akan sampai meraihnya._

XXX

 _Dan semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai, sejalan dengan maunya._ _Sesempurnanya. Sebaik yang ia bisa_.

XXX

 **Warn : BELUM SELESAI SODARA SODARA** **umm.. buka section komen marah(?)** **Aku sudah siap :")** **Triple update (?) mungkin... sambil menunggu sedikit respon buat chapter ini UwU** **reviewww juseyooo~** **(kita belom dadah dadahan ya gaes!)**

 **AKU MERASA HARUSNYA CHAPTER INI DIHAPUS, HARUSNYA ADA PART YG DIHAPUS TP JARI GATEGA NGAPUSNYA** **tp gatega jg bacanya... kalo bolong2 :((**


End file.
